Knock-Out!
by Somerandomguyonline
Summary: Midoriya Izuku didn't have much help after becoming the "Quirkless Nobody" at age four. However, what if a mother's last ditch attempt to aid her child supplied him with not only the will of a hero, but the skill and power of a boxer? Join Izuku as he climbs up the ranks not only as a hero, but among the boxing world as a legend. Thanks to Theartofgaf for the cover art!
1. Round 1

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 1: The Boxer**

 **...Six Months Before UA...**

A Fifteen-year-old boy was seen jogging around the streets of Musutafu. He was wearing a grey tracksuit, the jacket wrapped around his waist. Featured on him were the green boxing gloves tied to the jacket. The boy was Izuku Midoriya, rising star of Japan's Featherweight division. He was currently running as a form of endurance training for his next match, currently having run Four Kilometers prior. He slowed to a stop next to a water fountain, wiping the sweat from his brow before drinking some water. He wiped his face with a last spray of water before jogging down to his local gym, known as the _Hansuke Boxing Gym_.

The gym Izuku went to was one normally seen in things such as boxing movies. The walls were lined with punching bags and boxing equipment, with a ring in the center for practice or spars between patrons. He entered, greeting a few regulars to the building before seeing a man by the name of Kaito Hansuke. He was a rather tall man, once the former champion of the Middleweight Division. He had tan skin, glasses, and short blond hair, a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wasn't as muscular as he used to be, but it had been roughly a decade since his last fight before retiring as the Middleweight Champion of Japan.

"You done with your run, kid?" He asked.

"Yup! If you need me, I'll be practicing punches." Izuku said. He walked over to a punching bag, where Kaito stood with a clipboard and a stopwatch. He then activated his Quirk, which would give him much faster eyesight and processing at the expense of becoming nearsighted after his boxing career ended.

"Ready? Go." Kaito said, as Izuku began to wail on the bag. Kaito counted each and every punch thrown, even though anyone else who frequented the gym would see a blur attacking the bag. "Stop." He said after Izuku spent two minutes consecutively punching. "You're getting faster, but make sure that you maintain the same amount of strength. Not bad, kid. I'll set up a match with the next fighter soon."

"Can't wait!" Izuku said, grabbing a pair of dumbbells from a rack, each one about fourty pounds. He stood straight up and curled them in place as his trainer followed him.

"So, how's the home life doing for you so far?" Kaito asked, counting his reps. After about one hundred reps, he put down his weights and took a minute to breathe. After his quick break he made his way to a pull-up bar, using it as he responded.

"It's been pretty weird living on my own since mom got sick, but at least the fight money pays for her treatment." Izuku said. "Other than that, it's been relatively the same."

"Good, good. Any school you're planning on going to?"

"I'm thinking of trying to get into UA's hero course, actually." Izuku said, to Kaito's shock.

"UA?! How are you going to balance your boxing career with trying to become a hero?!" Kaito asked.

"I know It'll be hard, but I know I can pull it off." Izuku said. "The extra training will help me in both fields." Izuku said, jumping down from the bar. He took a drink from a water bottle, transitioning into leg work as soon as he put the bottle down.

"While it is surprising that you're going to pretty much try for two careers at once, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, step in the ring. I wanna give you a little practice session to make sure you're good to go for the next fight." Kaito said, grabbing a pair of mitts from a box next to the ring.

"Let's do it!" Izuku said. He climbed the ropes to enter the gym's boxing ring, his coach following a second after as he was currently putting on boxing mitts.

"You know the drill, right?" He asked.

"Yep!" The boxer responded. Kaito stuck up the mitt on his right hand, and Izuku punched it with his left.

"Good." Kaito said. He held up the right, and Izuku punched it with a left cross. Kaito held up both, and Izuku punched one after another, ducking suddenly when the mitt flew towards his head.

"Perfect. Again!" Izuku and Kaito would spend the next ten minutes doing the same steps, punching each mitt with the opposite fist, moving and ducking under Kaito's movements as if this were an actual boxing match. The boxer would strike each and every lifted mitt with a different type of punch depending on the distance. If it was a little too far to one side he would throw a hook. Too close, a quick jab or cross would work well. If the mitt was pointing towards the ground, he would solve the issue by throwing an uppercut or a quick upwards blow.

After they finished, Izuku pulled the gloves off of his hands, placing them on the side of a bench as he chugged from a water bottle. His mentor retreated to his office to handle the gym's finances while the boy went back to the bag, another member of the gym holding the stopwatch for the boy to repeat his sequence of exercises again for a second set. A moment later he heard the door open, to see a girl roughly his own age enter. She had a black ponytail, with a single long bang framing the right side of her face. Grey catlike eyes scanned the arena before finding the young boxer, intrigue now present in those same eyes. She walked her way towards him, as he now noticed a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"I was sent by my parents to look for one Kaito Hansuke to present an offer of a sponsorship for one Izuku Midoriya. Do you perhaps know where I could find either of them?" She asked.

"T-That's me." Izuku said, not used to talking to people his own age. In response the girl blinked in surprise.

"Well that makes my job easier." She said. "Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced while holding out her hand, and Izuku blushed slightly, shaking the outstretched hand.

"It's n-nice to meet you as well." He responded, unwrapping his hands. "What was this about a sponsorship?"

"Oh! My parents enjoy seeing the youngest professional boxer in Japan fight. They wanted to sponsor you by doubling the pay you earn from each match." She said, and his eyes widened in shock.

 _'That's a lot of zeroes.'_ "I-I'm grateful, but I would rather if the money went directly towards my mother's treatment." He said.

"Oh, is she doing alright?" Momo asked. "What happened?"

"A villain's Quirk hit her a year ago, and forced a dangerous illness onto her. I'm using the fight money I don't use for rent to pay for her to be treated." He said.

"I hope she makes a return to good health. Also, I can talk to my family about that instead of the original terms of the sponsorship if that is what you desire." She responded. She checked her watch, and frowned.

"Oh dear, it seems I must take my leave. Can I have your contact information before I go, to inform you of their decision?" She asked.

"S-Sure!" He said as he blushed, fumbling for his phone. The two exchanged phone numbers quickly before Momo left, Izuku remaining in his position next to the bag to process what just happened.

 _'I JUST GOT A PRETTY GIRL'S NUMBER!'_ He screamed within his head, shaking it to clear his mind before standing up. He then noticed a poster of the current Featherweight Champion of Japan.

 _'One day, I'll beat you._ ' He thought, before he entered the shower rooms to clean the smell of sweat from his form. Izuku took the time while he was there to remember all that happened that day, returning to the main gym area to a grinning trainer.

"Found a lady for yourself kid?" Kaito teased, making Izuku jump with a blush knowing that his mentor saw the entire interaction he had with the girl

"N-N-No! S-She just presented an offer for more funding to my mother's hospital bill, is all." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Suuure. You tell yourself that. Anyways, I have the next fight set up for you. It'll be next week at the Musutafu Arena. Be ready and keep up your training." He said.

"You got it! I'll be ready to fight!" Izuku beamed, exiting the shower room. After learning of the next fight, Izuku was pumped full of hype and determination. He was so pumped that he didn't bother going to bed when he finally went home, opting to train by himself until he felt exhaustion and the need to sleep begin to take over his form.

 **...**

 **Fixes: Added more content, improved descriptions and some overall spellchecking. Chapter length is still short compared to the length of the later chapters, though I'm satisfied with how this works as a quick little introduction to my story as a whole.**

 **A/N: Yo! If you're new, welcome to Knock-Out! I hope you'll be able to give my story a chance. Maybe you'll like it! On another note, if you have read the earlier chapters, this is a much shorter one compared to that because of a specific purpose. I changed it since the whole "bad man tries to take advantage of main girl, gets stopped by main male and two main leads meet" made Momo seem much weaker compared to her old self. It lost a few hundred words shifting over, but I hope this makes up for it. I'd love it if you'd stick around for the ride. See you next chapter!**


	2. Round 2

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 2: A Hero, A Fight, and A Power of His Own?**

 **...  
**

After about a week of training both at home and with Kaito, Izuku was being driven by his mentor to the Musutafu arena, where he would fight his next opponent. Apparently the man's name was Tatsuo Takeshi, who had a Quirk named "Dragon Scales" that allowed him to adopt stone-like scales on his body, turning him into a tank of a boxer despite only being a featherweight. The two arrived at the arena minutes later, and entered the locker room for Izuku to prepare for his match.

"You ready for this? I sprung the fight on 'ya outta nowhere." He said, as Izuku changed into a pair of black boxing shorts and a grey tank top.

"I'm ready for this, I've been training harder ever since you called last week!" Izuku said, tying his shoes and wrapping his hands in white boxing tape. He placed an emerald robe with his name on the back over his outfit, as Kaito helped him put on a pair of light grey gloves.

"Remember what I taught you kid." The coach said. He then pulled out a pair of boxing mitts, doing a basic warmup before a member of the arena appeared to remind them that the match was about to start.

"Never underestimate an opponent, and make sure to be kind and humble both in and out of the ring?" Izuku said, making him chuckle.

"Exactly. Now, go get 'em." The two then left as Izuku was called into the ring. He exited his side to see his opponent standing in the ring already. Tatsuo Takeshi was standing at Five foot Nine, with short black hair and a scar on his left cheek. The trunks that the man wore had a design akin to fire, and scales were forming from under his red gloves to his elbows. The spotlights then shined on the boy, as he was announced to the crowd.

"Coming in is the opponent, standing at One Hundred and Sixty-Six Centimeters, and weighing in at Fifty-Two Kilograms, Quirk Unknown, give it up for the blue corner, IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The green haired-boxer took off his robe as the crowd cheered, smiling at his opponent, who smiled back. Izuku walked to his side of the ring where Kaito was ready with a water bottle, a bucket, a towel, and the mouth guard he was currently putting in to protect the boy's teeth. The challenger then walked to the center of the ring where Tatsuo was now waiting, and the two got in their respective stances. The referee stood next to the two and watched as Izuku stuck out a glove, the opponent tapping it as a sign of respect before signaling the start of the match.

"FIGHT!" Izuku immediately swerved to the left as a right cross rocketed towards his face, and back stepped to avoid a quick followup left jab. Izuku ducked under a left hook, responding by quickly landing a left hook of his own to the jaw and a right uppercut to the chin, pushing the man back slightly. He didn't take much damage from it though, scales disappearing as fast as they had appeared to protect him against the attack. The opponent then threw a punch towards Izuku who swerved to the right, but was caught by a left hook to the jaw due to the man's feint. He blocked the followup right cross, and ducked under another left to deliver a blow to the gut. Two jabs from the green-haired boy were blocked, and he tried to close in on him but was met with another hard jab to the face. He backed up again and dodged two more blows, shaking his head.

 _'His hits feel like a truck! I need to stop taking so many of them or else.'_ He thought, dodging a few more punches. Tatsuo threw a powerful right hook aiming for Izuku's cheek, but the attack was countered by Izuku swiftly delivering another uppercut to the chin before the punch could land. This time it left Tatsuo staggering, and Izuku aimed to land another punch to continue with his pressure, before quickly backing up. He now noticed that the part he punched was reinforced with scales, spreading across his skin until he was now fully armored with a grin. Izuku dodged three jabs and a hook, looking for an opening in the armored body to hit.

"And it looks like Tatsuo activated his Quirk! This'll be a tough one to break through, the scales are hard as stone!" An announcer said, Izuku sticking to dodging to avoid gaining any unnecessary damage. He saw an opening to jab at the opponent's face, but the opponent didn't flinch or even acknowledge that he had just been hit. Tatsuo was about to release another hard right cross, but stopped upon hearing the bell.

"Round 1 is over!" The referee said, and the two returned to their corners.

"I can't dent him in that state." Izuku said, spitting a little blood into the bucket.

"I know, kid. But you may have done more than you thought. Look." Kaito said, pointing to the floor. Izuku looked to see some scales being swept away, and saw his opponent missing a few where he landed his jab. He also saw a few falling out of his gloves, and the man was panting already, despite it only being the end of the first round.

"Stone-hard, but extremely loose scales that take up a ton of stamina to activate and maintain. I think I can take the match from here, Kaito-sensei!" Izuku said, his analytical mind already crafting a strategy to win. The next round started, and both fighters stood ready in the center of the ring. Tatsuo looked at the boy as if he was going to finish him off that round, and Izuku knew that someone was going to be on the mat by the end of it. He just knew that it wouldn't be himself.

"Ready? Fight!" Izuku countered a jab with a body shot, dashing behind him to deliver a liver shot. The hits were blocked by the scales obviously, but they fell off a few seconds after the gloves made impact. Tatsuo then realized what was happening, and countered Izuku's incoming uppercut towards his exposed chin with a right hook. Izuku staggered, taking a hard one-two two the face,seeing his opponent wind up another powerful punch.

 _'I need to dodge this or I'll go down!'_ Izuku thought, recovering quickly. He saw the glove rocket towards his face, and just before impact Izuku swerved left and punched him in the face where the scales fell. It caused Tatsuo to stagger, and Izuku took the chance loose. He wailed on the spots with missing scales, every now and then punching him so that it loosened a few more scales, and repeated this process until no more scales were on his visible body outside of his legs and back.

Tatsuo could do nothing but take the hits, because while his Quirk gave him a powerful offense and defense, the scales required heavy amounts of stamina to stay on his body. However, since they only get hit once and were not pressured further, they fell off to expose his body to his opponent's gloves. This is why he was known as "The Unstoppable Dragon" as the power behind the scales made him seem like one under heavy contact, quickly finishing matches to avoid the stamina cost during his fights. Alas, it wouldn't be this match, as a final uppercut to the chin sent him sprawling to the floor.

"DOWN!" The ref yelled, the crowd cheering in the background. Izuku was sent to a neutral corner of the ring, remaining ready to fight in case his opponent stood up again.

"1!" Nothing.

"2!" Nothing still.

"3!" Tatsuo twitched, right arm moving.

"4!" He started to prop himself up with the right arm.

"5!" The left arm followed after, slowly yet surely getting him up.

"6!" Tatsuo started to lift his head from the floor.

"7!" He made a strained sound, trying to push himself up despite having no stamina left.

"8!" He was pushing himself up, almost getting in a knee underneath himself to boost upwards.

"9!" And suddenly he fell, unconscious.

"10! Knock Out!" Izuku looked at the man, who was now being propped up by his team as people started to flood the ring. Izuku and Kaito were about to start responding to reporters, until a booming, yet familiar voice was presented.

"FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE!" Everyone started looking around, Izuku especially, until stopping at the screen above the arena to see All Might standing there. Reporters moved as the Number One Hero appeared, landing in front of the victor of this match.

"Congratulations on the victory, Young Midoriya. I need to have a word with you and your teacher, so may we head somewhere away from the press?" He asked, though the press behind him only intensified at his appearance.

"S-S-Sure!" Izuku stuttered, the three leaving to Izuku's locker room.

 **...Later...**

The three entered the locker room, where Izuku was buzzing around the room with excitement.

"Ohmygoodnessit'sAllMightholycowwhatasurprisecanIgetyourautograph?!" He said, to the hero's confusion.

"Don't worry, that's his... eager face." Kaito said. All Might chuckled, and signed the notebook presented to him anyways, as Izuku put that and his boxing equipment in a bag.

"Kaito-Sensei, how do you even know All Might?!" Izuku asked.

"We go back a while." He said.

"So what brings the number one hero to see me?" The young boxer asked.

"Well, that's something you need to sit down for." All Might said. Izuku did so, and he spoke once more. "How did you get into boxing in the first place?" He asked, and Izuku, wondering why he would ask that, answered.

"I never told anyone this, except for Kaito, but I'm Quirkless." Izuku said, to All Might's surprise.

"Then how are you able to beat foes like that Tatsuo fellow in the ring?" He asked.

"Let me get to that." Izuku said. "Anyways, So despite me being told I was told I wasn't getting a Quirk anytime soon, I still wanted, and want to, be a hero who could save people with a smile as you do." He said. "Mom signed me up for boxing to learn how to defend myself from bullies before she was attacked, and that awakened something in me. Seeing those boxers go at it made me think about what I wanted, and when I saw the Featherweight championship fight, I knew I had to be a part of it, hero or not. All Might, I want to become the greatest hero, but I also want to become Featherweight champion. I'm going to try the UA Entrance Exam when it comes, no matter the result. If I fail, I'll opt for General Ed. But I _will_ find a way to be a hero." Izuku said, and the two adults smiled.

"That's my boy." Kaito said, patting Izuku's back. "Kid, I need you to answer a few questions from All Might here, okay?" Izuku nodded, and the hero spoke once more.

"If you had the chance to become a hero, would you take it?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I suppose not. Next, if you were a part of the Hero course, how would you balance that with your boxing career?"

"I've had a training schedule since last year that gives me time for studying and spare time for more training or simple leisure. If a match were to be intersecting with school, I would accept supplementary classes to catch up."

"I guess that's covered. Now, last question. If someone gave you the option to accept a power and become both a pro-hero and boxer, or remain Quirkless and stay just a boxer, what would you choose?" Izuku stared into his eyes with determined calmness as he delivered his answer.

"I would become a hero without question." All Might then laughed to Izuku's confusion, while Kaito smiled.

"Guess you found the one, eh Toshinori?" He said, as All Might suddenly was covered in a cloud of smoke, reappearing as a blond skeleton in a very baggy suit.

"Of course! You made a convincing argument, my good friend!" The skeleton replied, a laugh coming from his chest.

"W-W-Wait, All Might?!" Izuku said in shock.

"Yeah, it's me, the number one hero, All Migh-Hack!" He said, stopping to cough out a sum of blood.

"How did... this happen?" Izuku asked, motioning to All Might as a whole.

"It was an injury from a fight kept private." All Might said, showing Izuku a large scar on his abdomen.

"You see kid, All Might's been looking for someone to pass the torch too, and I pitched you in to him." Kaito said.

"EH?! Why me?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you have the heart of a hero in ya. Remember all those times you helped out people just because you could?" Izuku blushed at the praise, quickly turning back to the topic at hand.

"So you want me to... be your successor? But I'm Quirkless! Aren't there other people who can do better?" He asked. All Might for a second thought of Mirio Togata, his former sidekick's choice, but that went away when he remembered what Kaito had told him about the young man in front of him. Izuku was then suddenly smacked in the back of the head as Kaito looked at him with some annoyance.

"I told you to stop putting yourself down so much, kid! Anyways, care to let him know?" Kaito said, as All Might coughed again.

"I will. Young Midoriya, I have an offer to present to you. Will you take on my power and become the next symbol of peace?" Izuku started to tear up, and smiled through the tears.

"Absolutely."

 **...**

 **A/N: I'm also Doing Horikoshi's name pun for assigning OC Quirks (Except for Kaito. His name is a pun for his role). I found Tatsuo's name before making his "Dragon Scales."**


	3. Round 3

**Knock-Out!  
**

 **Round 3: Inheritance and Going Beyond**

 **...**

Izuku Midoriya was currently being seen at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, next to Toshinori Yagi and Kaito Hansuke, currently practicing his footwork by dodging small objects being thrown at him from the two trainers into a pickup truck behind him. Currently the boy has dodged a broken pair of gloves, a hatchet, a microwave, a refrigerator, two tires, and just recently sidestepped a large pipe wrench.

"C'mon, young Midoriya! If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball!" All Might yelled, tossing one at the boy who dodged. To make this training effective, Izuku's hands were tied behind his back. Somehow it had worked, as Izuku was not being hit by anything they threw at him due to fear of getting hit by any of the incoming projectiles.

"You do realize I'll die if I'm hit, right?!" He yelled, ducking under a brick.

"Oh yeah, should have thought of that. Whoops." Kaito said, stopping himself from throwing a giant sword made out of other blades. He threw it back into the pile, and untied Izuku's arms, as he stretched them now that they were free.

"So besides nearly dying, why are we training here by cleaning up this beach?" Izuku asked.

"Well Young Midoriya, we need you to build more muscle before the Entrance Exam. Your current body mass is enough, but more muscle would be extremely helpful when being given One For All." All Might said.

"And cleaning the beach?" Izuku asked.

"It helps you build muscle for absolutely free!" He said.

"I have a gym. And weights. Those are also free." All Might started sweating slightly.

"U-Umm, you're being a good person by cleaning the beach? People have been illegally dumping trash here, and being a hero is more than just fighting villains." He tried, and the boy sighed.

"That... makes a lot of sense, actually. Anyways, what else is next?" Izuku asked. For the following week, Izuku would carry heavy objects such as refrigerators, scrap metal, and a bunch of other heavy garbage into the same pickup trucks each day, as every so often Kaito would interrupt, taking a day to train Izuku's boxing skills. He would only use boxing tape over his hands, and harden his punches by hitting tougher objects so that the boy's fists wouldn't take as much damage when he would attack villains with tougher resistance, and the pair had created dummies made of whatever they could find to accompany this. That's what the two trainers knew Izuku did for training. What they didn't know was the training regime he kept in secret.

 **...Nighttime...**

The boy returned to the beach in a green tracksuit, and his boxer outfit underneath. He walked through the remaining garbage, which was halved since the training began, before finding a barely-usable door. Izuku smiled as he opened it, welcoming him to a sight familiar to him since his beach training began. It was a large circle of sand walled off by garbage, the only entrance being that door or the sky above. Within it was the same equipment as the gym he frequented, but a makeshift version of the same machines and tools he used to grow as a fighter. His weights were metal pipes or poles holding up paint buckets filled with seawater or sand, the amount lifted determined by how much he filled the buckets with at that time. For pull-up bars he had an old car lift, and instead of using a mat on the floor he would allow himself to be challenged by the sand as he struggled to stay in proper form as it shifted around due to his movements.

For a makeshift punching bag, it was a continuous set of pillowcases inside a burlap sack, each one within each other to provide more durability for his intended task and filled with sand. It was hanging from the old car lift he would use for pull-ups and supported by an old rope, reinforced by a roll of duct tape keeping it together in the weaker areas. Izuku put on his gloves, and began to strike the makeshift piece of training equipment repeatedly, satisfied at the feeling of his gloves making contact with a hard object. He'd rather it be an actual punching bag, but you make do with what you have. He took an hour practicing his footwork and combos against the "bag", stopping to rest his arms for a minute before picking up the sand-filled paint bucket weight, and placing it across his shoulders. He squatted with the makeshift weight for a while, lying on a broken couch's cushions to dead-lift the buckets, before putting those down as well. He then checked his shoes and made sure they were alright, before practicing footwork once more in the sand by weaving through tires and obstacles he stabbed into the ground. After roughly another hour he put on his tracksuit once more and left his private training ground, covering the entrance with a wooden palette to conceal it.

 **...One Month Later...**

Izuku was jogging along the streets of Musutafu, wearing a pink tracksuit while All Might in his muscle form and Kaito were riding a two person bike just in front of him.

"Catch-up, kid!" Kaito yelled, as Izuku was now struggling to catch up as a result of overtraining himself. He fell to his knees, the two trainers stopping before turning back to the boy as fast as possible.

"Young Midoriya, are you alright?" All Might asked, as Kaito checked over him.

"Kid, you've been overworking yourself, haven't you?" His original trainer said, as Izuku was still panting.

"I know... I've been blessed with boxing training, but... haah, haah, I still need to train herder... to catch up to all of my peers." Izuku panted out, taking some water from Kaito.

"There is no need for that, Young Midoriya. You've done better than I had originally hoped!" All Might exclaimed. "I would have you clean the rest of the trash, but we have much less time and Hansuke-kun wanted you to start training with One For All early."

"Oh please, if I didn't say anything, you would have given it to him the morning of the exam, Toshinori." The Number One Hero adopted a guilty expression at that, as Kaito sighed. He helped the exhausted boy to his feet, giving him a quick pat on the back.

"I was one of All Might's friends before he became the symbol of peace. I want you to get adjusted to the power Toshinori's about to give you because if you don't, it may hinder your boxing career." The coach said.

"W-Wait, how?!" Izuku yelled in shock.

"If you use way more power than your body can handle, you may overload your body and break your body before you can save anyone." All Might said. "Be glad you had training prior we met, otherwise your limbs would have burst if I gave you One for All right away!" He said, laughing in his muscle form, before quickly deflating and coughing up blood. Izuku's eyes widened at the statement until Kaito interrupted him.

"Don't worry kid, this is why we're going to start training you with One for All early." He said. All Might pulled a strand of hair from his head, and gave it to Izuku.

"Now... eat this!" He said, to Izuku's disgusted confusion.

"The DNA needs to be transferred for the Quirk to be spread. It's much less gross than drinking his blood or something along those lines." Kaito said.

"Okay, I want to be absolutely sure before you give me this power. You just asked me three questions and then gave me approval. Why was it that simple? It feels way too easy, even with the training." The boxer asked. In response All Might laughed, confusing him even further.

"I was waiting for you to ask, Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed. "You see, Hansuke-kun had already shown me that you possess the traits of a worthy hero.

"All I did was show him how you split your fight money between charity, you mother's hospital bill, and living expense." Kaito added. "Although I _may_ have also shown him a combination of your talent for fighting, this, and some of the other good things you've done without incentive. Remember that hospital visit? And the time you defended one of your opponent's fans from your own after a match because they were drunk?"

"Yeah, I remember those." Izuku responded.

"Events like those, that show who you are hit much harder than anything you can say. I just him ask questions to get a basic grasp on your character. Besides, I've known him since college. He knows me enough to trust me when I say that you have what it takes with confidence." Kaito explained, small tears forming in the boy's eyes.

Izuku then nodded with acknowledgement at his mentor's speech, and ate the hair. He eventually got it down with no lack of struggling, and waited a moment.

"How do you feel, Young Midoriya?"

"Right now? I feel no different." He said, condused.

"The hair itself may not digest, but in the amount of time it would take for food to normally digest One for All will flow through your veins!" All Might said. "Now, let us train some more while One For All becomes a part of you." Izuku grinned, and for the next hour, Izuku was refining his punching technique against Kaito, who was holding boxing mitts. The two were still training in the sand in order to improve his footwork. After the hour ended, Izuku suddenly stopped to the surprise of his two trainers.

"I-I think I can feel it!" Izuku said, as a mixture of red and green lightning started being released from his body.

"Allow yourself to bathe in the power of One For All, Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled, in his muscle form once more. Izuku turned himself towards the ocean, firing off a right cross. The power that released from his fist carried sand and split the surface of the water, wing and raw power shooting forward until it eventually stopped. Izuku then fell to one knee, his right arm purple from bruising. He was just lucky that none of his bones were broken.

"Hm... We're gonna need a way for the kid to figure out how to balance all that power, or he's gonna be breaking a lot of bones in the future." Kaito said, as Izuku suddenly thought of his most recent boxing match. He remembered Tatsuo spreading his scales across his entire body, each and every part covered to ensure that his body was protected from incoming punches. Trying to mimic that with One for All, Izuku suddenly began to kick up more sand and wind as he activated One for All. He felt as though he didn't need to call upon a large amount of strength, so he attempted to limit himself to a safer percentage, though instead of maintaining it he accidentally let it slip. The effect was still there though, as both teachers beamed with pride.

"Oh...my...GOODNESS!" All Might yelled, surprised. "How did you learn how to do that so quickly?!" He asked.

"I just thought of Tatsuo, my most recent opponent's scales, and how they spread around his body. I tried to lower the amount of power in my body, but I accidentally let it slip and lost it." He said, explaining how he felt the surge of One For All within his body.

"Say, how much do you think you're currently able to use if you activated it right now?" Kaito asked.

"I-I'd say... about eight percent at most, Kaito-sensei." Izuku said.

"Can you move?" All Might asked.

"L-Let me see..." Izuku then activated One for All again, forcing only the necessary amount of energy to enter his body. He then attempted to take a step forward while focusing on the new power. He slowly walked his way over to All Might, his body training with every small movement he mage. He then attempted to start walking towards Kaito but his concentration slipped and he deactivated One For All. He fell onto one knee, the two trainers running to him to help him up. "I-I'm fine. Trying to maintain that amount of energy is just tiring is all." Izuku got up, dusting himself off, before looking to his two trainers.

"We'll help you get used to controlling One for All in the future, kid. You can take the rest of today and tomorrow off to rest." Kaito said, and Izuku smiled, before perking up at something.

"Wait, All Might, you know how publicity always follows a famous figure, right?" Izuku asked. He himself may not have been celebrity-famous yet, but the press found its way to him once in a while after his victories.

"Why do you ask, my boy?" All Might responded.

"How are we going to explain you're sudden appearance at my boxing match? You only really make cameos at global events or national championships, but my fight was neither." Izuku said, making the hero stop in his tracks.

"Oh." All Might said. "Huh. We can think of something. How about we say that-"

"Toshinori if you say he's family that'll only bring more unnecessary press down onto the boy, as well as villains." Kaito pitched in.

"What about a sponsorship?" All Might said. "We can say I'm a fan of boxing, and wanted to sponsor Young Midoriya's career."

"More press will come, but then again it'll excuse your appearance from that match." Kaito added. "It'll also allow you two to interact without too much press after the initial reveal."

"That's true, but I already have a sponsor." Izuku said, to the surprise of his two mentors.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked.

"The Yaoyorozu family. We met their daughter before. Yaoyorozu Momo offered me a sponsorship because her parents were fans, remember? Because of them, I have more than enough for my mother's treatment." He responded.

"Congratulations, my boy! Though that does throw a wrench in my plan. What if I say I'm using my popularity to support boxing in Japan as a whole?" All Might suggested, recalling that while Quirk usage in the ring rose boxing popularity as a whole, fans for the sport were still smaller compared to other industries and sports. "If we're seen in public, they will think I'm advocating the sport."

"Let's go with that." Izuku responded, and left to enjoy the rest of his day. Upon returning home that day, he filled an entire notebook with ways to utilize One For All heroically and into his boxing career. Until the moon rose, a glowing could be seen from the Midoriya apartment, where Izuku was practicing handling the power of the Number One Hero.

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku walked down the streets of Musutafu, looking for inspiration for the most part, on ways to help him when the entrance exam arrived. He gained a decent handle on One For All the night before, but he felt as though he could do much more before UA. While he would have used the day to train, no match was set up in the near future, and there was still a month before the Entrance Exam. He stopped in a convenience store to pickup a big bottle of water, running into a familiar black ponytail after he left.

"Yaoyorozu-san?" He said, grabbing her attention. The girl perked up, and saw him, walking over to him with a bright smile.

"Midoriya-san, it's nice to see you again." She said.

"S-Same with me." He responded. "What b-brings you out here?" He asked, nervous to once again be talking to the beautiful girl.

"I was... honestly bored. For the most part, I'm waiting for next month." She said.

"Oh, you're going to UA as well?" He asked. She nodded, telling him how she was to get in.

"I got accepted through recommendation." She said, and his eyes widened.

"Really?! You must be amazing for someone to have recommended you in!" He said, making her flush slightly.

"Oh, y-yeah... thanks." She replied nervously. "D-Do you wanna walk around with me?" She asked, making him blush.

"O-Oh, um, s-sure! I-If you're okay with m-me." He replied. The two walked around Musutafu, and caught up on what they had done in the past month. According to the girl, Momo had hit the books hard, memorizing the molecular formulas for hundreds if not _thousands_ of objects so that her Quirk could create them.

"Y-Yaoyorozu-san, wouldn't something like a book or list of formulas be more useful then pure memory?" Izuku asked. Yaoyorozu nodded.

"I'm writing a book of formulas for UA, but I still need to know the formulas for some objects in case of emergencies." She replied.

"W-Well, that is true..." He flushed in embarrassment, before suddenly freezing. "Hold on a moment, that's still amazing!" He said, surprising the girl.

"How so?" She asked.

"Being able to remember the molecular formula for objects on the fly or whenever you desire, that requires insane memory and learning! How long did it take for you to get where you are now?" He asked, excitement in his eyes as he was finally able to discuss Quirks with someone.

"I would say I've been studying and memorizing molecular formulas since I was about six, when I could begin to master basic formulas." She held out a hand, and out of it came a Russian doll that looked like the girl in her current outfit.

"Yaoyorozu Momo, you are a genius. I could barely begin to comprehend how much hard work that would require." He said, making her flush red.

"T-Thank you, Midoriya-kun." She responded.

"I hope that I can see you at UA." He said.

"As do I. Good luck with the Entrance Exam." She said, and he nodded.

"Thanks!" After that, the duo continued to walk around together, until she was called to leave once more. The two parted, and Izuku returned home.

 **...Later...**

Izuku took a seat on the floor after an intense hour of training. For Izuku, he preferred training to doing nothing as it allowed him to do something productive while aiding in his career. He stood and faced his recently used punching bag, activating One For All. He spread the power across his body, and clenched his fists as he felt the eight percent he was practicing with flow through him. After getting used to the strain of tensing muscles due to the energy flowing through his body, he decided to attempt some basic warmups with this activated.

He started with a few light hops in place, and proceeded to move around in a circle, dodging hits from an imaginary opponent, and jabbing at the air. Once he felt comfortable with his ability, he went to his bag and started to practice the same strings of punches, but now they were much faster and stronger thanks to One for All. The bag shook and rattled as a result of the unrelenting pressure Izuku Midoriya put on it as he was practicing basic strings of punches, his strength pushing it to the point where the boy was scared that he might accidentally snap the chain. Once he finished, Izuku removed his gloves and boxing tape, taking a seat to rest and contemplate on his new power.

"One for All is amazing, yet very dangerous." Izuku observed, writing in a notebook. "If I use too much I could not only kill someone, but destroy myself in the process. I need to learn to control this." Izuku then finished writing what he said to himself in the notebook, nodding once it was complete. "I also need to figure out a name for it so that people won't question what my Quirk is called." The boy then thought of how One for All worked. When he activated it, the strength and speed that enveloped his form wasn't like a crashing wave, or even a heavy surge. It felt more like someone was placing a cowl upon him, fully covering every part.

"Wait a second..." Izuku muttered, eyes lighting up as he wrote the new name on the cover of the notebook.

 _Quirk Notes: Full Cowl_

He took a bath and changed into a pair of shorts, making his way to his bedroom and stretching to alleviate the pain he knew would arrive the next morning had he not done so. Once under the covers he recollected his thoughts, going over the excitement of practicing with One for All the next day.

Another small part of his brain spoke up right before he fell asleep, telling him that it would be nice to see Yaoyorozu Momo once again.

 **...**

 **Fixes: Added more content, finally called it "Full Cowl" because I felt as though I was being repetitive just writing "he activated One for All."**

 **A/N: Hello again! Welcome back to another chapter of Knock-Out! I may skip ahead to the entrance exam, since the remaining month would be a general training chapter, and at the same time, I really want to start the exam. I have a few ideas in mind, and the first OFA super move as well. Anyways, leave a comment and a follow if ya want, and see ya guys next chapter. Later!**

 **P.S: I'm open to** ** _constructive_** **criticism! It would really help my writing!**


	4. Round 4

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 4: Visits and Tests**

 **...**

The next month flew by, with Izuku taking each day to learn how to better control One for All at eight percent. He tried shifting the power to a single limb or finger, but as a result the limb or appendage was immediately strained after use. He also decided that should he activate his power while boxing, no more than five percent should be enough, as he and Kaito agreed that someone could be hurt much worse than they should in matches should he go over that limit. At the same time, contact with Momo increased. They would get together once a week to chat about how their day went, what was going on in terms of training, and so on. Now was the time Izuku was anticipating since he hit junior high: the UA Entrance Exam.

 **...UA Campus...**

Izuku walked up to the campus of UA early that morning, seeing the faces of fellow newcomers and awaiting upperclassmen. He was currently wearing his green tracksuit with hood over his eyes as to not attract unwanted attention before his exam began. Black boxing gloves hung over his shoulder as he held the strings in his hand, already wrapped in boxing tape. He marveled at the size of the hero school, walking forward as to reach the main auditorium for details and take the written portion. He saw a girl with short brown hair make her way into the school before feeling someone roughly bump into his shoulder. That would have tripped him had he not been training with footwork for the past few months, immediately catching himself.

"Get out of my way, fucking extra." The boy said, and Izuku looked from under his hood to see Katsuki Bakugou. He wanted to say something, but that would make him recognize him, and Izuku wasn't ready to do that until he entered the Hero Course. He then lowered his hood further and walked away, eager to just get the debriefing over with so he can attempt to enter the prestigious school.

 **...Later...**

"Can I get a HEEEEEY?!" Present Mic yelled to the awkwardly silent crowd. "Tough crowd, huh." He said. "Let's just get this over with." Present Mic explained that the students would be separated among a set of mock cities, each one filled to the brim robots that would give values of One, Two, and Three points. They would have to destroy as many as possible within a certain time limit, as the robots would be scattered among each city for the students to destroy. A blue-haired student with glasses pointed out that no explanation or position was shown for the silhouette of a fourth type of robot, and Present Mic grinned.

"Oh, the Zero Pointer? It's simply a distraction meant to mess with your work gathering points. Don't bother taking it down, as you gain nothing from it." He said, causing the boy to nod and take a seat. Izuku, sitting between a pink-haired girl and a boy with red spiked hair went over the information in his head, before smiling and putting on his gloves. The students filtered into buses towards the mock cities, the boxer being sent with the two he sat with to Ground Beta. They filed out, and a girl with brown hair tapped his shoulder.

"What are the boxing gloves for?" She asked.

"It helps me stay calm." Izuku said, finishing trying the strings of his gloves before throwing off his track suit. Some of the students looked in shock as the featherweight fighter slammed his gloved fists together, getting into his regular stance.

"Dude, are you seeing this?!"

"It's Izuku Midoriya!"

"Who's he?"

"Japan's youngest professional boxer, you dumbass!"

"I heard he hasn't used his Quirk in the ring. I guess it's time to see what it is."

Izuku ignored the commotion around him, and narrowed his eyes at the gate, his body glowing and some lightning forming around him as the gates to the city opened.

 _'Here we go! One for All: Full Cowl!'_

"START!" Present Mic yelled, confusing the students. For Izuku, all he heard was the sound of the bell, signaling the start of this prize fight. The prize: entry into the school of his dreams. He bolted as soon as Mic's voice was heard, jumping to preform a jolt haymaker upon a one-pointer, destroying it. He landed on his feet and carried on, the others just starting to filter in. He destroyed another one pointer, rushing to a set of twos and destroying them. He then drew out his full eight percent, knowing that he would have a higher chance to enter by going at it with everything he had rather than half-assing the exam with his new ability.

He then rushed around the city, smashing robots left and right with well placed punches as the others did the same around him. He ran past a sparkling boy who shot a laser from his navel at one, punching a robot that was sneaking up on him until it was destroyed.

"Merci!" The sparkling boy said, as Izuku nodded and ran off. He destroyed two more robots, and grinned at his current progress.

 **...Meanwhile...**

"This year's batch of upcoming heroes seems promising." Principal Nezu said, as he, All Might, and a group of teachers watched as the students followed through with the exam. Through the wall of screens, they saw the current performance of one Katsuki Bakugou, who was on a spree of destruction against the test robots.

"This one holds potential." Cementoss said. "We just need to fix his attitude."

"Agreed." Nezu said. "But look at this." He and the other teachers looked over to the fifteen year old boxer as he rammed his gloved fist into another three-pointer, as it tumbled to the ground with a hole in it's armor.

"He will make a good hero as well, if he can somehow balance the life of a boxer with the life of a hero." Present Mic said, grinning. "He already earned a few rescue points by protecting that blond kid with the laser Quirk."

"Let test that theory by adding a new obstacle to the ring, shall we?" Nezu said, pressing a button. The city on the screens shook, and the final stretch of the exam began.

 **...Within the Testing Ground...**

Izuku took a deep breath after destroying another two-pointer, quickly checking the laces of his gloves to see if they were still okay. He suddenly felt the ground shake, and saw people run away as a hulking metal monster emerged from a building.

"Is that... the Zero-Pointer?" Izuku asked himself, before hearing a pained gasp. He looked around for the source, seeing the red-haired kid from earlier trapped under rubble, holding it up shaking as to not get stuck even more. The boxer without hesitation ran up to him, punching off the rubble from the boy and speaking to him.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. Are you okay?" He asked, as the boy nodded.

"We still need to get in there!" The boy said immediately, his body hardening, almost looking like he was crudely shipped from stone.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

"My friend is still stuck!" The boy almost ran in, before Izuku grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'll rescue them. You get yourself to safety." He said. He then ran in, seeing a pink-skinned girl melting a rock over her leg.

"Come on, come on! Melt already!" She said, seeing the robot inch nearer and nearer. Izuku jabbed at the rock to remove the rest, and quickly jumped onto a few buildings to get a good view on the robot. It wound up its arm to punch the boy in its way, but he jumped onto the arm as is punched, running up the arm until he was now face level with the mechanical titan.

"Here we go..." He said to himself. He jumped to the robot, allowing himself to fall until he was under it's chin, quickly powering his right arm and fist to full power, the glove and ripping off of his arm from attempting to contain the boy's strength. **"Eight Percent Full Cowling: K.O. Punch!"** He wound the fist back, and shot it upward in an uppercut that caused the robot's head to fly off the body. He jumped down the robot's legs as it fell back, landing on the closest building before jumping back down to the street. The boy and girl from earlier stared at the young boxer in shock, along with the rest of the participants in the testing ground. He was about to unlace the remaining boxing glove, but only felt pain when he tried to lift his right arm. He looked to his arm to see that it had been completely broken, the flesh red and slightly bloody as a result of overdoing it with that last attack. The tape under the glove was also gone, but that was alright, he didn't expect his gear to last past the exam anyways. He unlaced it with his teeth, letting the glove fall to the floor as he walked up to the pair from earlier.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"My ankle's twisted, but other than that I'm fine. I'm Ashido Mina, thanks for the save!" She said, as he nodded.

"And I'm Kirishima Eijirou. That was super manly dude! We should totally spar sometime!" He said.

"Agreed." Izuku said, as he held his arm. They heard an older voice ring through the air, and saw a short old lady walk into the crowd.

"Who is that?"

"That's Recovery Girl. She's the reason UA is able to do these types of exams."Izuku said.

The woman walked up to the trio, seeing the boy's broken arm.

"That's a nasty injury you have there son. Let me fix that for you." She then kissed the injured arm, creeping Izuku out slightly until he felt his arm heal. However, he was suddenly somewhat tired after the kiss to the arm. "You'll feel fatigued, but that's because I require your stamina to heal you. Eat this, it'll help." She handed him a gummy which he accepted with gratitude, before consuming it and already feeling better than he did a second ago. "Now, everyone out! If you passed, you'll get your letters in a week! Scram!" She said, as everyone started to file out. He put back on his tracksuit and discretely left after Mina and Kirishima gave him their contact info.

He ditched the other glove seeing as there was as no use for it, and pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu-san." He greeted.

"Hello Midoriya-kun. How was the exam?" She asked.

"I think it went alright. What have you been up to lately?" He asked.

"Nothing much, other than studying formulas. Would you like to come over to my house? I have a surprise." She said, and his face burst red.

"A-are you sure?" He asked.

"Excuse my wording. I-It's a present I made that I would like to give to you." She said.

"O-oh, alright then. Where should I go?" He asked. She texted him her address and he made his way there after a quick shower and a change of clothes.

 **...Later...**

Izuku Midoriya started in shock as he saw the Yaoyorozu mansion, due to the fact that the building was easily the size of UA. Sure he visited a few of his wealthier opponents during his first week as a flyweight, but this was different, as this was the first time he was invited to a girl's home. He was wearing a light grey shirt, with an open dark gray jacket, the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of red sneakers. He walked up to the door, and gently knocked. About a few minutes later the door opened, and Izuku nearly fainted. There stood Momo, in a v-neck that accidentally revealed her ample cleavage, and athletic shorts that exposed her long legs.

"H-H-Hello, Y-Y-Yaoyorozu-san." He said, his face redder than a tomato.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun." She said. "Come in! Your present is in here." He followed her through the estate, watching as servants giggled and smiled at the pair, Momo ignoring them as they made it to her room. She squatted down to grab a box from her massive closet, handing it to him a moment later. "Here you are. It was difficult finding a way for the mechanism to work, but you should try it on!" She said. He opened the box to see two rolls of boxing tape, a simple white color. He placed on the new tape on his hands, and felt that his hands were much comfier wearing these than other tape rolls. He then stood in his fighting stance, and was shocked as green boxing gloves formed around his hands.

"They're no different from ordinary gloves, aside from the fact that they will not break. The formula for it was easy, but the mechanism took me roughly a week to think of." She mentioned, as he beamed.

"These are amazing! Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san!" He said, suddenly pulling her into a hug. That feeling of companionship and bonding they they were initiating was suddenly overtaken by a feeling of shock and embarrassment as Momo noticed a few key things: One: She let her twins loose at home on days when she knows she won't go out. Two: Izuku must have realized that as he was crimson red from feeling the full softness of said twins on his chest, and Three: The only thing separating her skin from his was the thin shirts both had on. Izuku immediately jumped back, and the pair looked away from each other, faces flushed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku said.

"I-It's okay. You didn't know." She replied, face turned away from his slightly, though the embarrassed look on her was very cure to the boy. The two sat in awkward silence, until Izuku spoke up once more.

"So... I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you in UA, hopefully." He said, standing up. "I'll see you, Yaoyorozu-sa- Wait!" He said, before she suddenly interrupted him.

"Could you... if you wouldn't mind... perhaps, maybe... call me Momo?" He saw that his face exploded in red, and started frantically waving around her arms. "I-It's okay If you don't, but..." She started.

"I-I-I can do that, M-M-Momo." He said, with a small smile. She returned his smile and he made his leave, hoping to pass so he could sand more time with her. All he could do now however, was to wait and train, as only fate could decide what to do with him now.

 **...**

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's me. Been a while, huh? Good to see you all again. I'm back with a new chapter, and, uh, expect updates to take longer in a few weeks. School's starting up! Kill me. Anyways, I hope I didn't lose anyone, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Later!**

 **Fixes: Small scene edits and general touch-ups.**


	5. Round 5

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 5: Test Your Strength!**

 **...**

The following week after his encounter with Momo, Izuku was found sitting at his dining table, opening a letter given to him from UA. He opened the letter to see a projection of All Might appear.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" All Might said. "Young Midoriya, you scored a total of 50 villain points during the exam. Good work! But that is not all! You also scored through a hidden mechanic the UA staff have in place: Rescue Points! Budding young heroes must be able to save those in need, and who are we to prevent the true heroes from following their dreams. Due to your actions saving Young Kirishima and Young Ashido, You have earned yourself 120 rescue points! You have earned a total of 170 rescue points! Congratulations, my boy, you passed!" All Might said, as Izuku looked on at his other mentor's projection. He started to tear up suddenly, crying in happiness as he then stood up, before sitting down again as there was more. "On a different note, I came here to start teaching at UA and find a successor! You are the one to pass the torch! Go now, young one, for this is your hero academia!" The message ended, and Izuku then stood and left, running to tell two people the good news.

 **...Later...**

Izuku's sprint slowed down to a walk as he made his way to the gym, seeing his mentor standing there looking at a tablet.

"Hansuke-Sensei!" He said, grabbing the man's attention.

"What is it, kid?" Kaito asked, as the boxer walked up to him.

"I got in!" He said happily getting a grin from the man.

"Good for you, kid! I'm proud of you!" He said, ruffling Izuku's hair slightly, making the boxer smile. "You need to do some more training before school starts at the beach. On a side note, I _did_ find you another fight, but it's in a few weeks." Izuku's eyes widened, and he wrapped Momo's gift tape around his hands in an instant.

"Really?!" He yelled. "What's their name? What's their Quirk, I need to know!" He said in excitement, before Kaito silenced him with a smack to the head.

"Calm down kid. I said it's in a few weeks. Besides, you still need to train for the fight and school, which, may I remind you, starts in a few days." He said.

"Aww, you're right. At least let me know what his Quirk is so I can prepare?" Izuku said.

"They won't give me the details about your opponent until next week, kid. For now go rest up. We have a long day of training ahead." Kaito said.

"Alright then." Izuku responded, exiting the gym. He then decided to tell the good fortune to another person, who was the sole reason his journey began at all.

 **...Later...**

The Musutafu General Hospital was a grand, complex building, easily the size of UA as to accommodate for the amount of accidents caused by Quirk injuries or Villain battles that result in civilian and hero injuries. Izuku entered the building, and walked up to the receptionist counter, seeing a young woman at the desk.

"Hello, I would like to make a visit to Inko Midoriya. Where would her room be located?" He asked. The woman typed the mentioned name into her computer, and a room number popped up.

"Her room is 39H." She said.

"Thank you miss." Izuku then made his way to the room, and fixed himself as he stood in the elevator.

"Alright, it's been weeks since you last saw Mom. Don't be stupid." He said to himself, as the doors to the elevator opened. He wandered the halls of floor H until he found where his mother was located. He took a deep breath, and gently opened the door to find her sitting on the bed watching tv.

Inko Midoriya was a short, somewhat round woman, who was hit by a villain's attack a year ago. The villain gave her a disease that would slowly chip at her immune system before spreading to her body, destroying her cells until she would die. Thankfully for the two of them there was a treatment that would allow for that to end, with her in perfect health afterwards. The bad news was that it was a rare disease, since the villain that spreads the disease attacks only once every two years, and the treatment would be expensive for anyone without a salary like Izuku's. She perked up at the sound of the door opening, to see Izuku standing there, in his tracksuit.

"H-Hi, mom." He said. He walked up to her, and she hugged her son, separating a few moments later.

"It's been a while Izuku. I saw your match." Inko said.

"O-oh, uh, yeah, that..." He stuttered. "Are you... okay with me doing this? Boxing, I mean." He asked. Inko took a deep breath, and looked at her son.

"I'm okay with you boxing, Izuku. At least I know you'll be alive by the end of every match. Just promise me that no matter what, you will not let youself fall victim to the temptation of fame. I don't want to lose you, whether that be to life or otherwise." She said, and he nodded.

"I'll do my best, mom." Izuku said, making her smile in appreciation. "On a side note, I got accepted into UA!" Inko's jaw dropped then, and she turned to face him.

"Congratulations, Izuku! What department did you get into?" She asked, as Izuku smiled.

"The Hero course!" Izuku said. "I was able to get in!"

"Izuku honey, are you sure you'll even be able to balance boxing on a professional level and heroism? I have no doubt you'll find a way, but are you ready for the prioritization you'll have to take with your time?" She asked.

"I have a good system in place. Mom, I know my future sounds dangerous, but believe me when I say that I will make it and I _will_ get you out of this hospital." He said, and Inko stared up in thought.

"I should have enrolled you in more martial arts then." Inko muttered to herself, a sigh of amusement appearing immediately after. "Alright. You can do both. But promise me you'll visit me monthly." She responded. "And if anything dangerous happens to you, you _will_ choose between one or the other. You understand?"

"I understand. I need to go prepare for UA, so I'll see you after the next fight. Bye mom." He said, leaving the room. Inko looked at the closed door, and sighed.

"As a mother I should be stopping you, but I know you understand the consequences of your actions. Hisashi, protect our son." She said to herself, laying down and drifting to sleep.

 **...A Few Days Later...**

Izuku woke up to the sound of his alarm, realizing what it signified for the boy.

"UA starts today!" He said to himself, running into his bathroom. He took a shower, and put on his pants and shirt after, rushing to find his tie and blazer. He found them and carried them to a table, where he ate a breakfast he prepared the night before. He sped through the hearty breakfast and put on his blazer, making sure to put his new set of boxing tape in his pocket before putting on his tie and red sneakers. He grabbed his bag, and walked out of his house to the nearest train station. Once he made it to his stop the boxer made his way to the campus with a light jog, excited to finally make it to the school of his dreams. As he made his way to classroom 1-A, he spotted a familiar face in the halls before the classroom.

"Hello, Izuku-kun." Momo greeted, with a rather stunning smile. "It's nice to see you once more."

 _'S-She looks c-cute in that uniform!'_ He thought. "H-Hi, Yaoyorozu-chan." He returned her greeting, albeit slightly red from his thoughts.

"Now that won't do." She said to herself. "Izuku-kun, If you're letting me call you Izuku, you should call me Momo, remember?" She told him, reminding him of that event. His face lit up red, and one could practically see the smoke erupt from his ears. "That's what friends do, correct?" The girl inquired. Due to a lack of legitimate companionship with males seeing as they wanted her not as a friend but as more for her body and her wealth, she lacked male interaction. With the few girl friends she had in school, she based her treatment of friends off of that, where they were all on a first-name basis. Granted Momo seemed awkward around him, but this was due to him being the first boy outside of her father she had a friendly relationship with.

He attempted to think of a reason against being on a full first-name basis with the Yaoyorozu heiress, but female interaction was new to him other than his mother, a few reporters, and some fangirls every now and then. He decided there was no reason to deny her this, as she had already allowed him to call her by her first name a few days prior. "Alright then. If it m-makes you happy, M-Momo." He said, and she beamed, her bright smile only worsening his blush. The two decided then to make it to the classroom, the large doors intimidating Izuku before entering the room. Upon the doors opening, the two were immediately met with a blue haired kid and a blond arguing.

"Who the hell are you to boss me anyways?" The blond growled.

"My name is Iida Tenya. I'm from Soumei Prep School." The boy explained.

"An elite, huh?! I'll have fun blowing you to a crisp!" The blond yelled.

"Is that how you talk to your fellow classmates?!" Iida yelled.

"How loud." Momo said. Izuku and Momo decided the best course of action was to sneak around the two and make it to a pair of desks. It almost succeeded, but not before the blond kid noticed them.

"Deku... what the _fuck_ are you doing here..." The blond growled. Eyes turned to him, but two figures from the currently seated group of students got excited to see him.

"Hey, It's the boxer guy!" Mina said.

"What's up, dude?" Kirishima asked. Izuku internally thanked them with all of his heart for defusing any action Bakugou may have done had they not intervened. Momo in the back examined the apparent hatred coming from the blond boy, wondering where the anger came from.

"O-Oh, I'm fine. How are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm going great. Thanks for asking!" Mina said. "But that punch of yours was amazing! You just went up to it and bopped that bot on the chin, and BOOM, there went it's head!" All eyes turned to Izuku, who was currently trying to shrink his way out of existence.

"Oh, and thanks for the save. That was totally manly of you." Kirishima added.

"I-It really wasn't that amazing. I'm sure a-anyone else would have d-done the same."

"I didn't see anyone else coming in to help us." Mina said. Also, I didn't know you were a boxer! I looked you up and saw your most recent match. You _destroyed_ that guy!" She said. Izuku was about to say something in response, until he noticed from the corner of his eye a yellow thing creep through the door.

"Um, g-guys? What is that?" He asked, prompting the class, now all here, to see the thing slither further into the room. It had the face of a human man, looking like he wanted anything but to be there.

"It took you all four seconds to quiet down. More rational than I had expected from first-years, but still not fast enough." The man... caterpillar... fusion thing said. It pulled out a juice pouch from the bag and drank from it, adopting a grin that only asked death to come faster. "My name is Aizawa Shouta, and I am... your homeroom teacher!" He said, dropping the bag to reveal a man with long shaggy black hair and a black outfit, a large white scarf wrapped around his neck. Yellow slitted goggles were located on his neck, barely visible from underneath the scarf. He pulled out a set of tracksuits, and threw them to the students.

"Put these on, and meet me at the training grounds in the back in five minutes." Aizawa Shouta said. The class followed his instructions, and were outside just a few moments later. Izuku could feel someone's gaze burning him, but Momo put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"We teachers at UA have the freedom to guide our students however we choose. So, we'll skip initiation and start off with Quirk assessment. Bakugou, get in the circle." The blond walked into the circle, and held the ball in his hand.

"What was your farthest throw?" Aizawa asked.

"Roughly seventy-six meters." Bakugou said.

"Try again this time, but use your Quirk." He added. The boy grinned, and with a yell of "DIE!", sent the ball flying with an explosion.

"Seven hundred three meters." Aizawa said.

"This will be fun!" Mina said, until she was silenced by Aizawa's glare.

"Fun you say? How about we make it more fun? Last place gets expelled immediately." The class gawked at this, Izuku included, before Momo spoke up.

"He must be lying. Don't be fooled." She whispered. Izuku sighed in relief, but decided to focus anyways on the off chance that it wasn't.

"But that isn't fair!" A brown haired girl named Uraraka Ochako said.

"Not fair? Natural disasters, villains, and Quirk-related incidents that cause harm to civilians are 'not fair'. This is simply weeding out those who _can_ be heroes from those who _can't_." He said. "Now, let's do the rest of the tests with that in mind." For the next two hours or so, the students were doing basic fitness tests, this time incorporating their Quirks during them. Izuku looked over the list of tests, noticing that they looked vaguely similar to one of his workout sets. During the running test he was pitted against Bakugou, the blond waiting with a competitive glare. Activating eight percent, he got into position as Aizawa stood next to them with a stopwatch.

"Go." Aizawa said, and Izuku disappeared in a green streak of light. He sped alongside Bakugou's explosions to the end, quickly surpassing them by the time he reached the finish line. "Izuku Midoriya, three point four seconds. Katsuki Bakugou, five point five seconds." Izuku smiled at his time, while Bakugou could only grow angrier.

The next test was the grip strength test, where Izuku overheard a purple haired student say something about a sexy octopus to a another student with six arms. He decided to ignore it and press on with the tests. During side steps, the same purple boy bounced off two sticky balls that came from his head, getting the closest score to infinity during the side steps.

The final test was the continuation of the ball throw. Iida kicked the ball with his engine legs, while people like Mina and Hagakure simply threw it as far as they could due to not having a Quirk that gave them the ability to launch them as far. Momo ended up shooting it out of a cannon to Izuku's surprise, and Uraraka scored Infinity thanks her Quirk removing gravity from the ball.

"Izuku Midoriya, step up to throw." Aizawa said. Izuku stopped into the circle, and took a deep breath. He powered up to eight percent, and wound up his arm. He quickly pumped ten percent into his pointer finger just before it left his hand, reinforcing the rest of his body with eight percent again to avoid breaking his finger. His hand now sported a swollen finger, but it was still fine enough for Izuku to throw punches and finish the remaining tests without too much trouble.

"Seven hundred twenty meters." Aizawa said. Izuku smiled and was about to step towards Momo, until he saw a figure barrel towards him with the sound of numerous explosions filling the air.

"DEKU YOU BASTARD! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET A QUIRK!" Katsuki Bakugou yelled, speeding towards the boxer. On instinct Izuku got into his boxing stance, fists up and ready to counter the incoming attacker. The ash blond was about to make impact, but suddenly he was caught by long strings of cloth and unable to produce explosions. "The hell is this?!" He yelled, struggling to break free from his confinement.

"Carbon fiber and metal alloy, perfect for captures. Back away from him now or I'll expel you." Aizawa said, his hair floating and his eyes glowing red. The boxer then walked towards Momo after the explosive boy was released, and the girl was looking at him with some concern.

"I'm not sure what the history between you two is, but I hope that this grudge won't get in the way of training." She said. Izuku sighed, and looked at her.

"I don't really know how it's going to go with him here, but I'll do my best to prevent this from being a major interference from now on." Izuku said, making her nod with approval. Aizawa then showed the class a scoreboard of the class rankings, with Izuku in third, above Kacchan, and placed just underneath Momo and Todoroki Shouto. On the list it seemed that Minoru Mineta was in last place, and Aizawa stared at him in contemplation.

"On the note of expulsion, It was a tactical ruse." Aizawa said, causing panic from some of the students.

"You all should have seen that coming. There is no way a teacher at UA would expel any student in the first day." Momo said, as Izuku nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know." Izuku said.

"No problem." She responded.

"There are copies of the syllabus in the classroom. Grab one before you leave." He said, and the group dispersed to collect said object before leaving. After grabbing his syllabus, Izuku left the building, seeing Momo walk up to him.

"Hello there Izuku. Would you be bothered if we were to walk home together?" Momo asked.

"I don't mind." He said. He heard a call, and the two turned around to see Kirishima and Mina jog up to them.

"What's up bro? Mind if I join you?" Kirishima asked.

"What's good guys? I'm joining you, by the way." Mina said.

"Um... sure, I guess..." Izuku said.

"Anyways..." Kirishima said, as the three began to make their way out of campus, starting their training towards becoming professional heroes.

...

 **Fixes: Removed old irrational biases against Mineta, general touch-ups on the scenes. Removed unnecessary and copious amounts of commas.** **Fixed inconsistency with point values.**

 **To TheKingBerserker: Thanks for taking the time to review and point these out! Honestly, I don't know much about weightlifting, so you had me there. On the terms of his training, I do know of the punching sand to harden fists bit, and with the refrigerator, I'd say it was that or a scrap metal punching bag, and that would have been worse. For the punching metal however, I never said he wasn't wearing gloves. Momo's seemingly meek attitude, as I explained, was due to a lack of male interaction, and her stuttering and "insecurity" was more getting used to having a male friend than being actually insecure. Her regular nature will return in the combat training next chapter, and after that I'll try to write Izuku and Momo out with a little more proper characterization next time. On a side note, I didn't mean to make Izuku seem like the big man on campus, it just sorta happened. Some things could have been implemented better, I agree, and this helps immensely. Once again, thanks!**


	6. Round 6

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 6: Fight!**

 **...**

The next day, Izuku woke up prepared for anything that could be thrown at him. He did his morning routine as usual, exercising early before taking a shower, followed by breakfast. This time he wrapped his hands with Momo's boxing tape due to seeing it right now as a sort of good luck charm. He activated the special feature again, enjoying the comforting feeling of the gloves around his hands. He did a few test punches with the gloves, noticing that they were the same weight as his usual competitive gloves. He eactivating the gloves with a smile, unwrappinf his hands before placing them into his blazer pockets. He put on his school bag, with the bag itself being just the smallest bit heavier as he added something new inside.

 **...Yesterday, After School...**

"Hey kid, are you thinking of changing the colors of your ring outfit any time soon?" Kaito asked as Izuku dumped the last bit of his daily trash quota into the truck.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, wearing his black and grey outfit.

"What I mean is that the grey and black color scheme doesn't really fit your green hair. It works but it doesn't feel like you in a sense. You get what I mean?" The mentor said, motioning to his current clothes. "What about this?" He pulled out two black tank tops from a bag. The outfits possessed trunks the same color and stule, as the boxer looked at Kaito in confusion.

"Why are there two sets?" Izuku asked.

"Well, one's for the ring. The other, you can do whatever you want with it." Kaito said.

"Really? I don't see what I would use this extra for, but okay." Izuku said, accepting both outfits.

 **...Present...**

"I guess it turned out to be helpful after all." Izuku said to himself. Applicants prior to taking the exam had the option to turn in ideas for their hero costume, but Izuku didn't bother, opting to stick with a regular outfit and boxing shoes with no special features required. Well, aside from the gloves forming over his tape whenever necessary, of course. He boarded the train to school and arrived ten minutes later, seeing his friends from the day before walking onto campus.

"Hello." He greeted.

"What's up dude?" Kirishima asked, slowing down to let his new friend catch up.

"Hi!" Mina said, the bubbly girl grinning.

"Hello, Izuku." Momo greeted back with a small smile on her face. The four chatted on their way to school, excited to see what the day had to offer.

"So, how were you able to become a boxer in the first place?" Mina asked. Izuku looked at her, thinking about his answer for a moment and responded.

"I wanted to pay off my mother's hospital fees, and my gym's owner had recently left for personal issues. From there I remember a man approached me. He apparently 'saw my untapped potential as a boxer', and set up conditions: If I was to win a spar against him, which was extremely difficult since he was a former middleweight fighter, he would provide some funds for her treatment. I accepted and won. The payout, and a thrill for the sport I developed before the fight, led to me going pro with him pulling a few strings. He helped me rise to the professional league, and trained me to become who I am today." Izuku recalled.

"That's pretty manly of you to fight for your mother's health, bro." Kirishima said. "Though aren't you a little young for professional boxing? I thought the youngest you could be to ender the professional league was eighteen."

"Yeah, there were a few complications since I was so young. The league then decided to only pair me up with opponents they believed I would have a shot at beating, and eventually I just integrated into the system."

"What's your trainer's name?" Mina asked.

"Kaito. Kaito Hansuke. I can't thank him enough for his work and his training. To be honest, I don't know where I would be without him today." Izuku said, before hearing the bell. The students dispersed and took their seats, waiting for what the day was to bring. They waited for a minute, before hearing a familiar voice ring from outside the door.

"I AM..." The voice boomed the students watching the door on high alert at recognizing the one hero who could create such a presence. A moment later the door slid open, as All Might entered the room. The cape of his Silver Age costume flowed behind him, his trademark smile adorning his face as he finished his sentence. "COMING IN THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"IT'S ALL MIGHT!" The class yelled, except for Izuku, who smiled seeing his other mentor teaching their class. "Today's lesson is... combat training! Put these on, and meet me outside. Heroes don't have time to take it slow! As society's future guardians we have work to do!" He yelled in his awe-inspiring tone, as panels opened up from the wall with the names of students on cases containing their hero costumes. The students grabbed their outfits, and proceeded to the changing rooms. Izuku instead grabbed the outfit Kaito had given him from his bag and put that on, donning his pink tracksuit over it and activating the green gloves as he joined the students walking out.

"LOOKING GOOD, STUDENTS! NOW THIS IS A HERO CLASS!" All Might said, seeing their costumes.

"Your hero suit is... pink pajamas?! Ha! Lame!" The short purple kid, Mineta Minoru taunted, as the class turned to see Izuku in his tracksuit, hood over his head. He chuckled to himself at the theatrics he was about to do, grabbing the bottom of his hoodie and the hem of his track pants in one hand. He threw them off in a grand motion, the pink tracksuit fluttering off to the side to reveal his outfit. It was a black tank top which comfortably hugged his muscular form, accompanied by a pair of green and white shorts, orange stripes running down the sides. On his feet were black boxing shoes that stopped at the middle of his shins, and his gloved hands were clenched in anticipation. He slammed his fists together, satisfied at the sound of the impact by the gloves as he stood ready for instruction.

"Izuku Midoriya, ready to fight!" He yelled, his friends chuckling at his antics as the rest watched with awe or disgust, the latter from one student.

"Your costume looks quite interesting Izuku." Momo said, subtly examining how his tank top only barely his his six pack.

"Thanks Momo!" Izuku said. He then turned towards her, and a trickle of blood fell from his nose seeing her in her revealing costume.

 _'Be glad the blood is going to your nose, Izuku. You're in shorts.'_ He thought to himself, quickly rubbing the blood away. "I-It looks good, Momo." Izuku said, making her smile.

"Does it? I finished my book, too. Look!" She turned around, revealing said book held over her butt, where her skirt was. Izuku was happy she covered that as well and decided to respond with a nod, turning to All Might.

"All right, let's begin, you zygotes!" All Might said. He pulled out a clipboard with a hidden script on it, and proceeded to explain the lesson. "Today's lesson is a Heroes versus Villains simulation battle! Teams of two will be decided through random lots, and be assigned to a random side. The hero team has to either subdue the villains, or locate the nuclear weapon guarded by the villain team. The villains have to prevent the weapon from being captured, to defeat the heroes before the timer goes off. Now, any questions?" Immediately, a million questions were fired off at him.

"Why are there random draws for teams?" Asked Iida.

"Heroes will have to sometimes work together with others that they do not know. This style of choice seems best to simulate that." Momo mentioned. Izuku nodded at the explanation, and prepared to draw lots. After drawing, the students then proceeded to match up with their partners.

"Looks like we're up, Izuku." Momo said, her and Izuku in Team A.

"Yeah, let's get his done." Izuku responded, preparing for whatever fight is next.

"The first match up is Team A as Heroes and Team D as Villains!" All Might said. Izuku and Momo looked to the side to see Uraraka and Bakugou, the latter staring solely at Izuku with killing intent. "Both team have five minutes to prepare. The rest, come with me!" The students dispersed, leaving Uraraka and Bakugou to enter the building. Izuku and Momo stood there, looking over a map of the interior.

"What's the plan, Momo?" Izuku asked. Momo looked at the map in thought, before deciding a strategy.

"Izuku, I'm going to assume Bakugou will come at you first, so I believe it is best to find a way to route him away before encountering Uraraka." She said.

"What if I distract him while you go? If Uraraka-san gets one touch on me, my gravity will be removed and I would be useless. You have the best options to encounter her while I keep Kacchan away from the objective." Izuku responded.

"Kacchan?" She asked.

"It's a childhood nickname that stuck." He responded. "Anyways, I need to keep him at bay, since I know he'll only want to focus on me." He dropped to his fighting stance, as Momo created three flash-bangs, placing them on her left hip. She also placed a strip of rubber underneath her shoes to lessen the sound of her footsteps.

"His Quirk is explosions, right? You may need this." Momo said, handing him a black metal rectangle with a handle.

"Thank you. Now then, it's time." Izuku turned towards the entrance to the building and Momo stood by his side.

"FIRST BATTLE, BEGIN!" All Might said into their earpieces, and they nodded towards one another before entering the building. They ran their way up two of the eight floors of the building, before hearing the loud thudding of Bakugou's footsteps. Izuku and Momo stood back to back to anticipate the threat until a feral scream was heard.

"DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, turning a corner to deliver a large right swing towards Momo. On instinct Izuku pushed Momo out of the way, and countered with a right cross to the face followed up by a left hook and a right uppercut.

"Momo, go! I'll catch up!" He yelled as she nodded and ran. Izuku hopped back to dodge another explosion, gloves up.

"I know you always start with a big right swing!" Izuku yelled. Bakugou snarled, and charged him to fire another explosion. Izuku ducked and uppercut him again, launching the boy back, and Bakugou just had enough time to block a right to the face before Izuku backed up again. "Ever since I started boxing I kept notebooks on quirks to figure out how to get past them. My first entry was you, Kacchan. The Deku you see now is not the one who used to be complacent under your foot. The Deku you see before you is the one that's going to kick your ass!"

"I'm going to prove that you're still that weak and worthless Deku from all those years ago. Punch at me all you want, I'll always be better than a worthless freak like you!" Bakugou growled as he recovered.

"Try it." Izuku said back, not activating One for All as the two began to clash. Bakugou rushed in to launch an explosion but Izuku sidestepped the blast, delivering two jabs to Bakugou's face before ducking under a wide swing.

"DIE ALREADY, YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugou yelled, launching two large explosions towards Izuku. He expected the nerd to be at least pushed to the floor when the smoke cleared, but was infuriated when he saw nothing behind the blast. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" He yelled, running down the hall to the stairs up to the next floor. "SHOW YOURSELF, SHITTY DEKU!" Bakugou was about to turn the corner, and still saw nothing. Behind him, Izuku was sneaking past, making sure to make as little noise as possible. "DID YOU LIE TO ME ALL THESE YEARS, HIDING A FLASHY QUIRK FROM ME?! FIGHT ME, DAMN IT!"

Izuku was almost in the clear until Bakugou turned around and grinned. "THERE YOU ARE!" He screamed. He fired an explosion towards Izuku, staggering the boy. He blocked the incoming explosion, and jumped forward as Bakugou missed an explosion towards his back. Izuku then turned around to fire off a powerful right cross to his face, rushing in once more through his guard after he landed. He sped through a last second blast to grab the explosive opponent, jabbing him three times in the gut before throwing him to the flooe with a left hook.

"I have to thank you, Kacchan. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as strong as I have become today. I would use my Quirk, but I don't want to seriously hurt you." The opponent's eyes widened, and he then started to snarl.

 _'He wasn't even using his Quirk? Who the hell is he to hold back against_ me _!'_ Bakugou thought, slowly getting back on his feet. "Why the fuck are you holding back! Use it! And I'll stomp you into the ground where you belong!" Izuku decided to say nothing and jump into a jolt haymaker to avoid the blast. He rolled behind him after the punch landed and backed away from two more, clocking Bakugou in the jaw when he moved for another. This made the explosive boy even more angry, and at this point he was seemingly feral with raw anger.

"What's the matter, Kacchan? I thought you were going to prove your superiority?" Izuku taunted. He dodged another explosion, but his left hook was blocked. He was then given an explosion to the face, causing him to stagger but he swerved right to avoid a right hand blast. He shook it off, and smirked at Bakugou. "I've taken hits worse than that." Bakugou roared, and a pin popped out of his right gauntlet.

"THEN CAN YOU TAKE A HIT FROM THIS?!" He yelled. He placed two fingers on the pin, and grinned a feral grin. "All my sweat gets stored up in these, allowing me to fire a massive explosion whenever I want! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Bakugou yelled. On the intercom, All Might's voice suddenly rang out.

"Young Bakugou, do not fire that blast! You are going to kill him!" All Might yelled.

"He won't die if I don't directly hit him!" He responded. "USE YOUR QUIRK AGAINST ME SHITTY DEKU! I KNOW YOU WON'T DIE FROM THIS!" He pulled the pin, and from his gauntlet a massive torrent of fire and raw energy erupted from the glove towards Izuku, who had nowhere to run. He realized he was trapped until he remembered what Momo had given him, smirking to himself subtly. He pulled it out and hid behind it as the explosion hit him, engulfing both him and the corridor around them in fire. Moments after the impact, Bakugou slowly walked forward, grinning at the destruction around him. "You better not be dead already, De-" Bakugou stopped when he saw a scorched expandable shield planted into the floor. The part that confused him was where he had hidden it in boxing shorts. During Bakugou's second of confusion at the scene Izuku jumped out from behind it, red and green lightning over his glowing form as he punched his opponent into the air with a body blow.

"You wanted me to use my Quirk Kacchan? Well here you go!" Izuku said, five percent of One for All supercharging his muscles. He darted towards Bakugou much faster than before, and started to punch, and punch, and punch, his fists becoming blurs to his opponent as he attacked. Each hit struck _hard_ , enough for Bakugou to actually get pushed back slightly as he was getting used as a punching bag. Izuku ended his attack by tripping Bakugou with a punch to one of his legs, tripping him.

"It was nice catching up with you again, but I need you to stay here while I help my teammate win." Izuku said, pulling out the capture tape. He was about to use the tape on him before suddenly being pushed back by an explosion. "I knew it, that was too easy..." He muttered to himself, putting away the tape. He took a deep breath and raised his gloves, five percent continuing to flow through him.

"Too easy... too easy?! I'LL SHOW YOU TOO FUCKING EASY!" Bakugou blasted his way towards him, barreling forward to pop an explosion from both hands in Izuku's face, back flipping immediately after his attack to kick him in the gut. He continued by grabbing the boxer's head and slamming it into his knee. It caused Izuku to stagger as he scrambled back up, nose bleeding from meeting his kneepad and was blown back by another explosion. "REMEMBER YOUR PLACE, SHITTY DEKU!" Bakugou said, driving down a sparking palm. Bakugou released a large blast onto the floor where Izuku's face was, following with rapid blasts that left a hole in the floor. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LOOKING DOWN ON _ME!"_ He taunted, expecting to see an unconscious nerd with copious burns. Instead he saw concrete with explosive marks and quickly turned around on instinct.

In response to this action face met fist as Izuku greeted his turn with a right hook. Izuku, feeling as though the fight wouldn't be over unless someone were to come in and stop the two, decided to up the percentage to his current limit of eight percent to end it. Muscles strained though it was still bearable as he disappeared in a flash. He appeared in front of Bakugou in an instant, not giving him the chance to react and instantly slugged him across the face with a heavy liver blow. He threw a left hook, and then a right, driving a hard left into Bakugou's gut to double him over before winding up his right arm.

 **'One for All: Eight Percent! K.O. Punch!'** Izuku yelled within his head, as his glowing right glove made impact with Bakugou's already damaged chin once more. The explosive opponent's head snapped up to stare into the ceiling, the momentum and power forcing him into a backflip through the air as he made contact with a wall, a heavy thud signifying that he was unconscious. Izuku took a moment to catch his breath, hoping that he was out as he approached. He deactivated the gloves and tied him up with the capture tape, making sure that he wouldn't be able to escape if he freed himself. The boxer moved upwards, hopefully towards Momo and the objective. He got up three floors, hearing the sound of fighting, activating his gloves to come in and help. Once he entered, he was apparently unneeded, as Momo placed her hand on the objective, winning the game with a smile.

"HERO TEAM... WINS!" All Might said.

 **...Earlier, with Momo...**

After separating from Izuku, Momo immediately made her way up to where the bomb was located, using a heartbeat sensor she had quickly made to find Uraraka. She ran up three floors before seeing a door block her path, looking through the keyhole to see Uraraka at the other end of the room. The brown-haired girl was pouting at being abandoned by her partner, leaving only her to defend the objective. Momo stopped for a moment to think about her breaching strategy, an idea coming to mind as her skin glowed with the power of Creation. She pulled out a flash-bang from her belt and a sledgehammer from her skin, winding up the hammer for a mighty swing.

She smashed open the door, throwing in the stun device at the girl just before it went off. It did go off, blinding Uraraka, but she was able to shrug off the visual blindness somewhat thanks to the visor of her helmet. Momo charged her with a staff in hand, knowing from Izuku's pre-round analysis that she should not get in close proximity to her. She hit the girl's side, then her leg in a low sweep. Momo saw the objective and was about to make a run for it, but the opponent had just stood up and was currently making her staff float. Momo retreated by jumping to the side as Uraraka lunged at her, and prepared her counterattack. The girl created a giant rubber made entirely out of rubber, designed to push more than it was to hurt. She spun in a circle with the hammer bending from the spin before it slammed into the girl's back, causing her to fly into a wall just like her partner with a squeak. Not taking the chance to let her recover, Momo bolted for the objective and placed her hand on it just as Izuku entered the room.

"HERO TEAM... WINS!"

 **...Later, Post-Battle...**

The class after that battle was brought back together, except for Bakugou, who was still unconscious and currently in the infirmary. Once the other students were gathered All Might went over the first group's performances, adding in his own commentary.

"Good work, students!" He said. "Team A did splendidly in combating Team D, but who was the MVP of that match?"

"It was Izuku." Momo said, making said boy's eyes widen in response. "You were able to formulate a plan at the beginning, analyzed which of us were perfect for our opponents, and was able to keep a major threat at bay as I went to do my part of the plan." She finished, facing him with a smile. Izuku looked at the girl with one of his own, as All Might continued the lesson. The students came out in groups of four, the class watching as they duked it out in their own battles. Most of the remaining fights were able to reveal their fellow student's creative uses of their Quirks. Some were scary, some left the students at the edges of their seats, and others... not so much.

During one battle, Mineta had thought it was a good idea to toss his hair balls at his enemies. They had scattered across the floor and prevented his partner Iida from defending the bomb. However this also caused his opponents Shouji and Sato to get stuck during their breach and default to a villain victory. Bakugou had woken up after a few matches to see Todoroki demolish the hero team by freezing the entire building as soon as the match started, his opponents frozen within the building they were instructed to defend.

After all was said and done All Might dismissed the class with the excuse of Izuku, who was to go to Recovery Girl for a few burns and damages he sustained. After changing back into his uniform he walked back into the classroom, where the class was waiting for him.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Mina yelled, in awe at the strength of her friend.

"YEAH! IT WAS TOTALLY MANLY DUDE!" Kirishima added. Izuku took a small step back.

"T-thanks..." He said. He looked around the room, noticing a key figure missing. "Where's Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"Kacchan?" Kaminari asked from his spot in the crowd around the boxer.

"He means Bakugou-san." Momo said from her spot. "He's at the gate, if you mean to talk to him." She added.

"Thanks Momo!" He said, bolting towards the gate. Mina then turned to the black-haired girl, with a grin.

"Izuku, huh? You dating him or something?" She asked, making the girl blush, albeit a small one.

"No, we are not dating. We're just good friends." She said, as Mina was having none of it.

"Not even a crush? I can tell you wanna be more than just that." She responded. Momo looked in thought, deciding to shrug off the issue for now.

"Let's go see what the boys are doing. I fear it will not end well." She said.

"What? Protective over your boyfriend?" Mina asked, making her blush.

"He's not my boyfriend." Momo said, already walking towards the gates.

 **...With Izuku...**

The boy ran his way to the gates, where Bakugou was walking out of the school.

"Kacchan wait!" Izuku yelled, making the boy stop and turn. "I won't say how I got my Quirk, but I will tell you this: I am not someone you should take lightly. That Quirkless child you once saw as a pebble on the side of the road is now a roadblock for you. That's how you feel, huh?" Izuku asked, making the blond angry.

"What the hell are you going on about?" He asked cautiously.

"If you want to fight me, and truly prove you're superior, you better be at your best when the time comes." Izuku said, making the boy growl.

"Of fucking course I will! Even if you win that stupid belt I'll kick your ass! Now leave me alone, the old hag's gonna get pissed off if I'm home late again!" Bakugou said, leaving. Izuku sighed, with a small smile.

"I don't know if that was a declaration of war or a compliment..." He said to himself, seeing Momo approach.

"Oh good, you're okay." She said, lightly panting.

"Of course I am. Was there a problem?" Izuku asked.

"Not really, I was just concerned your interaction would end violently." She said.

"Okay then, I guess. Thanks for the concern, but I'm okay. On a different note, wanna walk home together?" He asked. She nodded, and the pair made their way out of the school. In one of their minds it was hand in hand, but that would be for another time.

 **...**

 **Fixes: Removed more unnecessary commas, light adjustments. Added some dialogue and smaller detail improvements.**

 **Also Izuku's outfit is literally Little Mac's classic outfit.**

 **Oh my, it's been a while, huh? School's in session, so expect updates to take about this long. I'll do my best to respond to reviews in later chapters, and improve my word count. It's been the biggest thing I've been told, and I know, it's short, but it's the best I can do. I'll work on it. Please leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, and a review if you want! I love to hear your responses and** ** _constructive_** **criticism! I'll see you next chapter (hopefully)! Later!**


	7. Round 7

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 7: The Big Leagues**

 **...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Satoru Ryoma: Thanks for the reviews! I know the Inko visit seems super short, but I'll be sure to provide a proper explanation it for it later on. Thanks for the review!**

 **TheGodFather93: I. 'Effin. Love you mate. Thank you so much for the support! It's amazing that I can achieve someone's praise like this. I hope to not let you and the rest of the audience down from here on out!**

 **Blizzard Fang: It's not bad at all! Actually, I hear that too. I might even make something about it later on...**

 **hec he got a hat: Glad you noticed! It's literally Little Mac's outfit but worn by Izuku.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: I'm sorry you don't like the choice I made for the pairing, but I hope to not go about it in the stereotypical love at first saving trope, but in a way that's actually not a mindless harem. I'm sorry if it made you drop the story, but I want to ask for a second chance before you drop it. Thank you for your review!**

 **Also, I have seen Ippo, and will be taking inspiration from it. Megalo box too. I already am, but you'll see later on.**

 **P.S. Regarding what's going to happen later on in the chapter, please, please stay and read the A/N at the end. It's going to clear a few things up regarding the content of this chapter. On the topic of chapter content, lemon warning!**

 **...**

When the next day of UA began the students were stuck in front of the main gates, a setback by the name of the media currently surrounding the students.

"What's All Might like as a teacher?!" A reporter asked.

"Well... he's muscular!" Uraraka stated.

"Hey! It's the Sludge Kid!" A female reporter shouted when she noticed Bakugou, glaring.

"Shut it or I'll blast you!" He yelled. At that point the female reporter and other news crews were thinking of backing off, until they saw Izuku Midoriya.

"Hey there!" She said, immediately appearing next to Izuku.

"Uh, h-hi." He said.

"So, a pro boxer is aiming to be a pro hero? What's it like to live with both careers in sight?" She asked.

"Well, it's very challenging, to put it bluntly. I'm very happy to be able to train under the guidance of All Might and the other heroes at UA. At the same time my boxing career is also not as hard to balance, since both types of training I receive helps in both of my goals in the long run." Izuku said. The reporter recalled an important piece of information at that last statement, and her eyes stared into his with a lidded expression.

"Speaking of that, I'd like to know more about that private meeting with All Might you had after your last match. Maybe we can go somewhere afterwards and... _chat~?"_ She asked, lowering her white shirt to reveal some cleavage to the boy. His face burst into red as he took a small step back. She was about to walk forward towards him, until she saw a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Izuku. We'll be late for class." Momo said, dragging him with her by the hand. Behind them the gates to UA shut closed, Momo still leading him by the hand.

"Thanks for the save, Momo." Izuku said, with a smile. The girl blushed slightly, but nodded in appreciation as they made their way to the classroom. In the classroom now, Aizawa was present at the front of the room with an announcement.

"Today we have a special activity." Aizawa said, gathering the student's attention. "You're picking a class president." The class went off at that statement, with "pick me"s ringing throughout the room.

"May we draw votes to select a proper representative?" Iida asked.

"Sure. Just pick one before I wake up." Aizawa said, retreating to his sleeping bag. Kaminari stood up along with Mineta, gathering attention.

"We should be the class reps!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah! We'd make the girl's skirts three inches shorter!" Mineta yelled, before being rightfully ignored. Izuku glared at the two slightly, before sighing and grabbing a piece of paper. He wrote Momo's name on it before dropping it into the box, the class doing the same with their votes. Once they were all collected, it seemed that Izuku had scored a total of Three votes, with Two for Momo.

"Before I accept this role, I'd like to politely decline." Izuku said, as the class looked to him in confusion. "I'm a boxer. If I become class president, I would have to skip a lot of meetings for training and fights." Izuku said. "So, I'll give my position to Momo instead. I believe that she would do a much better job with this position than I could." He said, as the girl had a wide smile at his praise. "The position for vice rep is still open, so I'll have Momo decide. Thank you for your understanding." He said, as she brought Iida in as vice president.

 **...Later, Lunch Room...**

Izuku sat down at a table with Momo, who was happy with her new role. With them was Kirishima and Mina, who were currently enjoying their food courtesy of Lunch Rush.

"Thank you for giving me the roll of class representative Izuku." Momo said to him, smiling.

"You're welcome Momo. As I said, I'll be busy in the next few weeks training for my next fight." He said.

"Wait, you have a fight soon?!" Kirishima asked, from his spot next to him. Mina, who was seated besides Momo, looked to him in interest as well.

"Y-Yeah, I do actually. I can get you guys tickets if you wa-" Izuku said, before an alarm interrupted him. Suddenly, students began to stand up and rush their ways to the doors, away from whatever had set off the alarm. Izuku and his friends were swept into the crowd, Izuku shuffled around until he was pressed against the window, seeing a flock of reporters run amok outside.

"It's the press." Izuku said, noticing them outside. A moment later Momo appeared next to him, pressed against the glass like he was.

"Momo, it's just the press!" Izuku yelled, getting her to see said reporters running around campus.

"We need to alert the others!" She announced. She saw a sign above the door, and looked to Izuku. "Help me up there. I think I can get to them!" The boxer nodded and activated OFA, lifting her in a bridal carry as he jumped to the sign. Momo pulled a megaphone from her leg, and turned it on.

"IT'S JUST THE MEDIA EVERYONE, PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Momo yelled, definitely grabbing the attention of the students attempting to flee. They began to calm down, as the teachers took care of the reporters outside. The rest of the day was fairly normal after that, until the teachers discovered a giant hole in the school barrier that looked unusual. Deliberate, even.

"We need to stay in guard. It may very well have been a result of villains." Aizawa said, as Present Mic nodded.

 **...The Next Day...**

The students were sitting in class once more, Aizawa ready to discuss the next activity.

"Today, is something special. We're taking a small field trip to begin your rescue training." He said, as the students began to grin with excitement. "Put on your hero costumes and load up on the bus." The students followed those instructions, Izuku in his pink tracksuit as he and the others took their seats and made their way to the training facility. Izuku was in between Momo and Kirishima, and the students began to converse.

"So, Midoriya-san. You're popular, right?" Kaminari asked.

"If you mean my boxing career, then a little bit. Why?" Izuku asked.

"Ya think you can... Y'know, hook me up with one of those ring girls?" He asked, making Izuku sigh.

"No, I can't. I don't really talk to them. They're more like mascots, but they don't really talk to the fighters in the first place." Izuku said. "Besides, I refuse to use my fame just because someone wants a girlfriend." He said, the sheer humbleness of the boy blinding Kaminari. Tsuyu spoke to next, talking to Izuku.

"I like to say what's on my mind. Your Quirk is similar to All Might's, Ribbit." She said, and Izuku started to sweat a little.

"Oh, really?" He asked. "It's true it's similar but, um, if I end up using too much at once it would begin to hurt me as well. All Might doesn't have that weakness." Izuku said. She nodded before giving her response.

"That sounds reasonable. I'm also grateful fame hasn't gotten to your head. Otherwise you may have ended up like Bakugou-san." She said.

"What was that Kermit?! I'll fucking kill you!" The boy responded.

"She's right. I've known you for two days and I already know you have the personality of a sewer." Kaminari added.

"Shut it, you damn Pikachu!" Bakugou said, as the other students started chuckling.

 _'This is new. He's actually being teased.'_ Izuku thought to himself, before their bus finally made it to the facility. The class entered, and were met with a hero in a space suit.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Uraraka exclaimed in amazement.

"Hello students! Welcome to the USJ, or the Universal Simulation Joint!" They said, as the students were thinking of a different place with the same three letters as the title. "Where's All Might?" They whispered to Aizawa, noticing the absence of the Symbol of Peace.

"He went over his limit again." Aizawa responded.

"Now, before we begin, I have some things I would like to discuss." Thirteen said. "You are students, learning how to not only improve, but enhance the abilities your Quirk gives you. However! Some of your Quirks, if abused or mishandled, can not only become a major threat to others but yourselves as well. Take mine for example. I can produce black holes, but those could easily cause disasters in cities and cause the destruction of many populations across the world. You are here to practice your abilities without the potential for fatal accidents occurring. And so-" Thirteen was about to finish their explanation when a smoky black portal appeared. Stepping out was a man with pale blue hair and hands over his face and arms, a red eye appearing between the fingers of a white hand over his face. Behind him a large crowd of figures appeared as well, making Aizawa and Thirteen stand defensively in front of the students.

"I was informed that All Might was supposed to be here. No matter, a few dead students and heroes will definitely draw him out." He said.

"Aizawa-sensei, are these some sort of robots?" Kirishima asked.

"No. These are real villains. Someone make contact with the school." He said, causing the students to pale at the implications. Izuku activated his gloves as Thirteen walked up to the edge of the stairs where the villains were below, the covers over their fingers opening as they were about to use Black Hole on the villains. Before it could impact the villains a man made of smoke appeared in front of the hero's black hole. A second portal appeared behind Thirteen, using their own black hole on them until the hero deactivated it, putting them out of commission as it tore apart their back.

"Thirteen!" Aizawa exclaimed. "Students, stay here and guard Thirteen. I need to take care of these villains."

"You can't do it alone Sensei. Let me help." Izuku said.

"No. Even though you're a boxer you're still my student. It's my responsibility to protect all of you." Aizawa responded, placing his goggles over his eyes.

"My communicator's not working!" Kaminari said. "I think someone's tampering with communications!"

"I need one of you to escape and make contact with the school for backup. Now then, keep Thirteen safe and survive." Aizawa said, jumping into the crowd to combat the villains. The students stood on guard, until the portal man appeared again.

"No hard feelings students, but I must separate you until All Might arrives." He said. He took half of the class into a portal, dropping them into random zones. Izuku, one of the few taken in, was dropped into the Landfall Zone, where he saw Momo and Jirou land next to him.

"Look what we have here!" A villain said, as the three stood up. "Let's get 'em, boys! Leave the red one though. I wanna have some fun with her." He said, as Izuku tensed up. The villains charged as Momo created a staff to combat a few, Jirou plugging her ear chords into her boots to push back a few more.

"Don't you dare touch Momo!" He yelled, activating eight percent and instantly focusing on the leader of the group. The man was about to activate his Quirk, but wasn't able to due to a glowing green glove to the face by Izuku. The boy followed it up with a strong left to the gut to double the man over, and charged ten percent into his right fist as he threw an uppercut that sent the man over one of the fake mountains. His hand felt a slight strain, but he was able to let it slide as he defaulted Full Cowl back to eight percent. He ran in to jump over one villain's charge, landing a jolt haymaker on a ranged villain before stopping his fall with his foot, twisting around to deliver a hard blow to the legs of the first, tripping him, and throwing a powerful right downwards into his face. He ran back to the two girls, where Momo was forming a large blanket.

"Get in!" She said as he slid into the giant cover, Flash-bangs and tear gas grenades sprouting from her back as the trio was protected by their cover.

"Here. Put these on." She said, handing them gas masks. After the sound of people choking and the flash-bangs going off was heard, the trio emerged to see the villains on the floor, unconscious. Once the gas faded away the trio knocked out the remaining villains, Izuku taking a deep breath as he knocked out the last one.

"Not that that's taken care of, let's-" He stopped himself suddenly, noticing a rather _large_ change in Momo's outfit. "U-U-Umm, M-M-Momo?" He said, grabbing her attention.

"Yes Izuku?" She said, tilting her head in confusion as to why he was so red. Jirou was about to inform her as to why, but seeing their powerful classmate this flustered was new.

"Y-Y-Your c-c-c-c-costume..." He said, causing her confusion. She looked down, and immediately turned redder than Kirishima's hair when she realized her _assets_ were on full display for him. She immediately covered her exposed chest with her arms, Izuku turning around. "I-I-I'll Let you t-take care of that!" He said, burning a furious crimson as she fixed her costume. A minute later, her costume was repaired and the two cleared their heads of the recent scene to focus on the issue at hand.

"We need to regroup with the others." He said.

"We should go to the main area we started at." Momo said.

"I agree. It's where we'll all go anyways, so let's head back there and hope everyone comes back." Jirou added, as the three ran to the main lobby. They got to the staircase, seeing Aizawa take care of the large crowd, decimating them with his Quirk and combat skills. They turned slightly to see the flood zone swell with screams and electricity, knowing that it was most likely Kaminari's Quirk at use. They continued on back towards the main area where they saw Iida run out of the door and the smoke man on the floor, Bakugou holding him down by a metal collar attached to the smoky form.

"You may have me, but your Sensei looks as though he's on Death's door. Our Nomu will be more than happy to show him the way through." The smoke man said. Izuku looked to the center to see Aizawa now being held up by the hair, face and body covered on blood and bruises. His right arm had some skin crumble away down to the muscle, the hulking black creature holding him being the most probable cause of his injuries. Izuku paled at the sight of their teacher possibly being killed, but without a second of hesitation activated eight percent again and rushed in. He ran up to the Nomu, powering his right fist to full power as he threw a right hook to the Nomu's face, forcing it to let go of Aizawa.

"Let go of him!" Izuku yelled, feeling his fist make impact with the monster's face. Smoke rose and a large burst of air was released from the force of the impact, but when it cleared Izuku saw that the monster was only pushed back a few steps.

"Ha! You thought that would work? Nomu here is maxed out on shock-resistance. He was made to be the perfect weapon against All Might!" The man with pale blue hair said. "Nomu, attack. Show this low level noob what it means to mess with us." The Nomu raised a fist and threw it towards Izuku, who maintained Full Cowling at his current percentage to dodge. He dodged another, and two more punches with only a small amount of difficulty. "Why are you punching so slowly! Crush him!" Shigaraki commanded, and the blows started coming faster and faster to the point where Izuku was only able to attempt to block the hits. They made impact with his face, his chest, his torso, leaving large purplish-red bruises across his skin. His arms also took damage as they blocked some of the impacts, the only reason they were not breaking yet was because of One For All still surging through his body.

"Izuku!" Momo yelled in fear. Izuku, unable to dodge or block many hits, took blows all over his body after his guard was eventually broken. His skin became a similar reddened color to Aizawa after the next round of punches, pain flooding his system as he could do nothing against the monster in front of him. The Nomu sent a final punch to the boy, the boxer rocketing into a stone wall with enough force to make a small crater, falling out with a heavy _thud_. The boy coughed out blood, hand in front of him as he forced his body to stand. He recovered to the feeling of his body telling him to stop, to give up and allow unconsciousness to take him. However, his desire to save his friends overpowered that waning feeling, body glowing once more.

"You won't... hurt... my friends..." Izuku said through gritted teeth, his body glowing even more intensely.

"Game Over! Nomu, finish him!" The man said. The monster raised a final punch and aimed it towards Izuku's face, intending to snap his neck with the force of the blow. When it made its way to his head the boxer was somehow able to avoid the fatal blow to the confusion of the leader. Izuku shakily put his fists up to his face, using his right hand to motion for the monster to come at him. The monster threw another punch which was dodged, and another, and another, Izuku slowly increasing the One For All percentage in his body to dangerous numbers as he dodged in an Infinity shape, each full rotation becoming even faster than the previous one. As he spun wind began to appear as a result, Shigaraki and 1-A watching in confusion as green and red lightning began to be released from his body as well to illuminate the infinity shape he spun in. Before the monster's next punch Izuku swerved towards the left, towing along his right fist for a crushing right hook that met the Nomu's face with an explosive impact.

Shigaraki Tomura grinned at this, knowing that the Nomu's shock resistance would easily take the blows of the boy. What he didn't expect was for the Nomu to actually recoil from the punch, the combination of raw power from One for All and the momentum powering through the shock resistance. Izuku then started to growl with anger and followed it up with a left hook, and then another right, continuing to roll in his Infinity shape with the punches piling up as he was currently using fifty percent of his current power.

 _ **'One For All: Enhanced Dempsey Roll!'**_ The boxer thought as he continued to release his barrage of hooks upon the face of the Nomu. Izuku then stopped his roll to swerve low, and uppercut the Nomu hard enough for it to fly back into a wall.

"Y-You're cheating! Nothing can harm Nomu!" Shigaraki yelled, Izuku falling onto one knee and arms limp at his sides. The villain took the opportunity to run up to Izuku with a hand ready to disintegrate him, fingertips meeting face as nothing happened. He pulled his hand back confused, but looked to the injured form of Eraserhead, who was glaring down him with eyes glowing red. Shigaraki was going to wait until the man was to blink again and kill the boy who actually hit his Nomu. However, just before he was to try again the door burst open. In it appeared All Might, who was missing his usual smile in favor of an enraged scowl. He noticed Izuku's form, his enraged expression increasing as he grew even angrier at what his successor had to go through at the hand of these villains. He noticed the Nomu slowly creep towards the boxer as Shigaraki grinned underneath the hand over his face.

"Villains... you will pay for hurting my students..." All Might growled out.

"There's the final boss! Nomu, kill him!" Shigaraki yelled, as the Nomu charged the hero. The two began to clash, as the students were now moved out of the way. Momo watched the fight in feared anticipation, before remembering Izuku was still down there.

"Jirou-san, follow me!" She said.

"Down there?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Jirou asked, watching the battle play out. Momo grabbed her by the head and pointed it towards Izuku who was unconscious on the floor, and the girl's thoughts changed. They made sure to stay far away from the fight as they made it to Izuku, watching All Might suplex the Nomu, a portal forming under it. Momo formed a stretcher from her stomach and laid Izuku onto it, herself and Jirou holding both ends to carry Izuku back to the others as they saw Todoroki freeze the arms of the monster which were embedded in All Might's sides. They let the fight play out as they laid Izuku next to Thirteen and tended to his wounds. Momo created a roll of bandages and wrapped Izuku in them, doing the same for Thirteen a few minutes later. At that point the rest of the class had grouped up, both concerned at Izuku's state and the fight that was raging through the USJ.

"Hmm? What... happened..." Izuku mumbled, waking up. He turned his head to the right just to see All Might deliver the final blow to the Nomu, sending it out of the USJ and into the clouds. Izuku sat up slowly, noticing that he was back at the entrance of the USJ. He also noticed that All Might was saying something to the villains, but focused on a much more important issue: the smoke. He noticed that smoke was erupting from the hero's skin, and remembered something extremely important that was told to him a while ago.

 **...Three Months Ago...**

As Izuku loaded up a final truck of garbage for the day, he Noticed All Might deflate once more.

"You doing okay, all Might?" He asked. Kaito had gone hole for the day to work out the finances from Izuku's sponsorships with the Yaoyorozus and All Might, leaving the boxer and the hero on the beach.

"I'm doing fine, my boy." All Might said. "However, there is something I need to tell you." Izuku took off his gloves, and listened. "As you know of this true form of mine, I hadn't told you about my limit." He said.

"Limit? What limit?" Izuku asked.

"I can't maintain my muscle form for more than three hours, and I fear that it will only decrease as I continue." All Might said. Izuku grew shocked at that, looking to his second mentor with concern. "The times I deflated during training was much less focus solely for you, but also me having reached that limit for the day."

"Then why give me this power? If you hadn't given it to me you would have had more time to be a hero!" Izuku said.

"My boy, it was like that before I gave you my power. However, I gave it to you for this very reason! I may be weakening, but you will surpass me as my successor. I know for sure that by the time I retire, you will be there to be an even stronger Symbol of Peace than I ever could be." All Might said. Izuku looked at him with both awe and feared anticipation in his eyes, as they finished that day's quota of training.

 **...Present...**

The boy was struggling to stay sitting up as he saw the smoke from his mentor's body increase further. At the same time, he noticed the man made of smoke and the one covered in hands reach for the number one hero, but was stopped with a bullet through the hand that was actually his own. Izuku saw All Might be encased in a cement box, and looked to his right to see Iida standing triumphantly next the staff of UA.

"FEAR NOT FRIENDS! HELP HAS ARRIVED!" The villains that were conscious started retreating into the portal as the heroes went in to aid the students and arrest any villain that was unconscious. Izuku was lifted in the stretcher Momo made for him by Cementoss and Blood King as he was carried back to campus. One thing he could not get out of his mind was the look on Momo's face as she was walking next to him, eyes full of tears and feared concern.

 **...Infirmary, Later...**

Izuku laid upon one of the hospital beds body wrapped in bandages after Recovery Girl had finished what Momo and Jiro had started. He was awake, unable to get the image of Momo's face as he was carried out out of his head.

"I didn't want to die, but I didn't want her and the others to die before the heroes appeared. I just... want to keep her safe. Keep _them_ safe. What's happening to me?" He said to himself, before hearing the infirmary door open. He looked to his right to see Momo enter the room, eyes red as she hastily walked towards him.

"M-Momo-" "Izuku! Do you know what you could have done?! You could have died! Did you even care when you charged that monster?!" She yelled. "What about your dream of being a hero?! Of being a champion! Of saving your mother?!" She yelled.

"Momo what are you going on about!?" He asked.

"I'm _'going on'_ about how you almost threw your life away fighting that... _thing!"_ Her eyes started tearing up even more, and Izuku could see the emotions that she had kept hidden ever since he had went to fight the Nomu. She was angry at him for almost killing himself to save them, and also at the fact that she could do nothing more to help him at that moment. He saw her get even closer, and she placed her hands on his shoulders as the tears began to pour.

"I-I-I... don't want to lose you Izuku. You're one of the first males I've been acquainted with who saw me for more than just my money or my body... _please._ Don't let me lose you..." She sobbed, burying herself into his chest as she continued to cry.

"Momo, I'm sorry I made you worry so hard. I'll do my best to make sure you won't have to feel this way again. Is there any possible way I can make it up to you?" He asked, as she looked up to him.

"If you want to make it up to me... then please, let me give you something. I'd rather you take it than someone else. Please, Izuku." She said, face blazing red to his confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, before he noticed two things that were now different. Momo was on his lap, and her lips... they were... they were... on his! She was kissing him! "MMMMPH?!" Izuku yelled into her mouth as the feeling of her lips on his continued, as she even went to push her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and mashed herself into his as they were on the infirmary bed.

Izuku's were still wide open as he was incredibly confused at the fact that his best friend was suddenly making out with him. His hands eventually found their way to her sides, planting themselves there as he eventually gave in to what was happening and started to kiss back. The two continued to kiss for the next few minutes, Momo burying her hands into his hair as they continued, only stopping once they ran out of air. Despite doing this act, and very well knowing what it may lead to Izuku didn't feel love, and neither did Momo. It was just a spontaneous action, fueled by Momo's desire for Izuku to stay in her life. For Izuku, it was simply giving in to her intention, containing a wonder in the corner of his mind of how her train of thought led to this being her plan of action. Now, however, he simply let himself join her.

The two parted, panting and out of breath, as a trail of saliva was visible between their mouths.

"That was my first kiss. I-I want to give you my other first as well, Izuku." Momo said.

"M-Momo wait isn't this a l-little too fast? I-I mean-" He tried to say.

"I don't know, Izuku. I don't want you to disappear. You're the only one I trust this much. Please. Let me give you this, so maybe you won't end up missing from my life." She said, tears dripping onto his chest.

"Momo..." He said, moving to hold her in an embrace. "You don't have to push yourself. I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said, trying to dissuade her from possibly making a huge mistake. "You're my best friend, and nothing will change that."

"I-I know, but I still want you to have this. I-I'd rather you take it than anyone else. Please, Izuku." Momo said.

"I-I-I, uh... I'll take it, if you trust me with it." Izuku said. She shed another tear, but this time it was a happy one.

"Thank you, Izuku." She said, diving in to kiss him yet again. He let himself be swept into the mood once more, hands returning to her soft yet firm sides as they kissed again. Momo's hands trailed their way down to his shorts. He let out faint light moans as her hands made their way down his chest and down his abs, and rested on the hem of his shorts. At the same time, she used one hand to move the lower section of her costume to the side under her skirt, exposed to the air but hidden to Izuku by the skirt. As the same time she pulled down the shorts, along with the boxer's boxers underneath, revealing a flesh tower she could not pull her eyes away from. Izuku's face burned furiously at having his lower self exposed to his best friend, especially since the previous kiss had forced his little hero into high gear. He felt her get up, hiding both his little friend and one of her hands underneath her skirt. He felt a hand grasp him one moment, and suddenly there was blankness.

He was welcomed back into reality a moment later, along with the feeling of a quivering, tight feeling all around his member. He also heard a moan, looking up to see Momo sitting atop him with eyes shut and full of tears. He was about to ask her why she was crying, but then remembered exactly why, along with the feeling registering once more. Izuku realized that at that moment he was having sex with his best friend. Never had he imagined this, nor had he thought he would feel anything like it at this stage of life. He saw Momo open her eyes, face as red as physically possible, as she looked into his own eyes.

"I... I'm going to start moving..." She said, as he started taking deeper breaths. His full body just caught up to his mind, and was filled with jolts of pleasure as she began to bounce on his lap. He moved to grab the closest thing he could, settling on grasping Momo's sides as she clutched the sheets of the infirmary bed. The girl moaned loudly and frequently as she rode him, Izuku grunting along with her as her walls ate up his member. Despite it only taking half an hour, it had felt like forever in heaven for the two as their time was reaching an end.

"M-Momo, I-I *grunt* feel something coming!" Izuku yelled.

"I-I'm close t-too! Ahn! T-together!" She moaned. It only took a few moments more, but Izuku felt himself release the essence of new life into her, the girl screaming moans as her walls squeezed and milked him for more of that essence. A short while later, she removed herself from him, collapsing onto him in a tired heap. He looked into her eyes before she fell asleep, noticing that her eyes were filled with fear, caution, and... something deeper. He didn't know what the third thing was, but he knew it was probably what had led her here. However, as she was asleep, a bigger question came to Izuku.

"If Momo was willing to have such a thing as sex with me, then... what are we?" He looked to her once more, heart confused and mind in circles. _'I just hope nothing goes wrong between us after this...'_ The boxer was ready for the trials to come, but there was a difference in being ready in body and being ready in heart. As of that moment, he needed to figure out the new surge of emotions he felt for the one on his chest known as Yaoyorozu Momo.

 **...**

 **Fixes: Small grammatical error fixes, general improvement of phrasing and scenes.**

 **A/N: Aaand done! 5k+ words isn't too bad, huh? Anyways, this is important: They are** not **a couple yet. Don't go into the reviews saying they blazed into a relationship too fast in this chapter, because they're not. They're going to be extremely dodgy and awkward for a bit, and get together later on. I decided to do this so I don't end up going with the "suddenly in love for no apparent reason" thing. Plus, it'll add an opportunity for me to have them interact more with my intended friend circle for them, and a little drama later on with a certain dual-Quirk user...**

 **Also! Momo's reasoning was kinda stupid, but I'm not sure how to write lemons that don't have fluffy romance in them, so this was a learning experience for me. It's also really short, but at the same time it was a short, sudden experience for the two of them. I'm not going to describe all the Canon fights, shown by not going on about All Might vs Nomu, because that was the same as Canon. If you wanna see fights I don't describe, then just... read the manga or watch the anime.**

 **Side Notes: I indeed used the Dempsey roll this chapter, so two special boxer moves down. I'm also gonna throw in an Ippo character later down the line, though where will be a mystery. I'm also gonna stop saying "OFA" before super moves because as one review had stated, it defeats the whole purpose of it being a secret. Expect the next boxing match soon, and this time it'll be more than two rounds. It'll reveal some things about how Izuku fights, and a comedic gag based on that for the future I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, and if it doesn't bother you throw in a little review as well! I love reading what you have to say! I take constructive criticism, so that's something you can add, like telling me a better motive I could have used for Momo during the Lemon, or a better way go have handled the USJ. Hopefully I'll see you all next chapter! Later!**


	8. Round 8

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 8: Problems of the Heart and an Opening Event**

 **...**

Later that evening Momo had retreated home as soon as possible upon waking up while Izuku rose after her, walking home by himself to register what had happened.

 _'So, we go to train at the USJ, and villains attack. I prevent a Nomu, or whatever that thing was called from hurting anyone else but me, and nearly die in the process. All Might saves us, and I have sex with Momo. Sex. With_ Momo _.'_ His face flushed red at recalling the memory, and at how good it felt. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head, but was left just thinking of her.

He remembered her dark eyes and her amazing complexion, and how she squeezed on him when she- he stopped and blushed furiously, and realized he was already home. He entered and flopped back-first onto his bed, too confused and injured to train for the day. The injuries were no worries, they would fade in time, but his confusion was the biggest obstacle of the moment.

 _'How do I feel about Momo?'_ Izuku thought. _'On one hand, I'm content with us being friends. I liked what we had, and I didn't think anything of it. On the other, part of me wanted, no, still wants something more. But... I don't know which route I want to go. I... I need help.'_ Izuku pulled out his phone, sending a call to his mentor. It rung for a few moments before Kaito's voice appeared on the other side of the line.

"Kid, I heard what happened at the USJ. Are you alright?" Kaito asked, slightly panicked.

"I'm fine. The injuries are expected to be gone tomorrow thanks to Recovery Girl being an amazing healer." He said. "There's... a different reason I called though."

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"I have... some, uh, g-girl problems to talk about." Izuku said.

"Really? Never knew you had it in you, kid. What are the problems about?" He asked.

"Well... earlier... I had... um..." Izuku stuttered out.

"Spit it out, kid." Kaito said.

"I had sex with a girl!" He said, making Kaito pause.

"Again, I never really thought you had it in ya, kid. Good on you. What's the problem?" He asked.

"The problem is that she's been my best friend ever since the first sponsorship deal." Izuku said. "It's just... my heart tightens up thinking of her. I... I don't want to mess up what we have, but at the same time I think I want to be more than friends. What do I do?" He asked.

"Kid... I have no answer for you." Kaito responded. "Problems of the heart are different than issues in the ring. You can't punch through your feelings. All I can say is that you need to take care of this issue however you see fit." He said, before suddenly adopting a grin. "Hey kid. I have another question for you."

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"You use protection?" Kaito asked with the biggest teasing grin. Izuku's face burst into red at that, as he fumbled with the phone in his hands.

"K-K-Kaito-Sensei!" Izuku yelled, as Kaito laughed on the other side of the phone. "That's not funny! I need to make another call, so bye!" Izuku said, after his blush settled down.

"I'll take that as a no, but see me at the gym in two days. We need to discuss your next fight." Kaito said.

"Alright then. Bye." Izuku hung up, and searched for a different number, calling as a different voice responded.

"Hey Bro! What's hanging?" Kirishima asked.

"Kirishima-kun. Hi! I, ah, I need some advice." Izuku asked.

"What's the matter bro?" The red-haired boy responded.

"It's a... girl problem. A second opinion is really all I need." He said.

"Lay it on me bro." Kirishima replied.

"Would it be bad if I wanted to date my closest friend?" Izuku asked.

"If this is about Yaoyorozu-san, then no. Not at all." He replied. "Actually, I thought you two were seating already."

"N-No, we aren't. I... I just don't know how to go up to her and ask her out. What if she says no? What if I screw things up?" He said, slightly panicked.

"Woah, woah, calm down bro." Kirishima said. "I'm sure she'll say yes if you ask her out. Besides, you can still be friends if she says no. It never hurts to try."

"Thanks, Kirishima-kun. I appreciate the help." Izuku said.

"Anytime. Now, be a man and go get her!" He said, pumped with enthusiasm.

"I'll try. Bye." Izuku said, ending the call. He put down his phone, and laid on his bed.

"That wouldn't be too difficult, if only I could stop thinking of her for ten seconds..." Izuku said, his face lighting up before he laid down and slept, unable to get the girl with the black ponytail out of his dreams.

 **...Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu Manor...**

Momo was currently sitting on her bed, a hefty blush present as she swallowed a pill.

"I never thought these would come to use." Momo said to herself, putting down the box of birth control pills her mother gave her at the start of the year. The girl sighed, and laid down on her bed. She then grabbed her phone from its charger next to her pillow, browsing through the contacts. She made her way to Izuku's number, blushing as she remembered the act they committed earlier that day. She scrolled down more until she hit a certain number, calling and hoping for some advice.

"Hello?" The voice of Mina Ashido said, laying on her bed as she was on her phone.

"Mina-chan... I need your help." Momo said.

"With what?" Mina responded.

"Well... it's a problem pertaining to Izuku..." Momo said.

"Wait, what happened?" Mina asked.

"Just to clarify, it's not something he did." Momo said. "It's more my fault this happened."

"I'm still very lost and confused. What did you do?!" Mina asked in an exasperated tone.

"I may have... done something... with Izuku." Momo said. "Something of the... sexual sorts."

"You... you had sex with Midoriya-kun?" Mina asked. "That was fast."

"M-Mina-chan, this is serious!" Momo said into the phone.

"Alright, alright. So you did the deed with Midoriya. Wouldn't that be a good thing for you?" Mina asked. She then smirked. "Was it good?"

"I-It was... pleasurable..." Momo responded. "B-but that's not the issue!" She said. "I'm scared that our current relationship will be awkward when we see each other again."

"Then don't make it awkward. You two can still talk to each other like reasonable hormonal teenagers. You can work out what you are now with him. Besides, if it works out in the end, it might be good for you... in more ways then one." Mina said with a grin.

"That... seems better than my initial thoughts. Thank you for the advice, Mina-chan." Momo said.

"No problem girl. I'm always here to help." Mina said, as the call was ended.

"But how can I do that if I can't even keep myself together anymore?" Momo asked herself, sighing before failing to drain her thoughts of Izuku as she slept.

 **...The Next Day, In Class...**

Once the class situated themselves into the room, they were met with Aizawa, covered in bandages.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Kirishima asked.

"My injuries won't stop me from teaching." Aizawa said. "Also, the Sports Festival will be taking place in two weeks."

"Even though we just were attacked by villains?!" Kaminari asked.

"The school is upping security this year. We need to show the people of Japan that we are still standing strong despite the invasion of the USJ. At least, that's why Nezu decided that the Sports Festival is still being held." Aizawa explained. "After today you will have the next two weeks for training. Use this time wisely."

"What's the Sports Festival anyways?" Mineta asked.

"You don't know about the Sports Festival?!" Izuku said. "It's UA's yearly festival where students have the opportunity to be scouted out by professional heroes!" Izuku said excitedly. He turned around to see Momo make eye contact with him, but before he could say anything he remembered the day before (his dreams last night included) and blushed, turning back around.

"Everyone knows of the Sports Festival. It's one of Japan's biggest events!" Kirishima added.

"I wonder if you're going to have any special role, Boxer-kun." Mina said jokingly.

"I'm not sure, but I want to train as hard as possible before the Festival starts!" Izuku said, voice pumped with enthusiasm.

"Now that that's settled, today's lesson is about..."

 **...Lunch...**

Izuku was seen within the cafeteria sitting with his new group of friends. He and Momo tried to talk to each other, but their memories of spontaneous sex resulted in them blushing too hard to create any substantial conversation. The friends looked at the two with slight concern, but waved it off as they had faith the two would make up eventually. Except for Jirou.

"What's going on? Why aren't those two talking with each other anymore?" Jirou asked. Kirishima and Mina looked at each other, knowing that the other was informed of the pair's... _activity_... and turned towards Jirou.

"I'll tell you later." Kirishima said.

"But what's with them? It seems important." Jirou said.

"Later." Mina said, as the earphone-jack girl sighed. As they were talking, the pair of now-awkward teens were too busy fumbling around with embarrassment to speak to each other properly. Momo was about to open her mouth to try and talk, but as soon as a sound came from her mouth the bell signifying the next class resounded through the populated lunchroom, leading to the pair being unable to talk out their problem.

 **...After Class...**

Izuku started to make his way to his next class, stopping when he made it to the door. Located there was the class blocked by a congregation of other students, a lavender-haired one at the front "conversing" with Bakugou.

"What the hell do you want." Bakugou growled, as the boy smirked.

"So this is the famous class 1-A? Seems like you're just a bunch of monkeys." The boy said.

"Again. What. The hell. Do you want."

"All I want is to see the competition this year. They say if the teachers are impressed enough they'll up students in general ed into the Hero course. I'm making a declaration of war with you, 1-A. I will make my way to the Hero course, even if I have to kick your explosive ass to do it." The boy named Shinso Hitoshi said. Bakugou growled and was about to jump at him, until one glove went in front of the chest of each boy, revealing Izuku in the center with his gloves on.

"Stop fighting. We're not going to cause a scene, okay?" Izuku said to Bakugou, who reluctantly swore at the boy as he backed off. "And you." He said to the lavender haired boy. "We're not all like him. Please don't base your assumptions off of one of us. If you want to prove yourself during the Sports Festival, wait until then and I'll be sure to give you the challenge necessary to join the hero course." The boy smirked slightly, and left, the other gen ed students departing with him.

 **...After School...**

The rest of the day after that was fairly normal, Izuku leaving as soon as school ended to discuss some important things with both of his mentors.

Izuku entered the office of All Might, seeing the man in his skinny form sitting on a chair. Kaito was next to him, looking for more equipment for the gym on his phone.

"Ah, Young Midoriya, nice of you to arrive." All Might said.

"What did you call me for?" Izuku asked.

"It's a manner of me letting you know of two things. First is the upcoming festival. I want you to go out there my boy and tell the world that you are here. In a sense this could be your big debut as the next symbol of peace." All Might told him. Izuku was about to respond but was interrupted by his teacher. "I also must tell you more of my legacy... the legacy of One for All." All Might proceeded to tell Izuku a tale of two brothers, one with the power to take Quirks, and his rebelling brother and his line of successors, who had the power to bestow Quirks to others. He explained how counting himself, there was eight generations who have fought this symbol of darkness.

"I have something else I need to explain to you my boy. My time as the Symbol of Peace is coming to an end." All Might said.

"What?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Yeah. The big guy's limit got cut after going above his full power during the USJ. Japan may not know it, but the time of All Might as Japan's defender is ending."

"Yes. It pains me to tell you, but I can no longer go more than two hours without my muscle form collapsing. That is why I need you not only to tell the world that you are an upcoming protector of Japan, but also the next Symbol of Peace."

"I... I don't think I can do that." Izuku said, gaining All Might and Kaito's confusion. "It's not that I don't want to, but I have so much more I need to do first. I want to at least gain the featherweight belt before anything else. It may seem selfish of me to put my own goals above the necessity for a new Symbol of Peace, but I want to assure myself with that victory that I have the strength to tell the world that I'm worthy of being their next protector." Izuku said, as the number one hero nodded.

"That's perfectly fine, Young Midoriya." He responded. "I won't force you to do so. I just wanted to throw the option out there."

"I'll take it into consideration." Izuku said. "Thanks for letting me know!"

 **...Later...**

"Hey, kid, you made it!" Kaito said, as Izuku appeared through the doors of the currently empty gym.

"Hey Sensei, what was this about the fight?" Izuku asked.

"Well, it's an exhibition match." The mentor explained. "Actually, it's more special than that."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you get to skip the first event in the Sports Festival because your fight is the opening battle for the Sports Festival!" He responded.

"I'm WHAT?!" Izuku yelled.

"That's right kid. You opponent is actually of a slightly higher weight class, but the fight organizers have not told me who it is you're going to fight." Kaito said. "All they said was that he's in a higher weight class."

"You never really have info on the fighters themselves, huh?" Izuku asked.

"It's the only way I'm able to squeeze more cash from the higher-ups, kid. You know less about the fighter, the less they spend building pre-fight hype, and the more that unspent money goes into your mom's medical fund." He said. "The two sponsorships are only added on to that. I'd love to tell you all about your opponent, but I'm not informed about them until the day before the fight itself." Kaito revealed.

"It's fine, Sensei. I appreciate the help towards mom's hospital fund." Izuku responded.

"Great. Now! I have to teach you some new things, kid. Step in the ring." Kaito said. The mentor put on a pair of gloves, as Izuku saw his form in a blue track jacket and black sweatpants. "Now kid, I only realized this now, but we need to improve upon your current fighting style."

"And why's that?" Izuku asked.

"You're going to be both a pro hero _and_ a boxer. Your fights _can_ and _will_ be studied by your future enemies and opponents to use against you, so I need you to adapt in the event of that actually happening." Kaito said. "Now. I'm going to start throwing fists, and all you need to do is dodge. You hear me?"

"Got it!" Izuku said, tapping his gloves to his mentor's. Kaito began to jab at the boy, Izuku taking his time to focus on the flying fists. He dodged, then dodged, again and again for the next five minutes, until Kaito stopped to breathe.

"Good work, kid. Now comes the lesson: Continue to dodge, but stop focusing on my hands."

"But... how will I be able to dodge If I can't focus on your fist?" Izuku asked.

"Then focus on your opponent. Your opponent will have strategies of their own that you will not know. What you can do is study how they moved before, and predict how they will move next. This tactic is especially helpful when your opponent is angry, as they will default to those moves out of pure instinct. Let's try it. Remember the pattern I jabbed at you with? Only think of that, and don't look at my hands." Kaito started to jabas Izuku started to dodge them again, remembering the pattern from before. Some blows made contact with him, but as they hit he was learning how to maneuver away from more blows from instinct rather than focusing on the gloves.

He carefully observed the way Kaito moved, the turns of his body as he delivered the blows meant not to land, and noticed a shift from before. When a left jab was supposed to be next, he saw Kaito's body shift into an uppercut instead which Izuku was able to dodge, and threw a left hook that he stopped a centimeter from Kaito's face. Izuku then backed away, and the mentor chuckled.

"How did I do?" Izuku asked.

"You did good kid. Now, we need continue to practice that and more. I need to drill in as many boxing techniques into you as possible, so you're not just stuck with one form of boxing."

"Such as?"

"You're currently a swarmer-style boxer. You try not to let your opponents get in a good hit by rushing up close, and if they ever try to swing at you you always tend to dodge their blows by pushing into their guard. I need you to learn more so that you'll be able to make a fighting style that can topple any opponent, whether that be villain or boxer." Kaito explained.

"I get it, but how will I be able to learn that?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry kid. I'll teach you each one one at a time. I won't start teaching you other styles of boxing until I see you're able to master the one I teach. We'll start with slugging, and after that, I'll teach you the Slugger's counter style: Out-Boxer. But that won't be until after you learned slugging, which in theory is the counter to your style. Now, slugging is..." Kaito began to explain, Izuku catching each and every word his teacher spoke in his notebook.

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku woke up the next morning, remembering the lessons taught to him by his teacher. He opened his notebook to the page with a pencil acting as a bookmark, to see a few things. First, it was a definition of out-boxing, followed by his analysis of the style.

 **The Slugger style, otherwise known as the Brawler, is a style where the fighter is purely a heavy puncher. Footwork and speed are thrown away in exchange for a more rooted position and much stronger punches.**

 **Strengths:**

 **-Incredibly strong punches to compensate for low speed.**

 **-Training focused on reinforcing the upper body and chin allows the Brawler to take many blows without fear of being knocked down.**

 **-Punches are devastating, able to take out opponents quickly due to incredible strength.**

 **-Incredibly powerful against swarmers, as the distance makes for powerful blows to be easily delivered.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-Low speed makes the Brawler easy to hit, and slower but more powerful blows can easily be dodged by a faster opponent.**

 **-Guard is weakened in favor of tanking blows and delivering ones of their own.**

 **-Out-Boxers have advantage due to being outside of the Slugger's range, leaving them victim to take blows from a distance without being able to strike back.**

 **Tips for using this style:**

 **-Focus on counters to deliver as many hard hits as possible.**

 **-Use Slugger style only when necessary (countering swarmers, close to knock-out)**

 **-Switch to swarmer style as soon if the opponent is an out-boxer, as Brawlers cannot enter the Out-Boxer's gap.**

 **-** ** _Do not_** **attempt K.O. Punch in this style: It may kill the opponent. No matter how little the amount, One For All usage will most likely cause permanent injury.**

 **Tips against this style:**

 **-Switch to Out-boxer stance against this once it is learned**

 **-DO NOT get in their active range**

 **-Focus on speed and precision with blows and footwork to capitalize on slow speed**

 **-Wear down Slugger over time, do not go for instant knock-out (over time has a higher chance of victory)**

 **-K.O. Punch and Dempsey Rolls can be used against them, but they must be weakened first (if not, their retaliation blows may result in loss)**

Izuku closed his notebook after rereading the notes he had taken earlier, hopping into the shower to get ready for the day. It was the weekend, but he decided to test the new information in his head as he went out to start training for the Sports Festival, and his next fight.

 **...Meanwhile, Todoroki Manor...**

"I refuse." Came the voice of Todoroki Shouto, who was face-to-face with the number two hero, and his father, Endeavor.

"Shouto, this will be beneficial for the future of this family." Endeavor said.

"I'm not going to be sold away in some Quirk marriage just because you want an even stronger grandchild." Todoroki said, a light growl bubbling within his throat. "I may put up with your hellish training, but I will be able to choose who I am to marry."

"Then I will strike a deal with you, Shouto. If you are not going to accept the options I have placed, then you will find your own as you so desire." The number two hero said. "You are to find a suitable bride by the end of the Sports Festival. If you do not, I will make the choice for you." The red and white haired teen scowled, but ultimately agreed to the deal. At least this way he would be able to escape his father's clutches by moving in with whoever he chooses. He looked over a list of his classmates, and assessed each one.

"Ochako Uraraka won't be suitable as our personalities are too different for a suitable long-term marriage. The same rule applies for Mina Ashido and Tooru Hagakure, if not also because they annoy me. Kyoka Jirou won't survive father's 'strong quirk' requirements, and I have no desire to pursue Asui Tsuyu." He said to himself. He looked at the final picture, Momo Yaoyorozu, and contemplated on her.

 _'She and I have compatible enough personalities. She also has a powerful Quirk that father will approve of, and she's fairly kind to others. Forgive me Yaoyorozu, but I've made up my mind. I need you to help me escape my father's clutches and marry me.'_ Todoroki thought. _'By the end of the Sports Festival, you_ will _be mine.'_

 **...Two Weeks Later...**

Over the next two weeks the class was training hard for the upcoming event. Izuku learned the Slugger style fairly quickly due to it being mostly just hitting harder and training his upper body. At the same time he started to learn out-boxing, as a way to oppose the new style he had just learned. The rest of the class trained as well, but not with as much ferocity as Izuku. Every day he would start with a one kilometer run around Musutafu, to the gym where he and Kaito would practice Brawling. During that time, Izuku would spent time reinforcing the muscles in his body, so that he wouldn't be stuck with the physique of a Slugger when he switched to a different style. He would spend the next hour slugging at a bag until his arms were sore from punching so much.

During the last few days of the second week, he started to learn the fundamentals to Out-Boxing. Kaito would make Izuku spar with him while he was using the Slugger style so that the boy was able to learn Out-Boxing from more than just lectures. Izuku learned through painful experience that out-boxers traded the powerful blows of the Slugger for much faster footwork used to keep the opponent at a distance and wear them down over time rather than to rush in to deliver powerful blows.

As it was the end of the two weeks the first day of the Sports Festival came, where 1-A was in a large room waiting to be announced to the audience. Izuku was present wrapping his hands in Momo's custom boxing tape, activating the gloves to make sure that they were still functioning properly. He stood up, seeing the congregation of his classmates mentally prepare themselves, one of them suddenly walking up to him.

"Hey there Todoroki-kun." Izuku said.

"Midoriya. I'm not here for niceties. I'm here to say that I believe that I am stronger out of the two of us. I will beat you in this tournament." He said, as Izuku grinned.

"If that's the case then I'll make it my goal to prove you wrong." Izuku said, holding out a friendly hand. Todoroki ignored it and started to walk away, before leaving a final moment.

"Oh, and one more thing. I don't know what happened between you two but Yaoyorozu-san will be mine, so back away from her." He said, to Izuku's confusion and slight anger. He had no time to question it as the screen to their lobby revealed their two teachers. On the big screen outside was the image of mummy Aizawa and Present Mic.

"WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S ANNUAL UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic yelled through the speakers, as civilians and pro heroes alike cheered within the crowd. "We have a powerful cast of students this year, each and every class ready to give it their all! Starting us out, give it up for CLASS! 1! A!" He yelled, as one set of gates with the class room number opened. From it emerged a set of students in the U.A. training uniform, with one figure wearing a hood covering his freckled face. The rest of the classes were announced afterwards in alphabetical order, and were gathered in the center where a stage and podium were set up.

"Now, we'll have the top scorer of the Entrance exams deliver a speech. Step right up, kid!" Present Mic said, as he was told specifically to not say his name. The boy, clad in a zip up hoodie version of the U.A. training uniform and white tape over his hands stepped up to the podium.

"Today we are here to show the pro heroes that we have what it takes to be the next generation of protectors. Through this tournament U.A. tells them that their students have the strength to bring peace to Japan, and protect its citizens from all manners of villainy. Through this tournament, we tell them that We. Are. Here. All I want to inform this crowd is that I will do my best to not only become a hero to stand with my peers, but also to be the greatest boxer I can be." He threw off the hoodie to reveal his black tank top and familiar green hair, causing the crowd to stare in surprise. "I am Izuku Midoriya, Hero in training and professional boxer, and I will do my best to not only become one of the greatest heroes, but help those with me become the same as well. Thank you." Izuku said, students and the audience alike cheering as he made his way off the stage.

"Now that the speech is done with, what better way to open up the Sports Festival than with an exhibition match! Present Mic yelled. A crew came in to take away the stage, as Cementoss created a cement boxing ring, the crew placing the ropes and pads on each post. Kaito appeared from the 1-A door to meet Izuku at the ring while the crew continued to place objects around it, making it seem like an official match.

"One of the fighters has already announced themselves, but here comes his opponent. It appears he's a legend in the upper tournaments." Aizawa said. Izuku and Kaito's jaws dropped as they saw a figure with a black afro appear. Besides him were two people: an older man and a young boy, the man sporting orange pants and red gloves.

"EVERYONE, GIVE IT UP FOR HIS OPPONENT QUIRKLESS JOE!" Present Mic announced. The tan skinned man stepped into the ring, smiling in a competitively friendly manner towards the boy. The green haired boxer responded with a smile of his own, but also was nervously excited due to the man being one of his own inspirations for boxing in the first place. The two walked up to the center of the ring after getting their mouth guards, where Joe's smile widened.

"Wanna grab something after this, kid? You seem like a fun guy to be around." The man said said.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I always wanted to meet you!" Izuku responded, as the pair touched gloves.

"ROUND ONE! FIGHT!"

 **...**

 **Fixes: General quality improvements. Just like the previous chapters this one wasn't touched as much since I feel like as it is it was pretty alright.**

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone! It's been a while, huh? Anyways, I wanted to say that for those who are sticking with the story so far, thank you for letting me know my errors. It really helps me know where I need to improve as a writer when I can get feedback from you guys, even though I know some parts of the story may be weak, unpleasantly unexpected, or to the distaste of the audience. On that note, let me know what you liked, what you didn't, and what I could have done better. At the same time, I hope you leave a follow and a review, and I'll see you guys next chapter. Later!**

 **P.S.: Gears don't exist in BNHA, So I went with Quirkless for Joe's label instead. Still makes sense, right? I hope so...**


	9. Round 9

**Knock-Out!**

 **Chapter 9: The Opening Event!**

 **A/N: In case nobody got it, that was** ** _supposed_** **to be a hint to Izuku's opponent. It- It's Gearless Joe from Megalo Box. Y'know, "Gearless", "Quirkless", same kinda significance, right? Since people asked me about it, I thought more than one of you would figure it out.**

 **...**

 **[Play The Main theme of Megalo Box]**

The match started with Izuku immediately swerving to the left to avoid a right cross from Joe, and throwing a left hook that was immediately blocked by the taller man. The boy ducked under another punch and landed a left cross on Joe's face. The man stumbled a step backwards and dodged the following jab to land his own on Izuku. The boy backed away and blocked two punches aimed towards his head, landing a hook onto the opponent's jaw. Izuku then switched to the slugger style, Joe rushing in to try to land a right cross. The taller man was met with a right hook that had Izuku's full weight behind it, causing the man to be stunned enough for a followup. Liver blow, gut punch, ending with Izuku's favorite move: the right uppercut. This combo of attacks using the pure strength of the slugger style sent Joe spiraling to the mat immediately.

"ONLY TWENTY SECONDS IN AND ONE OF THEM IS ALREADY DOWN!" Present Mic yelled, the crows cheering on both boxers in the center of the arena. Joe immediately stood up with a grin. He and Izuku took a deep breath, catching their breaths before continuing. Joe rushed towards the boy, locking him in a clinch, but Izuku responded by wailing on Joe's body with a plethora of body blows until he was forced to let go. Izuku threw a punch towards Joe that caused him to snap his head to the right, turning back just to dodge a left and throw two jabs to Izuku's face, both fighter's attacks connecting. They quickly recovered, firing off a pair of jabs that met each other's outstretched gloves. Izuku rushed forward, only to be met with Joe's fist as he took two steps back, dodging three jabs and a left hook. Izuku hopped in place, before slipping under a right hook and maneuvering behind the opponent with the speed on the Out-Boxer style to give himself some space to breathe. Joe turned around with a hooked that was ducked by Izuku, and responded to with a blow to the liver as his younger opponent moved in circles around him, delivering quick buy powerful blows every now and then to wear him down. Izuku was about to go in for another knockdown until the sharp ring of the bell resounded throughout the arena. The two stopped and returned to their corners to prepare for the next round.

"You're doing pretty well out there, kid." Kaito said.

"Maybe, but the rounds feel a lot shorter." Izuku said.

"Yeah. To keep the focus on the festival itself, the match is only three rounds, two minutes per round." Kaito responded.

That was two minutes?! It felt like twenty seconds!" Izuku exclaimed.

"True, but that's because you're fighting. We have a clock for the rounds. You don't. Now focus on your opponent and remember what I taught you." The mentor said.

"I got it." Izuku responded as the bell rung again to signify the start of the next round. The boy stood up and made his way to the center of the ring to bump gloves with Joe, a grin of his own on his face as they got back into their respective stances.

"Ready?! ROUND TWO! FIGHT!" Present Mic yelled as the bell rang, the two duking it out once more. Joe dodged two jabs and then ducked down as Izuku jumped for a jolt haymaker, sailing above him to land behind the Quirkless boxer. Joe slammed his glove into the jaw of Izuku, making him spin in a circle before barely dodging a right straight from the tan opponent. The younger fighter retaliated by stepping back and waiting. He started to scan Joe's form, trying to see what his next move would be. At the same time he noticed Joe was doing the same, and rushed him. Joe, knowing he would try to get close swung in an uppercut, knowing that the boy would rush into it.

What he didn't know was that instead of taking the blow, the boy swerved left last second and landed a left hook on him that caused him to take a few steps back. Izuku rushed in again intent on knocking him down but was met with a fist to the gut, then to the face as his moves were read by the Quirkless Joe. A right cross sent Izuku sprawling to the mat, the boy hopping up before Present Mic could even announce he was down, and rushed Joe once more. He dodged a left, side-stepped passed a right, and ducked under a left hook, uppercutting the man like the last round. Joe slipped away from the hit and used Izuku's position to slug at his face, the boy taking two before backing away. Joe charged with a left hook as Izuku did with a right hook, the two hits landing on each other's faces in a cross-counter. The force of the two fighter's punches colliding sent each other sprawling down to the mat. Both were able to stand, and Izuku started to weave left and right, weaving through Joe's punches as one could hear the faint sound of a jet engine as he spun.

Joe's eyes followed the boy as he moved to an all too familiar shape. Left, right, left, right, the boy moved, Joe aiming to deliver a counter-punch as soon as the boy threw the first punch of the famous move. Izuku then flashed out of existence for a quick second with a flash of lightning, startling Joe, until he appeared to the man's left already throwing the punch. The boxer was moving his arms to put his hands up before feeling the fist connect with his face, as the boy after landing the blow continued to weave in front of the man as he delivered one hook, then another, and another, the continuous punches making contact again and again as Joe fell victim to the Dempsey Roll. Izuku ended the combo of hooks by weaving low, aiming to deliver an uppercut boosted with his momentum, but that move was dodged by Joe. The older boxer responded by landing a right cross that made Izuku stagger, then a punch to the gut to double him over before launching an uppercut of his own that was aimed to knock him down until the bell rang at the last second, the glove an inch from Izuku's face.

"ROUND TWO IS OVER! WHAT AN INTENSE BATTLE!" Present Mic yelled, as the two returned to their corners again. Izuku spit a small bit of blood into a bucket Kaito provided for him as the mentor sprayed water into his mouth and cleaned a few cuts on his face.

"You still got this, kid. You can do this. If he's reading you, just out-read him. It's not about landing the hits or reading him to dodge it. It's about sending a message." Kaito said.

"S-Sure. I can do that, however confusing as that is." Izuku said, panting. He walked back up to the center, where Joe was waiting, the pair smiling at each other.

"I'll get you this time, kid." Joe said teasingly.

"Not if I knock you down first!" Izuku responded, the smile on his face spreading further. He held out a glove and Joe tapped it with his own, ready to begin the final round.

"FINAL ROUND EVERYBODY! FIGHT!" Izuku slugged him across the face before being hit with one by Joe. The tan boxer punched Izuku twice in the gut and once in the face, pushing him into the ropes where he delivered another punch to the boy that made the ropes stretch. From his position the boy wound up a fist, using the ropes as a slingshot as he was launched forward, delivering a punch to Joe that caused the man to rocket backwards from the impact into a corner. Izuku sped towards him as Joe held his hands up to block the incoming storm of punches that were thrown into his guard. Joe's guard was kept up, waiting for an opportunity to counter. Izuku caught this, purposely slowing down to make him think he had an advantage. It appeared as though the older man fell for it, Izuku catching this both through seeing his feet shift slightly .

 _'Joe will try to counter the next punch with a dodge to the left and retaliate with a right hook in three, two, one, now!'_ Izuku predicted, ducking down as the previously predicted hook was thrown, the boy cheering slightly in his head as he pressed on. Joe's eyes widened as he was barely able to dodge another uppercut, Izuku backing away after throwing the punch to recover. The younger boxer then shot towards him, slugging him across the face with a right hook, and then a left, Joe dodging the incoming straight. The opponent then delivered two jabs to the face as Izuku stepped back and spat some more blood onto the floor, putting his gloves up with a grin. From there he dodged a right hook, a left straight, and a short burst of jabs, landing two hooks of his own and yet another uppercut.

"That seems to be a favorite punch of his." Midnight said to Kaito, standing at the younger fighter's corner to watch.

"True. His being shorter than most of his opponents makes delivering uppercuts extremely easy, despite it being easily seen through. When it lands though? I feel bad that his opponents have to take it when he's in gloves since the kid's able to hit even harder than normal with them on." Kaito responded, returning to the battle. Izuku was seen weaving under a punch and throwing a right to Joe's body, breaking his guard as a left was thrown immediately after. Izuku's punch met face and Joe stumbled back, both fighters now panting. Joe smiled knowing the round was going to end soon, and prepared to end it with a final punch to the boy's temple. Izuku thought similarly, winding up to deliver a counter to the round finisher, as the two started to charge. Joe ran in with a left, as Izuku did with a right, the stadium quiet as the punches made their way to each other, intent of either a spectacular knock out, or an even better cross-counter finish... then rang the bell.

"Time. The match is over." Aizawa said, as Izuku and Joe quickly stopped their punches.

"Wait... really?" Joe asked.

"Not even gonna let us finish?" Izuku said, looking at the announcer box, expressing clear disappointment in his face as he moved away from Joe.

"Nope. It would be an irrational use of time while the rest of the Sports Festival still has to continue." Aizawa's form said from the big screen.

"C'mon Eraserhead, let the two have their dramatic-yet-expected cross-counter finish that'll end in a tie but be extremely amazing anyways!" Present Mic said.

"Again, no. It's a draw. Now get the stage ready for the next event. This is the _UA Sports Festival_ , not a boxing match. If you came here for that then just get tickets to a regular one." Aizawa finished as Izuku, Kaito, Joe, and the other two with him got off the ring as it was disassembled. "As a side note, Izuku Midoriya's boxing gloves have been accepted by the principal for the Sports Festival as support equipment, since it lessens the damage on his hands when he uses his Quirk." The fighters would get to rest while the first event started before the second event, where Izuku would return.

 **...Infirmary...**

Izuku and Joe were sitting on two separate beds in the infirmary, as Recovery Girl was able to heal their wounds and give them time to rest.

"That was a good match, Izuku Midoriya." Joe said.

"I feel the same way, even though it ended a lot faster than I would have liked." Izuku responded. "To be honest with you, this has been the most fun I've had in a long while..." Joe then noticed the boy's eyes. He looked... tired. Not just physically though. This tiredness seemed to stretch deeper than that, though Joe felt as though it wasn't his place to pry. Less than a second later his eyes looked alive again, and his demeanor quickly returned to his excited self from before the fight. "By the way, can I get your autograph?!" He asked, holding out a notebook he pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"Sure, kid." Joe said, signing the paper with a slight chuckle. "Anyways, I see a bright future ahead of you. I'm sure that you'll be able to beat the champion at this rate if you keep on improving. Keep moving on, Midoriya-kun. Keep moving on." He said, and the boy's smile threatened to out shine the sun itself.

"I will! Don't worry about me!" Izuku said, clenching his fists with excitement.

"The next event is beginning in five minutes. Will Izuku Midoriya return to the stage." Aizawa's voice rang throughout the infirmary's intercom with the message, as the boy put back on his UA tracksuit.

"I guess I'm up. I'll see you soon, Joe-kun!" Izuku said, rushing to the field. Joe sighed, and laid down, seeing two figures walk in.

"Hey Sachio, hey Gramps." Joe said, addressing the child and the man who entered.

"You know, the kid only used Quirk once during that fight. You think he was going easy on you?" Nanbu asked.

"I don't think so." Joe said. "I would know if he was holding back. I think it's the only way the kid knows how to fight. Even if he was able to fight with his Quirk, I doubt he would. Not because of arrogance, but because he wants to show the world that he's able to climb without the use of it. Makes the journey more fulfilling." Joe said.

"Kinda like you!" Sachio said. "But... without the whole Quirk part."

"Sure thing, kid. I'm sure you and him will grow up to do great things."

 **...Earlier...**

Momo found herself releasing a breath after the match ended. The area was cleared up, and Midnight directed them to a giant room where students were starting to funnel in. As this was happening Momo was lost in her thoughts, recalling what had happened two weeks ago.

 _'Momo, what have you done?!'_ She thought to herself. _'Izuku's spending every day training to get better while you're designating yourself to just be there for the ride. On top of that, I even chose to give him my purity! Why did I do that?!'_ Momo stepped into the crowd, thinking of ways to justify her actions to herself. _'I... I just didn't want him to leave. Was that so much to ask for? But... that's a lie. I told him I didn't want him to vanish from my life, but that wasn't the full truth. I wanted him, not just to stay, but because... deep in my mind I knew that I... loved him.'_ Momo's face lit with a blush as she shook her head. _'Now's not the time to be thinking of this! I need to focus, and maybe then I can address these feelings later.'_ She then stood at attention, as the siren signifying the race had rung. She noticed a tiny crack in the wall where students had to filter out through, and saw Todoroki preparing to launch a wave of ice inwards.

Momo responded with by pointing her right arm to the floor, a metal pole blasting out from it as she flew past the ice and alongside Bakugou and Todoroki. She landed, immediately breaking into a sprint as she saw Mineta scurry on ahead, before just moving out of the way of a giant metal hand.

"A blast from the past! It's the robots from the Entrance Exam!" Present Mic yelled. Momo quickly opened her shirt to create a cannon, launching a cannonball at one to carve a path through the metal behemoths. Todoroki did the same thing with his ice but only for himself, another wave of ice blocking the competition from advancing. Momo hopped over it with another pole, running past other competitors and through some of the other robots until she saw a large hole in the ground.

"Challenge Two! Welcome to The Fall!" Present Mic yelled. Across the gap were stone pillars connected to rope, a girl with pink hair zooming ahead as she thought of how to pass this obstacle. She remembered Sero, and how his method of movement was similar to one of the first generation's legends, creating the devices that hero used for his particular ability. Momo dived into the gap as the audience gasped in surprise, until one pillar was seen with a white strand of thread on it. A moment, the black-haired girl was seen flying through the air with a series of flips and spins, each one showing off her athletic ability. Upon closer look the audience could see a pair of devices on her wrists as she swung through The Fall.

"Look at her go people! This is turning out to be a race to remember!" Present Mic yelled, as the audience was pumped with excitement.

"Hey! Swinging's my thing!" Sero said as he just started to swing through The Fall, seeing Momo land on the other side with a roll as she immediately broke back into a run to the two boys ahead.

"Smooth as Silk." She joked to herself quickly. _'And thank you father for your connection to the Parker family archive.'_ She thought as she pressed on, seeing a few students ahead until one stepped on a wrong spot and was blown back with a large pink explosion.

"IT'S THE FINAL STRETCH, A DANGEROUS MINEFIELD TO THE FINISH!" Present Mic announced. Momo saw Todoroki and Bakugou ahead and tried to devise a way to catch up. The then looked to her wrists, remembering that she still had the devices mounted and immediately had an idea come to mind. She shot a white thread onto Bakugou and Todoroki, pulling them to the ground as the devices ran out of fluid. She sprinted along Todoroki's ice path as she removed the devices from her wrists, the two recovering a moment later to resume their race with Momo now in close pursuit of them. She was about to make it to them before feeling something attach to her back, stopping her from moving forward as quickly.

"I've caught up with you now, Yaoyorozu-chan!" Mineta yelled, sticking to the back of her open shirt with a grin.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, as the purple pervert latched to her back tried to furiously grope at her chest. This led the girl to be distracted from the pair ahead, who were stuck in a deadlock for first. The two inched closer and closer to their goal before a wave of Ice to the hands caused Bakugou to crash and tumble past the finish line, right after Todoroki had crossed it.

"AAAAAND THE WINNER OR THE FIRST EVENT IS TODOROKI SHOUTO!" Present Mic yelled. The dual-Quirked boy smirked, looking at Momo, who had made fifth place due to the distraction of Mineta. The remaining students returned to the stage, where Midnight made her appearance.

As this happened Izuku had reappeared, moving towards Momo who was currently putting on a new UA training shirt since the other was still attached to the hairballs of Mineta.

"That was amazing, Momo!" Izuku said.

"Oh, well, t-thank you, Izuku." Momo responded, twirling her front bang. "I would have done better had Mineta not jumped on my back at the last minute."

"I don't doubt that, Momo. I might have a... _talk..._ with him later about that. Also, I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you for the past few weeks. I was just trying to wrap my head around when we... y'know..." The boxer said.

"N-No! That's alright. I actually was doing the same. Would you like to... talk about it after the festival?" Momo asked.

"Sure." Izuku responded, a hint of red on both their faces. Todoroki then was seen walking up to them, focusing entirely on Momo.

"Hello, Yaoyorozu-chan." Todoroki said.

"Um, Hello." She responded.

"That was a wonderful performance. I hope to see you around much more this tournament." He said as he kissed the back of her hand, confusing the girl with his words and actions before moving away.

"What was that about?" Izuku asked, both fists clenched behind his back as he spoke.

"I'm not to sure myself." She said, wiping her hand on her pants leg.

"That was an amazing match, and an equally amazing race!" Midnight said. "Now everyone, look up here! We'll be choosing the next event!" She pointed to a screen with her whip, with a picture of an event, as the crows watched the image start to spin faster and faster, before slowing to show the words _CAVALRY BATTLE_. "The rules are simple! Three people will be the cavalry horse, as the top rider will try to take as many headbands from the other riders as possible! You cannot purposefully remove riders from their horses, and headbands must be worn on places where it can be easily grabbed! Anyone who falls or is caught purposefully removing riders will be automatically disqualified! You have one minute to select teams. By the way, first place from the previous event is worth ten million points! Go!" The students began to huddle up, every single one glaring at Todoroki who shrugged them off with a frown until seeing Momo. He frowned further seeing Izuku with her, knowing she would team up with him regardless due to how close they already were.

"Would you like to join me, Momo?" Izuku asked.

"I would most definitely like to, Izuku." She replied.

"That's a first." Izuku joked, quickly covering his mouth quickly, realizing his slip up. Momo was about to question him on it, but decided that it could wait for now.

"Who else should we have on our team?" She asked. While the two should have been stuttering and blushing about their past actions, they did not due to both desiring to focus on doing their best in the Festival first.

"You two have a team yet?" Kirishima and Mina asked, walking up to them. "Let us join you!"

 _'That's a first.'_ Izuku thought to himself, quickly shaking his mind away from his past as they began to plan.

"So what's the plan Momo-chan?" Mina asked.

"I have an idea. Kirishima-kun can stay at the front as the lead defense and attack due to his Hardening. I will take the left side and prevent any incoming attacks from that side, and you can use your acid to ward off anyone from the other side, or give us a way to escape if we become cornered by Todoroki-kun's ice." Momo explained, creating a pair of acid-resistant boots for herself and Kirishima. The trio nodded to that, getting into position. Izuku hopped on top as he put on the headbands, tightening his arm wraps.

"Then I assume I'll be the rider?" Izuku asked.

 _'Oh you will be later.'_ Momo thought, quickly shaking her head with a blush as she coughed slightly into her hand.

"That is correct. Your strength Quirk will be able to prevent any attacks that may come our way, and the speed that comes with it will make you an excellent dodger if the need arrives. Also, you are the most trained out of all of us so it would only be fair for you to take the lead, no?" The black haired girl said.

"I guess that makes sense. Give me a second to look through my notes. I think I have something that'll help greatly for playing keep-away." Izuku then pulled out his notebook, opening to a section labeled Out-Boxing.

 **Out-Boxing: A style focused entirely on being faster than the opponent. The main purpose of this style is to maintain distance and to counter any incoming attacks with longer ranged punches.**

 **Strengths:**

 **-Allows for more breathing room when low on stamina during a fight**

 **-Keeps harder hitting opponents at a distance**

 **-More passive nature allows for more opportunities for others to make the first move (perfect for counters)**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-Must be absolutely focused on opponent movements**

 **-Trying to counter feigns will leave the boxer open**

 **-Weak against swarmers due to them being able to pierce out-boxer's range**

"Let's do out best!" Izuku said, closing his notebook as they finished preparations for the cavalry battle. She made shoes for herself and Kirishima that would help them safely slide across Mina's acid when she spread it. Izuku was seated atop them, headbands worn on his forehead and neck. His right hand was wrapped with the special boxing tape as the other went without it. The group of four walked onto the field, where others were seated atop their groups.

"Alright, you all have a total of fifteen minutes to take as many headbands from the other students as possible! Ready?! GO!" Midnight yelled. Izuku immediately turned left to see Bakugou charge at them, atop a horse comprised of Tokoyami, Uraraka, and Sero, the boy leaping from them to rocket towards their green rider with his explosions. Throughout the arena, Bakugou's scream was the first thing both the audience and competitors heard.

"DEEEEEKU!"

 **...**

 **Fixes: More simple changes in detail, added notes section.**


	10. Round 10

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 10: No Better Than Him**

 **...**

Izuku immediately swerved left as Bakugou tried to grab at his headbands, the explosive boy blasting back into the air to be caught by Sero's tape and returned to his horse.

"We need to move!" Izuku yelled, as the three nodded and began to run. They averted the clutches of those such as Mineta's group, who focused on Tsuyu's tongue as their offense while protected by Shoji's arms, and the likes of Itsuka Kendo who tried to stop or grab at their bands with her giant hands Quirk. The strategy for Izuku's group was to simply go on the offensive, since Kirishima could tank the hits and Momo could make items to further that goal. While they would do that Izuku would grab any headbands they could, his gloved hand punching away any attempts that slipped through, and weaving through any ranged moves like Tsuyu's tongue grabs. Izuku looked right to see Todoroki's group consisting of Iida, Kaminari, and a pink haired girl named Hatsume Mei, the rider blocking everyone off with a wall of ice. Izuku frowned, seeing as they would win if they simply held out until the timer ended.

"We need to get through that wall!" Izuku yelled. "Mina, can you lay down a stream of acid?" The horned girl nodded, spraying a line of acid towards the ice wall as it began to slowly melt. "Momo! Kirishima!" He said, as the two nodded. They charged at the wall of ice as Izuku began to expel green lightning from his form, signifying the use of One for All. Just before making contact with the wall Izuku's gloved fist smashed it, shattering the icy barrier as they were met with the shocked faces of Kaminari and Todoroki. The blond boy prepared to launch a lightning attack, Todoroki protecting his group with ice as Momo quickly covered her own group with a lightning-proof blanket to avoid the shock.

Noticing their offensive maneuvers would fail, Mei and Iida tried to escape with Iida's engine legs, a pair of mechanical ones built and worn by Mei. However, Iida's legs stalled due to the ice accidentally blocking off his mufflers while Mei's short circuited because of Kaminari. At that moment Izuku still using One for All snapped his free hand forward, snatching the ten million point headband from Todoroki's forehead as his left side flared with flames for a quick second afterwards. This action surprised both the boy and the boxer as the flames disappeared as fast as they appeared on his skin.

"It looks like Team Midoriya has claimed the headband and jumped to first place!" Midnight announced.

"We need to escape!" Izuku said, as everyone started to focus on them, the most focus from the Todoroki group from which they just stole from.

"Got it!" Momo yelled, creating a riot shield. Kirishima activated his hardening, and Mina laid out more acid for them to slide along. Izuku weaved through the increased attempts at stealing the ten million point headband wrapped around his neck with practiced ease as they continued to avoid the wrath of the other students targeting them. Bakugou and his group were distracted by a blond kid with a strange 1-A complex, while Todoroki focused on them again with a heavy glare and a conflicting look in his eyes. Izuku saw Iida charging up his engines as the ice stopping them had thawed, and the boxer's eyes widened.

"INCOMING!" He yelled, the rest seeing them as well. Mina sprayed out a row of acid while Momo had just thought of something. Kirishima's hardening was still strong, while Izuku at the top put his hands up in a block, gloved hand at the front.

"Izuku, jump! Kirishima-kun, switch with me!" She yelled, as Izuku did exactly that. He landed back on the group of three, Momo now at the front with a determined expression adorning her face. He saw the sparkling effect of her creation activating, and looked ahead towards Todoroki. They charged at a speed rivaling Izuku at eight percent as the dual haired boy outstretched his hand. Closer and closer he was, almost making contact with the headband until suddenly se was facing the sky.

"OOH NOOOO!" Iida yelled, as they sped up a ramp created by a grinning Momo, unable to brake in time.

"Creation complete!" She said as the group soared above them, crashing into a confused Bakugou who was trying to fly in towards them again. The boy fell, but thanks to reluctantly accepting an idea from Uraraka he was able to stay floating in the air until Sero grabbed his screaming form from the air.

"WHAT A DEFENSE! TEAM MIDORIYA IS STANDING STRONG DESPITE THE FULL-ON ASSAULT!" Present Mic yelled.

"You'll have to be faster to get that headband." Aizawa added.

"One minute remaining!" Midnight yelled, gathering the attention of the many riders across the arena, now opting to target each other and aim for second rather than possibly fail attacking Izuku. His group continued to run around the arena with Izuku smacking away more and more people thinking they could take the ten million point band with his glove. At the end, it was only Shinsou and Monoma's groups focusing them down, but a ring echoed through the air before they could actually do anything.

"That's time!" Midnight yelled, prompting the groups to cease their movements.

"Team Midoriya hops to first place, with teams Todoroki and Bakugou claiming second and third and- Team Shinsou?! How did they hop to fourth?!" Present Mic announced, as the lavender-haired boy smirked.

"We'll take an hour break and then resume with the next event!" Present Mic yelled, as the students started to fan out for their break. Izuku was about to go grab food and do some analysis of the Quirks he had seen, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a gray and a turquoise pair of eyes facing him with a glare.

"Midoriya. Meet me behind the arena." He said with a glare. The boxer was very confused but nodded anyways, following the son of Endeavor.

 **...A Few Minutes Later...**

"So? What was it you wanted to to tell me?" Izuku asked.

"Your power and All Might's are the same. I have to ask: Are you his illegitimate child?" He asked. Izuku sighed, and responded.

"Our powers may be similar, but he is not my father. I respect him as a hero and a teacher, and that is all." He said. "Now let me ask a question of my own to you, Todoroki-kun. Why are you after Momo? Why are you so desperately trying to declare superiority against me?" He asked. His response came in the form of Todoroki telling him about his upbringing, informing him about the abusive training as a child by Endeavor, and even the origin of his scar due to his mother's trauma. He also told Izuku about the vow he made to never use his left side as a way to defy his father's wishes. After all this, Izuku didn't respond. He remained silent as Todoroki finished recalling his past and all that had come with it.

"And with Yaoyorozu..." The dual haired boy said, making Izuku perk up once more. "I was forced to find a bride for a quirk marriage by my father by the end of the festival. I chose Yaoyorozu because she not only has a powerful Quirk, but also a personality that would allow a marriage between us to last. I'm aware that you might be developing feelings for her, but I suggest you give up now because she will be mine." A blur suddenly shot past his head into the wall beside him, a small crater accompanied by spiderweb cracks appearing underneath Izuku's outstretched left fist.

"You... you're going after Momo for the sole purpose of defying your father?" He growled out. "You have no right to drag her into your personal issues!" He yelled. "If you want to steal someone else's freedom for your own personal gain, then from what you just told me you are no better than him! And if you won't even try to do that at full power, then I can't even _blink_ towards you on equal footing. I'm sorry Todoroki-kun, but I won't allow you to use minimal effort if you want to defeat me and win. Go ahead and rely on just your ice, but know that if you do I won't even bother trying to fight at full strength." Izuku said. "I love Momo too much to allow you to use her for your own benefit, and if you continue to even _think_ of doing so I won't show any mercy." He gave Todoroki one last look, and left. Unknown to them, there were two people who overheard. One was the grimacing form of Katsuki Bakugou, who stood with his back to the wall with a glare, and the other was Yaoyorozu Momo, who had a face blazing red and hands over her mouth in surprise after Izuku's feelings were revealed.

 **...Later...**

Izuku was sitting in the cafeteria, where people all around were chatting with students. He was seen currently writing a Quirk analysis of Todoroki, quickly shifting his writing hand every now and then to give a fan an autograph, and closed the book before seeing Kaito approach him.

"Kid, you ready for the next event?" Kaito asked. "I need you to be rested up and ready for whatever comes next."

"I'm ready, Kaito-Sensei." He responded, a determined look displayed on his face. "Meeting and fighting Joe earlier really motivated me to succeed, and another encounter earlier I need to reach." He put away the notebook before Present Mic's voice signified the end of the break. The two split, and Izuku found his way outside into a very peculiar scene.

"WHAT'S UP WITH 1-A!?" Present Mic yelled.

"Mineta you creep! You tricked us!" Momo yelled, as she and the other girls of the class were in cheerleader outfits. Momo curled into a ball, dejected. "Why am I always caught up in Mineta's schemes?" She asked. Izuku wanted to beat the shit out of Mineta, but at the same time the sight of Momo as a cheerleader made him want to give the purple perv a high-five. He opted for the third option, and went to the girl to comfort her instead.

"It's okay Momo. You can just get back at Mineta-kun and Kaminari-kun later." He said, encasing the girl in a hug. _'Her skin's so soft!'_ He thought, feeling her soft bare midriff exposed by the cute outfit.

"Thanks Izuku." She responded, standing up as he separated from her. "I'm just tired of being the target of that pervert's schemes. Anyways, why is Hagakure-chan looking excited?" She asked, seeing the invisible girl waving her arms enthusiastically.

"We may have been tricked, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun with this!" Hagakure said.

"How so?" Uraraka asked.

"I have an idea. Give me an I!" She yelled standing straight, Pom-poms straight up in the sky.

"Give me a Z!" Tsuyu stood next to Hagakure, tongue as close to a Z shape as possible.

"Give me a U!" Jirou was still against the idea due to Mineta being the reason she was in the outfit, but relented and stood next to Tsuyu, arms in a U shape.

"Give me a K!" Uraraka jumped next to Jirou and stood in a K.

"And give me a U!" Momo ended the formation by making another U, grinning happily.

"What's that spell?!" Mina asked, seeing Izuku redden.

"Izuku!" They yelled, grinning at his blushing expression.

"T-T-Thanks girls." Izuku stuttered out. They chuckled at his red expression, and then separated to change back into their other clothes. The boxer then looked to Mineta, who paled slightly.

"I _was_ going to punch you for ruining Momo's chance to succeed during the first event, but this?" He said as he motioned to the girls, Momo specifically. "This puts a smile on my face. You're safe... for now." He said. Mineta let out a breath, and the girls changed back into their training outfits quickly before the next event was announced.

"Let's see the final event!" Midnight said. The top five teams from the Cavalry Battle will now go through..." The image on the screen spun around and around, slowing with a light ring as the words BATTLE TOURNAMENT were revealed. "You have it here folks, the final event is the students battling it out to the top in one on one duels!" The crowd cheered, until two hands shot up from the student crowd.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline." Ojiro said. "I remember one moment I'm going through the cavalry battle, it being over the next. I cannot participate if I can't even remember how I got in." Ojiro said.

"Why not prove you belong by doing great in this tournament?" Hagakure asked.

"It's a matter of pride!" He explained. "I can't just go on without knowing how I got there!"

"I agree. I'm declining too." Said a kid from 1-B, who had the same reasoning as Ojiro.

"Then we can have Team Itsuka, who just barely didn't make it, take their places instead." Midnight said. "Now, here's the roster for the first round!" The student's names were shown, and Izuku studied his placement.

 _'I'll have to go through Shinsou Hitoshi before I can get to Todoroki-kun...'_ He thought, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's do this!" Bakugou yelled, palms already sparking in anticipation.

"I want to win!" Kirishima yelled, pumping his arms as his quirk activated.

"Victory is mine." Todoroki said, his ice side producing a slight steam.

"I'd like to see you try." Izuku said, slamming his gloved hands together.

"I'm ready to compete." Momo said.

"You kids are all pumped up! The first fight is: IZUKU MIDORIYA VS. SHINSOU HITOSHI!" Midnight yelled, as the students fanned out to the stands. Izuku and his lavender-haired opponent went to their respective rooms to prepare.

Izuku took a few practice swings to let the blood pump through him, Kaito being with All Might waiting for the fights to begin. He heard a knocking on his door, opening it to see Ojiro.

"Ojiro-san. What brings you here?" Izuku asked.

"I've come with some advice for you regarding Shinsou." The tailed boy responded. Izuku let him in, and the pair sat at the table. "I remember starting the cavalry battle, until he said something to me. One second I was listening to what he was saying, then I answered him and all of a sudden the cavalry battle is over and we pass. I believe his Quirk is some form of brainwashing. My best guess is a verbal response since it only occurred after I had started to respond to him, so be wary of that." He warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Izuku responded.

"I'll leave you to prepare now, but we really should spar sometime." Ojiro responded, leaving after Izuku nodded, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Ojiro-san, why are you helping me?" He asked. The blond turned around, smiling slightly to give his response.

"I respect your effort, Midoriya-san. And If I'm being honest with you... I'm kind of a fan." The boxer chuckled as Ojiro left the room. Izuku sat down, deactivating his gloves as he admired the white tape comfortably wrapped around his hands.

 _'I'll definitely protect you, Momo. I'll protect you, and save Todoroki from himself at the same time.'_ The boy thought to himself, standing once his match was signaled to begin in a minute. He stood up and made his way to the arena, UA tracksuit over his clothes as he stepped into the area where he would battle. Across from him was Shinsou, who was looking at him with a smirk.

"He's here all the way from the General Ed department, and he's ready to win, it's HITOSHI SHINSOU!" Present Mic announced, as the boy was met with applause.

"And here's his opponent! He's been seen on TV, he's on his way to be the king of the ring, and he's the one I secretly want to win, give it up for MIDORIYA IZUKU!" Izuku walked onto the arena with applause, though much more than what was heard on Shinsou's end.

"Now then... are you ready?! FIGHT!" Present Mic yelled. Izuku started to move towards Shinsou, as he spoke.

"How shameful of your monkey friend. Was he too weak to even try the final event?" He said, sweating since Izuku was still coming at him, mouth closed and eyes glaring. He was about to open his mouth once a new taunt found its way into his brain, but was stopped by Izuku's punch coming towards him. He threw his body to the left as Izuku preformed a powerful uppercut that just barely missed the boy. Shinso then was pushed back trying to block a right straight that broke his block immediately and allowed a left hook to make contact with his right cheek. The gloved fist sent him spiraling to the floor, and when he stood up he decided to throw all strategies to the wind and just charge.

"WHY DO YOU WITH BLESSED QUIRKS ALWAYS HAVE IT BETTER!" He yelled, throwing a wide swing at Izuku. The boy parried the incoming attack with his left arm, and jabbed Shinsou in the face twice with his right. The boy stumbled back, and Izuku seemingly disappeared. Shinsou looked left and right for a moment before feeling two hard punches make contact with his back. Izuku moved behind the boy as he turned around, delivering two more punches before hopping back.

"What's his deal?" Present Mic asked.

"His Quirk, Hypnotism, is actually a decent Quirk that would function as a non-confrontational support. However, he could not join the Hero course because it wasn't a Quirk designed for that irrational mess known as the Entrance Exam, so he was designated to the General Ed section." Aizawa replied.

"How lucky must you have been to get both a powerful Quirk and proper training... meanwhile I've been criticized my whole life for having a villain's Quirk!" Shinsou continued, running at him.

 _'I know I'm lucky, But I wish I could tell you what it was like to not have a Quirk!'_ Izuku thought. He decided to stop drawing out the match and possibly degrading Shinsou by going easy on him by activating five percent and delivering a right hook that sent Shinsou flying away. Izuku chased after the airborne boy to deliver a jolt haymaker onto his gut which spiked the boy onto the grass as the boxer landed just at the edge of the arena.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS THE FIRST BATTLE!" Present Mic yelled, to the applause of the crowd. Izuku helped Shinsou up, and patted him on the back.

"You did great, Shinsou-san." Izuku said.

"You sure? I didn't even land a blow on you. I wasn't even able to show them anything other than that I'm a good punching bag." The boy remarked, until he heard a certain section of the arena erupt with applause.

"You did great Shinsou-san!"

"That boy gave it his all despite the unfavorable situation. I may see if I can get him as an intern later on."

"You showed those hero course students what's what last game!"

"We'll get 'em next year!"

The voices rung through Shinsou's ears, making him shed a tear at the praise he received as Izuku pat him on the back.

"You did good, Shinsou-san. Even if you weren't able to make it as far as you wanted, the rest of the tournament allowed you to show them what you were capable of." Izuku said.

"Yeah... I guess so." Shinsou replied as he walked out of the arena, Izuku doing the same. He made his way to the seating section for 1-A, taking a spot next to Mina and Momo.

"That was an excellent performance, Izuku." Momo said.

"Thanks." Izuku said, pulling out a notebook. He opened it up and started to write down a section focused on Shinsou and his Quirk, despite not being able to see it in action earlier. As the next two people were preparing to battle, he spoke to Mina while writing.

"What's the current fight?" Izuku asked.

"Kirishima-kun is against that Tetsutetsu guy from 1-B." She said. Izuku closed the notebook after a moment, putting it away and looking at the cover, which read _Quirk Analysis #18_.

"You have _eighteen_ of those?!" Mina asked.

"Yeah. I fight people with interesting Quirks. It would be a crime for me to _not_ write them all down." Izuku replied. He then looked up along with everyone else, as the next fight was about to start.

"He's a hard as steel and roarin' to go, give it up for TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!" The audience roared as the grey-haired boy entered the stage, grinning proudly.

"And here's his opponent! He's hard as stone and roarin' to go, give it up for KIRISHIMA EIJIROU!" The audience roared as the red-haired boy entered the stage, grinning proudly.

"Wait a second, OUR INTROS ARE EXACTLY THE SAME!" The two boys yelled.

"Don't care. Fight." Aizawa said, as the two activated their Quirks. Izuku and the others watched the two go through and endure a hand-to-hand slug-fest, the two relentlessly slamming fists into each other over the course of ten minutes, Izuku writing down both Quirks as he saw them in action.

"Them as boxers would have been interesting to see." Izuku remarked, fully focusing on the fight.

"True. At the same time, they'd probably focus more on how 'manly' the opponent would be than actually fight each other." Mina joked, as the two fell to the ground in unison.

"This match is a tie! We'll probably settle it with arm wrestling, or something." Midnight said. "Alright, the next fight is Yaoyorozu Momo vs. Tokoyami Fumikage!" She announced.

"I guess it's my turn." Momo said.

"Get 'em, Momo!" Izuku yelled, making her smile.

 **...Later...**

Momo stepped onto the arena, her preparation simply being a gloss-over of her book of formulas, and started to open up her shirt. Tokoyami stood on the other side, Dark Shadow at the ready as they stood menacingly across from her.

"Fanservice aside, let's begin. FIGHT!" Present Mic yelled. Momo started by running towards Tokoyami, Dark Shadow in front of him ready to knock her back. She rolled to the side, creating a shield in order to block the incoming attack. Tokoyami saw the shield and ran in with Dark Shadow intent on knocking her out of the arena, but once the shield was hit, Momo rolled out of the side of the shield as if flew back, throwing something at him. Dark Shadow reflected it, but at the same time was at the center of the blast as the flash-bang went off.

"Crap!" Tokoyami yelled, as Momo ran up to him with boxing gloves in her hands.

"Did you have a part in that?" Mina asked, seeing the _green_ gloves on her hands.

"I... think so?" Izuku asked.

Momo punched Tokoyami once, twice, three times in the face before the effects of the flash-bang wore off and Dark Shadow was back at a manageable strength. Momo threw another punch, but it was blocked by the shadow creature. It put his hands on her shoulders as he was pushed to the arena edge, throwing her behind him as she landed on the grass off of the arena.

"Momo Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! The winner is Tokoyami Fumikage!" Midnight announced. Momo stood up and walked out of the arena, Izuku noticing her eyes red just before she was out of sight.

"Momo..." Izuku thought. He stood up, and made his way out of the arena, wandering out until he saw Momo sitting on a tree branch, a metal pole on the ground signifying how she got up.

"Momo." Izuku said, getting her to look at him. "You did great out there. What's the matter?" He asked, arriving at the base of the tree.

"Izuku..." She said, noticing him and ignoring the massive glacier that suddenly formed fro inside the arena. "It's just... I lost so easily due to a quick distraction. You remember that I was given entry by recommendation, correct?" She asked, to which he nodded back. "Everyone in our class worked themselves to the bone in order to gain a position I got without lifting a finger. Sometimes I ask myself if I'm really meant to be a hero..." She said, her thoughts dissipating as she felt the branch shake slightly. She looked to her right to see Izuku sitting next to her, a somber expression plastered on his face as he looked towards the stadium.

"I remember when I was starting my boxing career. My first match was a loss, a knock out in the first round to a man who had a Quirk that granted him the ability to rotate his shoulders at incredible speeds. I remember the regret I had back then, asking myself 'Why? Why do I continue to fight? I've known nothing except for the fact that I was considered worthless, so why bother fighting at all?' Then I remembered that my mother had been afflicted with a Villain's Quirk, giving her an illness the doctors are still trying to resolve today." He explained. "I wanted to tell you this because while you feel an opportunity was handed to you, it's really not. It may be there, but _you_ have to be the one who works towards turning that into a reality. At the same time fighting not only led to me being able to help her, but it also gave me a goal."

"What was that?" Momo asked.

"My goal is to become the next Symbol of Peace, one who can reassure those who live in pain and fear, unsure if they'll want to live to see tomorrow. At the same time, I may have found something else worth reaching for." He said, face bright red as he turned to meet her eyes. She blushed, and the two sat in silence. After a moment, the pair felt their eyes closing as they moved closer, their lips meeting after what seemed like forever. After a minute the pair separated, faces still red and eyes lidded. Momo took a breath, as she had never seen anything like the smile that was currently on the boxer's face. As for Izuku, he could swear nothing in his life could compare to the feeling of seeing Momo at that moment, her features radiating like the sun and smiling twice as bright.

"Momo... I love you." Izuku said.

"Izuku... I feel the same way." Momo responded. The two smiled even brighter, before coming together in a loving embrace that lasted several minutes.

"This... this is the first time something like this has ever happened to me before. Not just romance either. In middle school I never even had friends to hang out with. But once I got in to U.A., I met you, Kirishima-kun, Mina-chan and Jirou-chan. For once I've been able to know what it's like to have friends other than Kaito-sensei."

"Izuku... what do you mean?" Momo asked.

"After the tournament I'll tell you. but for now, lets head back." The new couple then proceeded to make their way back to the stadium, hands intertwined.

"What happened? You missed some pretty good fights." Mina said. "I'll send them to you later."

"Thanks, Mina-chan." Izuku said, him and Momo taking a seat as Bakugou just defeated Kirishima.

"It looks as though the next winner will have to go against him." Momo added. Mina noticed the pair's hands, but decided to wait until after the tournament to comment.

"What an exciting match, right Eraserhead?" Present Mic said.

"Sure. Next up is Izuku Midoriya and Todoroki Shouto. Make your way to your prep rooms now." Aizawa said, as Izuku's expression hardened.

"I guess I'm up." Izuku said, standing up and leaving. On the way to his room, he was stopped by a man who was bursting with flames. This was the number two hero, Endeavor. And according to Todoroki, he the reason he wanted to entangle Momo into his personal problems in the first place.

"Boy." Endeavor said. "Shouto was raised for the specific purpose of surpassing All Might. I request for you to make him use his flames."

"I can do that, but I won't do it for you." Izuku said. "He's only putting out half of his effort while everyone else is giving their all in this Festival, and that is enough to make me angry. However, he also had informed me that you essentially abused him through training in order to become the 'perfect creation.'"

"So? What purpose do you have for telling me this?" Endeavor replied.

"I have a proposition." Izuku said. "I will make him tap into his full power, but what I need from you is to get rid of the Quirk Marriage deal you made with him. His way of solving the problem _you_ created is intruding into my personal life, and I don't want that to continue. So, do we have a deal?" He asked, as the number two hero looked at him for a moment.

"You have a deal. Make him use his flames, and that deal I made with Shouto will become no more." The Hellfire hero said. The pair shook hands, and Izuku gave him one last look before leaving. He entered his prep room, where he looked over his notes of Todoroki.

 **Name: Todoroki Shouto**

 **Quirk: Half-Hot, Half-Cold**

 **-Todoroki is able to create Ice and Fire in vast quantities, but only seems to use the ice portion of the power.**

 **-His Quirk seems to have no limit, but maybe it has to do with internal temperature. Perhaps he can only use a set amount of Ice an Fire?**

 **Strategies for Fighting:**

 **-Use One For All and either dodge or destroy the ice, and search for an opening.**

 **-Once opening is found, force him into your strike zone.**

 **-Out-Boxing will only result in me being frozen, and Slugging will be too slow to deal damage after getting past the ice.**

 **-Swarming him will be the best course of action. Remember to aim for the half of his body that exerts fire, as he will do his best to not use it in a fight.**

Izuku finished looking over his notes, taking a deep breath once he closed his notebook. He took a few more practice punches to make sure he was still physically ready to fight, easing from his position when he thought he was good to go. The boxer opened the door, finding Momo standing there with a smile.

"Hi Momo." Izuku said.

"Hello Izuku." She responded. "I thought I'd stop by and say good luck." She said with a smile.

"Well, that's awfully sweet of y-" He was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips over his, Momo disconnecting a second later with a happy squeal.

"I've always wanted to do that with a significant other!" She said to herself, Izuku basking in her presence.

 _'This girl is just. Too. ADORABLE!'_ He screamed within his mind, smiling after the kiss.

"I'll do my best." Izuku said, giving her a quick hug before he left to enter the stadium.

"AND INTRODUCING HIS OPPONENT, IT'S THE PERSON YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, PUNCHING HIS WAY THROUGH THE CAVALRY BATTLE, GIVE IT UP FOR MIDORIYA IZUKU!" Present Mic yelled, as he entered the stadium. Todoroki was on the other side of the stage, a glare displayed within his eyes as Izuku lowered into his familiar fighting stance, gloves activating and hovering in front of his face as he returned the glare in kind.

"Now, are you ready?! FIGHT!"

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, and a review if you want! I love hearing what you have to say! Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter. Later!**

 **P.S. If you guys ask me why Mei didn't go to Izuku this time, it's because Mina and Kirishima got to him first.**


	11. Round 11

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 11: Fated Battle Between Men**

 **A/N: To those still doing No Nut November, I must warn you: There's a lemon. If you wish to proceed, lemons from now on will be marked with a * at the beginning and the end.**

 **...**

As soon as Present Mic gave them the go-ahead Izuku had to take a step to the right as a massive glacier of ice formed where he once stood. Izuku broke out into a full sprint to avoid another wave that came at him, running in to close the distance from Todoroki.

"You can't win this Midoriya!" He yelled. Izuku slammed his fist into a wave of ice, sprinting forward and jumping to avoid a second.

 _'C'mon, show me an opening.'_ Izuku thought, as he started to weave left and right to avoid the storm of ice that was launched at him. Todoroki's frustration grew because of Izuku's inability to let him win, pressing forward with even more waves of ice. Izuku leaped over the wave without activating his Quirk, sliding down to it to jump just before another wave flew towards him. Izuku then slammed his right fist into the back of Todoroki's head with a jolt haymaker, making the boy stumble forward before he landed, turning quickly with a squeak of his shoes as he delivered a cross that made the dual-quirked boy tumble backwards. He got up with a growl, as Izuku stood there, still ready to kick his ass.

He then dashed forward, jumping at Todoroki to deliver an obvious jolt haymaker to the boy near the end of the stage. The boy recognized this, and once the boxer was in the air, shot a pillar of ice upwards to freeze him. To his surprise, he was met instead with the boxer kicking off the ice as it flew towards him, as he prepared another move. Todoroki watched as Izuku landed on his right foot with his right fist wound back, left landing afterwards and immediately propelling him forward, fist outstretched. Todoroki created a shield with his ice, but the boxer plowed through that, the punch continuing into his face and sending him flying back. Todoroki stopped himself from flying off the edge with a small wall of ice, but only had the time to create another in front of him as Izuku was already closing back in.

"Todoroki is being tossed like a ragdoll!" Present Mic stated.

 **...In The Stands...**

"Get him, Midori!" Mina yelled, excited by the fight.

"Midori?" Momo asked.

"What? It fits." The pink-skinned girl responded.

"True." Momo said. She then stood up, and placed her hands over her mouth.

"WIN, IZUKU!" Momo yelled, getting a grin from both Kirishima and Mina.

 **...Back With The Battle...**

"Midoriya... Why aren't you using your Quirk?" Todoroki growled, as the boxer's eyes narrowed. He launched another wave of ice at Izuku, though they were starting to appear in slower intervals.

"I refuse to give my all towards you until you decide to do the same for me. Show me your fire, Todoroki-kun!" Izuku screamed, eyes shadowed by his hair as he swarmed the boy again. Todoroki was about to use yet another ice attack but realized he was almost at temperature limit for his ice half. As a result of his hesitation he was forced to take a powerful combo of blows from the boxer, each one delivered with the same strength he had used on the concrete wall earlier.

"Shut up!" Todoroki yelled after he was pushed back, quickly flinging an ice pillar forward that slammed into Izuku's face. Todoroki saw that as his chance to freeze him and rushed in, but instead was met with a punch that sent him flying to the floor with a triple backflip.

"WE NEED TO SEE THAT AGAIN!" Present Mic yelled. Todoroki took a glance at the screens, which replayed the scene, starting with the hit to the boxer's face. It zoomed in and played it again in slow motion, where instead of a pillar hitting him in the face he smirked and started to move backwards as it grazed the tips of his hair, right arm maneuvering for an uppercut that ended in a straight upwards punch to the face as Todoroki fell for his trap.

 ** _'Sendo SMASH!'_** Izuku thought, while preforming the move.

 _'He... played me! He played me like a damn fool!'_ Todoroki thought after viewing the replay, teeth clenching in anger as he stood up.

"Use your fire, Todoroki-kun. I know that you would have been able to get me in that moment had you used it."

"Why are you so insistent on me using _his_ Quirk? Did my father pay you off?" Todoroki asked, shivering from Quirk overuse.

"Let me respond to your question with another. Why do you continue to put minimum effort into this festival?" Izuku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Todoroki said. He fired off another wave of ice that Izuku dodged, stomping his foot with enough force to make even Todoroki himself freeze to listen.

"Everyone's trying their hardest to win, and yet you insist on defeating everyone without even using your full power. What the _fuck_ kind of person are you to do that?!" Izuku suddenly yelled, his enraged words gathering the full attention of the audience and his opponent. "So many people are expecting great things of our class, and I don't want to sent the wrong idea to them. I cannot show them that we pride ourselves on fighting with minimal effort! As a fighter, I refuse to let anyone deny their full potential over a grudge, especially when you try to throw _my_ personal life away for _your_ own gain! I cannot, no, I REFUSE to lose to you if you won't even use your full power!"

"I've told you, I will never use _his_ power!" Todoroki yelled back. Izuku snarled, and he threw set of hooks at the opponent, head jerking left and right violently with each hit.

"IT'S YOUR POWER TODOROKI!" Izuku yelled, his final attack sending Todoroki straight to the floor. Tororoki's eyes widened, recalling Izuku's words from the earlier break.

 _'His punches are making my vision swirl... but there's more on the line than just the victory. Forget the proposal! Forget Endeavor's training! All I need to focus on is defeating you first!'_ He thought. He felt his left side start blazing with fire, and Izuku saw the burning red tidal wave flowing off of his skin as if it was a cloak of fire.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR!" Izuku Midoriya screamed, revealing his Quirk to the public for the first time. Red lines formed across his skin as green lightning began to appear, radiating from his now glowing body. Eight percent of One for All pulsed through his body like a war drum while the boxer was seen grinning like a madman.

"Thank you Midoriya... but this is where you lose." Todoroki said, a grin forming on his face.

"SHOOOOOOTOOOOOOO!" Endeavor roared from the stands, a grin on his face as his hellfire exploded outwards in glee. The two fighters ignored his calls, only focusing on each other in that moment.

"I'm still going to win it, just you watch!" Izuku responded with a grin of his own. Todoroki unleashed a torrent of fire towards the boxer who crouched low to just avoid the flames tickling at his tank top and skin. He dashed forward, his glowing form zooming through the flames to jump and see a large onslaught of ice that froze over most of his body. Izuku raised his free right hand and quickly brought it down to break himself free, sidestepping to dodge even more fire. A stupid-yet-brilliant idea flew into Izuku's mind as he waited for Todoroki to make his move. Ice flew at him, and Izuku sprinted forwards to shatter it with a left fist, continuing his charge at the boy. Once he was close, Izuku slammed his right foot into the ground, Tororoki releasing a wave of flames that he hoped would make the boxer retreat, but Izuku plowed through the flames to release a left hook to the liver that stunned Todoroki for a moment. The now shirtless boxer continued his combo by following with a right hook that made his head jerk to the right, a left cross staggering him as Izuku hopped back with a grin.

 **"Corkscrew..."** Izuku said, his left fist pulled in to his side. **"SMASH!"** He yelled, letting loose his blow. The fist turned as it moved through the air, One For All imbued into the punch as it landed on Todoroki's face, sending his form spiraling through the air as a small cyclone from the punch formed, pulling him with it to the edge of the arena. Todoroki was able to escape by anchoring himself to the ground with his ice, but was unprepared as Izuku followed up with a second Corkscrew Cross with his right that launched him away. Tororoki landed on the floor in a roll, but stood up a moment later.

"This is it!" Izuku yelled, going way over his maximum to be surrounded by fifteen percent of One For All, body shaking slightly from the excess power. Todoroki activates both sides of his Quirk, a pillar of icy blue and fiery red forming as he charged towards Izuku. The boxer did the same, but as a green and red lightning bolt that charged through the length of the arena, the floor beneath him crumbling away into dust and rubble.

"They'll kill each other if the next hit lands!" Cementoss said.

"You two need to stop!" Midnight said, concrete walls and sleeping gas forming between the two who crashed through them and into each other with an earth-shattering explosion that made the entire arena, along with each and every individual inside, shake from the resulting shockwave.

When the dust settled, a shadowed figure was seen rocketing through the air, spinning as he crashed against the walls of the arena with a resounding _crack_ of the stadium wall. Izuku was seen in the center of the arena, burns and bruises across his bare chest in his familiar uppercut pose. He was panting heavily, and after a moment he dropped his purple right arm, the gloves reverting to their boxing tape form. Todoroki was seen as the smoke cleared, stuck in the wall and unconscious.

"The winner is... IZUKU! MIDORIYAAA!" Present Mic yelled, applause and thunderous screams of approval joining in a moment later. Izuku saw Todoroki be taken out with a stretcher, still panting with exhaustion before a robot helped carry him out of the arena as he also fell.

 **...Later...**

Izuku woke up half an hour later on an infirmary bed, clutching his head with one of his hands as he sat up. He unwrapped his hands, rubbing them and looking out the window. Apparently there was a two-hour break given to the students and audience for repairs to the arena and preparing the final competitors, giving him time to rest before the final fight. He looked to his left to see Todoroki still unconscious in the bed next to him, and that the infirmary was empty. He then noticed Recovery Girl come in some time later, looking at both him and the unconscious boy.

"I already healed you two, so don't worry about that. However, don't go so overboard next time! I won't heal you if you do!" She said, leaving the room as the two rested. Todoroki left as soon as he had woken up, as he had to deal with something involving Endeavor first. He heard a familiar voice through the door afterwards, smiling as he knew who it was.

"I-Izuku... can I come in?" Momo asked through the door.

"Sure. I don't see why not-" He said, jaw dropping as soon as his new girlfriend entered the room.

As soon as she stepped through the door, Izuku could only stare as she was wearing a nurse outfit. Not a regular one, however. Momo's outfit consisted of a white nurse cap, and a skintight white coat that stopped around her waist, highlighting the voluptuous curve of her hips. The top was open, showing the top half of her generous natural assets. He looked towards her long, creamy legs to discover that the coat was the only thing she was wearing from the waist down, aside from a pair of red panties. Noticing the two nubs that pointed out from her chest made him realize that her coat was basically the _only_ thing she had on.

"I-Izuku..." She said, slowly walking making her way to his bedside. "Do... do you perhaps require a nurse?" She asked, face bright red. Izuku gulped, drowning in the raw sex appeal that was being exerted his way.

"I... um... uh..." Izuku said intelligently, drowning in her appearance. She stepped closer to him, and he felt a weight add to the infirmary bed as she took a seat on his bedside.

"You did so well, Izuku." She said.

"Thanks..." He said, trying to see where she was going with this rather quick change of demeanor.

"You saved him... you saved him even though not doing so would have given you an easier victory. You saved him even though he was your enemy in this tournament. You saved him even when he was trying to force a marriage with me!" She said, as his eyes widened. "He told me about the deal that was cancelled just before I changed. And I am so, so happy that I fell for such a kind, caring person like you." She said, with a smile that made him feel as though his heart would burst at any given moment.

*  
Izuku then watched as she shifted her body onto his, straddling him now as her soft, large ass was seated upon his waist.

"And for that, I wanted to thank you." She said, leaning down to deliver a light kiss to his lips. Her lips overlapped with his, as he wrapped his arms around her sides. He rested his hands upon her lower back as the two continued to kiss, lips separating and colliding again and again, each one filled with love and passion for the other. Izuku started to rub her back with his hands as hers traveled under the shirt that was placed on him before he was put there, feeling the firmness of his muscled abs. After a few moments Izuku wriggled his tongue between her lips, the girl releasing a surprised squeal as his tongue wrapped around hers.

The kiss continued this way for some time, Momo entangling her hands into Izuku's green hair and stroking it affectionately, before he felt her start grinding her lower self on his body.

She moved herself up and down his stomach, moaning slightly into their kiss as she ground herself over his abs, before moving down, just barely stopping before she made contact with his member. Izuku then moved his hands so that they were placed firmly upon the sides of her meaty thighs, ever so close to her beautiful ass as he aided her in her movements.

Momo separated the kiss a short while after, a trail of saliva between them as they were panting together. She then sat up, and with an adorably shy look, undid her ponytail, letting her long raven locks flow freely, enhancing her natural beauty tenfold to the boxer. At the same time she puffed out her chest, slowly guiding his hands to the buttons of her outfit. After a short pause, he was ready to continue as he grabbed the first button. He slowly removed one button after the other, letting the outfit hang off of her shoulders as she was now straddling him with her breasts open for the pleasure of Izuku and Izuku alone. She removed the sleeves and tossed it to the side, hands going to his shoulders as she spoke again.

"T-They're all yours..." She said, face a blazing red as Izuku then sat up. He slowly placed his right hand upon her left breast, garnering an immediate moan as his hand sunk into the bountiful boob. Entranced, he started to squeeze and play with the girl's chest, quickly moving forward his left hand to do the same with her other breast. Her moans only increased with that, and Izuku noticed the two pink nubs of her nipples slowly hardening. He then gained a new idea, releasing her right breast to replace it with his mouth, sucking on the nub to cause further moans and mewls of pleasure.

"I-Izuku!" She moaned, as his teeth lightly grazed her pink flesh. His tongue circled around the bud as his fingers twisted and fondled the other, taking a few minutes before switching over and doing the same to the other. Momo then started to grind herself directly over his member, Izuku releasing groans of pleasure as she moved on him. After a few rubs Momo felt something begin to grow, slipping from under her to sandwich itself between her ass cheeks. Her blush was a blazing red as she knew what it was, and she removed herself from him to move her face down low. Izuku removed his shirt as she pulled down his shorts, revealing a tent pitched within the boxer's boxers.

She looked to her boyfriend, seeing him nod with a face as red as hers, removing it to see his proud member standing for the world to see. Although she felt it last time, she didn't take the time to _see_ what exactly went into her after the USJ when they had their impromptu first time together. She marveled at the nine-inch pole, wondering how he could hide such a beast in the shorts he usually wore to fight. Disregarding those thoughts for now, she tried wrapped her hand around the fleshy pole, her fingers barely out of reach from each other as she moved it up and down once to hear Izuku groan.

Liking the sound, she did it again. And again. And again, picking up a steady rhythm as she continued stroking his member. Izuku leaned back in pleasure, relishing in the feeling of her soft hand stroking him. She picked up the pace, adding a second hand to stroke the top half, her lover's groans only increasing more as she took him to heaven.

Momo decided that she waited for far too long, and started to lift up her waist.

"Izuku... I'm ready." She said, quickly grabbing a contraceptive pill from her discarded coat and popping it into her mouth. At her words and Izuku placed his hands on her wide hips, rubbing them affectionately and giving her a chaste kiss. She guided the tip of his member to her entrance, and in one motion he sheathed himself fully within her.

"M-Momo!" Izuku grunted, entranced by the feeling of being within her tight velvety walls.

"I-I can feel you, Izuku... You're stretching me out on the inside-ah!" She squeaked as Izuku made one thrust. After adjusting to being in fleshy heaven Izuku went for another thrust, more and more after that, so that he was pumping in and out of her womb with loving vigor.

As soon as he started moving Momo swore she could feel the heavens part with her inner walls, as Izuku's thrusts led to her moans from earlier amplifying in both sound and frequency. Despite losing strength to the pleasure of her boyfriend, Momo was able to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling him into a kiss as he continued rutting into her. They continued this way for a half-hour before Momo separated from their kiss.

"I-Izuku... something's c-coming!" She said, as he started to move even faster inside her. "Izuku! Izuku! A-Ahn!" Izuku opened his eyes to see her bountiful breasts bouncing in time with his movement, urging him to move his head down and capture one of her nipples with his teeth once again. "IZUKU!" Momo yelled, as the inner walls of her pussy clenched around his own, liquid in the form of her cum seeping from her entrance as she came. After a few seconds she leaned onto him, panting furiously. She took a few deep breaths, before noticing twitching from inside her. "Y... you're still hard?!" She said, realizing that it was true.

"Momo... I'm still not done." He said after taking a few breaths, pulling himself out of her. He quickly flipped her onto her stomach, holding her large round ass in his hands as he impaled himself into her once again.

"AAAHH!" She moaned, as his thrusts were hitting even deeper spots this time, going so far as to reach the top of her womb, leaving a slight bulge showing from the outside. "I-I-It's even deeper! So good... more... more!" She moaned, tongue lolling out as Izuku was going "Plus Ultra" on her insides. Her eyes also began to roll upwards, as Izuku was nearing his limit.

"H-Here it c-comes!" He yelled, after what seemed like an eternity of thrusting into her. She felt him twitch, and then her mind went blank with the tidal wave released by her boyfriend. Izuku's grip hardened on her sides as he continued to paint her insides white for about a minute straight, pulling out afterwards and falling back onto the infirmary bed. The girl took a moment to lay there as she got off of her sexual high, her hole dripping with Izuku's essence as she lay there panting. Momo, using what strength she had left, crawled up to him, resting her naked form on top of his own.

"That... was amazing..." Momo breathed out, panting as the pair basked in the afterglow of their recent activity.

"Y-Yeah... it really was." Izuku responded, before smiling. "I love you." He said, kissing the smiling girl's forehead.

"I love you too." She said, resting her head on his chest.

"You did a good job there, kid. I enjoyed the- Erk!" Kaito said, stopping when he saw the naked couple laying there.

"Eep!" Momo quickly formed a blanket over them with an embarrassed blush, a lump of blanket covering all but a blushing Izuku's head.

"H-Hey, Sensei. How's it going?" He asked, trying to downplay the situation.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Kaito responded. "I'm just gonna... talk to you later..." he then left, Momo popping up from the newly made sheet a second later.

"That was so embarrassing..." Momo said, clutching onto Izuku.

"It'll be alright." Izuku said. "Anyways, I have to prepare for the last fight, so..." He moved to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by Momo.

"No!" She said, cheeks puffed out with an adorable pout. She then smiled, and snuggled into his chest. "Just a few more minutes." She said.

"Alright then, just a few more." He said, enjoying the warmth of their embrace.

 **...Later...**

After a little more cuddling between them, the pair decided to get dressed and prepare for the final battle of the festival.

"The last battle will occur in five minutes! Fighters, get ready!" Present Mic announced, getting the attention of Izuku. He was currently wearing UA's tracksuit, entangling his hand with Momo's as the pair made their way to the prep room. Once there, Izuku cracked his knuckles, stretching for a minute as he let his body prepare itself for the final fight. He activated the gloves, inspecting them quickly before turning them back into tape, and wrapping his hands.

"This is it..." Momo said.

"Yep." Izuku said. "I'm fighting Kacchan again. Hopefully it goes about as well as last time."

"Any idea of what he's gonna do?" She asked.

"Well, knowing him, I can predict what he's gonna do. Start off with a large right swing and try to counter my counter when I neutralize his blast." Izuku said.

"Hopefully that's what happens." Momo said. "By the way I want to give you another good luck charm. Y'know... I don't think you'll need one, but I..." She started fidgeting in place, and Izuku chuckled.

"I understand." Izuku said with a grin, pulling Momo to him for a quick kiss. "Good luck, right?"

"Right!" She said, smiling.

"The final fight will begin in one minute, so both fighters, make your way to the stage now." Aizawa said over the intercom, getting both to snap back to reality.

"I guess it's time. I'll be cheering you on." Momo said, leaving. Izuku checked his gloves one more time, slamming his fists together as he made his way to the arena.

"Introducing the first fighter! He's blasted his way to the top, and won't stop until he's number one! Give it up for KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" Present Mic yelled, as the crowd was welcomed to the determined, teeth-clenched scowl adorning the face of the blonde boy, stepping into the arena with his hands ready.

"And our final combatant enters! He's punched, and punched, and punched, but nothing can break his will! He's gunning for the top, and I'm willing to bet money that he'll make it through this battle too! EVERYONE, GIVE IT UP FOR MIDORIYA IZUKU!" Present Mic screamed, as Izuku entered the arena. Izuku held up his fists, hyping up the crowd by simply standing in his ready stance. He looked around at the crowd, focusing solely on his opponent afterwards as he looked ahead to Bakugou. He silenced the crowd with a stomp to the floor, Bakugou's glare increasing as Izuku did something many of them saw strange. Izuku raised both fists into the sky with a roar, and at this point Aizawa could only grin in his own way.

"He's really calling one, huh?" Aizawa asked rhetorically.

"Wait, what's the kid doing?" Present Mic asked, as the audience focused on Aizawa's words.

"I remember being at a Junior Middleweight match a year or so ago when another boxer did the same." Aizawa said.

"That doesn't answer the question. What's he doing?" Present Mic asked.

"He's declaring a knock out." Aizawa said. "A ring out is impossible at this point. Midoriya's not fighting to compete anymore. He's fighting to win." The arena was in shock at the declaration, except for one.

"So what?!" Bakugou yelled. "I. Am. Going. To. Win. I don't care who believes in you, I'll kill you and then kill them too!" He screamed. Izuku lowered his arms, and moved them close to his face.

"Try it." He said, the rising tension between the two bringing forth excitement and anticipation.

"Now then. It's the final battle, so give 'em one they'll never forget! FIGHT!" Present Mic yelled, prompting Bakugou to start off with a savage rush towards Izuku.

"DIE!" He yelled, right arm going for a wide right swing. It came towards the boxer, who batted it aside with a left fist, his right aiming for his face. Bakugou recognized this, and tried to counter with a blast from his left but Izuku neutralized the move with a quick jab to the attacking appendage followed by a wide low swing that crashed into his gut. Bakugou grit his teeth and hopped back.

"Why the hell aren't you fighting me seriously! Use your Quirk so I can prove I'm the strongest!" Bakugou yelled.

"That's not gonna happen, Kacchan. I'm no longer the same Deku from our childhood. I'm stronger now, and while it may be extremely hypocritical of me to say this after fighting Todoroki-kun, I'll show you how much stronger I've become _without_ my Quirk." Izuku said.

"Pro boxer or not, I'm gonna make you use your shitty Quirk _and_ kick your ass Deku!" He screamed.

Izuku jumped to the side to dodge an explosion, and jumped up to avoid another. The boxer lunged forward into a jolt haymaker, but it was dodged and an explosion appeared on his side. Izuku was pushed back with a light burn, landing with a skid. Bakugou charged him, boosting over his head last second, blasting his back and making him stumble. The boxer then turned, dodging a blast before ducking under a second and parrying a third by pushing aside his palm. Bakugou grew furious, boosting around Izuku in circles, blasting him every now and then as he circled him before ending the spin with an overhead blast that Izuku lunged out of the way of at the last second. Izuku stood his ground upon landing, pulling back his left hand to prepare for an obvious right.

 _'I see through your trap, Deku!'_ Bakugou thought, Focusing on the left as he rushed forwards. He boosted towards the boy, and moved as the left hook appeared out of almost nowhere, Izuku's eyes widening. Bakugou grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the ground behind him, hitting him with a large explosion as he was on the ground. Izuku slowly stood, and Bakugou slugged him across the face to stun him before blasting himself away to release his final blast.

"You're wide open! DIEEEE!" Bakugou yelled as he charged at the boy. **"Howitzer IMPACT!"** He charged forward as a spiraling rocket of explosions, and was about to bring forth the palm that would deliver the final blow. It touched Izuku's chest, and Bakugou grinned. The second the sparks formed and the explosion shook the arena, he realized that his hand was touching air. Izuku was suddenly at his left, a grin of his own forming as his right fist was reeled back.

 _'Fuck fuck fuck! I can't stop it!'_ Bakugou thought, the smoke from the blast just clearing as Izuku's right fist swung viciously upwards towards his left side, open due to the arm of that side releasing the "final blast."

"EAT THIS! **Kamogawa... SMAAAAASH!"** Izuku screamed, One For All not being used as his fist made impact with Bakugou's side, beyond his full strength as he put his entire body into the hit. Bakugou, as well as the arena froze at the sound of shattering wood, or perhaps a shotgun blast. In reality it was the shattering of Bakugou's rib cage, as the left side of it was utterly _demolished_ by Izuku's punch. He flew away due to the raw strength that was put behind the explosive impact, barreling across the floor to the edge of the arena. He skidded to a stop right at the edge of the arena, medical drones immediately coming to take him out for healing. If one were to look closely they would see the indent of Izuku's fist, surrounded by a circle indicating that he was strong enough to leave the mark of his fist _through_ the boxing glove.

Izuku stood there, deactivating his right glove as the audience realized that there was blood dripping down from his now open hand, signifying that Bakugou's rib cage wasn't the only thing that broke. The boxer continued on anyways, raising his other hand into the air, his wrapped fist followed by the roars of the audience shaking the arena.

"I... I can't believe it! In one powerful blow, Izuku Midoriya has taken the top spot of the Sports Festival!" Present Mic screamed.

"Congratulations for Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-A. After a final thirty minute preparation period we will begin the closing ceremony." Aizawa said, as the audience fanned out, and Izuku was taken to Recovery Girl once more.

 **...Later...**

Izuku woke up, a stinging feeling in his right hand as the rest of his body felt numb. He looked at it to see a scar going across the back, wrapping around just before the palm.

"W...what happened?" He asked.

"You broke your hand punching your opponent. I had to operate on your hand to make sure it healed properly, but don't overuse One For All like that again!" She said.

"But... I wasn't using One For All in that punch." Izuku said, getting Recovery Girl to freeze.

"Wait, _what?"_ Recovery Girl took a double-take at his words, seeking immediate clarification.

"So you're telling me you punched a boy hard enough to break your own hand, _without_ using your Quirk?" She asked.

"Yep." Izuku responded.

"You punched him hard enough to almost completely pulverize three ribs, and leave an indent of both your fist _and_ glove deep enough that it reached his lungs, and you didn't use One For All _at all?!"_ She near-yelled.

"Um... yes? Is Kacchan okay?!" Izuku asked, concerned about the boy's health.

"He'll be fine, much like your hand. However, you'll be left with that scar in your hand, just like how he'll be left with that impact marking since it was too deep to fully heal. Use it as a reminder to not punch so hard, yeah?" Recovery Girl said. "That Bakugou boy was healed first, so he's already at the arena for the ending ceremony. You should make your way there too." She hopped off her stool, and turned back at him just before cleaning up the room.

"Also if you have sex in here again I'm making you and that Yaoyorozu girl clean the infirmary for a week, got that?!" She said, a deep blush forming on his face.

"Y-Yeah! I-I got it." Izuku said.

"Good. Now get out!" She said, and he followed her instruction, making his way to the arena again. He saw Todoroki standing at the third place podium, his normally stoic face showing the barest remnant of a smile as he was thinking of the words of encouragement his mother once told him before the incident. On the number two spot was Kacchan, who was chained to a pole, a muzzle over his mouth as his vicious screams were somewhat silenced. The number one spot was empty, and he jogged up to take his place upon that section as the roars of the audience rung in the background.

"Now, granting out winners their rewards for their hard work, is the Symbol of Peace himself: ALL MIGHT!" Midnight yelled, as a boom silenced the crowd.

"I AM... HERE!" All Might yelled, dropping from the sky to land in front of the three, a box in his hands and a microphone attached to his Silver Age costume.

"You three did amazingly in the Festival!" He said, first giving a medal to Todoroki. "Young Todoroki, you were able to go beyond and dominate early on. If you practice using both sides of your Quirk, I'm sure you will become a great hero." He said, placing a medal around his neck.

"Thank you, All Might." Todoroki said, as the Number One Hero moved to the next.

"Young Bakugou, you participated with great ferocity and competitiveness. I would say that you are on the way to being a powerful hero in the future." He tried placing the medal around His neck, but the blond boy kept moving, until All Might just placed the medal around his muzzle. He finally moved onto Izuku, and the boxer could swear his trademark grin grew just a little larger.

"Young Midoriya. You took the Festival by storm, and absolutely demolished the competition during the Battle Tournament. I believe that if you keep training, keep fighting for your beliefs, and continue to have that heroic attitude, you can surely become one of the greatest heroes. Once again, congratulations Young Midoriya." All Might said, placing the metal around his neck. After a final message from Present Mic, All Might, and Midnight, the Sports Festival finally drew to a close.

 **...**

 **A/N: Aaaand we're done! Whew, it's been a while. How was the lemon? Goo? Bad? Let me know in the reviews. I could have dealt with the fights a little better, but hey, we're moving onto the Stain Arc! This'll be good...**

 **Anyways, please leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, and a review if you would like! I love hearing what You guys have to say! See you next chapter!**

 **Fixes: Added a few smaller details, general touch-ups & spelling corrections.**


	12. Round 12

**Knock-Out**

 **Round 12: Origin**

 **I've realized through both a friend and rereading that I hardly did a good job with Inko, and I also wanted to expand upon my version of Izuku's past. So, here's a bit of exactly that, and then some!**

 **...**

It was the night after the Sports Festival, and three girls were laying on one's massive bed, a laptop in front of the trio displaying a scary movie.

"Ha, lame! What's next? The killer's hiding out in the next room?" Mida said, having a love of making fun of cheesy horror movies. Jirou, as much of a tomboy as she was, _despised_ horror movies with a passion. Sure she had been in scarier situations in the past, with the USJ immediately coming to mind, but the rocker teen was still unable to see a horror movie at all. To her right was Momo, who had a similar thought process. The girl was creating something to hold on to, Mina looking to the side after the glow of Creation entered her field of view. Upon seeing what Momo had created the pink girl paused the movie with a smug grin.

"Well well well. Looke like Momo-chan here's got herself a boyfriend~" She said with a teasing edge in her voice, Jirou turning to see the blushing heiress holding a body pillow of Izuku, fists up and a determined look on his face.

"Oooh, I see how it is..." Jirou said, a similar smirk on her face as well. Momo noticed what she had created, a fierce blush forming as she tossed the pillow aside.

"L-l-l-l-let's just focus on the movie!" Momo said, causing Jirou to pale slightly and Mina to grin.

"Alright then, but don't think I'll forget this!" Mina said in a playfully dramatic tone. She continued the movie afterwards, the sounds of two screams and a laugh resounding through the manor.

 **...The Next Day...  
**

Izuku, the day after the Sports Festival, was currently found in the Musutafu General Hospital, where he was seated at the bedside of his sleeping mother. With a small smile he placed his hand on her forehead as he remembered all that happened to make him who he was today.

 **...Ten Years Ago...**

"Mom, Mom!" A young green-haired boy said, rushing to the kitchen to see his mother, who was smiling at her son.

"Happy birthday Izuku!" Inko greeted, the boy hopping up and down excitedly in his All Might onesie.

"Can we go to the doctor to see if I got my Quirk yet?!" He asked, Inko stopping him with a hand to the head.

"Not yet, Izuku. Let's get you cleaned up and fed, and then we'll go see what Quirk you have." She said.

"Yes mom!" The little boy said, rushing to the bathroom. Inko looked at his retreating form, her smile dropping slightly.

"He wants to be a hero, but an equally dangerous sport has gained his attention." She said to herself, seeing the child-sized red boxing gloves that hung from a hook. She walked over to a chair, taking a seat as she looked at the TV, noting that a boxing match was playing. One of the men had four gloved arms as the other had long springs for his arms, the one with springs launching with them to avoid the other's block. Seeing the saliva and blood drop from the flying fists only made Inko feel worried. She remembered the day he first saw a match with his very own eyes. She remembered the look of awe and the excitement in his eyes, but most of all, she recalled the fear she felt when he said "Can I do that too?"

Inko knew that saying no would have ended his interest there, and she would not have had to worry about him getting hurt. But seeing his excitement made her get him a pair of small red gloves. _Maybe he'll get a Quirk that will help her change her mind_ she thought, a glimmer of hope within the mother. Then they went to the doctor to check what Quirk he would get.

"Sorry kid, but you're not getting a Quirk any time soon." The shorter man said.

"W-Wha..?" The young Izuku said.

"Yeah. Normally, children that possess Quirks would lack a second joint in their pinky toe, however your child has that joint." He said to Inko, as the woman spoke up.

"Surely there's been a mistake." She said.

"Nope. He's Quirkless." The man said. "If he ever got a Quirk, it would be because of a miracle." Upon returning home, Inko spotted her son sitting in front of the computer, watching a video. Within it was All Might's debut in Japan, people on and under both arms, a raging fire doing nothing to them in the background, as the Number One Hero had saved them all. She saw him turn around... and her heart nearly broke.

"C...Can I be a hero?" He asked, tears already spilling from his eyes. In another universe Inko would have run to him and apologized for not being able to give his a Quirk to inherit, but this was not the time nor place for that. Her son needed support and by god she would give it to him.

"Izuku... I... I believe you can do it." Inko said, and the boy's crying stopped.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Inko said. As much as she wanted Izuku to stop and do something much less dangerous, she decided to give Izuku a chance. And looking at the little red gloves dangling from the hook, she knew exactly how to do it.

 **...Four Years Later...**

"That's it, keep it up!" A man said, as an eight-year-old Izuku was seen punching a pair of boxing mitts found on his hands. Inko had tried to get him lessons immediately so he could protect himself, but every gym they found said he was too young or had turned him away for being Quirkless. As a result, they had to wait until he was at least six to enroll. He had been training here for the past two years, though because he was so young it was only basic stances and punches.

"I can still move!" Little Izuku yelled, his tiny body throwing ten more punches before he collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

"Midoriya-san, your doing good. However, I need you to hit harder. Can you do that?" The man asked.

"I...I can do that." Izuku said, panting.

"Good. We're done for today, so rest up." The coach said, walking away. Inko walked up to her child, who was pulling off the smaller gloves.

"How was it Izuku?" She asked, as Izuku put on his All Might jacket.

"It was good. I'm having a ton of fun!" Izuku said.

"Really? I'm glad then." Inko then led Izuku out of the gym, to their car. "How is school?"

"It's okay. Kacchan doesn't bother me as much anymore." The boy said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"He was going to attack another student, but I protected him by punching Kacchan! The teachers didn't like it though... and now they said they were going to kick me out if I punched him again." He said, as Inko grew angry.

"But you were defending yourself, weren't you?" She asked.

"I was! But his friends told the teachers that I hit him first!" Izuku said.

 _'I'm going to have that entire school board under investigation for discrimination against a Quirkless student.'_ She thought.

"Am... am I in trouble?" Izuku asked. She looked to her son, and smiled.

"Sweetie, no, of course not. Mommy will never be mad at you for hitting people, as long as you're protecting yourself or protecting someone else." Inko said, and the boy smiled.

"Thanks mom." Izuku said as the two left the gym, traveling back home after a few more errands in the nearby Hosu area.

 **...Four More Years Later...**

Izuku dodged a right hook, landing a sharp jab on the opponent. He swerved away from an uppercut, but wasn't able to see the follow up right straight that caught him in the face. He stumbled back but was still able to block a left cross and another right hook, ducking under a Corkscrew cross that surely would have brought him to the realm of unconsciousness.

 _'He's in my range!'_ Izuku thought. _'ATTACK!'_ He yelled mentally, a fierce punch connecting to the opponent's face as they were sent flying into the ropes, rebounding off to take one dazed, wild swing that could only hit the air as his coach for the past six years hit the mat.

"The winner of the final test spar is Izuku Midoriya!" One gym member said, as Izuku took off his gloves. Removing the headpiece, he turned to see his coach stand up, grinning.

"Congratulations, Midoriya-kun. You passed." He said, grabbing a box from someone. "You'll be leaving the gym now, huh?"

"I may be leaving, but I'll definitely return. You can count on it." Izuku said, sticking out his fist. The coach bumped it, and handed him the box in his gloved hands.

"Take this, It's a goodbye present from all of us." He said.

"Thank you, Dudley-kun. I'll see you around." He said, as the man fixed his suspenders. Izuku walked out of Dudley's gym, opening the box to reveal a model car, much like the one the gym's owner drove. Accompanying it was a set of weights, as well as a photo of six-year-old Izuku throwing his first punch, and one of his current twelve-year-old self, standing in the same position that his younger self did. He closed the box, making his way to the train out of Hosu back to Musutafu, where his mom was awaiting.

"Welcome home, Izuku." Inko said. "How did it go?"

"I won!" Izuku said, handing her the box. She took the photos and placed them on the fridge.

"Oh Izuku that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Inko said. "Why don't you put the other things you got back in your room. While I make some celebratory Katsudon." Izuku's eyes lit up, rushing to put away his stuff as his favorite food was being made.

"How was school this time? If I recall, the last time I asked you that you were eight." She said.

"School's been going much better compared to back then. I've been able to keep ahead of my work, _and_ I was able to stop some bullies from hurting an underclass student." He said. "Although Kacchan's still making everyone ignore me."

"I thought Mitsuki had talked to him already. But let's not focus on that right now. My little boxer won his final spar, so he must be given a proper reward. Here you go!" Inko said, placing down a bowl of the boy's favorite food. She chuckled when he tore into the meal without mercy, clearly hungry from his most recent spar.

"I knew those lessons would pay off." Inko said. Izuku, while still having the dream of becoming a hero had put that dream the back burner, as boxing was his main focus now. He turned on the TV, just in time to catch the the ending of the featherweight title match.

"I did it!" The man on the screen yelled, having claimed the title of Japanese Featherweight Champion. The tan man raised both arms into the air with glee, and Inko saw a look of longing on the boy's face.

"Mom... do you still think I can do that some day?" Izuku asked, as she spoke her opinion on the subject to him.

"Boxing today is much different compared to last century. People use their Quirks as if they were heroes fighting villains, and boxer mortality rates have risen because of that. Izuku, I don't want you to be a part of that death percentage. I know you want to fight, but I just don't want to see you on the news saying that you were another one of that percent." She said, prompting the boy to smile, though it did not catch up to his eyes.

"I understand." He responded, finishing his food. Later that evening, Izuku was seen in his room. It had once been filled to the brim with All Might memorabilia, but not as much anymore as his love of boxing had surpassed his other aspiration. His bed had a plain olive sheet, while his desk on the other side of it had a computer. To the left of the desk was a punching bag, a hook to the side revealing black training gloves. On the wall was a poster of All Might, but next to that was a poster set of the Japanese boxing league's best, one figure being the rising Junior Middleweight fighter Takamura "The Bear Slayer" Mamoru. The boy was currently at his desk, putting down the model of the car on a shelf above the desk before taking a seat on his bed. He grabbed the weights from the box, and took a good look at them. Supposedly the weight could be adjusted in the American standard system, the base being ten pounds but expanding to a maximum of one hundred and twenty pounds each. Izuku set the pair of weights to thirty pounds each, and started to simple hammer curls with each one in different hands. After about an hour he set them next to the side, retreating to the bathroom where he relished the feeling of the warm water on his skin.

 _'I understand where mom is coming from, but wouldn't fighting people as strong as them be beneficial? She said she supported my dream of becoming a hero, and signed me up for the lessons in the first place! I won't bring up this to her for now, but... I'm still going to keep these ideas in mind.'_ He thought to himself, finishing his bath and heading to his desk, filling a notebook labeled _Hero and Boxer Analysis for the Future, Edition Number Eleven_.

 **...One Year Later, Musutafu Shopping District...**

Izuku and his mother were currently walking along, grabbing themselves some groceries. Over that time, Izuku had not talked to his mother about wanting to be a professional boxer, but still trained as if he would be, just in case the chance was to ever arrive. As they were about to make their way out of the shopping center, Izuku noticed a man in a black trench coat and hat walking towards a lady. More specifically he was walking by, now suddenly using her as a hostage as he suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck, a dart tip emerging from his wrist.

"Nobody move, or else she gets poisoned!" The man yelled. Izuku noticed that under the hat the man had reptilian black eyes, and sported a large grin on his face. The boy recognized him as the villain Devil's Fang. According to some research, his body was able to very slowly produce a poison that destroyed the person from the inside, the toxic substance flowing through the heart into the rest of the rest of the body, chipping at the immune system before shutting down the vital organs. Thankfully, he could only use it once per every two years, as all the poison in his body loses its effect as soon as he uses it once, the end of the second year being when the poison is at its maximum lethality. As a result, his victim count was lower than other major villains. That didn't make him any less dangerous though.

"Throw all of your valuables to me, or she dies." Devil's Fang said, as many people around him did exactly that. Izuku however decided otherwise, as he pulled out his wallet. He motioned to put it down, but after having the fundamentals of feigns and counters literally beat into him he was able to separate the man from his hostage before rushing in by suddenly throwing his wallet at his head, breaking skin. He pushed the woman back towards the crowd and put up his fists, the villain grinning in response.

"Nasty move, that was. Now I only have one needle. Looks like you're gonna be my lucky victim." He said, flicking his wrist at the boy who saw the dart flying towards him. He dodged and moved in to slam his fist into the man's temple, but the sound of a familiar person crying out in pain stopped him. He turned around to see his mother fall to one knee, the mark of the needle grazing her skin apparent on her torn sleeve.

"Not deadly enough to kill just yet, but it will if you don't get her some medical attention soon." He said, the grin growing wider as Izuku rushed to help his mother. That gave the villain some time to escape, as Izuku's eyes began to water. He held her in his arms, some tears beginning to spill as he looked at the crowd.

"DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!" He screamed, as one called an ambulance. The rest of the crowd continued to be bystanders as the ambulance arrived, paramedics exiting to place her on a stretcher. "Will... will she be okay?" Izuku asked.

"We'll see. We're still working on an antidote to Devil's Fang's poison, but there is a treatment we'll put her under to delay the effects until a cure is found." The paramedic said. "Do you have anyone to go to?"

"I'll manage." Izuku said.

 **...One Year Later, Dudley's Gym...**

After the incident, Izuku was able to remain living in his house thanks to Dudley providing enough money for him to live off of. However, it was not enough to cover Inko's hospital bill, leaving Izuku stuck financially on that part. On top of that, his attitude was much different than when he stepped in and out of that gym. In school he was much more volatile, and when his mother was mentioned his anger rivaled that of Bakugou himself, leading to a few fights on campus. Unfortunately Izuku could not gain any more money from Dudley at this time, since he had just embarked on a quest to get back his father's car. The boy was currently spotted on a punching bag in the familiar gym, each blow rattling the chains of the bag as he continued to imagine Devil's Fang on the receiving end of his fists.

With a vicious roar he threw his last punch at the bag, the force resulting in it smashing into the back wall, the sound of the door opening afterwards garnering the boy's attention. He saw a figure enter, with glasses and tan skin revealing themselves in the form of a man in a brown suit and tie.

"Hello there, kid. My name is Hansuke Kaito. Your old coach Dudley asked me to give you this." He said, handing the thirteen-year-old a letter.

 _Dear Midoriya-kun,_

 _I regret to inform you that this journey of mine has taken longer than imagined. I am giving the gym to Kaito, as he is a trusted friend of mine who will able to keep it running for a long time. He will hopefully be able to help you provide for you and your mother as well._

 _Signed,_  
 _Dudley_

After reading the letter, Izuku looked at the man with a questioning glint in his eye.

"Don't worry Midoriya-san, I know exactly how we can make enough money to keep the gym afloat and cover your mom's bills." He said.

"Is this by any chance legal?" Izuku asked.

"It's perfectly legal!" Kaito said, his face freezing for a moment. "At least, it's _mostly_ legal. How do you feel about punching grown men for cash in a boxing ring?"

"I have newfound anger issues and the desire to save my mother. Of course I'm fine with it!" Izuku said, eyes shining with determination.

"Great! Now, Dudley drilled the basics into you. What I'm going to do is throw in so much more. You'll be winning fights by round three after this. Trust me. Now then, let's begi-" He looked up after cleaning his glasses to see Izuku already in the sparring ring, head cover on and gloved hands up.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Izuku asked, getting the man to grin.

"Heh. Not bad, kid. Hot bad at all." Kaito said, throwing off his blazer and tie and rolling up his sleeves.

 **...Present...**

Izuku stood up, wiping a tear from his eye as he turned to see Inko's doctor.

"I have good news!" The doctor said. "This is the last payment for the treatment."

"Oh thank goodness. And what of her health? Is she going to be okay?" Izuku asked.

"Absolutely. We just synthesized a cure for the poison. The payment is so we can continue to pay the supplier of the cure to her for future victims. Hopefully now Devil's Fang victims won't have to suffer as much as she did anymore."

"Thank you doctor. One million Yen, correct?" Izuku asked, pulling out a checkbook.

"Yes. Thank you Midoriya-san." He said, accepting the check. "Also, can you do me a quick favor?" He asked.

"What is it?" The boxer asked.

"Can I get a selfie with you? My kids are fans. They'll freak out when they see that we have a photo together."

"Sure thing." Izuku said, stepping next to the man to take the picture. The doctor thanked him and left, leaving afterwards as it was Izuku and his mother in the room once again. He noticed her moving, and after a minute she slowly opened her eyes.

Inko sat up to see her son standing there, smiling at her.

"Hi mom." He said. "I have good news! They have a cure!" Inko tested up at this, and Izuku rushes towards her to envelop her in a hug.

"Oh my goodness! I'm free!" She said, laughing. Izuku joined her, the mother and son laughing together for the first time in ages. Once they were able to calm themselves again, Izuku spoke up.

"You know, I did a little reflecting earlier, and I remembered why you didn't want either profession I asked for. Mom, I want to save people. I want to also use my talent for boxing on the professional level. I know you gave me your blessing before, but I just wanted to say-" He was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Inko staring into his eyes.

"Izuku, it's alright." She said. "No matter how much I said no, you would have found a way to do both anyways. Just... promise me you won't die young. I want grandchildren, you know. Oh! That reminds me! Have you found a girlfriend yet?" Izuku sweat dropped at the sudden change from serious to excited within his mother, noticing footsteps from behind him. The Inko stopped upon seeing a figure enter, that figure being Kaito Hansuke.

"Ms. Midoriya? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kaito Hansuke. I'm Izuku's trainer." He said.

"What happened to Dudley-kun?" She asked.

"Dudley-sensei want on a trip to retrieve something important to him. He gave the gym to Kaito-sensei." Izuku responded.

"I'm just here to say you have a match coming up in two months from today. The weigh-in is in about a week before then, and you're meeting your opponent the first day of the next month. Rest up, kid. For your internships, you're sticking with me." He said.

"Wait, why?" The boy asked.

"Because I wanted it to be so, that's why. Nezu already approved. Besides, All Might wanted you to meet someone while we were training. He said that person will help, and knowing him..." Kaito shuddered, to Izuku's surprise. "He'll definitely help." He looked back to Inko, and waved.

"Just wanted to spread the news. Bye, kid. It was an honor to meet you, Ms. Midoriya." Kaito said, leaving. After that, Izuku left after saying goodbye to Inko and made his way home. Once there, he slept, dreaming of the day Inko was to be released, so that he could introduce her to Momo.

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku sat in class, waiting for the day to begin. Currently it was himself, Iida, and Ojiro in the room. Izuku wrote down the information he know of the Hero Killer in his notebook due to hearing the news about Iida's brother, as a new person entered the room. She had raven hair that swung loosely down to her lower back, and in her hands was a simple notebook. To the other two they saw a new student, but Izuku knew better.

"Hey Momo. What's with the new look?" He asked. Momo created a pen, and wrote her response, flipping the notebook around to show him a moment later.

 _I stayed up late watching scary movies with Jirou-chan and Mina-chan. I lost my voice from screaming so much. This morning I also woke up late because of that, and had no time to dry my hair and tie it, so I rushed to the train._ Was what was written on her notebook, as Izuku chuckled.

"I wonder how people will react to this. Alright then, let's have a good day, _Komi-san._ " He said teasingly, getting Momo to blush quietly. After a few more minutes, the arrival of the rest of the class, and some entranced stares towards Momo, class had begun.

"Congratulations for those who won in the Sports Festival. Now then, you students have been spotted by the Pro Heroes during this event. Some have decided they wanted you to intern under them for a week. The following chart shows how many recommendations each student has gained over the course of the Festival." Aizawa said, pulling up the chart. On it was the student names in number order, each one with a bar extending to the right with the number of recommendations each student has earned. Izuku looked at the list, and saw that Momo had earned about two-hundred, while others like Todoroki, Bakugou, and himself had earned about one-thousand.

"Oh, and by the way, Your trainer told me about your internship, Midoriya. You're good." Aizawa said, as Izuku nodded.

 _What does he mean?_ Momo wrote.

"I'm interning with my trainer. It's kinda important, since I also have a match coming up. So technically I'm doing an internship but also not. Time management and all that." Izuku said, making her nod, then tilt her head. "Yes, I'll get you tickets. Ashido-chan and Kirishima-san too." He said, watching them stare at him intensely from behind her. They fist pumped at the news, causing Izuku to chuckle. He then looked to Momo, and smiled.

"Momo, would you like to go on a date later?" He asked. She didn't need to write anything, since the excited wide eyes and nodding head gave it away. "I'll take that as a yes. Does five o'clock work with you?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright then. I'll pick you up at five." Izuku said. With a smile she pecked him on the cheek, class resuming a moment later.

"Now that you've seen your amount of potential internships, there is another step that is extremely important that I brought someone else to aid with." Aizawa said, as Midnight entered the room.

"Hero names! A Hero needs a name to be identified by when out in the world! It can be flashy! Catchy! Exciting! But most of all, it must be what you desire to be!" She said. "Let's begin!" The students were handed whiteboards, and one by one they walked up to write their Hero names. Many were exciting or worked well with their personalities, such as Tsuyu becoming Froppy and Uraraka becoming Uravity, while others... not so much. Two examples being Mina trying to be called "Alien Queen" ended with her pouting and being named "Pinky", as well as Bakugou's attempts at being "Lord Explosion Murder" ending with "Ground Zero" due to possible issues with the former. After those problems were sorted out and the rest chose their names, it was finally Izuku's turn.

 _'What do I choose?'_ Izuku asked himself. _'I have an idea, but... wait, I think this will work!'_ He thought, quickly writing his final decision on the board, walking up to the class.

"As you know, I am a boxer. At the same time, I desire to be a hero. I wanted a name that could encompass both of my desires, and therefore made this my hero name. He flipped the board, and on it was his hero name and tag line.

 _Knock Out: The Boxing Hero._

"I like it!" Midnight yelled, along with Izuku's friends. The boy took a seat, as Aizawa went over some inal statements about the internships, then dismissed the class for the day. At that, Izuku made his way home, preparing himself for a date with Momo.

 **...Later...**

Izuku was seen at the door of the Yaoyorozu manor, ready to take his lovely girlfriend on a date. Currently he was wearing an open black jacket over a white t-shirt and red flannel, dark blue jeans and his red sneakers finishing off the outfit. He had his hand wraps in his pants pocket, one of his hands being in his jacket pocket. He knocked on the door, being met with someone who was not Momo.

This person was a man roughly twice his height, a black suit and tie worn on his form. He had classes that covered his eyes due to the glare, short black hair, and stubble on his chin.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man asked.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and-" The boy was stopped by a hand shooting out for a handshake by the man.

"Well why didn't you say so? Come in, come in! Me and my wife are fans." He said, the glint fading in place of excited black eyes. He then took the boy into the manor, a grin present as he did so. He immediately entered into a large room, a familiar staircase leading to the door that marked Momo's room. To the left was the door to the rest of the giant manor, Izuku being guided to a couch in the center of the entrance. "So, what brings you here to out humble abode?" The man asked.

"Well, I'm here for a um... date..." He said, making the man freeze.

"Are you by any chance... dating my daughter?" He asked. Izuku started to sweat at that, before deciding to tell the truth and nod. At that the man, rather than be the overprotective father Izuku thought he would be, walked up to him and pat him on the back.

"Good job, boy! My daughter actually found a good boyfriend!" He said.

"Wait... I thought you would be mad or something." Izuku said.

"And why would I be? My daughter is a strong woman who can take care of herself. And if she can't, the man who makes a living by punching the everloving crap out of people can. You understand my thought process?" He asked, as the boxer nodded. "Good. Now then, let me not interrupt any further. Momo, your boyfriend's here!" He yelled, as a crash was heard from her room. A minute later, she rushed out of her door, and Izuku's jaw dropped.

At the top of the stairs was Momo, in an outfit that screamed beautiful to him. She was currently wearing a white blouse that hugged her figure nicely, along with a brown skirt that trailed to her knees, starting just below her bust, and black flats to finish off the look. Her hair was down much like the school day, and around her catlike black eyes was a very small hint of purple eyeliner. She walked down the stairs, coughing slightly due to her lost voice.

"Momo you look... stunning." He said, prompting the girl to blush. He then revealed his other hand, a bouquet of flowers present that made the girl smile, taking it happily. She quickly disappeared to place them in a vase with water, returning with a notebook.

 _Are you ready to go?_ She wrote.

"Sure." Izuku said, as she walked out the door. He was about to follow, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Now then, my boy. Take this." Yaoyorozu's father whispered, handing him a box. Izuku looked at the box, blushing heavily when he realized that it was a box of condoms. "I know scaring you won't stop you two from being young hormonal teens, lord knows her mother does too with the whole box of pills, but I just want to make sure that my daughter doesn't become a teen mom. In that happens, there will be _punishment."_ He said, his arm suddenly becoming a naval cannon the same color as his skin. It reverted back to a regular hand, and he pat Izuku on the back. "Have a fun date you two. Make sure my daughter comes home at a reasonable hour!" He said, as Izuku left. He made his way to Momo, who was holding up her notebook.

 _What happened with you and dad?_ She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a warning, is all." He said. Momo then clung onto his arm, smiling cutely as she pressed herself into him.

 _Doesn't matter now, because we're here and not there._ She wrote.

Fair point. Before we start our date, let me ask you something. You want to show people that you belong with the rest of the class, Right?" He asked.

 _Yes, why?_ She wrote.

"I have the perfect way you can do that." Izuku said.

 _How?_

"Momo, how would you like to learn boxing?"

 **...At an Undisclosed Warehouse...**

Bodies lined the floor of the facility, each one killed by a force of nature. The walls were slightly corroded, claw marks near the holes from the corroded walls. Currently seen tearing apart a folder labeled _Devil's Fang Toxin Antidote_ was a pure black creature. It was roughly the same size as All Might, though instead of being muscular it was rather lanky, glowing green veins on its body leading to a beak that oddly displayed a permanent grin.

The Nomu had a set of three claws coming from both of it's wrists, each one dripping a green liquid that corroded the floor when it landed. Next to it was Shigaraki Tomura, who was displaying a feral grin beneath the hand he used as a mask.

"We heavily debuffed the enemy now. Good. Now we can get that stupid lug on our side for another tank. Our party's slowly coming together now..." He said, a black portal opening behind him into the boiler room. Shigaraki grabbed a military-grade grenade from Kurogiri, holding the explosive with his pinky out. He pulled the pin and threw it behind him, walking back into the portal with the Nomu at his side. When it exploded it took the boiler with it, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the facility in a grand shower of fire and brimstone.

 **...**

 **Fixes: Added small new scenes to the beginning and end, and also made Izuku's responses more consistent to the personality I've given him from before.  
**

 **Please leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, and a review as well! I love reading what people have to say! See ya next chapter!**

 **P.s.: I didn't name him "Deku" because nobody has changed the meaning of Deku for him. Momo calls him Izuku, Mina calls him Midori, and Kirishima just calls him Bro. If anyone would use Deku, it would be only Bakugou, but that's about it.**


	13. Round 13

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 13: Learning More**

 **...**

"Momo, how would you like to learn boxing?" Izuku asked, immediately making the girl stop in thought. After debating in her head for a moment, she wrote out her response to him.

 _I will let you know later, but let us enjoy our date first._ She wrote, clinging to his arm after he read her response.

"That's fair. Alright. Where do you want to go first?" Izuku asked. As they walked, Momo pointed towards an arcade, where Izuku smiled. "Wanna go there?" When she nodded, he entered, and they marveled at the place. The building was three stories of arcade machines, claw games, and much more, and Momo almost immediately found one that interested her. She walked up to it, and Izuku followed her to see what she was intrigued about.

"Let's see here... The Prince of Brawlers?" Izuku asked, Momo looking at the large arcade machine with excitement. The screen was easily as tall as Izuku, and as wide as Shoji with arms extended both ways.

 _My father introduced me to this as a child as a way for us to bond more and relax between studying molecular formulas. This game is a childhood memory to me._ She had written. Izuku paid for the necessary tokens to play, slotting them in the machine.

"Alright Momo, show me what you can do." Izuku said, prompting Momo to smirk in response.

 **...One Minute Later...**

"BUSTER WOLF!"

"K.O."

Izuku was staring at the screen with wide eyes due to Momo absolutely _thrashing_ him. As soon as the counter started she gave him no chance to breathe, completely destroying him in both rounds of the match.

 _How fun!_ Momo wrote down, a look of excitement on her face. Izuku was currently looking at his hands, wondering if slightly killing his fingers with all the punching was a good idea. He then heard a faint growl from his right, turning to see Momo hiding her reddened face behind her notebook.

"Would you like some food?" Izuku asked, as Momo nodded. They took a seat, ordering some food for each other and talked. They discussed the recent schoolwork, the Sports Festival, and some things about themselves. Momo learned of Izuku's love of katsudon, as well as his collection of notebooks filled with boxer stats and heroes, as well as analyses of their own class and some of 1-B as well. Izuku learned that Momo's family company had been the creators of Quirk-specific clothing and manufacturing, and that her family business began during the second generation of Quirk society. After that, their food arrived, the two still chatting as they ate and enjoyed being in the presence of the other. After that, Izuku had Momo follow him to a nearby park, where the confused girl was led to the pond. Once there, Izuku took a deep breath.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Izuku asked. Momo nodded, and followed his instructions, taking a seat on a nearby bench as Izuku sat down next to her.

"Momo, thank you for this." Izuku said, to her confusion. "I'm saying his because Kacchan never let me." Realizing his slip-up caused Izuku to swear to himself for a moment, quickly covering his mouth as she reacted.

 _What does that mean? What does he have to do with anything?_ She asked.

"I... I-I've said too much." The boxer responded.

 _It's just like the Sports Festival. During the Cavalry Battle you said 'That's a first' when I willingly joined you. What happened?_ She wrote again, hoping to finally get an answer from him.

"Let's just say being a late bloomer wasn't the best growing up."

 _Late bloomer?_ Momo inquired.

"My Quirk didn't really come in until much later in my life. Until then I was seen as Quirkless by everyone I knew."

 _That sounds like it wasn't the most pleasant experience._

"It wasn't all bad. After I got some boxing lessons it went from physical violence to just plain isolation. And to be honest? I think I preferred the violence, if only because then people paid attention to me."

 _And what does Bakugou-san have to do with any of this?_

"That... I'm not comfortable with talking about it now. Sorry." Izuku apologized, an unknown emotion in his eyes caught by the girl. At the end of his explanation Momo put her notebook down, and Izuku could hear the faint sound of a raspy voice in the wind. "Could you repeat that?" He asked, seeing Momo's lips move.

"Y... You're the strongest person I know Izuku." Momo said again, and Izuku's blush returned tenfold. He then smiled, wrapping his lovely girlfriend within his arms, lips right next to her ear.

"I love you Momo." Izuku responded, and Momo blushed as well. He backed away from her ear, and Momo quickly pecked his lips. Afterwards the couple continued to talk, and continued to enjoy each other's company before he had to walk her home. At this point it was the evening, and as they walked through the city, Izuku noticed the stares from some men and women towards Momo, prompting him to walk closer to her. The girl shrugged and continued to cling to his arm as they made their way to the Yaoyorozu manor. He dropped her off with a kiss goodbye, and returned home to see that he had received a text message from Kaito. He wanted the boxer to make his way to the gym the next day, and Izuku quickly responded by saying he would. He then slept, waking up the next morning to catch the train to Hosu.

 **...Later...**

Izuku opened the door to the Hansuke Boxing Gym, seeing his mentor already standing in the ring.

"Get in here, kid!" Kaito said, and Izuku did exactly that. He wrapped his hands, removed his track suit, and put on his gloves as he stepped into the ring.

"What was the call for?" Izuku asked.

"Well, me and All Might have decided that it's time to get you some increased training." Kaito said.

"Why?" The boxer asked.

"Your style is good, and there is definitely a lot of power in your punches. However, even with One for All you focus more on the strength of your punches and tend to dodge every blow. While that is good, it sets you up for being a glass cannon." Kaito said. "So in order to remedy that, I'm going to help you not only be faster, but also be able to take more punishment than any boxer, let alone Hero, should have to endure." Izuku nodded at that, fixing the laces of his gloves with his teeth and swung his arms in circles.

"Alright, first you need to place your back on the turnbuckle. To make sure you'll be durable enough to take punches later, you'll need to take them now." Izuku knew where this was going and gulped, but followed the directions anyways. Kaito fixed his own gloves as Izuku wrapped his arms around the ropes connecting to the turnbuckle, as his mentor began to start hammering away at his chest with punches. Blow after blow Kaito punched away at the boy's abdomen, the boy gritting his teeth and tightening his abs to endure the pain of his mentor showing that despite the years he still had his old strength. Minutes passed and eventually Kaito stopped, handing Izuku a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow. His torso felt like it was on fire, rubbing it with his glove during his ten minutes of rest. After that Kaito made Izuku do a new training routine, focusing on strengthening his legs and his body more while also adopting a new training method for defense.

"What's that for?" Izuku asked, noticing that in front of him was a tennis ball machine, with the gym's mechanic tinkering away at it.

"Kid, this is what I call the greatest idea I've ever had." He said, as the mechanic left after finishing modifications. Instead of tennis balls Kaito loaded in a crate of boxing gloves, the machine whirring to life. "You're going to either learn to parry these hands, or you're going to get hit by them. You understand?"

"Sure?" Izuku said, feeling the complete opposite of his words.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. You can't block. Now go!" Kaito said, turning it on with a whirring noise. The machine fired gloves at a speed comparable to All Might, and Izuku's eyes widened.

He threw a few punches, getting some of the incoming gloves to fly out of the air and harmlessly to the floor, and was ready to punch another until...

 _Thunk!_ A glove slammed into his face, another into his headgear, and another into his now-bruised gut almost instantly. He tried to reestablish a rhythm to start parrying the flying fists, but he had no time to do so as they continued to slam into his form. A minute later, he was seen sprawled on the floor with spirals in his eyes.

"Eh, you tried." Kaito said. He helped the kid up as he reloaded the gloves into the machine. "This is gonna be training for the next few days, or at least until you can take it while standing."

"G-Great..." Izuku said as he panted. He stood up and dusted himself off, shaking his head before lifting his arms up. "Alright... I think I can go another round or two." He said, and Kaito grinned as he turned on the machine again.

 **...Five Days Later...**

Over the next few days, Izuku had started to push his limits to the test. The inclusion of more sets of arm and leg exercises caused his arms and legs to burn more than ever before. Curls, squats, sit-throughs, deadlifts, anything that could increase arm and leg strength he did. Full body sets were incorporated too, but mostly through the endurance training he got by having Kaito drill into his torso with punches. This only increased his desire to learn parrying against Kaito's machine due to the desire to not aggravate his already damaged body between training sessions.

The first time he tried to test the machine again, he ended up on the mat with ice on his gut and a two-day break to recover. The next time he tried he was able to last a little longer, though he went down just as fast after about ten more seconds.

Upon trying to figure out how to deflect the onslaught the boxer delved into research about Full Cowling, coming to a quick realization. Normally he only used it on his muscles and bones, allowing him to gain the speed and strength to fight like he did against Todoroki. However, if he used it on other places...

The next morning Midoriya Izuku entered the gym, a large grin on his face as he walked up to Kaito.

"Show me the machine, Kaito-sensei. I wanna test something I discovered last night." He said, prompting the man to smirk.

"Oh? You want to try again? Last time you tried it, we found you in the ring the next morning still knocked out. If you wanna try though, be my guest." He said, setting up the machine.

"Ready?" He asked, as Izuku slammed his gloves together. The mentor could see in his student's eyes the familiar light in them, signifying that the boy was more than alive and ready to go. He turned on the machine, and Izuku's grin widened as his mentor shot out a first burst of twenty-four gloves.

 **"One for All... Sixth Sense!"** Izuku yelled, activating ten percent. Kaito noticed that his pipils were glowing a brighter emerald green than when he normally used that percentage of power, as well as the fact that some of the veins around his eyes were glowing with the same power his body did. Next thing he caught was that the boy's pupils started to zoom towards each and every glove in almost an instant. After the eye movements ended Kaito saw Izuku's shoulders begin to move, and suddenly the gloves that were shot began to pop out out of the air. About ten seconds later, every glove that was shot was now on the floor due to a blur of rapid movements parrying each and every one.

"How are you doing that?" Kaito asked, genuinely astonished at the speed at which Izuku was able to adapt to the new training.

"Well, I'm actually using One for All in more places than before." Izuku explained. "Normally my bodily strength and movements are increased, but my reaction time only improves through training. However, by using my Quirk in small percents on my eyes and my brain, it allows me to increase my processing and reaction speed just enough to see everything in slow motion. At the same time, I activate Full Cowl on myself to move as if I was moving normally while everything else is slowed." Izuku explained. He then lifted his arms and Kaito saw his test punches, running some calculations as he used his Quirk to discover that Izuku's boosted punching speed was at a solid one-hundred-and-one kilometers per hour (sixty-three miles per hour), and that instead of just focusing speed on his arms he was launching regular jabs with the speed of One for All as if he was just punching normally. Kaito shot another volley of gloves at Izuku, who parried them all with fists blurring towards the flying volley, deflecting them until the machine ran empty once more. Izuku stood there afterwards with a grin on his face an some sweat on his forehead, deactivating his power to suddenly fall onto the mat. Kaito ran up to him, and Izuku chuckled as he panted on the floor.

"It works, but the drawback is a complete loss of energy... so that my body can readjust to not being boosted with One for All..." Izuku took a few deep breaths, and Kaito picked him up to seat him on a bench.

"You've grown far more than I thought in the span of a few days." Kaito said. "I honestly want to know: How do you do it, kid? What keeps you going?"

"Remember what I said when All Might offered me One for All?" Izuku asked, getting a nod from Kaito. "I want more than anything to become a hero. I may have been blessed with you and Dudley's help training me in boxing, but being Quirkless I still have to work harder than anyone else to achieve this goal. That, and the desire to protect Momo, are what allows me to break my limits, and always try to go beyond."

"And that is another reason why I requested All Might check you out." Kaito said, gaining Izuku's surprise. "Yep. His ex-sidekick was pushing for another UA student to be his successor, but seeing your determination in our training to catch up gave me another reason to want to suggest you to him to fulfill that role instead. Anyways, now that that sappy stuff's outta the way, let's get you rested up. It's gonna take way more than five days for the effects of the training to kick in. In the meantime, maybe try practicing that new ability of yours out. You're doing great kid." Kaito said. Izuku nodded, and drank some water as he pulled out his phone. He looked through his list of numbers, and once he found Momo's he pressed call. After a few moments, he heard her voice respond.

"Izuku?" She asked.

"It's me." He replied. "How's your internship going so far?" He asked.

"It's much more... different than I expected." Momo said.

"How so?"

"We're just doing commercials and advertising, for instance. Look what they did to my hair..." She said, sending him a picture. On it was herself smiling awkwardly towards the camera, her hair normal except for the end of her front bang ending in a spiral, and the usual puff of her ponytail was turned into a giant spiral as well.

"It's... actually kinda cute. However, I prefer your normal hairstyle." Izuku said, and Momo agreed.

"As do I. Thankfully, this will only last for another commercial shoot or two. On another note, what was that offer you talked to me about learning boxing before?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, that. You see, I wanted you to learn because of a line of thought I had. Care to listen?" She said yes, and he took a deep breath. "I know you have a quick mind and powerful Quirk revolving around that. But what if an enemy doesn't give you time to think? You'll still need some time to create a weapon, but if you know more hand-to-hand combat then that particular weakness is removed." He explained.

"That is a fairly good point, Izuku. I will let you know in the future if I accept." Momo said.

"That's great! I'll see you soon." He said. After he heard Momo's goodbye she hung up the call, and Izuku put away his phone. He stood up and put away his gear, and moved to the door.

"By the way!" Kaito called, prompting Izuku to turn around. "You got this from UA." Kaito said, handing him a large case. "Get here around Six PM tomorrow, and put that on when you get here. All Might said we should start you on patrolling." Izuku's grin from earlier returned, and made one appear on Kaito's face as well.

"Got it!" He said, leaving the gym.

 **...The Next Day...**

Kaito stood in the sparring ring, waiting for the kid to return. He was currently reading an article about the Hero Killer showing up in Hosu, and sighed.

"Of all the times to be in Hosu, it _had_ to be the one where the kid was patrolling." Kaito said to himself, hearing the door open. Once it did, Kaito was surprised. Izuku stepped in, and instead of his green shorts and black tank top he was wearing something very similar, yet very different. Izuku was standing there in his current training outfit, but indents almost completely hidden to the naked eye revealed that there was light armor weaved into the forearms to enhance his blocking against blunt and metal weapons. The same went for his hood and torso, weaved with thin armor capable of protecting him from small caliber bullets with a minor weight increase, and around his hands was the same tape gifted to him by his girlfriend.

"Good to see you sticking to your roots kid." Kaito Commented.

"Thanks. The armor's supposed to be super flexible and light to not interfere with my punches. It feels like I'm just wearing the shirt right now." Izuku said, taking a few hops and bouncing in his usual position.

"I hope that works out for you. Since I'm not technically a hero, All Might told me you have to go out on your own. However, he introduced me to his master, who will be the one taking you on the patrol." He said, and behind him emerged a short old man with large yellow boots and a tan costume, a black mask over his eyes.

"Who're you supposed to be?" The old man asked Izuku.

"Knock Out." Izuku said, slamming his wrapped fists together. The man grinned, and looked to Kaito.

"I like him already. Call me Gran Torino, kid. We're going to be scouting the city for crime tonight. I heard you have control over ol' Toshinori's Quirk. Let's see if you can keep up." Gran Torino said as he suddenly began bouncing around the gym, Izuku noticing holes on the bottom of the man's boots which most likely were for his Quirk. Izuku activated One for All, and as the old man bounced out the door, Izuku followed suit.

In the city Izuku jumped across roofs and ran between buildings while Gran Torino bounced over or around some objects using his air jets. The two stopped for a moment, as Gran Torino pulled out taiyaki from out of nowhere.

"Good to see that Kaito drilled proper use of that Quirk into you, 'cause I know Toshinori wouldn't have on his own. A hero on patrol usually is the one looking for crime to stop. That means also being as thorough as possible, in the event that a lazy patrol allows some villain activity to be done. When you do encounter villains, always make sure they have been defeated before trying to secure them." Izuku nodded, and before Gran Torino could bite into his food the pair was shaken by a nearby explosion.

"Let's go!" Izuku said, as Gran Torino nodded. The two ran to the scene, and Izuku's eyes widened as a Nomu was seen causing havoc in the center hall. Some heroes were seen battling the giant monster, one of the being the Number Two hero Endeavor. Izuku charged up One for All to give them a hand, but was stopped by Gran Torino.

"I can take care of this. Search the area and make sure there aren't any civilians around!" He yelled, and Izuku nodded. He jumped onto a rooftop, quickly scanning the alleyways to make sure they were all clear until the glint of a metal object caught his attention. He stood over the edge of the roof to see the Hero Killer Stain and his classmate Iida on the floor underneath his foot. Stain looked as though he was going to kill him, if the sword he was raising wasn't enough of a hint. Before he could bring it down on the boy, Izuku jumped off the walls onto the floor, and shot forward to push Stain away with a hard left to the face.

"Midoriya-san... Why... are you here?" Iida said, a blade still stuck in his left arm. Izuku also saw the hero Native propped up against to the wall, and turned to Iida.

"I saw the Hero Killer about to strike you and had to act. I can't just ignore you and him about to die." Izuku said, turning off one of his gloves and reaching into his hoodie's pocket. "After all, isn't butting into other people's business the essence of being a hero?"

"Wise words... let us see if you can back them up." Stain said, walking towards him with sword in hand.

"Hero Killer Stain... I will defeat you, and protect these two who need me!" Izuku said, raising his now gloved fists.

"Spoken like a true hero. But know this: the weaker one _will_ be culled." Stain then released a wave of bloodlust towards the boxer, who stood his ground regardless due to the boxing matches he had been in before.

Izuku put his hands up in defiance to this challenge, and Stain grinned. He threw two knives, and Izuku used the armor on his forearms to deflect them as he charged forward. Stain swung his sword, and Izuku ducked under him to rush in and deliver a one-two combo that made Stain take a few steps back.

 _'Gah, he hits_ hard _!'_ The Hero Killer thought, changing strategies. Stain threw two more knives and slashed with his sword, but Izuku used One for All at ten percent to enter the Hero Killer's guard and slam a fist into Stain's side. The Hero Killer nearly doubled over at the strength of the punch, but while he was bending he was able to quickly scratch Izuku with another of his many hidden knives before taking a hard right to the face that sent him flying into the other end of the alley.

"He won't be down for long. Iida-kun, hold on for a moment so I can help remove the-" Izuku's words were suddenly interrupted by a pulsing feeling in his body before the boxer fell to the ground. Looking to the side revealed the silhouette of the Hero Killer limping forward, his blade loosely held in his right hand while his left was holding where he was punched.

"That was... _cough cough_... extremely powerful. Combined with your beliefs towards heroism... There is worth in keeping you alive." Stain said, looking at the immobile boxer. "You have the words of a true hero and the actions to back up what you say. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your friend."

"I swore on the name of Ingenium that I would be the one to defeat you... for my brother!" Iida said.

"Then tell me _hero_... what hero serves only for revenge?" Stain asked, making the boy close his mouth. "Look over there." Stain pointed to the injured Native still propped against the wall. "From my observations, you have a speed-type Quirk. Why did you not simply save him and escape? It was because you are consumed by revenge. It's heroes like _you_ that ruin the title! I will bring back that title to it's former glory through my crusade. If not me, then who will?!" He said, raising his blade over Iida's back. "Goodbye, _Ingenium_."

 _'No... it can't end like this! Come on Izuku... move!'_ Izuku screamed in his head, body unable to follow his pleas as the blade was being brought down. Just before it made contact with the student it suddenly flew out of his hand. Izuku looked to the entrance of the alleyway to see Todoroki, who was holding his phone in his hand.

"Next time you're in a pinch, at least tell us the scenario and not just the location." Todoroki said. "At least I could split from father because of this."

"Todoroki Shoto... the son of the greatest fake of them all..." Stain growled, raising his blade. "DIE!" He sprinted forward towards the boy, who in retaliation launched a wave of fire that made the man retreat. Izuku smiled at the sight of Todoroki finally using his fire, returning to his attempts to move as Todoroki was the only one who could defend them for now.

Stain threw a set of knives that Todoroki blocked by creating a wall of ice, immediately sending a wave of it towards the villain. Stain kicked off of one of the alley walls to barrel towards Todoroki, throwing a knife while the boy retaliated with another wave of fire. Todoroki began to move forward, ice and fire beginning to build up as he prepared to incapacitate Stain. Stain charged forward, Todoroki launching fire to keep him away but the villain was able to quickly dash to the other side of the boy, one of his many knives in his hands with a small drop of his blood. The boy then left his left side have a small cut, and then his Quirk deactivated as he suddenly fell to the floor. Stain began to take slow steps towards him with his sword in hand until suddenly he was sent back by a fist to the face.

"W-Wait, I can move again!" Izuku said. Izuku had been planning to rush Stain as soon as he could move again, but did not realize that he had been freed of Stain's ability until after his body unconsciously enacted the move he was planning.

"Wait, why can't I?" The hero asked, as well as Iida. They listed off their blood types, learning that Izuku's was O, and thanks to that he had an idea.

"What if his Quirk is related to blood type?" Izuku concluded, getting the man to grin.

"That is correct. By ingesting blood I can immobilize a person, the time depending on their blood type." Stain said. "Not that it matters much. I will continue my crusade against these _frauds_ society calls heroes, even if it costs me my life!" Stain said, swinging his sword at Izuku. The boy parried the incoming the slash with his glove, and staggered Stain with two quick jabs to the face. Izuku then drove his right fist into Stain's stomach, doubling him over to be open to anything he could throw at him. Afterwards Izuku began to move faster as an enhanced speed, and the two other students at the scene saw Izuku's eyes glowing brighter than before.

 _'I need to take him out before he can hurt anyone else here. Even if I throw myself out of commission for a while, I need to make sure they're safe!_ ** _One for All... Sixth Sense!'_** Izuku thought. Stain hopped back to throw a volley of knives, but Sixth Sense made them slow enough for Izuku to walk right past them and get to the villain again. He hit Stain with an uppercut that made him fly backwards, but he flipped midair onto his feet and threw more blades in retaliation. Izuku anticipated where they were going with his heightened reaction speed and ran forward, dodging them as he pushed forward. He rolled under another thrown blade, and once Stain was in his range the Hero Killer noticed the boy's eyes glowing a brilliant green.

 **"HERE WE GO!"** Izuku yelled, beginning to throw a series of blows towards the villain.

He started with a left hook to the chin, the strength amplified by the wide swing it took to make contact. He then followed it up with an underhand right uppercut to the body, followed by a stomp of his right foot as Izuku threw a plethora of hard blows to Stain's body. When he was certain that Stain would be stunned for a short moment, he began to spin in a motion that Iida nad Todoroki could recognize from the USJ.

Stain tried to anticipate where Izuku would spin, but the combination of him swerving between his blind spots and he enhancement of his Quirk made Izuku almost invisible at that speed, despite not moving his lower body at all.

Each hit to stain felt like he was getting hit by a car, the strength possessed by the boy in front of him starting to make his vision hazy. When Izuku delivered his last blow Stain was able to break free due to recognizing the speed of his blows, hopping back to recover as Iida was heard again.

"S...stop it... Why are you helping me...?" Iida asked, as Izuku took a few more ragged breaths.

"It's because... that's what a hero would do!" Izuku said, still standing despite the lack of stamina due to Sixth Sense. Iida's eyes widened, as he recalled what his original goal for being a hero was.

"That's right... I wanted to be like my brother... because he was an honest human and a great hero, not for revenge!" Iida said, slowly rising to his feet. "Thank you, Midoriya-san. I think now I can make my family proud. Remember the name Ingenuim, villain. For that is the name of the hero who will defeat you!" Iida yelled, as Stain's pained expression grew into pure anger.

"Nobody can change hearts that fast! You are a fake, who will be culled with the others for the sake of a better society!" Stain yelled.

 **"Recipro BURST!"** Iida yelled, dashing in with a flying kick to Stain's face, sending him flying back. Iida ran in to deliver two spinning kicks to Stain, and Izuku, who was watching, had an idea.

"Iida-san! Use your leg engines mid-air! I think it can help your kicks!" He said, and Iida nodded. He dodged a blade, and jumped at Stain to kick, activating his burst just before it landed.

 **"Recipro... TORNADO!"** Iida said, the boost allowing him to deliver seven devastating kicks as he spun. Izuku was able to recover, and as Iida launched Stain into the air, Izuku sprinted u and jumped at him, charging One for All into his fist. At the same time, Iida ran up to the Hero Killer thanks to an ice ramp make by Todoroki, jumping off the wall with the engine in his right leg activating.

"With this fist..." Izuku said.

"With this leg..." Iida said at the same time.

 _ **"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!"** _The two yelled in unison, as a glove made contact with his face, and a leg made contact with his side. The two blows made Stain spin as he landed to the floor, this time finally unconscious. Izuku's stamina finally ran out afterwards and he collapsed to the floor as well, panting.

"Midoriya-san, I hardly know you, and yet you have done so much for me. Thank you." Iida said, as the boxer grinned.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything to help my classmates." He responded. The hero who was injured at the scene, Native, picked up Izuku as he expressed his gratitude.

"Thanks kid, we would have been dead if not for you coming in to save us." He said. Endeavor and a group of heroes arrived shortly after as Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki tied up the Hero Killer beforehand. They were discussing the battle with Stain to Endeavor, when all of a sudden a winged Nomu flew in from the sky to snatch up Izuku from Native's grasp. The heroes at the scene tried to run up to the creature, but a thrown blade caused some blood from the monster to fall, Stain catching it with his tongue. The creature fell, and Stain dashed forward to catch Izuku, laying him down before driving his blade into the creature's brain to kill it.

"He's taken a hostage!" One hero yelled. They were about to move in, but the raw bloodlust exerted by Stain kept them rooted in place, fearful for their lives.

"I WILL TAKE BACK THE MEANING OF THE WORD HERO!" Stain yelled, as everyone at the scene stared in shock. "SOCIETY IS FULL OF FAKERS CLAIMING TO BE HEROES! COME AT ME! _HE_ IS THE ONLY ONE WORTHY ENOUGH TO KILL ME! ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!" He yelled, and before he finished his message, Izuku heard one last thing. "This kid... is worthy as well..." And then, there was silence. The aura of hostility was gone, and Stain still stood there.

"He... fell unconscious on his feet." Another hero noticed. The kids were taken to the hospital, where their wounds were treated.

 **...Later...**

The three sat on their hospital beds, where the chief of police was standing in front of the three boys.

"Now children, you are aware of what the Quirk usage laws are, correct?" He asked, as the three boys nodded.

"It is illegal to use your Quirk outside of any designated occupation, or without permission from a figure of higher authority." Izuku said. "However, the hero Gran Torino gave me permission to check the area, and that statement is vague enough for the law to allow me to use my Quirk without repercussion as I can argue it as a simple miscommunication or a minor misdemeanor at worst."

"That is a very valid argument Midoriya-san. I may let that slide, but hear me out first. If the public gained the knowledge that three children fought the Hero Killer without supervision, I fear an uproar would result as well as you three being targeted for being able to take him down. This all just to make sure you three do not accumulate any more consequences than your physical ones."

"Then why didn't you say that earlier?" Todoroki asked.

"We accept." Iida said, Izuku nodding in response.

"For the record, while the public should never know about your encounter, we in law enforcement would like to give you our sincerest gratitude. The Hero Killer has been evading us for quite a while, and I'm happy that he's finally able to face the consequences of his actions." The chief walked away with a woof, as Iida stood up ant turned to face his two classmates.

"I'm sorry I had to involve you in my struggle for revenge. I wanted to be a hero to make my brother proud, but became consumed by hatred. Thanks to you, I'm able to see that revenge is not the proper way. Thank you." He said. "It also appears that my left arm is slightly paralyzed, and some surgery is needed to fix it."

"Then why not just ask the staff to fix it?" Izuku asked.

"I... want to use it as a sign." He said. "I want it to be a message to myself about what it truly means to be a hero."

"Iida-san, I'm sure that you'll make a great hero in the future." Izuku said. He was then noticing the sound of his phone going off, Todoroki looking at him questioningly at his ringtone choice.

"Is... Is that the _Punch Out_ theme?" He asked.

"Yep." Izuku said, answering the phone. On the other end was Momo, sounding like she was extremely worried.

"Izuku are you alright?! I heard you were at the hospital!" She said.

"I'm fine, just a run-in with the Hero Killer is all." He said.

 _"Just_ a run-in with the _Hero Killer_?! You're lucky to be alive Izuku!" She said.

"I know, I know. I'm doing fine now, and I'll be back by tomorrow." Izuku said.

"Fine. Just... next time be more descriptive when you send messages to the entire class. Or make it a meme. At least then I know you're not fighting for your life and just messing around instead." She said.

"Sure. I'll see you soon. Bye." He said, ending the call after her goodbye.

"You have a very caring girlfriend, Midoriya-san." Todoroki said.

"Yeah, Momo's very kind. It's part of what I love about her." Izuku said. Todoroki put a hand on his shoulder, confusing the boxer.

"Remind me to never piss her off again." Todoroki said with a light shudder. "She might be a little pissed at me after the whole Sports Festival thing, and seeing as you're dating her... it reminds me to never mess with people who fight for a living."

"I don't hold it against you anymore. It's all cool, Todoroki-san." Izuku said, as he let out a breath of relief. "Wait..." Izuku said, slightly panicked.

"What is it?" the dual-colored boy asked.

"MY WEIGH-IN'S TOMORROW!" Izuku said.

 **...UA, The Next Day...**

In the meeting room for the UA staff, Nezu and every pro hero teacher was assembled, from Aizawa, to Ectoplasm, to Blood King, everyone who taught or had a part in the Hero Course was there.

"I would like to discuss the recent Hero Killer meeting by three of 1-A's students, and the implications of it." Nezu said. "As we all know, the Hero Killer was a very dangerous man, who traveled from city to city, killing heroes in order to make sure others would know his ideology. The recent run-in with our students almost cost them their lives. I say we initiate the dorm system."

"Why?" Blood King inquired.

"We have received rumors from our spies in the underworld that the Hero Killer joined the League of Villains before meeting the children. On top of that, Izuku Midoriya was just saved from abduction by a Nomu similar to the one from the USJ incident. This is no coincidence. I feel as though the students are in danger, and that with that danger they will be the main targets, possibly to make a statement from the League. By placing them into dorms, we can protect them from villain attacks, and keep a closer watch on our students. I know they can defend themselves, but if _he_ is involved, then this is a necessary decision to make." Nezu explained.

"I agree." Midnight said.

"YYYEEAHHH!" Present Mic yelled.

"My class has not been targeted, but I don't want to take any chances. I agree to the dorms." Blood King said. The rest of the teachers began to agree as well, and Nezu shared his final thoughts.

"Now that we have this in effect, I say we do this after the match of Midoriya Izuku that is coming soon." Nezu said. "We all deserve a break due to incidents like the USJ, and this could also show us how far the boy with dual professions has progressed ever since he walked through that gate."

"I'm in. I was actually gonna suggest we do that, but you already have that covered..." Present Mic said. "Who's buying tickets?"

"I can use some of the school budget for that. Consider it a staff team-building exercise." Nezu said.

With that the day finally ended, the next bringing relief to many such as the heroes of Hosu, and inspiration for others, such as a certain blond schoolgirl and her scarred companion. However, for one Midoriya Izuku, the next day would mark the beginning of another battle, and another step towards the battle for the belt and the champion who holds it.

 **...**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Been a while, huh? Anyways, this week is finals week, and I made the second half of this chapter when I should have been studying. As a side note, I'm** ** _horrible_** **with writing things such as training scenes, hence the skip to learning Izuku's new ability. Maybe later on I can gain the skill to write it out, but until then, I'll try my best.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked what you read. Leave a follow and a favorite, and hopefully a review! I love reading what you have to say! See you next chapter. Later!**

 **Fixes: Slightly changed up the Stain Fight, changed some scenes to improve general quality.**


	14. Round 14

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 14: Problems Rising and the start of the Fight**

 **To J.R. Castle: I agree with everything you've said in your review. Because of you, I've actually gained a good idea about what to do for a later arc. Thank you for taking your time to review and help me become a better author.**

 **...**

The next day, Izuku was seen walking up to a large building, Kaito next to him as they entered the building housing the boxing ring he was to be fighting in soon. The duo made their way inside, and Kaito looked to the boy.

"Kid, today you'll be meeting your opponent. How do you wanna take this? Politely, or with a form of competitiveness?" Kaito asked.

"I'm gonna see what he's like first. Then I'll see where this goes." Izuku said. They found their way to the weighing room, where reporters and the opponent's training staff were located.

"Ketsueki Akuma is within the featherweight limit and is fit to fight!" One person measuring said. He stepped off, and Izuku stripped to his underwear, the crown seeing his toned form. Izuku stepped onto the scale, and the official staff looked at the scale.

"Fifty-four point four kilograms (one hundred and twenty pounds)! Izuku Midoriya is within the featherweight limit and is fit to fight!" He said, and Izuku smiled. He got off the scale, and turned to see his opponent after putting back on his clothes.

"Hey there. It'll be a pleasure beating your skull in." The man said with a wicked grin. He was taller than Izuku by half a head, with green eyes much different from his own and a grin that only a mother could love. He had a head with dark red hair and skin as light as his own, looking down at the boy condescendingly.

"Excuse me?" Izuku asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing. All I said was it's gonna be fun leaving you bleeding out on the mat like the little shit you are." He said, grinning even further. Izuku looked at the man with a light glare, but said nothing. "You're not gonna say anything?" The man asked. "I'm not here to fight you, Midoriya Izuku. I'm here to _destroy_ you. Little hotshot thinks just because he won the Sports Festival he won at life, but I'm gonna beat you into submission one fist at a time." He said, Izuku's glare remaining.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, as the man's grin grew wider.

"Oh yeah? I will _obliterate_ you, you little shit. If ya have a woman, better break it off with her now before she hears that you died in the ring with me. Don't worry though, I'll take good care of her." He noticed Izuku began to shake in anger, until Kaito stopped him by dragging him off. Izuku took a deep breath, glaring daggers at the man as both himself and Kaito left without another word. Outside, Kaito put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you. You'll be fine kid, as long as you don't let your emotions get the better of you." He said. "Besides, you can just take your anger out on him during the fight."

"That's true, but he's seriously pissing me off." Izuku responded. "I don't want to listen to anything that creep says, but indirectly adding Momo to his taunts just sets me off."

"Just get through the week, and you'll be able to make him eat his words. Trust me." Kaito said, as the two left to train and prepare for the fight.

 **...The Next Day...**

"Wait, how many people are watching?!" Izuku yelled, as Nezu had told him how many people were going to see the upcoming match.

"I invited the teaching staff involved with the Hero Course, essentially meaning all of your teachers, myself, and your Class." Nezu said.

"Wait, why?!" Izuku asked.

"We need to give the students a break from dealing with stress." Nezu said. "With your incident involving the Hero Killer, I fear that they will think they're next, so watching you battle will serve as a reminder of the strength found within the students, or something like that. I for one would just like to see you fight."

"Thanks." Izuku said. "I'm grateful for the support and all, but how did you get the money to do this?" He asked.

"I took a little portion of the school budget. Nothing major, really." Nezu said.

"Wouldn't that have a negative impact on school programs that need funding?" The boxer asked.

"No. I mean, it's not like we diverted a section of school funds to something like coffee." Nezu replied. Somewhere, a black-haired teen with bright green eyes walking with friends named after colors sneezed.

"Um... okay then. I promise I won't let you down." He said.

"Good luck." Nezu said, as Izuku left. He made his way to class, where the day was the same as usual, heading back to the gym immediately afterwards.

"I'm back!" He said, as Kaito looked to the door to see his student in a familiar pink tracksuit.

"Hey, kid. Now that there's a week until your fight, we need to focus on training. I already told Nezu to exempt you from combat-related training for now so you need to work with me on this. Got it?" He asked, getting the boy to nod. "Good. Now, step up to the bag." Kaito held it from behind, as Izuku put on a pair of gloves and stood in front of the bag.

"One-two!" Kaito yelled, as Izuku did the set of punches. "Good. Now, left right left!" Izuku hit the bag again, each punch following the order Kaito told him to hit in. "Let 'em have it!" Izuku started to slam his fists into the bag, each blow making Kaito be pushed back a little at a time, before the ending began. Izuku ducked and started to move into a dempsey roll, slamming into the bag hard enough for Kaito to jump away, ending his combo at the last punch with a KO punch that shot the bag towards the ceiling, chain rattling as gravity returned the bag to its original position. The coach was seen hiding behind the bag next to the one used by the boy, sweating slightly.

"You know, your strength is starting to scare me." He said, moving from behind the second bag into the ring.

"But this is no time to take a break thinking about that. Now get in here, kid. We got more training to do." Izuku grinned. In the ring, Kaito, who was wearing boxing mitts, held them up for Izuku to punch with the opposite hand, and occasionally swung at his head to make sure Izuku would duck under it before going back to punching. This continued for about half an hour, until Kaito had Izuku do some footwork drills before another set of this. After about three more, he left for the day.

 **...Later...**

Izuku returned home after a long day of training with his teacher, taking a seat on his couch as he took a moment to rest, and received a call. He answered to hear Inko's doctor... but his tone was grim.

"Hello Midoriya-san." The doctor said.

"What's the issue?" Izuku asked.

"Remember when I told you that we were able to synthesize a cure?" The man asked, as Izuku responded with a Yes. "I recently discovered that the facility that made it was destroyed, and all notes on the synthesizing of another cure were destroyed as well. Security footage showed a monster tearing through the facility before everything went dark."

"WHAT?!" Izuku yelled, clenching his teeth in anger.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. You see, I did not know this, but something in your mother's system has suddenly started to cause the venom in her blood to strengthen. At this point we would have given her the injection to cure her, but due to the carrier truck that contained the sample also being destroyed I'm afraid that we're on a timer."

"How long does she have..." Izuku said through gritted teeth.

"After doing some calculations, I figured that she has about until the end of next week." The doctor said, and Izuku's angered expression only became more fierce.

"FUCK!" He screamed, punching a wall. Pulling back his fist revealed a hole in the wall, and green and red lightning surrounding his fist. He took a deep breath, and spoke again. "Doctor... you think you can save her if you have the notes on how to make it?" Izuku asked.

"We could, but If only if you can find a cure, or a way to make it." The doctor said.

"That's all I needed to know. Bye." Izuku said, hanging up the phone. He looked at his unwrapped hands, and clenched them into fists, anger building up in him as he ran to his bathroom. He took a quick shower, donning a green tracksuit and pink gloves in contrast to the clothing he usually trained in, and bolted towards the Hansuke Boxing Gym, seeing nothing but red.

 **...The Next Day...**

Kaito, usually opening the gym early in the morning, walked up to the building as usual. Unlike the usual morning routine, he already heard someone inside, beating on one of the bags. He slowly opened the apparently unlocked door, to see what could only be discovered as a massacre of sandbags. Every single bag was torn apart, sand across the floor and the emptied bags scattered across the building. He also saw bits of broken chain everywhere, and followed the sound of another bag being broken, turning to see Izuku at a bag. On the floor in front of him was a puddle of blood, the source being from the gloves, and the boy was sweating and panting profusely. He moved towards the closet for spare equipment to grab another bag, but on the way there he collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

"Kid holy fuck how long have you been here?!" Kaito asked. He pulled off the boxer's gloves, unwrapping them to reveal hands bloodied from punching away the night, the skin on the knuckles worn down to the bone. "Kid! Look at yourself! What happened?!" Kaito asked. "I need to call Toshinori..." After a long trip with a featherweight teenager on his shoulder and dealing with a pissed off Recovery Girl, Izuku was now lying in an infirmary bed. He woke up about an hour later, feeling wraps on his hands not made for boxing, and both All Might and Kaito looking at him.

"Kid... how long were you at the gym?" Kaito asked, voice laced with concern.

"I... I've been there all night. I was training." Izuku said.

"Why? I had a plan set to make sure you got enough training and rest before your fight next week. What caused you to literally work yourself to the bone?!" He asked. Izuku told them both about what happened to his mother, causing them to watch the boy in concern. He sat up and unwrapped his hands to clean the blood that was still left on his hands. He took a second to calm down, and walked to Kaito.

"I need to win this. My mother is dying, and I need to be there for her. _Please."_ Izuku said, fists clenching tight.

"What you need to do is focus on your fight. I need to tell you about your opponent's Quirk." Kaito said.

"In the meantime, let me help. I will search for the antidote, or at the very least a way to delay this illness until a suitable solution can be found. You need to prepare for the fight, Young Midoriya." All Might said. "I promise you I will do my best to find a cure." He said. Izuku took a deep breath, and looked to his mentors.

"Alright then. We have a week, right? Then let's not waste any time!" Izuku said. A grin was present on his face, but the two mentors noticed that the smile did not reach his eyes like it usually did.

"I mean... we have to clean up all the sand in the gym... and get new bags." Kaito said, as Izuku paled.

"Let's just get it over with." He said, already knowing Kaito would make him clean up his mess.

 **...Later...**

After replacing all the sandbags and cleaning up all the spilled sand, the two began to train. Every day leading up to the fight, Izuku was focused on the fight and nothing else. He would do the schoolwork and focus in class, but once class ended he ran immediately to the gym, causing some concern for Momo. On the first day, he learned that Akuma's Quirk, which was named after his own name, "Blood Demon," allowed him to grow in strength the more blood he lost or spilled during a fight. The worrying part was that the man bled easily as a means to activate his Quirk, making him a deadly opponent to fight against.

"Very few were able to get past his Quirk." Kaito said. "However, those who did were able to win, since he faints due to blood loss after about eighteen continuous minutes of using his Quirk. I know that means you'll have to hopefully survive a solid six rounds against him, but you need to if you want to win. It's a battle of endurance, so endurance is what we'll work on."

Izuku's training was intense, each day running from Hosu to Musutafu and back while being led by Kaito on a green bicycle, still doing sparring and bag work afterwards. Kaito helped the boy better figure out slugging and out-boxing, just in case Akuma used a style that countered his own, and he continued to work on his body strength through the help of others using him as a punching bag.

On his off time, Izuku could be seen at the hospital, looking over the now comatose Inko.

"Mom, help me. I want to fight, and I want to help people. At the same time, I want to be a loving boyfriend for Momo, and to be there for you too. I need your strength to help me get through this week, and I promise I'll help you get through it too." Izuku said, looking down at her form. He felt a tear line going down one cheek, and wiped away his tear before kneeling next to her. "On the day of my match, I promise I will be there for you as best as I can. Hopefully, this time I can actually get to you in time." He said. He stood up and moved to the door, turning back to her before he exited. "I hope that All Might will be able to find the cure. I have to introduce you to my girlfriend, after all."

He then left, walking down the street back towards the gym. As he walked, he tried to distract himself from his anger with thinking of Momo. He pictured her in his mind, himself with her on their date earlier on until a very important question popped into his mind. _'What do I like about Momo?'_ He thought. _'She's kind, she has a beautiful smile, and she's smart, with a sense of responsibility and care that I love more than anything. The issue is... I haven't said a thing to her. For all I know she might think I like her just because she's hot. Gaah, There's too much going on right now!'_ He screamed within his head. He changed his path to his home instead of the gym, slamming the door behind him to thrust his back against the door.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He said to himself. All of a sudden, it seemed as if the whole world was against him. Granted, the third issue was mostly just him thinking the worst, but at the same time the first two issues were the most important at the immediate moment. "I have a match, but it contrasts with the time Mom could possibly die. I have a feeling Devil's Fang did this, but if I want to keep boxing and doing my hero training I need to wait for All Might to do something about it. If all I can do is wait, I should at least make sure I'm as prepared as possible for the fight. I have a few days left, and I have an idea about what to do against Akuma, but I need something new to beat him." Izuku wrapped his fists with Momo's tape, activating the gloves and admiring their green texture. He deactivated the gloves and washed his pink track suit, wearing the green one he had to train within his home. He closed his eyes and imagined an opponent in front of him, moving and weaving to dodge the imaginary punches that came at him. After a few minutes of this he stopped, and stood back in his fighting stance, holding his hands in a block in front of his face and partially over his chest as he weaved, popping up from his block only to deliver punches before returning to the shield of his fists.

 _'That could work, but I need to improve. If I clear my head, maybe all of this will end up okay.'_ He thought, moving towards his shower and ending the day.

 **...A Few Days Later...**

It was two days before the fight, and Izuku was given a free day. He took that day to clear his mind, and decided to clear one of the many things in his head by meeting up with Momo.

"What's the occasion?" Momo asked.

"Well, I felt like I was ignoring you recently due to my training, so I wanted to spend some quality time with you. Also, I wanted to get something off of my chest." Izuku said, much to her confusion.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, I feel like I'm not being good enough for you right now." He said, gaining her surprise. "It's just... I feel like you've shown me so much, and done so much with me, but I haven't done the same for you in return. I'm scared that you think I'm with you just for the money or your body instead."

"That's wrong! I'm sure you're a better person than that!" She said in response.

"That's it. Those words. _'I'm sure'_. You've given me your everything, and what have I given back in return? Silence, silence and keeping you at arm's reach. I realized earlier today that you know barely anything about me, and while I'm happy to be with you, I'm scared you don't see it the same. For all I know, you could be thinking I love you just because I think you're beautiful." He said, a tear forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend, and-" Izuku said, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing.

"That's enough." Momo said. "Everything you just said contradicts the point you're trying to make. If you think that I don't know why you love me, you're wrong. You're the kindest, most caring boy I have ever met. The fact that you went out of your way to apologize for being 'a bad boyfriend' shows that you care about our relationship. I know enough about you to know that you're a caring boy, as I have just stated, and one who is determined to do his best to make sure the people around him can feel safe and secure. I remember that when we first met, you told me about your mother and her illness, and I remember how determined you looked when talking about wanting to save her. In the Sports Festival you did your best to save Todoroki-san, even when it was in your best interest not to. That lets me know that you care about the people around you. At the same time it tells me that you aren't shallow enough to have a relationship with me just for looks, rather because you actually do love me instead. Just because you didn't tell me something doesn't mean I don't know, Izuku. In the end, I can only love you even more." She said, as Izuku wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Thank you..." He said, adding a kiss to the lips to his words, making her blush and smile.

"You're welcome Izuku..." Momo said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have something I would also like to say." Izuku nodded, and she continued. "I am accepting the offer to learn boxing." She said.

"Really?!" Izuku asked, happy that she was doing so.

"Yes. I feel like there will be many situations where I will not be able to use my Quirk, or where I have little chance to think to use it, and I think that learning more unarmed fighting styles will be beneficial." She explained.

"Perfect! I'll introduce you to my coach, and hopefully we can get you started." Izuku said, as she nodded happily. He led her down to the gym, where Kaito was currently putting away a box of spare gear.

"What's up kid?" He asked.

"I have someone who wants to learn how to box." Izuku said, introducing Momo. Kaito looked at her for a moment, before recollection shone in his eyes.

"I remember you. You were the girl that I saw back in the infirmary during the Sports Festival." He remarked, making her blush.

"Y-Yeah... that was me." Momo replied. "On a different topic, I would like to learn how to box. I feel like it would be beneficial to my future, and would like to learn under you due to Izuku's suggestion."

"Really now? Tell 'ya what, I'll start by having the kid teach you some basics, like hand wrapping. Once he's done that, I'll start teaching you how to box." Kaito said, and she nodded.

"Right!" Momo said, catching two rolls of boxing tape and a pair of red gloves. She took a seat at a bench, with Izuku by her side, his hands unwrapped, as Momo unrolled the tape to wrap her left hand.

"Alright, so first, you want to wrap your hands. Keep your wrist straight, and take the loop at the end of the roll and stick your thumb through it." Momo nodded, and followed his steps. "Okay, secondly, you want to wrap the tape around your wrist twice, then move the roll up to the back of your palm." Momo followed, and Izuku nodded. "So next, what you want to do is wrap it around your hand three times, then do the wrist once more. After that, wrap your thumb so that the loop you started with is hidden, then once again around the wrist." Momo continued to follow his direction, and he smiled. "Perfect. Now, wrap the spaces between your fingers, starting with the pinky and ring finger, and then move up from there. Once that's done, wrap across the palm and above the thumb, until you reach the white strip at the end." The girl found the strip, and Izuku inspected it. "That's good. Now, secure it by strapping the strip to that little section on the wrist, and then you're good!" Momo inspected her hand, feeling the wrap around her hand.

"You did perfectly!" Izuku said. Momo grinned, and looked to him. "Now then, do the same thing for your other hand. I'll tell you if you're doing it wrong." Momo wrapped her other hand, Izuku having to step in only once or twice before she did it. For the rest of the day, Kaito watched as Izuku taught her some other basics, such as a proper and basic stance for fighting, as well as how to jab before they had to turn in for the day. Kaito let her keep the hand wraps, and she returned home with a grin on her face, practicing wrapping and unwrapping her hands until it was late in the night.

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku woke up at around seven the next morning, with a feeling that the fight would not be an easy one. He took a light jog down to the beach that took about an hour, before walking down to the gym where Kaito was waiting for him next to his car.

"You ready kid?" Kait asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Izuku said. They got in the car, and drove down to the stadium, where some of the opening fights were happening. Izuku was escorted to his prep room, where he changed into his boxing outfit and wrapped his hands in official tape, since Momo's was not allowed. He then had help putting a pair of green gloves over his fists, standing up afterwards to warm up a little more by doing light mitt work with Kaito. He heard a knock at the door after a few moments, opening it to see Mina and Kirishima standing there.

"What's good?" She asked.

"Hi there, Ashido-san, Kirishima-kun. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Just wanted to say good lick on the match. Also, Momo-chan would be here, but she wanted to surprise you when you came out to fight. The opening fights aren't bad though. Get this: one of those guys knocked out another by jumping up like a frog!" She said, giggling slightly.

"It was totally manly!" Kirishima exclaimed. "He made the other guy look away, then decked him in the chin with both fists!"

"Really? Send me a recording of it later, I might want to study that just in case." Izuku said.

"Alright, we will. See 'ya around, Midori/Bro." They said said, leaving with a wave. Izuku chuckled slightly, continuing his warm up before another person entered, this one being an official worker of the stadium.

"It's time for your match, sir." The man said, as Izuku and Kaito nodded. The two exited their prep room, and made their way to the ring, exiting into the main area where they heard the roars of the audience as Izuku took a few more swings, entering the ring. Kaito lifted the ropes as izuku quickly rolled under them, getting up to see Akuma grinning madly on the other side. Izuku was about to glare at him, until he heard a familiar voice cheering for him. He turned to the right to see his teachers and classmates in the crowd, Momo at the front of them all wearing a black shirt with Izuku's green gloves crossed in the center. In her hands was a large cardboard poster that said _You can do it Izuku!_ , a picture of him with his gloves raised next to the words. Izuku smiled somewhat, then shifted his focus to Akuma, who looked as though he had struck gold. The boy took a deep breath and stood ready, as they were being announced.

"In the red corner, weighing in at fifty-seven point six kilograms (one hundred twenty-five pounds) is the Blood Demon, KETSUKEI AKUMA!" The announcers yelled, as the man walked slowly towards the center of the ring, his grin lowered into a thin smile after putting on his mouth guard.

"In the blue corner is the opponent. Weighing in at fifty-four point four kilograms, is MIDORIYA IZUKU!" The other announcer yelled, as the boy took another deep breath, putting on a mouth guard of his own as he walked towards the center of the ring. The two were facing each other now, eyes locked and eyes determined, both fighters waiting for the tell-tale sign for the fight to begin.

 _DING DING!_ "Box!" With the sound of the bell and the word of the referee, the fighters rushed towards each other.

Izuku ducked down to avoid an immediate right hook, countering with a left uppercut before backing up. The man jabbed at him twice, both punches being dodged as Izuku countered a right straight with two hooks to the man's face. Akuma recoiled, grinning madly as he spit onto the mat. Izuku quickly noted that it was blood, and became immediately cautious. Izuku suddenly was hit by two jabs and a right hook to the face, and took a step back before regaining his bearings and blocking a left straight that pushed him back. He countered a right uppercut with a left hook, and was about to throw a right jab before suddenly he felt a searing pain in his side, the opponent's fist planted where he felt his pain. Izuku hunched over, and the man fired a right uppercut that made the younger fighter do a backflip before landing face-first onto the mat.

"He's down!" The referee yelled, as Akuma walked confidently to a neutral corner. The ten-count started, as Izuku took a shaky breath.

 _'What the hell was that?! It felt like I was hit by a truck!'_ Izuku thought in his head. He waited until the ref counted to eight before standing up.

"I can keep going!" Izuku said. Akuma walked back up to him and the red continued the fight.

 **...In the Audience...**

"Kick his ass Midori!" Mina yelled.

"You got this Bro!" Kirishima added, as Momo watched Izuku get back up with concern.

"That was quite a powerful set of punches." Nezu said to the deflated All Might.

"I agree. Both sides have great strengths of their own, but I have faith in Young Midoriya." All Might responded.

"As do I, but I have a feeling his opponent may have the upper hand." Aizawa said.

"How so?" Present Mic asked.

"Every other boxer in the league uses their Quirk when they fight, all except for those who are Quirkless, and Midoriya." Aizawa said. "I don't think he can go any farther in his career until he uses it at least a little."

"FUCK 'EM UP!" the students and teachers were shocked by this loud yell, turning to see that it was Midnight who yelled.

"Language." Aizawa said, before slipping into his sleeping bag.

"Sorry. It's just that the guy's kind of a douche. Mount Lady had to use her Quirk to get him to back off the other day, and the way he tried flirting with her was kinda gross.

"Izuku, do your best!" Momo yelled, as Izuku was seen just dodging another uppercut.

 **...In the Ring...**

Izuku backpedaled from a left hook, countering a right straight with a left fist to the chin. Izuku moved closer, delivering a blow to the man's torso and following up with four more punches before sidestepping an overhead punch with both hands, slipping a right fist past the man's arms slowly moving back up to block, into his face. The boy followed up with a left hook and a right uppercut, finishing with a left straight that made the man begin to fall, catching himself with his feet before hitting the mat, spitting out more blood as he blocked a right straight. Izuku threw a right to hopefully gain a down, as the man aimed to counter with a left, the bell ringing before they could land their blows. The two returned to their corners, as Izuku took a seat.

"Kid, you're doing good. Increase the pressure, and try to get him down before he can attack. Also, be careful of his blows. They look like they can easily knock a man out, even if he's not using his Quirk yet."

"I think it's a little too late for that." Izuku said, as Kaito turned around to a rather scary sight. Akuma was activating his Quirk while he was recovering, the two knowing because of the major physical change. The man was now seen with his skin darkening to black, and the whites of his eyes turning into a deep red, the green pupils amplifying the intimidating look of the man's new form. His smirk from the start of the match became a fearsome grin, as the man spit out water.

"Seconds out!" The referee yelled, as Izuku stood up. He put back on his mouth guard, and walked towards the center of the ring, feeling like this would be a match that would test his limits. He glared a the grinning man, and put up his fists, the opponent doing the same, and the bell rung once more, Izuku preparing his mind as much as possible to combat the Blood Demon.

 **...**

 **A/N: First update of the new year! I know I started the fight already, but I can't do the same** ** _"hold off the fight until next chapter"_** **thing every single fight or match I write. Hopefully this year I can improve my writing quality to bring you guys a good experience every chapter from now on. Also, if it's not obvious from my pairing choice, I'm going to be spoiling** ** _Two Heroes_** **later on. Hopefully you guys don't mind, and I wanted to say it so that those who only watch the anime, or have not seen the movie and care about spoilers, will know.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked what you read. Leave a follow and a favorite, and hopefully a review! I love reading what you have to say! See you next chapter. Later!**

 **Fixes: Inconsistency adjustments and small touch-ups.**


	15. Round 15

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 15: Haze**

 **Two things. Firstly, the Street Fighter Akuma was a complete accident. If you want a better idea of what he looks like, think Bryan Hawk from Ippo with light skin and red hair. His quirk mode, you can just imagine the Street Fighter Akuma, but with short hair.**

 **Secondly, to TheGodfather93, I indeed should have taken a more natural approach to the drama, so it would be fair that all the drama occurring last chapter seems too sudden. I'll try and take a more natural approach next time. Thanks for the review!**

 **...**

Izuku started the round by immediately countering a left hook with a right straight. The boy's eyes widened as the man did not move an inch after being hit. If anything, it looked like someone hit him in the face with a feather. Akuma chuckled, then swung a right hook that sent Izuku flying, the boy catching himself on the ropes before he could fall.

 _'What the hell happened?! He's hitting even harder than before!'_ Izuku screamed in his head. Akuma grinned even more, and ran to Izuku who slipped right to avoid a punch, and hit him with three swift jabs, quickly leaning into the roped to dodge an uppercut, using it to add more force into a right hook. Akuma turned his head slightly, and Izuku ran under his next attack to make some space between them.

 _'Hopefully I can block those punches without damaging my arms. I wanted to test this out, so I guess this is as good a time as any!'_ Izuku then put both hands in front of him, rooting himself in place as Akuma charged. Izuku blocked his jabs and dodged his heavier blows, only breaking his guard to fire off a few light jabs. Izuku then felt his guard break, courtesy of Akuma hitting him with a powerful right straight. He stomped the floor to intimidate the boy, then slammed a right hook into his face, following with a left uppercut to launch him into the air, and a large overhead right that forced Izuku to slam violently into the floor of the ring. The boy bounced, and his vision was swimming as he landed. The count started again, and from the neutral corner Akuma crossed his arms and laughed at the boy as he was struggling to get up. By three Izuku was pushing himself up with his hands, and by six he was struggling to rise up, his legs buckling as he shakily rose to his knees. By seven he was standing, and by nine his hands were up once again.

"Can you go on?" The ref asked.

"I can keep fighting!" Izuku responded.

"Box!" Akuma aimed to destroy Izuku as painfully as possible, continuing the round by throwing a fist towards Izuku's gut, but Izuku sidestepped the punch. He then retaliated with a left took, and once again the man didn't flinch, signifying that he did not fell the punch. Izuku slipped under a right hook, hitting him with a hard uppercut and a left to the gut.

"I feel no pain!" Akuma roared, slamming his fist into Izuku's temple, causing him to slam into the mat once again.

"One, two, three..."

 _'My normal punches do nothing to him in that state... but I can't go through each round on two downs every time! I might have to use One for All_ _or else I'm toast!_ _'_ Izuku thought to himself, struggling to his feet once more, as the sound of Akuma rearing with laughter filled his ears. He could faintly hear Kaito yelling for him to get up, but he slipped for a moment and fell back down to his knees.

"Four, five, six..."

 _'Come on Izuku... get up! You want the belt, right?! You need to get up and prove to them that you can do it!'_ He thought, rising once again at the count of nine. He told the ref that he was good to fight, and prepared to deal with another blow from Akuma, but before either of them could do anything, the bell declared the end of the second round. As both fighters returned to their corners, Izuku dropped onto the stool like a sack of bricks. He was panting profusely as he was given water, spitting it out into a bucket along with the blood that was still in his mouth. From there, Kaito quickly assessed the damages. Izuku's left eye was starting to close shut, and a cut from one of his slip dodges being a little too close to impact was starting to pour blood down his right cheek. Kaito immediately started to stop the bleeding of the cut, while talking to the boy.

"Save your strength for fighting, kid. You may need to use your quirk for this one."

"I...I don't think I can fall again, Kaito-sensei." Izuku said, his voice faint. "His hits are too strong for me to just take and counter..."

"Then don't. Your Quirk can give you a stamina boost, right? Use that to fight him. Remember, drawing blood makes him stronger, and you've already lost quite a bit from the past four downs. You have to use it from this point on if you want to win, kid. Do you hear me?" Kaito said, as Izuku responded with a nod. "Good, now then, try to at least get through the third round in one piece."

"Seconds out!" At that call, Izuku stood again, putting in his mouthpiece.

"I'll be off..." Izuku said, slowly moving towards the center once more.

"Round Three! Box!" Akuma chuckled at the thought of finishing off the little shit this round, and swung with a powerful right which was aimed towards his temple, but the younger boxer was able to dodge the blow. Akuma noticed a change in the boy's body, that created glowing lines across his skin, and a red X that formed over his face.

"You think using your Quirk will save you now? Too bad!" He roared, throwing dodged punch after dodged punch, the boy doing his best to let nothing touch him. Akuma threw another round of punches, this time with Izuku countering them from afar. He was currently using ten percent, and that power was showing, as Akuma was actually feeling pain from the blows.

 _'Now that's a surprise.'_ He thought, blocking a right hook and a left straight. _'I can feel his punches! However, that won't be good for him, because...'_ He took a left hook to the face, and spit out a few drops of blood. _'You're only making me stronger!'_ Akuma suddenly broke Izuku's block, and started to swing at him, each and every one of the punches that was dodged inched closer and closer to him, until...

*BAM* Izuku had to suddenly throw his hands up to avoid taking the punch, his opponent's red and green eyes sparkling with bloodlust as he started to hammer down on the boy's guard. Izuku took steps back as he was getting punched, until eventually he reached the ropes. Once he was against the ropes, he pushed his upper body backwards into them in order to aid his dodges and bounce around his fists, blocking those hits he could not avoid with the Out-boxer style. Punch after punch Akuma threw, hoping for that moment where the boy would drop his guard or slip with his dodges so he could smash his face in, but knew that with his Quirk active that it would not happen. He then chose to slam hook after hook into his guard, hoping to shatter it with little success. Izuku then let his right arm go limp, making it seem like his guard was broken, and when Akuma threw a fist to take advantage of this, he was instead met with a powerful uppercut that countered his punch, and force the man to take a knee.

"DOWN!" The referee yelled, prompting the UA spectators to join the rest of the audience in cheering on Izuku. While Akuma was on his knee, he had a sudden memory appear in his head.

 **...Flashback...**

"N-Nii-chan..." A young boy in traditional clothes originally from a wealthy household said, eyes full of tears as he was encased in the arms of a younger Akuma who was also in traditional clothing. Both of their clothes were ripped, but Akuma's face was bleeding slightly. "I... did it again, didn't I?" He asked, as behind them was a man. A homeless man, to be more accurate, who decided to try and rob the two children in the hopes to find some food or money, instead being met with a dart to the throat due to the younger brother protecting Akuma when he was struck across the face by the man.

"It's okay, bro. Just you wait, we'll finally be able to get out of this horrible situation in time." Akuma said, looking at the pair of worn out boxing gloves next to a nearby dumpster.

"R...Really?" The young child asked, sniffling.

"Yes. I'll always protect you, bro. You won't have to accidentally kill anyone with your Quirk ever again, just you watch! We'll get money, so more than what Dad had before the heroes came. Then we'll buy the biggest house money can buy, and then we can finally go back to what we used to be!"

"I'd... like that." The boy said.

"I know you would, bro. Now then, let's find something tall and sturdy here. I know exactly what we can do to make money..." Akuma said, picking up the worn gloves.

 _'Now he's one of those damn monsters, and It's all your fault!'_

 **...Back to the Present...**

"Seven!" The ref said, as Akuma rose up to his feet, the green pupils of his eye turning red, so that his eyes in their entirety were covered in that bloody red.

"Can you go on?" The referee asked, Izuku raising his fists after a quick breather.

 **"I can fight."** The man said, his voice suddenly deeper than before, scaring Izuku slightly.

"Box!" The referee announced, as Akuma charged with a ferocious roar. Izuku raised his gloved to block, but when the glove hit, he had to muffle a scream from the pain his arms felt from taking the blow. He resorted to dodging the incoming left straight, but with a thunderous roar Akuma quickly threw a right that made contact with Izuku's face. When it hit, Izuku realized that he had know known what pain had felt like. Not this kind. When he was hit, the boy was feeling like a building was dropped onto his head, and immediately spun around in a circle due to the force of the punch. Izuku quickly regained his bearings and with One for All coursing through his system countered the next punch, but like when his Quirk was first active in this battle Akuma shrugged off the punch like it was nothing.

 _'H-He's... he's a monster...'_ Izuku thought, as he was forced to take a left to the gut. He spit out a mouthful of saliva mixed with blood.

 **"MORE BLOOD!"** Akuma roared, delivering punch after punch after punch, the boy becoming encased in a body made of pain. Akuma finished the slaughter by slamming a right hook into Izuku's face, making him swirl once more before forcing him to the ground with a final left hook. Izuku slammed onto the mat like a bag of bricks, and as he laid there he could faintly see his friends and his teachers cheer him on.

 **...In the Stands...**

"Get up Midori!" Mina yelled.

"You can do it bro!" Kirishima screamed, standing up on his seat to yell encouragement.

"H-H-He's too scary!" Kaminari said, looking at Akuma, who was seething with rage.

"G-G-Guys, I think we should cut our losses. There's no way Midoriya can win this!" Mineta said, before a slap silenced him. The class looked to see Momo pulling back her hand, eyes shadowed as she took deep breaths.

"Don't just say that about Izuku! He's going through with this fight, and we need to be there to support him in his time of need!" She said, eyes tearing slightly. She then turned back to the ring, and ignored Akuma's gaze to show her support for Izuku. She pulled up one sleeve to make another poster fly up from her arm, holding it up as she screamed out the message that was on it.

"BEAT HIM IZUKU!" She screamed, and the boxer's class quickly got into gear to cheer him on.

"GET HIM!" Class 1-A yelled, Toshinori and Nezu cheering on with them, but not as loudly. Bakugou was trying his best to not support the green fighter, but in his mind he reasoned that it was better to beat him when he was happy with a victory instead of moping with a loss like the loser he was. Back in the ring, Izuku reacted from his spot by starting to shake, and very slowly begin to rise.

 **...Back in the Ring...**

"One, two, three, four..." Izuku was on one knee, raising himself up.

"Five, six..." He was slowly standing up, knees wobbling and arms shaking, but still rising.

"Seven, eight, nine..." The boy was finally to his feet, fists up and in the remaining eye he could see through was a light, signifying that he was still alive, and still prepared to fight.

"I... can fight." Izuku said, as the ref looked at him worriedly. He decided to let the fight resume, and continued the match, though the round ended before anything else could happen. He slumped back onto the chair, deactivating his Quirk as Kaito fixed the new wounds that appeared on his face.

"Kid, you're doing great. I don't know why he went berserk, but what i do know is that if you survive the next two rounds you will win."

"With the way this is turning out, I won't survive the next one." Izuku panted out.

"If you can't survive, then at least try to get him down before you do. You told me you couldn't take another down earlier, but you did. Endure it, kid. You're almost done." His coach said, finishing his attempt to fix up Izuku as much as he could at that time.

"Seconds out!" The ref yelled, as Izuku narrowed his eyes. Akuma seemed to still be in his sort of raging mindset, grinning madly as if he had already won. Izuku no longer spoke, moving forward to go towards what he expected to be the final round.

"Round Five! Box!" Izuku was hit immediately by a right hook, quickly followed by a continuous set of three more, with Akuma then uppercutting with a wide, low swing to get the boy into the air. Taking a move of his, Alina jumped after the airborne boxer to hit him in the gut with a Jolt haymaker. Izuku was sent crashing to the floor but activated One for All at fifteen percent this time, body straining as he landed on his feet with a lout this onto the mat.

"YOU CAN DO THIS!" Momo yelled, and he quickly looked to her with a smile. Akuma roared to signal his next punch, and Izuku countered it with a right straight, and then ducked under a hook to hit him with a OFA infused K.O. punch. This did significant damage to Akuma, who was sent to the mat. Izuku moved to a neutral corner, and Akuma quickly got up to continue the match.

He saw the smaller opponent rush in, but when he tried to stop him with a punch it turned out that Izuku feigned the rush to instead jump over his punch to deliver a Jolt Haymaker of his own that pushed Akuma back. Akuma continued to hear Momo yelling support from the audience, and he growled in frustration, before gaining a grin. He continued to fight Izuku, taking a few hits and dealing some of his own, before his plan was ready.

Izuku started to puond on his guard to try and get the upper hand, and Akuma hit him with a left, catching some blood on his right glove. Once enough was on it, which took about two more hits to the boy's face, he put his plan into motion. Izuku ducked under a sudden right straight, and noticed the blood fly from it in the shape of a glove towards the 1-A students. He turned around quickly to see his own blood fly towards Momo, clocking her in the face. The blood splattered on both the point of impact and her shirt, her cheek starting to quickly bruise at the flying fist hitting with the same force as him hitting her normally. He turned back with rage at Akuma, who was grinning madly. He blindly swung at him, but Akuma dodged, since his anger made him more predictable, and threw a punch that disoriented him. He then threw an uppercut and a right hook, throwing the boy to the floor to face Momo and the rest of them.

 **"You lost,** ** _boy_** **. Stay down."** Akuma said, as Izuku looked back to the class. Momo looked at him, and he noticed tears in her eyes. They were not for the pain and humiliation of Akuma's blood punch, but instead for Izuku's safety, as she feared this match he would not survive.

 **...Back in the Stands...**

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Jirou and Mina yelled, as they tended to Momo. She created a copy of her shirt underneath the ruined one, taking off the one soaked in Izuku's blood as she looked to her love in the ring.

"I'm fine. But Izuku..." she said, noticing something in his eyes.

"Principal Nezu... Do you mind making a cover story if he... _disappears_?"Midnight asked, brandishing her whip.

"Indeed. We could just say it was a random villain attack as a cover-up." Nezu said, the two gaining dark looks that started to scare the surrounding audience members even more.

 **...In the Ring...**

Akuma crossed his arms, waiting to see if the boy would heed his message or not. He saw the boy's hopefully unconscious form shake from his spot on the mat, before raising a fist shakily, bringing it to the ground with a mighty _slam_ that silenced everyone. The slam cracked the floor of the ring, causing the referee to pause the count down as Izuku stood up once more. This time, unlike the other rounds when he was using his Quirk, was much different. He stood in a different stance, where his guard was now completely open compared to the tight guard he usually had when he fought earlier. The red lines that revealed that he was using his Quirk were now emerald green, and Izuku was shaking and panting. This however was _not_ a sign of tiring, instead being a symbol of his rage rage. Izuku looked up towards Akuma, and the man faltered upon seeing his eyes. They were widened, narrowed pupils clearly showing the fury hidden within. His mouth was open and his teeth were grit, air puffing out of it from his frequent panting.

Akuma saw an opportunity to finish off the boxer, and rushed in to throw a killer right straight. What happened instead was Izuku disappearing with a flash. Akuma looked around, hearing a grunt as Izuku slammed his fist into his face. This punch was followed by three more punches that shook the arena, and Izuku then hopped back. He arched his back and crossed his arms over his face, before leaning his body forward, arms now near his sides, as he released a frightening roar.

 ** _"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_** He roared, suddenly throwing a blur of punches at Akuma. He raised his fists to block, but when the first hits made contact, he felt pain.

 **...In the Stands...**

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO MIDORIYA!" Mineta and Kaminari screamed, in shock at the boy's fury.

"It seems that the opponent hurting Yaoyorozu-san unlocked a new ability for Midoriya-san's Quirk." Tokoyami said, Dark shadow cowering behind him.

"Too scary!" It said.

"Toshinori-san, how much of his power do you thing he is using?" Nezu asked.

"If he is using as much as I think he is, then I believe that is his current twenty-five percent. However, the change in color is new to me." All Might responded.

"Perhaps this is a side-effect of his anger. I believe that Midoriya-san has never been truly enraged before this moment. This could be quite the educational experience for everyone, though I do feel somewhat nervous about him going too far, no matter how justified this appears." Nezu commented, going back to the match.

"Don't you think this is too much power against a featherweight?" Present Mic asked, turning to Aizawa.

"I would say that, but everyone in this weight class, this entire league even has some sort of powering up Quirk that puts them way above the actual standard. If anything this is payback for Akuma's 'strength through damage taken' ability. I'm sure he will live through this."

Izuku's onslaught of punches tore into Akuma's guard, breaking it when he felt that his arms were taking too much damage. He aimed to throw two punches, but Izuku effortlessly dodged the moves, and returned fire with a hard fist to the gut, followed by another to the chin. The larger man then threw a rush of hooks, but he noticed Izuku's eyes quickly flashing between each and every punch before dodging and countering with swift jabs.

"His anger may have taken over his behavior, but thankfully it has not taken over so much as to completely forget his training." Aizawa said. "Although, I have to be honest and say that I am concerned for my student giving in to his rage."

"As long as he doesn't kill him after this, I think we'll be alright." Midnight said, eating some popcorn she bought.

"Izuku, please do not go too far." Momo said quietly to herself, as the rest of the class was stuck in a mixture of concern and excitement, along with the entirety of the audience watching this fight.

 _'My Quirk's at its limit with spilled blood, and this kid is pissed off! Fuck the rules, I can't lose this fight!'_ Akuma screamed in his head. He dodged Izuku's hook, and threw a jab at his chest. Instead of actually hitting with the punch, Akuma grabbed Izuku's tank top, holding him in the air as he threw a right straight at his face. Izuku tilted his head to the side to dodge, afterwards slamming a fist into Akuma's temple. This made the man let go, and Izuku made him spit blood and saliva with another fist to the gut. Izuku then growled as he flared the now green One for All before smashing Akuma in the chin with an uppercut. Akuma flew into the air, and Izuku prepared to swing again.

He grit his teeth as he hit Akuma with a blow to the gut as he fell, forcing him to stumble backwards onto his feet instead of on the mat. The boxer then hit the stunned man with another flurry of punches, each and every blow harder than the last, Izuku ending the rush by crouching down low, and winding up his right fist.

 **...In the Stands...**

"He's not going to do what I think he is, right?" Kaminari asked, sweating slightly.

"With his current power, he might kill him with that!" Present Mic observed.

"Have faith in the young lad, Aizawa-kun." All Might said, although he himself was nervous of the outcome.

"Holy shit..." Kirishima said, as he saw Izuku leap up for the punch.

Back with the fighters, Akuma stood there, watching the fist rise up towards him.

 _'It can't end like this! I'm not going to lose to some little punk who thinks he's better than everyone else! C'mon limbs, move!'_ Akuma yelled within his mind, feeling some movement return to him. He then started to cross his arms to block the uppercut, mind racing as everything suddenly felt as thought it was in slow motion. _'If I can dodge this, he'll be open to an attack. I just need to dodge this uppercut-'_ The thought went unfinished, since Akuma's mind prevented him from noticing that Izuku had already swung halfway up his chest when he moved to block, slipping his fist through the crossing arms to make contact with his chin. This impact made the arena freeze once more as Akuma flew through the air, launched hard enough to be thrown out of the ring, and crash land into a large screen that took a large portion of one of the walls of the building. This wall was a massive screen, reading _"K_ _.O._ _!"_ as the man could be seen stuck in an indent within the screen.

Izuku lowered his fist, and the arena remained silent to see what he would do next. Izuku then took a step back, arching his back once more as he flared his power one final time, the green glowing brightly as he roared. The raw power excluded made the audience stare in shock and awe, as in the background the staff grabbed a ladder and a stretcher to bring down Akuma, who was unconscious. Alive, but definitely out cold. The green lines of One for All on Izuku's body suddenly faded away, and the boy was beginning to fall, until he felt a familiar pair of arms catch him.

"I got you." He looked to the source of the voice to reveal that it was Kaito. "You did it, kid. I'm real proud of you." He wrapped the boy's arm around his shoulder, and people started to flood into the ring. Momo rushed in, and encased Izuku within her embrace.

"Izuku... I'm glad you were okay." Mom osaid, as Izuku faintly grinned.

"Heh... I'm... alright..." Izuku said after his gloves and mouth guard were removed, moving off of Kaito's support hold to return her embrace. The rest of the class came in to congratulate him for his match, and after that ended he was guided out, falling asleep shortly after his wounds were treated.

 **...Within His Mind...**

Izuku found himself floating within an empty blackness, unsuure of where he was or why he was there.

"Okay... something strange is going on here." Izuku said to himself. He saw a light from the corner of his eye, and he turned left to see eight shadowy figures. One with a feminine form stood out, and he heard a voice come from it.

"We saw that you needed a hand there kiddo, so we thought it would be helpful to give you a little power-up! With your current control of One for All, just know that there's a lot more in store than you know. The figure said, and Izuku looked at the shadows with a small smile. He was about to open his mouth, but before he could say anything he woke up in a hospital bed. He was about to sit up, but felt a weight at his legs preventing him from doing so. He sat up slowly, to see that Momo was sleeping on his lap. He smiled, running his right hand through her silky raven hair. He saw a smile appear on her sleeping face, and with a sigh he laid back down, letting sleep take over. He also decided to talk about the dream he had with All Might first, but for now sleep was necessary.

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku awoke the next morning sore from the fight. Bandages were placed on his cheek and across his torso, along with one on the bridge of his nose and eye. He looked around for Momo, before realizing that she had somehow moved from his lap to his side, cuddling up against him. He looked at her with a smile, and kissed her forehead. He was about to gently move her to get up, until he heard her whisper something under her breath.

"I-Izuku..." She said.

 _'Is she dreaming of me?'_ Izuku thought.

"Wait... here? But we're in public Izuku... You don't care? Alright then..." She muttered, making him blush when she began to drool happily.

 _'What the hell is she dreaming about?!'_ He asked, before he felt her begin to stir. He watched her slowly open her eyes, to see Izuku in front of her smirking.

"Good morning Momo. Mind telling me what that dream of yours was about?" He asked, as she immediately turned red.

"I-I-I-I... ah..." Momo stuttered out, steam coming out of her ears as she tried to explain herself. Once she realized she could not, she quickly stood up and rushed out of the room with embarrassment. Izuku watched her departing form with a small bought of laughter. He was about to go to her and apologize for the prank, but remembered something important.

"Mom!" He yelled to himself. He painfully got himself out of his hospital bed, limping his way to the door, where the doctor presiding over Inko entered.

"Calm down, Midoriya-kun!" The doctor said, as the boy took ragged breaths. "I have some good news, and some bad news about your mother." He said.

"What's the bad news?" Izuku asked.

"Unfortunately, we were unable to awaken Inko from her coma. However, the good news was that during your match yesterday, we were able to create a serum to halt the effects of the venom thanks to All Might capturing a villain with the ability to slow venoms. She will stay that way until a true cure can be found." He said, as Izuku let out a breath he had been holding.

"Well, I'm glad that mom is at least alive. I'll do my best to find Devil's Fang, and try to cure her." Izuku responded, and the doctor nodded with a smile.

"I have faith that you will." He responded, leaving the room to check on the other patients. Izuku was left over the unconscious form of Inko, smiling slightly as a tear formed in his eye.

"I'll save you mom. That's a promise." Was all he said, before he left the room to grab some food to eat.

 **...Later...**

Izuku was able to leave the hospital, and due to a call from Aizawa he was in the 1-A classroom with the rest of his friends, who were dressed casually due to suddenly being called on a Saturday morning.

"Students, we called you here to discuss something important." Aizawa said, as Nezu was standing on the teacher's podium.

"As you know, three of your fellow classmates were caught in an incident involving the Hero Killer. He has been apprehended, but I fear that this would possibly reveal vulnerability within UA's students, making them targets for other villains who think they are as strong as the Hero Killer himself. Therefore, the staff as well as myself has elected to create a dorm system for your safety known as the Heights Alliance. Normally this system would be implemented under a much more serious cause such as a villain invasion or a direct attack on UA students, but in the long term this seems highly possible, and we wish to ensure our students are as safe as possible. Aizawa-kun and myself will be talking with each of your parents in order to see if they are accepting of this. That is all." Nezu said, as the students thought of all the fun they could have within the dorm. Momo left with Izuku, arm in arm as she took him back to the Yaoyorozu manor. Once there, Izuku was seated at Momo's couch, where she was changing the bandages on his face.

"You really got beat up yesterday, Izuku." Momo said, finishing with the bandages. She stood up, and took a seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Momo suddenly turned red.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, and Momo turned to him shakily.

"Izuku... It's just, um..." She stuttered out, before taking a deep breath. "It's been a while since we've done _it_ , right?" She asked, making Izuku turn red as well.

"Well, um, y-yeah. Around the Sports Festival, I think. D-Do... do you want to?" He asked.

"I... yeah, I do." Momo said. "But I want to wait until you're healed first." She added, her blush increasing as she spoke. The two of them decided to drop the conversation before they could get any more embarrassed, and instead opted to discuss literally anything else. However, before anything else could be said, they received a call from Nezu stating that the dorms would go into effect in a week, and that students should start to pack for when that time comes.

"I... should start packing some things at home for the dorms. I'll see you tomorrow Momo." Izuku said, a blush still present on his face as he stood up and left. Momo still sat there, before being approached by a house maid holding something.

"Young Mistress, if you're going to do _that_ then I suggest you bring this with you." She said, as Momo looked at the object with a brighter blush.

"I'll think about it." She said, pulling out a laptop from her stomach and searching up proper methods of punching. She laid the laptop on the couch, and pulled out the boxing tape she received from Kaito, wrapping it the way Izuku taught her and beginning her new training.

 **...**

 **A/N: And done with another chapter! I know the** ** _"rage mode because of you hurting my waifu"_** **thing is kinda cliche at this point, but I needed a reason to get the OFA predecessors in, since I didn't do that in the Sports Festival. I didn't really flesh out a full decent character for Akuma yet, but I** ** _promise_** **there'll be more to his character than just an asshole. I'm bringing in the dorms early, mostly because, well, dorm fluff, but upcoming is the finals, and I can finally start the I-Island Arc! Bringing in Melissa, woo!**

 **Also for those who read the recent chapter of the manga, Spider-Deku authors and the people who make "Quirks for Deku" type stories must be having a field day.**

 **Anyways, please leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, and hopefully a review as well! Any criticism is welcomed, for with your help I can improve this story! See ya next chapter!**

 **Fixes: Changed some small details in the fight, and added something extra with the OFA Predecessors.**

Predecessors./strong/p


	16. Round 16

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 16: UA Dorms and Finals Prep**

 **A/N: When you get to the parts describing the room descriptions, please forgive me for the very poor quality for that section. I'm pretty sure everyone's seen the anime up to this part at least, or read it in the manga, so I'm blitzing through this to move along with the story.**

 **...**

The week after Izuku's fight was filled with a rush of activity from Aizawa and Nezu. The two went to the homes of each and every student except for Izuku for obvious reasons, as they were giving permission to allow their children to enter the dorms. After that the children were spending their days after school taking their personal belongings and bringing them into the Heights Alliance, to unpack them by the end of the week. Izuku had the help of Kaito with bringing in a punching bag, along with a piece of extra boxing equipment or two, along with some stuff from his house.

On Saturday, Aizawa gathered all of the students within their new common room to discuss where the rooms of each student were located, as well as the facilities within their new living space. He showed them a map of the rooms with their given names on it, and directed them on how to reach them.

"Oh, and by the way." Aizawa said, after they had all known where their rooms were. "In two weeks from now you'll be having your semester finals. All I will say is for the physical portion you will be paired with a classmate, so do your best to get acquainted with your peers and their Quirks so that you may be rationally prepared for when the test begins." He then left the students to prepare their rooms, each one taking their time to decorate and customize to their hearts content. Izuku was about to bring a box with some spare boxing gloves into his room, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Momo holding a large set of boxes.

"Izuku... could you help me with this?" She asked, and Izuku nodded.

"Sure. Let me put this away first." Izuku jogged to his room to deliver the sandbag, and then helped Momo bring whatever she was carrying into her room.

"What's in this thing? It's incredibly heavy." Izuku observed, as Momo began to open it.

"It's my bed." She said, pulling out pieces of the frame. "Can you help me assemble this?" For the next twenty minutes or so, the couple worked together to assemble Momo's bed, finishing it off by attaching the drapes over the heightened bedposts, completing the look of the massive bed.

"Why is it so large?" Izuku asked, seeing as the bed took up about half of the space in her room, save for her desk, a bookshelf, and a wardrobe. He turned to her to see if she would answer, but look confused when she simply blushed and looked away. "Momo?"

"W-Well, um, you see..." She started. "I assumed that you would be placing exercise equipment in your room and most likely not have room for a proper bed, s-so I..." She said, and Izuku's face turned redder than the color itself. She wanted him to essentially live in her dorm room with her, is what he had concluded by reading both her body language and her tone.

"B-But what if someone catches us?" The boxer asked, and Momo thought about it for a moment.

"I can always lock the door, o-or maybe you can put a futon in your room to make them think you use it." Momo said, after calming down slightly. "Also, you can come in after all the girls leave, so nobody will be suspicious."

"I-If that's the case, then, um, I a-accept." Izuku said. "L-Let me go grab some things from my room, a-and then I'll help you set up." Izuku then activated ten percent, and dashed to his room. He grabbed the box labeled _Special_ , and bolted back to Momo's room in about a minute. The two would spend the next hour decorating the shared room, before Izuku quickly left to set up his own room to prevent suspicion. Momo's desk was extended with Izuku's so that the two of them could sit together at the same time. Next to Izuku's half was a stack of all of the notebooks he had made over the course of his life so far, the newest copy open on the desk with notes on Akuma. The massive bookshelf that once took up the space between the desk and the bathroom door was moved to Izuku's room due to there being more space after he had set up his training gear.

Her bed was left the same, but on Izuku's side of the bed, which was the right, he had put there an alarm clock he had taken from his house with an All Might statue that would flex when the alarm went off. Momo had hung her pair of boxing gloves above their desk so that she knew where they were, and on her desk was the boxing tape Izuku had given her, which lay wrapped next to her quill pen and closed laptop. Once that was done Izuku went to the common room to grab a drink, Momo leaving a few minutes later to grab food. They had ended up meeting the rest of the class there with Mina grinning as she stood on the common room table.

"I have an idea for a class bonding activity!" Mina said, and everyone turned to her. "Let's... DO A ROOM SHOWCASE!" She yelled, and everyone widened their eyes. Izuku and Momo sweat nervously, as Mina explained how they would proceed. She said that they would start by showcasing the girls' rooms, and the boys would have theirs be shown afterwards. "Let's also make this a contest!" Mina added.

"How about whoever has the best room gets one coupon to skip chores, kero?" Tsuyu asked.

"That's a good idea!" Hagakure said.

"Now then... LET'S GO!" Mina and Hagakure yelled, as the students began to move towards the rooms. First was Tsuyu's room, which was an adorable frog theme.

"This is adorable!" Mina said, cuddling one of Tsuyu's frog plushies. They noticed that she replaced her mattress with a water bed of frog theme, and the room was of a light green color.

"I do enjoy the green theme. It is quite the fitting room." Iida said, as they moved on to Mina's room. Everywhere was a pink and black theme. On her floor under a table was black with pink hearts. On her wall was pink with black tiger stripes, and her bed was black with pink polka-dots.

"It's... kinda disjointed." Izuku muttered to himself, Hagakure nodding in agreement with the indicator being a black hair tie. They moved on to Hagakure's, and the room looked... normal. The only unique thing in the room was a sketchbook, filled with ideas for outfits Hagakure could wear that allowed them to see her arm and leg movement. Uraraka's was pretty normal too, if a little bare. Jirou's room was a red and white theme, and the room was covered in musical instruments from wall to wall. As they judged her room, Izuku and Momo began to sweat nervously.

 _'How are we gonna get away with my room?'_ Momo asked herself. She looked to Izuku, and noticed that he looked completely fine. However, she saw a bead of sweat slowly run down his forehead. He quickly turned to her with eyes slightly widened as the class moved on to Momo's room. They opened it, and the only thing that gathered their attention was the size of her bed.

"Why is it so big?" Mina asked, and Momo blushed slightly.

"This was the size of my normal furniture at home, so..." Momo said, Mina looking at her with a deadpan expression.

 _'Yep, she's rich.'_ The girls thought. They looked to the desk, and looked to Momo.

"Why are there two desks?" Iida asked.

"It's... for tutoring!" Momo said, making it up on the spot. "I thought that it would be easier for me to work with those who need academic aid if we were able to work on the assignment at the same time."

"That makes sense." Ojiro said. Kirishima saw the All Might clock, chuckling since he had the same one hidden under his bed.

"Anyways, let's move on, and start with the boy's rooms!" Mina and Hagakure yelled, and they immediately started with Iida's room.

"Everything here is completely normal and safe!" Iida yelled.

"Look at all those big brain books!" Uraraka and Kirishima pointed out, looking at the bookshelf. Mina looked to his wall, and her eyes widened.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of glasses!" Mina yelled, seeing twenty shelves of the exact same pair of glasses on it.

"Of course! I am always prepared under the event that my glasses break during our training!" Iida said.

"Um... no offense Iida-kun, but... why don't you just use contacts? Wouldn't that save money instead of getting new glasses all the time?" Izuku asked. Iida stared at him and was about to say something, but quickly took back what he was about to say, standing there like a statue as he started to ponder why he didn't do that in the first place.

"I think Iida-kun's broken." Mina said, failing to bring him back to reality by poking him in the face. Shrugging, she and Uraraka took a pair for themselves.

"Aaaaaanyway..." Kaminari said, as Iida was frozen there, still thinking. "Let's keep going, I guess." The class them moved on to Tokoyami's door, witht he bird headed boy himself standing in front of the door.

"Let us continue." He said, incredibly nervous. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero squinted at him, before pushing him out of the way to enter his room. This was extremely embarrassing for the boy because they had now accidentally discovered his more chunni tendencies. The room was pure black, with purple candlelight illuminating it. A sword, some dark posters, and more dark objects scattered across the room showed them the personality of the one who lived inside.

"I remember having this keychain in middle school!" Kirishima said, pointing it out as Tokoyami looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Get the hell out..." He said, a red blush splattered across his bird cheeks. They then moved over to Aoyama's room, where mirrors lined the walls, and a suit of armor decorated one corner.

"Magnificent, is it not?" He said, the room to sparkly for anyone to be in without blinding themselves. They then moved to the last room of the hall, where Mineta was seen with his head just out of the door.

 ** _"Wanna come in? I promise it's fun in here..."_** He said, a lecherous grin on his face as he beckoned the ladies to him with one finger.

"Moving on!" Everyone yelled, skipping him entirely as they moved to Kirishima's room. It had a generally manly theme, with posters of heroes like Crimson Riot and motivational posters and words all over the room.

"A manly room for a true man!" Kirishima said. They moved on to Satou's room, which was also pretty normal, but there was a microwave and cooking mitts on the side.

"I finished unpacking early, so I made a chiffon cake for everyone. Enjoy!" He said, as Uraraka and Mina tasted it.

"It's great!" They said, next moving on to Shouji's room, but there was nothing there. He said it was due to not having any worldly desires, but Mina was still annoyed that the room was basically empty. Moving on to Koda's room, she and Hagakure squealed when they saw the bunny that crowned the light green room. They moved to Bakugou's room, but were stopped by Kirishima.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. "He said that he wasn't gonna participate, and went to bed."

"Bummer." Mina said, pouting. "Wait, when did you start hanging out with him?"

"I needed help with class once, and both Midoriya-bro and Yaoyorozu-chan were out. Baku-bro forced me to come with him to help me study." Kirishima said.

"Ah." Was all Mina could respond with. They then moved on to Ojiro's room, which was pretty much the basic room, the only thing added being a calendar. Moving on to Sero's room, they were shocked by the hammock and Asian style it had, then being shocked by Todoroki's traditional Japanese room. They finished by going to Izuku's room, as the boy stood in front of the door.

"Give me a quick second to put up one last poster." Izuku said, retreating into his room. He popped back out a minute later, allowing everyone in to see exactly what he made. Opening it up they saw a room filled mostly with boxing equipment, if anything. Momo's bookshelf was packed away and hidden behind his wardrobe, and his desk was replaced with a stand for a punching bag, much like Kirishima had. On the other side of his wardrobe was a set of dumbbells, and a speed bag suspended by elastic bands on the ceiling and on the floor. A pair of spare gloves were hanging next to the bag, and his bed had plain green sheets. On the walls were the posters from his house, and at the center was a poster of Japan's current Featherweight champion.

"Are you planning to fight him?" Kirishima asked, looking at the poster.

"Eventually, yes. It's a second dream of mine." Izuku said. He turned to the bag and delivered a swift punch, rattling the chain and making the sandbag shake uncontrollably.

"That's easy!" Mineta said, walking up to the bag. He punched with more push than actual impact, making the bag swing back. "Marvel at my strength, ladi-" He was interrupted by the bag swinging back, smacking him in the back of the head.

"..."

"..."

"...Let's start choosing the best room." Mida said. Mina and Hagakure huddled together. After about two minutes of intense whispering they separated, having made the ideal choice.

"We have decided that among our class, the best room belongs to Sato-san!" Mina announced.

"You were bribed with the cake!" Kaminari accused, as Mina looked away slyly.

"What ever do you mean?" Mina retorted. They begun to have a little argument that resulted in everyone laughing at their mock-heated argument. Eventually everyone returned to their rooms, Izuku waiting until every door was closed before sneaking into the girl's side to enter his shared room with Momo. He entered the room, silently closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the bed. He heard the sound of running water in the bathroom, knowing Momo was there. He looked towards the door, suddenly having images of the naked body of his girlfriend appear in his head. He shook his head to clear himself from having dirty thoughts, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. He looked to the door again, eyes widening when he saw Momo exit the bathroom. A towel was draped around her form, and her hair was flowing elegantly due to the hair dryer she was holding. She put it away once her hair was dry, and looked to Izuku with something in her eyes. Her face turned red, and she quickly walked around Izuku to sit behind him.

"D...Don't turn around until I tell you, okay?" She said. Izuku nodded, and he felt her slowly crawl up the bed behind him.

 _'Are... are we actually doing this now?'_ Izuku asked himself. He knew that this was most likely Momo's motive. _'A kiss could start it off, but how would I do that?'_

"Izuku... you can turn around now." He shifted his body around, and he felt as though his jaw had hit the floor. What Momo was wearing was a black set of lingerie, starting off with a thin black bra that allowed Izuku to see every inch of her glorious mounds through the thin fabric. His eyes trailed lower to see that on her legs was a black laced garter connected to stockings that ran up to the middle of her thighs, over a pair of panties that shared the same design as the rest of her outfit. Izuku was breathless as he admired the form of his girlfriend scooch closer to his, until he felt her chest press against his own. He could feel her breaths on his own, and placed his hands upon her sides.

"Momo... before we do this, I need to ask you something." Izuku said, and she backed away slightly. "I don't mean to be rude, but why is it that when we 'do it,' you're always the one who starts it? I personally don't mind, but I'm curious." Momo looked down in thought, before raising her head again.

"It's because I want to make sure you live with as little regrets as possible." Momo said, to his extreme confusion. "You have two careers that can easily lead to your death, Izuku. I'm scared that one day, it'll be on the news that you either died in the boxing ring, or died by some villain that is too powerful for you to beat. I do these things because I want you to know that you have something to live for, whether it by my body or not." She suddenly felt herself encased within Izuku's arms, making him smile from his place on her shoulder.

"Momo, you don't have to do all this. I understand your fear, but you don't need to be scared. I may have told you back during the Sports Festival, but I've never had something like this before. I don't want to lose you, so I'll do my best to make sure you never have to think this way again." Izuku responded. Momo looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face as Izuku smiled back down to her. She saw his now lidded eyes begin to close, and she did the same as both teens began to move into each other, meeting at the middle for kiss. Momo hummed happily during the exchange, especially when she felt Izuku's hands wander to her sides. As they kissed, her hands became entangled into his hair while she pushed him even closer to her lips. After a few minutes and a little bit of courage, Izuku began to worm his tongue between her lips, a move that was accepted happily.

Their kiss became an open-mouth embrace as the two began holding each other closer and closer to their bodies as their tongues danced together. Izuku then shifted sideways so that the pair would fall onto her bed. Momo broke the kiss to straddle his waist, the two panting quickly before she descended for another, hungry for more due to the amount of time it had been since they last did it. Izuku's hands caressed her sides, moving to her lower back as her own hands slid under his shirt. She smiled into the kiss, rubbing her hands along her boyfriend's rock-hard abs as their lips met. Momo then lifted up his shirt, removing it from his body and threw it to the floor to further admire his muscular torso. Izuku sat up and placed his hands on her waist again, moving to the back of her bra. He felt around for the clip, and Momo helped him undo her bra as he started to shower her neck and collarbone with kisses, leaving hickeys for each and every kiss. She held her now undone bra close to her chest for a moment before pulling it off of her body and throwing it aside.

"Momo... you're beautiful." Izuku said, admiring her now naked torso. The girl blushed in appreciation, grabbing one of his wrists, and placing it on her chest.

"Go ahead-ah!" Momo suddenly squealed due to sudden movement, as Izuku's hand was now squeezing her right breast. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh, and as he began to fondle the mound of flesh he felt her nipple begin to harden in her palm. He removed his hand and put his other hand on her other breast, making her softly moan at his actions. He moved in to make out with her once more, and his left hand traced the side of her free breast, before trailing lower to caress her side, finding it's target at her panties. He rubbed her cloth covered core, making her moan into the kiss as her thighs closed in around his hand. Izuku moved aside her panties, and gently broke the kiss with Momo. She looked at him with confusion, especially when she saw him grin.

"I've been doing a bit of research Momo. Hope you enjoy." He said. He shifted them so that she was laying on her back, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before going through with his plan. He sunk lower, moving down to her exposed core through a set of kisses trailing south. Momo realized exactly what he was about to do, and covered her blushing face as he took one long, slow lick along the line of her core. Momo bit down onto her knuckle as Izuku began tracing the outer lips of her womanhood with his tongue, circling around her labia as the sound of her muffled moans reached his ears. Izuku took this as a sign of appreciation, moving on to then insert his tongue, making Momo's eyes widen as she then clutched her bedsheets.

His tongue was swirling around her insides, and he moved his left hand to push her right leg into the air, holding it by the back of her thigh. With his right hand, he caressed the other thigh as he took his mouth, and moved it away from her folds. He then moved slightly higher, and Momo immediately knew where he was aiming for.

"Wait, Izuku that's my- AAAHN~" Momo was interrupted as Izuku began poking the little nub above her hole with his tongue, making her release a loud moan that echoed within the room. He wrapped his lips around the nub of her clit to service her even further, while moving his right hand to stick one finger into her. Momo moved her hands from her sheets to Izuku's hair, pushing him down forther with the intent of feeling even better with his service as Izuku added another finger. Rubbing both her pearl and the inside of her womanhood made Momo writhe in pleasure for what seemed to be forever. Eventually, she felt something coming, the pleasure in her building like water against a dam that was about to burst. She held out like a champion, holding herself back from releasing as much as possible until his fingers hit _the spot._

"Izuku... I'm cumming! Ahn~! CUMMING!" Momo yelled, tossing her head back and screaming out her orgasm, Izuku removed his fingers to lap up the juices that poured down from her slit, as her back arched and her toes curled as her irgasm continued for another minute. Eventually she calmed down, and Izuku rose up again on top of her so that their eyes met.

"Izuku... I can't take it anymore. I want it!" She moaned, moving one hand lower to try and pull down his shorts. He aided her in this action, pulling down his shorts and revealing his member to her. Momo looked at it in awe, taking one hand to grab it and guide it to her entrance, the other holding Izuku's cheek and caressing his face. Izuku bent down to kiss her lips, remaining within that lip-lock as he pushed himself into her. Momo separated the kiss to moan loudly, Izuku staying still for a moment to relish the good feeling for a moment before pulling back slowly. He started to move, placing his hands over hers as he began to move within her. The Yaoyorozu heiress clutched his hands as he thrusted, releasing a plethora of moans and noises as the chorus of slapping flesh began to pick up from the couple's actions. The boxer moved his hands to her sides, using his new hold as a way to go deeper, prompting Momo to scream louder with pleasure.

"Oh god, it's so deep!" Momo yelled. She could feel every last inch of his mighty pole stretching out her walls, pushing onto the door of her cervix and slightly pushing into her womb. Momo's eyes began to roll into her head, and her tongue rolled out of her now open mouth to enjoy the pleasure Izuku was giving her. He lowered his head down to her shoulder, and she gathered just enough strength to lock her legs around his lower back, and her arms around his neck. He started viciously slamming into her pussy, each and every time his hips met hers was met with a shaky moan and Momo's grip tightening, similar to the tightening of her inner walls. Each time he pulled out of her he almost completely pulled out, and each time he pushed back inside he smashed her cervix with the mighty sound of slapping flesh. After about an hour or so of this, Momo felt him twitching inside of her, and his thrusts became slower yet much more powerful in terms of giving her pleasure.

"Momo! I'm gonna blow!" Izuku announced, and after a few more powerful thrusts, Momo screamed her orgasm into his shoulder, which she bit onto half an hour into their sex. She felt the searing heat of his semen flood her womb, and enough came out that it started to spill out from her entrance and leak onto her sheets. He slowly pulled himself out of her after about a solid minute of cumming into her soft yet toned, powerful body, and more poured out from her once she was empty of his dick.

"Haah... hah... ooohhh..." Momo breathed out, taking a moment to catch her breath and slightly calm down her sexual high. Izuku looked upon the grinning, sexually fueled grin on Momo's face, quickly hardening once more. She looked down to his member as she panted, smiling at he memory of when this same event happened during the Sports Festival.

"Momo... do you wanna go again?" Izuku asked. When he looked to her again, she grinned.

 **...One Hour Later...**

"YES! YESH~!" Momo screamed, as Izuku was currently thrusting into her once more. They were in a different position where Momo was bent over on her knees, Izuku holding her arms in his hands as he fucked her from behind. Her eyes were lidded with pleasure, and her breasts swung freely as he thrusted into her. Momo turned around to look at Izuku, and he could still see hearts in her eyes. Her mouth was wide open, screaming and moaning in pleasure as her insides were still being stretched out. If Momo was to be honest, the only reason she didn't fall onto the bed was because of Izuku's hold on her. She was currently on her fifth orgasm, feeling the sixth coming up soon as her lover continued thrusting into her. Izuku let go of her arms, letting her breasts squish into the sheets as he placed his hands on her ass, rubbing it in slow circles that sent her senses into overdrive. After about ten more minutes of this, Izuku flipped Momo around so that he could look at the face of his girlfriend once more. He looked into her now wide eyes and her teeth clenched with pleasure, slamming into her with increased vigor as he knew he was most likely done after this round.

"Here... it... comes!" Izuku said. Momo's legs shot up into the air as Izuku bent over and used his full length to pleasure her, and her arms loosely draped around his neck, as she no longer had the energy to grip his back. Momo could not even process coherent thought at this point, pleasured noises and garbled attempts at screaming his name being the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Momo!" Izuku yelled, as one final thrust pierced her insides, and releasing his load directly into her womb. She let out one final scream to go along with her accompanied orgasm, and after Izuku was finished with his own, he pulled out once more. Momo went limp, and both were panting heavily while they got off of their sexual high.

Izuku pulled the covers over Momo and himself, moving her so that she laid on him as he looked to her face. She was still panting heavily, but for the most part she was now off of her high.

"Izuku... that was amazing..." She said in between pants. Izuku pulled her close to him, and the girl snuggled herself into his chest as he kissed her lips, then kissed her forehead. She giggled, and finally fell asleep a moment later after exchanging an "I love you" with Izuku.

"Momo, where would I be without you." Izuku whispered to her sleeping form as he smiled, tiredly wrapping his arms around her before falling asleep entangled within her embrace.

 **...The Next Morning...**

Izuku woke up the next morning, feeling a weight on his chest as he looked down to see Momo sleeping happily on his chest. He smiled, kissing her forehead like he did the night before, and the girl began to stir. After a minute or so she woke up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she rose from her slumber. She looked down to see Izuku, and chuckled when he was looking at her with a goofy smile.

"Good morning, Izuku." Momo said, kissing him softly. She snuggled close to him, as he was stroking her hair with one hand and keeping the other on her lower back.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?" Izuku asked. Momo nodded, and tried to stand.

"I would love to, but you'll have to carry me there. It appears that I can't feel my legs." She said, as Izuku blushed.

"Yeah... sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be. It felt amazing." Momo said. "Now then, shall we go?" Izuku picked her up, and helped her get dresses in a pair of athletic shorts and one of his shirts, as he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt as well before leaving the room with her.

 **...At The Same Time...**

Gathered within the common room was the entirety of Class 1-A sans Izuku and Momo, with all but one blushing madly.

"All right, which one of you fucks were keeping me up all night with your goddamn fucking." Bakugou said, as Kaminari and Mineta were looking at all the other boys.

"Sexual behavior at our age is inappropriate for school and for our training in heroics!" Iida yelled, arms flailing wildly with his words.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" Mineta yelled, as Mina turned to the ladies.

"It wasn't me. I was asleep." Mina said.

"I was watching a movie with Uraraka-chan, kero." Tsuyu said, as Uraraka nodded.

"I was practicing some music before bed." Jirou said.

"I was also asleep." Hagakure said. "Well, trying to at least." She added with a small invisible blush.

"Than that just leaves Yaomomo." Mina said. "And if none of the guys present were in the girls' side last night, then that just leaves..." The boys stopped their arguing over who did it to look to Mina as she made her final deductions, eyes widening as they all knew which boy had gone over. Hearing footsteps, everyone turned to the hallway to the girls' side to see Izuku walking in, with Momo being happily carried on his back. He gently set her down on a couch, and stood up, looking left to see the entire class staring at him with eyes wide and looks of surprise.

"Guys? W-Why are you staring at me like that?" Izuku asked, as he suddenly felt two people grab his collar, seeing Kaminari and Mineta holding him.

"MIDORIYA YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" They yelled at him, shaking him. "TEACH US HOW TO GET LAID LIKE YOU!"

"What are you talking about!?" Izuku said, slowly getting dizzy from his shakes. Todoroki got the two boys off of him, and looked to the boxer.

"Next time you and Yaoyorozu-san 'do it,' please be less loud. Everyone could hear you." izuku's face erupted into a deep red at that, as did Momo's hearing them from her position on the couch.

"S-s-sorry..." Izuku said. "I-I'm just gonna... go grab some food." He quickly walked away to grab some food for Momo and himself, leaving the class to stare down Momo. Mineta and Kaminari walked up to her, lecherous grins on their faces.

"So tell me Yaoyorozu-chan, how was it?" Kaminari asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Momo responded.

"Come on, I just want to know." He whined, and Suddenly he he screamed as an earphone jack stabbed him. On top of that, Tsuyu used her tongue to pull him away from her.

"No." Jirou said, as Izuku returned with two plates of American-style pancakes.

"What happened?" Izuku asked. The class decided it was better for Kaminari's health to not tell the man who was paid to punch people what he did, so they decided to move on with their day by grabbing breakfast and starting to train for the finals. Izuku and Momo ate together, and the girl had chosen to stay in the common room until her legs worked again, while Izuku had gone to see All Might to discuss something.

"All Might-Sensei?" Izuku asked, opening the door to the teacher's lounge.

"What is it, Midoriya my boy?" Toshinori asked, deflated and on a swivel chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about my last fight, more accurately what happened with One for All at the end of it." Izuku said. All Might hummed in acknowledgement.

"I don't know how I activated that different form. All I know was that Momo was hurt, and I was incredibly angry because I couldn't do anything about it. The night after the fight, I also had a strange dream.

"A dream, you say?" All Might echoed.

"Yeah. In my dream, I was floating in nothingness. As I looked around, I saw seven shadowy figures, and an eighth that was halfway formed. I saw a shadow of a woman appear in front of them all, and she said that I needed some more power during my fight. Do you know anything about this?"

"Hm... I think the figures in your vision may have been the predecessors to One for All. I have never had a dream like the one you speak of, so I cannot tell you what this means. Perhaps you can access that power, and perhaps even the meaning of that dream once more if you keep up your training." The mentor said, as Izuku nodded his head, and said a quick goodbye before leaving. He returned to the dorms, specifically Momo's room to grab his gear to start training for finals. He made his way inside, seeing the room as empty, changing into his ring outfit and covering it with his tracksuit, tucking the sleeves in the gloves and the pants into his shoes. He would have used the training equipment he had in his room, but his other classmates were inside and he didn't want to disturb them any more than he already did last night. He then made his way to the dorm's private gym/training area, walking through the door to enter.

It was basically like what he had back at the gym with Kaito, but much larger. Equipment for exercise lined the walls, and there was even a boxing ring in the center, but there was a door to another room where people with more destructive quirks or quirks that needed a larger room for use could be used. Izuku stepped into the ring, placing a water bottle and a towel in one corner before walking to the center of the ring. He stood in his standard fighting position, imagining an enemy boxer standing in front of him as he closed his eyes. Izuku's shadow started to rush towards him, and with every punch that was thrown, the boxer would dodge and throw punches of his own to fight the invisible opponent. With the sound of squeaking sneakers, Izuku danced around the ring as he shadowboxed over the course of ten minutes. After taking some deep breaths and water, he walked towards the punching bags, standing in front of the heaviest one in the facility. He let One for All surge within him, raising his gloves.

 _'I need to be able to use my One for All techniques more efficiently. Burst is great for outputting heavy damage, but I need to figure out how to use the full ten percent attack without being left breathless afterwards. I also need to practice with Sixth Sense to make sure I don't accidentally overload myself when I use it.'_ He thought to himself. He started to punch the bag, hitting it with fist after fist as he slowly eased himself into attacking with his full ten percent. His blows started to sound like a machine gun with how fast he was punching, and he ended with an uppercut that sent the bag upwards, before falling back to its original position with the rattling of its chains. Izuku panted, noting that he should use his OFA charged rush attack in shorter bursts to conserve energy.

He then thought of attempting to activate that berserk state he was in back against his fight with Akuma, remembering the anger he felt during that moment.

 _'What if I try to do that again, but also use Sixth Sense to keep my mental state from falling into anger?'_ He asked himself. He tried thinking of things that would make him angry, but that did not work. He activated Sixth Sense, seeing the world slow around him. He tried to grow angry again, but could not find it in himself to be angry like before.

"I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes..." He said, deactivating Sixth Sense. He then took off his hood to wipe the sweat from his face, and decided to practice with his special moves with some help.

 **...Later...**

"What did you need, Midoriya-bro?" Kirishima asked, in training gear. The two boys were standing in the open training area, as Izuku threw off his tracksuit. He turned to Kirishima with a smile.

"I wanted to test my special techniques against someone who can tank a lot of damage in a spar. Are you alright with that?" Izuku asked.

"I'm down for it, bro! Show me your moves!" Kirishima said with a grin and a thumbs-up.

"Alright then. Here I go!" Izuku said. Kirishima activated his hardening, as Izuku rushed towards him. The boxer threw three jabs to the gut, but Kirishima took them with a grin as he threw a hardened punch. The boxer dodged, hitting him with three quick jabs to the face in response. He sidestepped a right, and pulled back his right fist.

 ** _"Corkscrew... SMASH!"_** Izuku yelled, twisting his right arm as he threw a punch infused with eight percent. Kirishima was sent flying backwards, his increased weight preventing him from being taken by the small cyclone that formed. Izuku rushed in anyways with the second punch, and while Kirishima blocked it, he was still pushed back quite a bit.

"Dude, that was strong!" Kirishima said, filled with excitement.

"Thanks! Now try this!" Izuku responded, rushing in again. Kirishima held up his arms. Izuku ducked low to see a small opening in his guard. He went even lower, rearing back his right fist filled with twelve percent, swinging upwards at that open spot with his KO Punch. Kirishima's eyes widened when he realized that Izuku punched through his guard, the fist making contact with his chin with devastating effect. Kirishima took the full power of the punch, the blow hitting him out of his hardening and making him flip through the air as he flew away.

"Kirishima-kun are you alright?!" Izuku asked, running up to him. The boy was just laying there, taking a few breaths. He started to chuckle, much to the boxer's confusion.

"Dude, you hit me so hard I deactivated my Quirk!" Kirishima said.

"That... doesn't sound something to be hyped up about..." Izuku said.

"True, but I feel like if I keep training my Quirk harder, then I'll someday be able to tank even that, bro!" He responded.

"I look forward to that day, Kirishima-kun." Izuku grinned, helping him up. The two would meet up with Mina and Momo later at the dorms, where Momo was hosting a study session to help the less academic classmates of theirs to prepare for the finals.

"Hey Momo." Izuku said, walking in. Momo smiled at him, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving to their room to clean himself up.

"How bold." Jirou said with a teasing grin.

"After this morning's fiasco, I feel like we can be more open with our relationship now that everyone knows, though I do think we could have told everyone differently..." Momo said with a small blush. "Anyways, let's begin with English." Momo said, as Mina, Jirou, Kaminari, and Kirishima, who joined after taking a quick shower, were seated in front of her. Behind her was a chalkboard with sentences written in Japanese, English written underneath it. She tutored them on the rules of English grammar, writing out words that were too complex for them to understand.

"Mind if I help with this?" Izuku asked, walking towards them in a black shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Izuku, do you know English?" Momo asked. Izuku smiled playfully, and opened his mouth.

 _"Well sure. I'm fluent in it actually, since Kaito-sensei apparently lived overseas for a few years before I met him."_ Izuku said in fluent English. Momo and the others looked at him in shock, as he returned to speaking in Japanese. "Also, It's much easier for me to talk with my foreign opponents after matches. I can help with this lesson if you want." Momo accepted the help, and Izuku joined her in teaching the rest, eventually joining the lesson himself when he revealed that his math grades needed some improvement. The group would study together until dinnertime, where they learned that Bakugou was actually decent at cooking when he wasn't too busy screaming all the time. Afterwards the students relaxed in the lounge at their leisure, many just sitting around. Izuku walked up to Kaminari, who was playing a fighting game.

"Is that _Bash Cousins Supreme?_ " Izuku asked.

"Yep! I main the S tiers." Kaminari said. Izuku noticed that he was playing as a man with blue hair and armor of the same corner, with a sword in his hand. He then noticed his opponent, who was a boxer with the same outfit as his own, a sigh reading KO above his portrait.

"This is a low tier. All I gotta do is get him off stage and I win!" Kaminari explained.

"I know. I actually main the character you're fighting against." Izuku said, surprising him. "I also know that if you go for the neutral B, he's gonna spot dodge and beat you." He predicted.

"Yeah right. I'm only at twenty-two percent, it's not like that can kill me _that_ early." Kaminari said, shrugging off his words. He did the attack anyways, with his character thrusting his fully charged sword in front of him intent on finishing off his opponent. However, the other character on screen swerved to the side with a spot dodge, ducking low before jumping up with a powerful uppercut. The screen zoomed in on the impact, a lightning effect on his character surrounded by impact marks as the character's uppercut caused Kaminari's character to launch off the stage, slamming into the screen a second later before sliding off. The game ended, and the opponent's win screen showed up, Kaminari looking at this in shock.

"I tried to warn you." Izuku said. Kaminari said nothing as he turned off his game and left, Izuku doing the same. He returned to his shared room with Momo, changing quickly into some shorts before laying under the covers. He saw Momo enter the room a minute later, walking into the bathroom with clothing and coming out with one of Izuku's shirts and athletic shorts like this morning. She went under the covers as well, snuggling up to Izuku with a smile.

"Good night Momo." He said.

"Good night Izuku." She responded. She smiled when he kissed her hair, snuggling even closer to him before the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **...**

 **A/N: I'm alive and here with the first update of the year! Okay, so this took kind of a while, because I wanted to try and make this chapter not just about the lemon. Sorry for not doing better with the room reveals, because again, pretty sure everyone's seen it at this point. Next chapter we'll be starting with the Finals Arc, so look forward to that. I'm especially looking forward to writing I-Island, since that arc comes next. Let's hope I can do this right!**

 **I hope you like what you read! Please leave a like, maybe a follow, and hopefully a review. I like reading what you guys have to say! See ya next chapter!**

 **Fixes: Small adjustments only.**


	17. Round 17

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 17: Insane Emerald**

 **...**

After that morning fiasco and some time training, it was finally time for the final exams to begin. First was the written portion, where over the course of two hours the 1-A students took a written test that challenged their knowledge on every subject they have been taught so far. Izuku was more than ready though, since he had Momo's study sessions both with their classmates and alone. After this written test, the students were given some free time to rest their minds and prepare their bodies before it was time for the battle challenges the next day.

"That test was soooo haaaaaard!" Mina whined, as some of the other students agreed.

"Indeed, this truly was a dark challenge of our inner strength." Tokoyami said, leaned against a wall.

"At least it's over." Kirishima said. "Now it's time for some test I can get behind!" He then flexed his arms, activating his hardening.

"I suggest we all do some light training for tomorrow, so that we're ready for whatever comes tomorrow." Izuku said. Donning his unarmored pink tracksuit he met up with his classmates in the training facility, where they were all seen sparring with one another. He stepped into the main ring, activating his gloves. He turned his head to see Momo stepping in, wrapping her hands as she faced him.

"Wanna spar?" She asked.

"Sure." Izuku responded. he stepped out of the ring to see an equipment closet, pulling out two pieces of headgear. He walked back to the ring, where Momo was making a pair of boxing gloves for herself. He handed her the headgear, and the two put them on, before facing each other in the ring.

"I've been doing a little solo training, just to let you know." She said playfully.

"Let's see how well you trained yourself then." Izuku responded, a smirk on his face. He touched gloves with her before starting the spar.

Momo started off by jabbing towards his face, but he dodged and threw a left to the side. She then shook her head and threw a right jab, but he dodged again and landed a right hook to the headgear. She took a step back, and he rushed in with three jabs to the gut. She blocked the third jab and threw a right straight that was dodged, to which Izuku responded with a left to the side.

The girl decided to change strategies, and put her fists to her face in peekaboo style. Izuku wondered if she knew how to fight with that style, and allowed her to make the first move. She pressed forward to swing with a left hook that was dodged, but Izuku suddenly realized it was a feigned punch when she delivered a right cross to the face. He then threw a right to her side that hit, but she was able to block a powerful left uppercut that came immediately afterwards.

The resulting force made Momo recoil slightly, and the boxer threw a left straight to capitalize on this. She was able to dodge, and landed a right hook to his face. Izuku mentally smirked at this, and purposely stumbled back to give her an opening. Momo took the given chance to fire off a hard right, which he dodged. However, the result of this was that Momo punched too hard, and hurt herself in the progress. Izuku stopped the spar and deactivated his gloves as Momo was seen rubbing her waist.

"Note for the future: Don't punch too hard unless you know for sure that it will land. If it misses, you can hurt yourself." Izuku said, as she took off her gloves. "Even then, don't punch too hard, alright?"

"Noted." Momo responded. "Now, would you like to practice with quirks? I feel like that will be the focus of the physical for us." She was already moving towards the larger arena, and Izuku followed, intent on even further preparing for finals.

 **...The Next Day...**

"Now then! You students may have heard stories about the UA finals before, but I assure you now that this is nothing like the stories they told." Nezu said to 1-A, surrounded by All Might and their pro-hero teachers. "Due to an increase in villain activity this year, we have decided that you all require more training, so we decided to do a special trial for you. You see, you will be paired up to fight _us_." He said, making the students pale, and the teachers smirk. He started listing up the pairings for students, as well as their respective teachers, before leaving just four left.

"Yaoyorozu, I originally decided to pair you with Todoroki on the idea that you both had too much of a reliance on your quirks, but I have instead decided to move you to be partnered with Midoriya instead. Why I did this is because while Todoroki now uses his flame side in battle, he lacks that edge to improve that Bakugou has. I hope that by pairing them together that they will learn a thing or two from each other, much like I know that you have from Midoriya." The principal said, both Izuku and Momo nodding.

"However, you two will be fighting _me_." All Might said, causing the couple to pale slightly at that thought.

"The teachers will be wearing weighted bracelets as a handicap. Your job is to either use a pair of handcuffs we will be giving you to capture or defeat the teachers. Your other possible method of passing is to make your way to the exit. Only one of you needs to pass the gates to win. Understand?" The students nodded, making Nezu's beady eyes shine before they were separated for their battles. "Now then, let us separate into our respective training grounds and begin." Izuku and Momo walked down towards their respective training grounds, after wishing good luck to the rest of the class.

They were now standing in the training grounds where they would be fighting All Might, with Izuku activating his gloves.

"Want to make a plan for this?" He asked, zipping up the jacket to his armored costume.

"Let's try and slow down All Might before anything else. I can make glue-based ammunition to fire at him while you engage up close, and we can either capture him or keep him distracted long enough to escape." Momo responded. She created a pair of boxing gloves over her hands, but unlike the pair Izuku wore this one had open fingers underneath the padding for the fists. Momo also made some flash bangs in the shape of Russian dolls, her favorite creation. He nodded at her plan as they walked forward, when suddenly a loud crash followed by the ground shaking occurred. In front of them, rising from a crater was All Might.

"Have fear, for I am everywhere." He said. This version of his signature phrase caused the two to break into a cold sweat, but they still were filled with the will to fight. "Remember: I am a villain. I care not for collateral damage. Now come at me _heroes_!" He said, and the two entered fighting positions. Izuku activated ten percent and charged towards All Might while Momo stayed back, creating a cannon and cannonballs that would explode into a sticky substance when broken.

Izuku started off the battle by engaging All Might with an out-boxer style, sixth sense already activated. He saw All Might's punches come at him as if he was still moving normally, and Izuku did his best to try to capitalize on openings with quick jabs. He was able to distract All Might long enough to get him covered in liquid stronger than rubber cement that quickly hardened around him. The couple knew this was far from the end, getting ready to do it again while they ran for the exit. The number one hero was able to break free of this, catching the next of Momo's cannonballs that was fired at him. He threw it at Izuku and he dodged, catching a second and throwing it back at her to disable the cannon.

Momo then closed her fists to charge All Might, who had just batted away Izuku with a kick to the side. Momo rushed in with a fist to the face, which was dodged and returned. It sent the girl flying back, and Izuku emerged from wherever he landed to catch her. She was now on his back piggyback style, a rocket launcher on her shoulder as Izuku zipped around All Might. Momo would fire glue rockets at the opponent, Izuku jumping around towards the exit to become a mobile target most would have issues catching.

"An admirable strategy, but not enough to defeat _me_." All Might said, jumping at them with a crater in his wake. He jumped right in front of the couple, destroying their new strategy by slamming his fist into Izuku's gut, forcing them to separate and fly away. Momo bounced along the pavement, and Izuku found himself through a wall, slowly getting up once he recovered.

 _'He's still so powerful...'_ Izuku thought to himself. He knew the hero was weakened from his condition, and even further with his weights, but the power he used against them was still greater than anything he had ever seen. He stood up and dusted himself off, powering up to fifteen percent. He bolted towards Momo, but was intercepted by All Might.

"No more games _hero_. Now we fight." He said, and Izuku raised his fists.

"No ten count here, huh? I guess the next best thing is to make you see stars." Izuku joked. All Might charged in with a right fist raised, and the boxer responded by ducking under and hitting him with a liver blow. All Might flinched slightly, Izuku using this to throw a right hook that was blocked. He was hit with two punches to the face, ducking under a third to rush in and counter with a right cross to the chest. All Might was pushed back an inch, but raised his fists again. Izuku then saw All Might's fists begin to multiply, and his eyes widened.

To combat this incoming challenge, Izuku began to try and match he punching speed of his idol, fist meeting glove as the two began to clash with their respective rush attacks.

On a nearby rooftop, Momo was laying on her stomach overlooking the battle. She pulled a rifle out of her chest, opening up the bolt of the gun. She then made a tranquilizer dart appear in her hand. She knew it was not nearly enough to put the number one hero down, since she did not know a stronger tranquilizer formula, but she hoped it was enough to at least slow him down to aid Izuku. She placed it into the gun before closing the bolt and aiming.

 _'You have one shot Momo. This_ needs _to work.'_ She thought, looking at All Might through the scope. She fired, the dart flying through the air, only to be caught by the target.

"People before you have done the same. Did you think a strategy as simple as that would be enough?" He said, turning around to stare at Momo as he threw away the dart. Izuku took advantage of the distraction to fire off his burst of punches, but All Might intercepted his fists and shoulder rammed Izuku. The boy slipped out of the tackle and deactivated his left fist, grabbing the dart and slipping it into his pocket. He deactivated the other glove, and raised his fists, lowering himself back down to ten percent to rest slightly. He saw All Might charge at him, and he set his own plan into motion.

He activated Sixth Sense, seeing the large man still running at him, and jumped to the side. All Might flew past him, and he pulled out the dart from his pocket. He threw it into his back, the man skidding to a stop to pull out the dart, only to be met with a flash bang to the face as courtesy of Momo's Russian Dolls. The serum already took effect on the stunned hero, slowing down the man and making Izuku grin as he fell to one knee. He saw Momo charging towards them, and he raised his gloves to charge in as well despite the fatigue setting in. Momo ran in with her arms in peekaboo style, while Izuku was already moving his body in a twelve percent Dempsey Roll.

All Might raised his slowed arms to block, but the first of Izuku's rain of punches pushed away this attempt to start delivering blows to his face. While he did that, Momo moved behind him, creating metal plates to put over her gloves. She started to punch All Might from behind, the couple creating a battle on two fronts to at least try to stun the hero long enough to escape.

"THIS WILL BE OUR ROUND!" Izuku and Momo yelled. The dual attack ended with Momo pushing All Might forward with a baseball bat to the back, Izuku delivering an uppercut to the chin in a One for All infused K.O. Punch. This caused All Might to fly into a building, and the two wasted no time afterwards. Momo hopped onto Izuku's back, and he sprinted towards the exit gate, but once again All Might stopped them, standing right in front of the exit.

"Quite the formidable plan of attack. Anyone else would have been beaten by that. But now it is time for you to lose." All Might rushed in, sailing past Izuku and towards Momo. She created a shield to protect herself, but he punched through it and delivered a right to the face that sent her spiraling though the air onto the floor.

"Momo!" He yelled, rushing towards her. He noticed some red seeping from her, lifting her head to reveal that she had hit her head on a rock when she landed. His eyes widened, and he quickly produced a roll of bandages from his pocket, wrapping the cut on her head with it as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Wake up Momo, come on!" He said through strained teeth, but she would not respond. He was starting to panic, taking quick breaths. "Kacchan took away my childhood. Devil's Fang took my mother. I can't lose you as well!" He feared the worst, even though a part of him knew she would most likely be fine, but that hope only weakened when he realized that she was not breathing. He then somehow moved even faster, gently placing her next to the exit gate as All Might wondered how he was able to suddenly move that fast.

All Might then noticed something off. Izuku's pants were ripped and bleeding from the speed he just traveled at, and he was shaking. The boy's shaming was now due to One for All being active at twenty percent, which was manageable but still incredible taxing on his body just like Sixth Sense was.

"Young Midoriya, let us call off the battle for now. I will take her to Recovery Girl so that she can be-" He was interrupted by a left hook to the face, flying backwards into a wall. He shook his head to recover and looked at the boxer, when his own eyes began to widen. Izuku was shaking in rage, the normal effects of One for All becoming emerald green once more. All Might remembered this from his fight with Akuma, and the boy roared.

 **"ALL MIIIIIIIGHT!"** He screamed, rushing the hero. All Might raised his fists to block a one-two from Izuku, but the strength of Izuku's twenty-five percent forced All Might to break his block once pain settled into his arms. Izuku rushed him again, fists blurring in a barrage of punches, and All Might did the same to return the blows. He noticed where Izuku was punching, which was mostly towards his heart and his temples, until one of his punches slipped and hit his scar. All Might then faltered, coughing up blood slightly as Izuku's narrow eyes lowered into a deep glare. He continued his assault with a repeated set of punches, visual afterimages appearing as though three other pairs of the boxer's arms were punching All Might alongside his own.

His blows made contact with the temple, liver, stomach, and then the scar when he tried to retaliate or move. This went on for several cycles, All Might coughing up more blood due to the repeated hits on his scar, before finally catching one of Izuku's fists. He pushed back the enraged boxer and took a few deep breaths.

 _'Young Midoriya, he's... he's trying to kill me!'_ All Might thought, continuing to pant. He saw the boxer rush in again, but stop in front of him before anything else could happen. All Might watched in confusion as Izuku took deep breaths with his eyes closed, and then appeared to move as a green blur towards him. All Might attempted to intercept by striking both temples at once, but Izuku slammed his fists into his forearms to cancel out the attack, a new word escaping from his mouth as fist met face.

 ** _"Dora."_** He said, the sound of the punch being close to that of a gunshot. All Might then noticed that the punch was much faster than before, equating it to his speed in his prime years. A second fist struck his arm, a small crater appearing for a split second with another yell from the boy. He then raised his fists to his face, All Might's instincts telling him to just _run_.

 ** _"DORA!"_** **BOOM.**

 ** _"DORA!"_** **BOOM.**

 ** _"DORARA!"_** **BOOOOM.**

Each one of Izuku's punches smashed the ground or walls All Might once was before moving. The boxer's eyes tracked his opponent In a cruel reversal of roles, and when he was about to land on the ground, he appeared in front of him with fists blurring for an unavoidable attack.

 ** _"DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!"_** He screamed, punches shooting out as if the boy was a machine gun, no, even _faster_ than that. All Might was forced to take the blows, each and every one having the power of his own punches, and the number one hero was pushed back towards a building from the power of the attacks. Blood flew, but the blood was mostly Izuku's, arms bleeding from using too much of One for All at once.

 **"Nobody, and I mean** ** _NOBODY_** **, hurts Momo. I don't care who you are, but if you hurt her then I. Will.** ** _DESTROY_** **YOU!"** He roared, making All Might glad he was working towards becoming a hero. One final punch sent him flying, but once he landed Izuku immediately picked him up by digging his fist into the ground to reach All Might's back, popping him back up into the air for more punches.

 ** _"DORARARARA!"_** He yelled once more, more lightning-fast punches equally distributing pain across All Might's body before a right fist was reared back.

 **"THIS IS IT!** ** _One for All Special: CORKSCREW HEART-STOPPER_** **!"** Izuku screamed, his final punch slamming into his chest full force, forcing him to fly through several buildings before finally landing... in the wall signifying the edge of the testing ground. Once that was done Izuku ran towards Momo, the sound of her breathing beginning to stabilize leading him to calm down. The green One for All returned to red, then to nothing as he finally deactivated his power. He fell to one knee, taking deep breath after deep breath, before picking up Momo bridal style and walking through the exit. As soon as he brought both of them through the gate, he had passed out, All Might recovering quickly to bring them both back to Recovery Girl.

 **...Later...**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was laying on a hospital bed. He sat up slowly, feeling a strain across his body. He instantly remembered what happened, looking around. His eyes found Momo, who was sound asleep on the bed next to his, letting out a breath he was holding at the thought that she was going to be alright. He then looked ahead to see Recovery Girl overlooking All Might, who was in his skeleton form, asleep.

"Is he alright?" Izuku asked.

"Seven broken ribs, a cracked jaw, and a very slight skull fracture. I'm surprised you didn't break anything else while you were fighting him. Then again, I can't really blame you either, since it was kinda this big lug's fault to begin with for not holding back." Recovery Girl said, and Izuku's eyes widened. "He'll be okay kid. So will your girlfriend. But also congratulations for passing your final. There's screens overlooking the rest of the students taking their finals. Why not see how they're doing?" She suggested, and he nodded, slowly getting up to see how the others were with their opponents.

Looking into the screens, he noticed that many were doing great in their finals. Mina and Kirishima were struggling still with theirs, but the most surprising was Mineta, who was able to win over his perverted nature and win. He then looked to Bakugou and Todoroki, who were struggling with their battle against Aizawa.

 **...With Them...**

"How hard is it to hit this fuck?!" Bakugou said, panting. His quirk was currently deactivated, Aizawa zipping around Todoroki's fire and ice to deliver precise kicks and punches to both students before retreating again.

"Both if you are star students. You should be able to overcome this easily. So why aren't you able to work together and beat me?" Aizawa asked, hanging upside down from his scarf. Bakugou's gauntlets were already used, as signified by the two large tunnels that were present. Ice and fire was also everywhere, but none of it hit Aizawa due to his maneuverability.

"No fucking way! The best doesn't need any shitty extras to help!" The boy roared, as Todoroki offered a counter argument.

"Bakugou-san... we need to work together to overcome this. You want to be stronger than Midoriya, correct?" Todoroki asked, as Bakugou turned to him.

"Of fucking course I do! And I don't need your help to do it!" He said.

" _Listen_." Todoroki said, clearly annoyed. "If you want to be stronger than him as much as I do, work with me, at least just this once. I'll help you grow stronger to beat him if you do the same for me, but we need to help each other both there and here. Now, are you with me?" Todoroki asked, holding out his hand.

"You drive a hard bargain Icy-Hot." Bakugou said, shaking his hand with a grin. "Now then, how do we kick his ass?"

"Distract him long enough for me to freeze his tape. Then victory is guaranteed." Bakugou nodded, flying towards Aizawa with his explosions. He suddenly felt his quirk deactivate as a result of Aizawa's, grinning as he used his momentum to spin towards him, gauntlets raised to slam down on his head. Aizawa wrapped his tape onto a nearby street light, pulling himself towards it to dodge. He then tried to wrap it onto another pole, but felt it stuck on the light he was on. The then saw his tape frozen, along with the rest of the light, Todoroki at the base. He removed the scarf and jumped down, deactivating Todoroki's quirk to rush him down until he felt a gloved palm on his back.

"Make a move and I'll blow ya to kingdom fuckin' come." Bakugou said with a grin, as Aizawa sighed and raised his arms. Todoroki placed the handcuffs pn him, smirking as the two had won.

 **...Back With Izuku...**

Izuku looked on at his classmates with awe in his eyes and notebook in hand, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to document the new strength of his peers. He then heard a shifting behind him, turning around to see Momo starting to wake up. He put down his notebook and rushed to her side, as she slowly came to reality.

"...Izuku? What happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"Well, we fought All Might, you got a little more hurt than he intended, and then I got angry and then I punched him... a _lot_..." He said, making her giggle.

"Well did that punching help us beat All Might?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, it did." He responded.

"Then I see no problem there." Momo replied, kissing his lips softly."Right before I fully passed out, I heard you talking about Bakugou-san and how he took away your childhood. What is that all about?" She asked, and Izuku responded with a sigh.

"It's a long story. If you want, I can explain."

"It would be appreciated." Momo replied.

"Well, when we were kids, Kacchan had it all. He had a strong Quirk and loyalty from everyone around him because his Quirk gave him potential to be a hero."

"But you have a strong Quirk as well. _And_ you're more well known." Momo had a questioning look on her face as Izuku continued.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was a... late bloomer." Izuku said.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"During my childhood I thought I had no Quirk. I thought I was Quirkless, and so did everyone else."

"So when you said he took away your childhood you mean to say that he..."

"He was my bully. Since everyone was enamored with his strength and natural fighting ability he was allowed to reign free, while I was on the tightest leash for being the polar opposite, since they didn't want me tarnishing Kacchan's chances to become a top hero.."

"That's not fair! They have no right to discriminate simply due to favoritism!"

"No, but it was my life. Then I met Dudley-sensei, and started learning how to box. I would say things changed, but only minimally."

"What happened?" Momo asked, as the boxer looked down to his fists.

"We were eight that day. Kacchan had tried to use me as a dummy to test his Quirk on me again," Izuku didn't mean to let that slip, only realizing at Momo's gasp. "But this time I thought to myself 'I know how to fight this time! If I can show him that I won't be pushed around anymore, he'll leave me alone!' And did exactly that."

"What did you do then?" Izuku answered her question by raising one finger.

"One punch. I dodged his explosion and hit him in the side once. After that he backed away, and my wish was granted, just not how I wanted. Apparently his friends called the teacher on me, and even though it was in self-defense I was the one punished for attacking him."

 _'Maybe I can get my parents to investigate his schools...'_ Momo thought to herself for a moment before returning her focus back to Izuku. "You said 'not how you wanted?' What does that mean?"

"From that day on Kacchan stopped trying to use me as a punching bag, but I was still the Quirkless Freak of school, so instead he stopped me from interacting with anyone. When my boxing career started and I lost my first match, for the entire next day he would laugh at me until his lungs hurt. I didn't know who wanted to interact with me as a person or as a boxer, because Kacchan would threaten them to stay away and leave me with just Kaito-sensei after Dudley-sensei had to go on his personal journey. Even until the last day of middle school..." Izuku's eyes hazed over, reliving something from the past before he quickly shook himself out of it. "A-Anyways, that's the gist of our relationship from before."

"Izuku..." Momo said. "why do you call him 'Kacchan' after all of that? What does that nickname even mean?"

"Kacchan is a childhood name I had for him since I couldn't pronounce his name right. Why I still call him that is probably because I still respect him, in a way."

"Izuku, you were a victim of discrimination for years. Wouldn't it make sense to not respect him after all he's done?"

"Yes, but... I have to respect his combat ability. Over the years he was able to take to fighting and quick adaptability by himself way faster than it took me with a teacher." Izuku explained, as Momo had one final question on her mind. She decided to save it at a later date however, as Izuku clenched one of his fists.

"The rage state I entered earlier... I need to learn how to channel it with sixth sense in tandem so I don't have to witness you getting hurt for it to appear."

"Then we can try other methods of awakening it. Maybe you'll be able to use it without being super angry in the future." She said, and he smiled. "Now then, what do you wanna do now?"

"I just wanna lay on our bed and sleep. Or cuddle, whichever comes first." Izuku said, as the last of the students were either finishing or failing their battles.

"Then let's do both." The two stood up, and made their way out of the room, Recovery Girl watching them leave before turning to the now awake All Might.

"Like I told the kid, this," She motioned to the injured hero, "this is your fault."

"I didn't know she would hit her head on a rock, okay? But anyways, Young Midoriya is scary when he's angry..." Toshinori said, sitting up.

"Yes he is. Now let's do our best to make sure that the next time he does that it's not because that Yaoyorozu girl is hurt, and that it's aimed towards the villains." She said. As the skeletal hero nodded. "Now you should skedaddle. The rest of the students are going to come in soon."

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku and Momo were seen the following afternoon jogging towards Kaito's gym. They entered the door, and saw Kaito at the entrance.

"Kid! Glad to see you and your girlfriend here." He said. "I actually have something to tell you. Because you won the Sports Festival, you received an invitation to the I-Island Expo! Congrats kid!" Kaito said, encasing the boy in a hug.

"That's amazing!" Izuku said, separating after another second. He turned to Momo, who was holding up three tickets to the same event.

"I was just about to invite you since my family status allowed me to go as well, but I see that you have it covered. I'll give a pass to Jirou-chan and Mina-chan, or maybe Uraraka-chan instead. Maybe I can make them compete for it..." Momo said to herself, making Izuku chuckle.

"Kid, you're also going to be fighting during the expo. But this won't be any normal fight. The _featherweight_ champion of Japan personally asked for an exhibition match with you during the expo. This won't be a title fight or anything, but show him who is next in line for that belt: you." He said, and Izuku shook with excitement.

"YES!" He yelled, Momo clinging onto him.

"That's amazing Izuku!" Momo exclaimed.

"Now that means I gotta step up your training before the expo. We leave in a week, and All Might told me he'd share a plane with me there. You joining us?" He asked.

"I'll take Izuku with me." Momo said. "But on the topic of training, does that extend to me as well?"

"Of course it does. I wanted to introduce the basics of kickboxing to the kid so he could use more than just his arms outside of the ring. You wanna learn?"

"When do we start?" Izuku asked.

"Now." Kaito said. For the next two hours, he started to teach Izuku new basics to using this new style, moving on to teach Momo more about standard boxing and introducing her to a more advanced techniques, such as the corkscrew cross. After both practiced with these styles and skills for another hour or so, they cleaned themselves up and changed into different clothes, now seen together at the hospital where Inko was located, Izuku looking over his comatose mother.

"Hey mom, it's been a while. I passed my final! On top of that, I'm going to be battling the featherweight champ soon! Not for the belt yet, but I get to show him that I'm ready for the it. Oh, also meet my girlfriend Momo. You always wanted me to bring a girl home, but this is the next best thing." Izuku said. Momo walked up to Inko, watching her form breathe before speaking.

"Hello Midoriya Inko-San. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, Izuku's girlfriend. He's been treating me greatly during our time together. I hope that one day I'll be able to have your blessing, but embarrassing childhood stories will work too. I hope you'll get better soon." Momo said, and the couple left the hospital. They made their way back to the dorms, now in their shared bedroom. The couple laid on their bed, Momo cuddling Izuku as he rubbed her hair.

"It's good that we have some time before the expo to rest." Momo said.

"Yeah. Really lets us de-stress before we fly out." He added, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh yeah! I have a gift for you." She said, producing a box from under the bed.

"What brought this on?" Izuku asked.

"Oh nothing. I just felt like doing this." She replied, handing him the package. He opened it, and pulled out a new pair of boxing shorts and shoes. The new pants were a dark green, with a black waistband and decorations, while the shoes were red with a black line that circles around the shoes.

"Momo, this is amazing. When did you get these?" He asked.

"I made them while you were training a while ago. It matches the gloves still, but also gives you a more unique look." She said.

"That it does. I guess I should repay you. Luckily, I have just the thing." He said, a much smaller box appearing from under the mattress. He handed it to her, and she gasped when she pulled out a book, flipping through the pages to reveal almost triple the formulas for objects than the book she normally had with her hero costume.

"Izuku! Did you make this?!" She exclaimed, noticing that the book was made with his handwriting.

"Well, I had some spare time on my hands aver the past few weeks, and decided to do a little research. Turns out being a fan of _Wholesolid Chemist_ has its perks." He joked, and she squeezed him with an even bigger hug.

"What did I do to deserve you Izuku?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Other than walk into Kaito's gym that one time? If I told you everything you did to deserve me we'd be here until the expo starts." Izuku joked again, and she started to pepper his cheek with kisses.

"Never stop being this cute Momo." Izuku said with a chuckle from both people in the room, before sleep finally began to overtake them.

 **...**

 **A/N: I have a thing with ending chapters with sleeping DekuMomo, huh? Don't blame me, the mental image is really cute.**

 **Next chapter begins I-Island, and from there Melissa! I'm excited to try and write out this arc, especially since I have some ideas that this allows me to implement perfectly into the story. Also the early reveal of the featherweight champ! I wanted to keep him a secret for longer, but then again at least now this gives me an idea about how to improve my characters by the time the next fights occur.**

 **Anyways leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, but also a review! I love reading what you have to say! See ya next chapter!**

 **P.S.: Dorarara is me favorite Jojo stand cry, if you couldn't tell from this chapter. I could have done Vola Vola Vola because that** ** _was_** **done with Deku's voice, but I love how** ** _angry_** **the former sounds, therefore I used it with rage mode. Also if ya insult or hurt Momo ya get Josuke'd.**

 **Also I want more Deku & Melissa to exist. This is a ship with more chemistry than Breaking Bad, and there's not enough of it in my life. Reminds me of how I felt before DekuMomo became more popular. But like... fluff authors and smut authors, can ya get on it? If not then I can do it, but I and probably** **a** ** _lot_** **of people would like to read a Deku x Melissa story where it isn't a... ugh,** ** _Kacchako_** **, story instead** **. The only Melissa smut I've seen so far is Big Diesel** **and like... one or two harem stories** **, and while that's good and all... I NEED MORE.**

 **...Omake (Momo's Bizarre Adventure)...**

It was a regular day for training in Class 1-A. Aizawa organized paired battles for sparring, where Izuku and Momo were fighting against Kaminari and Mineta.

"Look, we'll forfeit right now, alright? Just let us have a peek of the tiddy..." Mineta said, as Kaminari nodded his head violently. The match hadn't even started yet, and Izuku was nowhere to be seen. Momo was standing in front of them, with a few bizarre accessories to her usual costume. On her head was a black hat with gold buttons that seemingly blended into her hair, while over her leotard was a long black coat with a chain on the right side of the collar and shoulders that made her look like she was in football gear. Her left hand was in her pocket, while her right was on the brim of her hat.

"Good grief." Momo said, glaring at them with her left eye, which was the only one visible since the rest of her face was obscured by the shadow of her hat. "You really think I'd sink so low as to win by exposing myself because of your ugly desires? You won't have to worry about that anymore because..." she slid her pointer finger and thumb across the brim of the hat, a reflected trail of light appearing as she kept her hand at the top of the brim. "The two of you will end up even uglier." She then thrust the hand on her hat towards them with a pointer finger, Izuku appearing from behind her, fists raised and ready to attack.

 **"ORAAA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"** He yelled, his fists becoming blurs as he hit the two perverts with a hailstorm of punches. He allowed this rain of pain to continue for a full minute worth of lightning-fast blows, a final punch to both of their faces at the same time caused them to slam into a brick wall to create two person-shaped craters. Momo pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her chest, and turned around.

"Here's your receipt." She said, throwing the note behind her as Izuku walked besides her, the note flowing in the air to reveal that it was a single name.

 _Yaoyorozu Momo._

This was one bizarre ending to a training battle, even by 1-A standards, but all not even a time-stopping vampire could stop Momo as long as she had Izuku by her side.


	18. Round 18

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 18: Welcome to I-Island!**

 **...**

"This is nice." Momo said, leaning back.

"I agree. Do we really have this plane all to ourselves?" Izuku asked.

"Of course! My parents bought the plane specifically for this purpose!" She responded, Izuku sweating a little at how casually she said this. She and Izuku were sitting across from each other within a private plane purchased by the Yaoyorozu family to transport them to I-Island. Mina and Uraraka had won Momo's spare tickets, and she managed to convince them to travel on the plane All Might an Kaito were using, the number one hero hiding in the pilot area while he was in his deflated state, Kaito's excuse being that he is the one flying the plane.

"Still though, they bought a whole plane just for this?" He asked, looking around while messing with his hero costume. The plane itself was not very large, with seats designed to face the people behind them, a table in between the seats for drinks and other things. He recalled the plane despite its size still being _extremely_ expensive.

"Either way, it still leaves us time to ourselves. Now I can do this!" Momo exclaimed, moving from her seat to Izuku's and taking a seat on his lap. He moved his arms to embrace her, and she wrapped hers around his neck as they snuggled into each other.

"So, we still have two hours before our flight lands..." Momo said, a small dusting of pink across her cheeks as she had a small smile.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Izuku asked, moving to stand. He was met with a hand to the chest as Momo pushed him back down, moving aside the table as she kneeled in front of him.

"I've been doing a little research lately, and I wanted to see what you think." She said, the redness increasing.

"Of course."

She moved up to kiss him, and he returned it in earnest. As they kissed, Izuku placed his hands on her wide hips, sliding them up and down her luscious curves. Appreciative of this, Momo moved her body so that she was now sitting in his lap, and he smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He felt her hum pleasantly into their kiss when his hands made their way under her leotard to directly caress her sides. He felt her tongue wiggling its way into his mouth, and he opened up to accept her. Their tongues swirling in heated embrace, Izuku removed his hands from under her leotard and made their way up to the clasp that kept the front from revealing her breasts, and unhooked it. He moved aside the breast covers of her outfit with a trail of kisses down her shoulders, and placed his right hand on her left breast once it was freed. She started to moan after a light squeeze, and even more as he started to rub her breast in circles.

"Momo..." He whispered out, after she broke the kiss. She tilted her head back in pleasure, and he used this to move his hands back down to her waist while peppering the underside of her neck with light kisses. He was then confused when Momo got off him, but was pushed back by her pointer finger when he tried to get up. She moved down to his armored sweatpants, pulling them down with his boxers to see his member spring from its cloth confinement. She noticed that it was at half length, and slowly wrapped her hand around it, making her boyfriend release a growl of pleasure. She started to slowly rub the bottom half of Izuku's length, and she added a second hand to wrap around the top half, causing him to tilt back his head, eyes closed with ecstasy. He looked back down to see Momo's catlike eyes stare into his own, winking before removing her hands from him to give the head a small kiss.

Izuku's eyes widened slightly in recognition as she opened her mouth, and proceeded to wrap her lips around him. Izuku started to take pleasured breaths as she started to do down on him, swirling her tongue around his head. Momo followed up with this by bobbing her head along the first three inches, using her right hand to rub the remaining six as her other hand was fondling her left breast. Izuku lifted his right hand, and slowly moved it to her ponytail, caressing her head as she continued her service before gently grasping her ponytail. She felt his hand grab her, and responded by moving her hands to his thighs as he pushed her further down on his member, now taking him down to the hilt.

"M-Momo..." He grunted out after roughly fifteen minutes of this treatment. "I'm g-gonna burst!" He announced, and she backed away from him entirely, a mental smirk forming as she continued to suck off her lover.

"Not yet, my dear Izuku~" She said teasingly, backing away from the twitching member. She straightened up her back and lifted her breasts, placing them around his dick. "I want to finish you off with a more _special_ treatment."

"Teasing now, are we? You do know that revenge will be _sweet_." He countered, before she rolled her eyes with a smile. She then took the head into her mouth again, and as she licked it she moved her breasts up and down his length, forcing more grunts and groans from her lover. She slowly bobbed her head along the rest of him that peeked up from her breasts, making her even more appreciative of having an endowed boyfriend. After another ten minutes, Izuku released a final grunt, before Momo started to feel the thick white ropes of Izuku's semen hitting the roof of her mouth. She started to swallow the substance until he finished, releasing him from her mouth with an audible _pop_ as she opened her mouth to him to reveal that she had swallowed it all. Izuku saw this, and while he was still incredibly horny, hardened up again. He pulled her up from her knees to his lap, removing the skirt which held her new formula book and tossing it to the side with his shirt and pants. He gently-yet-quickly followed up by removing her leotard completely, along with he rest of his clothes so that they were both completely naked.

Izuku took his naked girlfriend and laid her back on the table, nipping at her left breast as he rubbed the tip of his member against her folds, making her mewl in pleasure before lining up without warning, inserting his full length at once.

"IZUKU~!" She yelled, the feeling of her walls being stretched hitting her like a truck. Izuku stayed in place for a moment before starting to thrust into her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be immersed in the pleasure, while the boxer continued to pump into her. He grabbed her legs and climbed on top of her with her legs on his shoulders to fuck her in a deep mating press.

"YES!" She moaned, throwing back her head. He placed his lips on her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck and jawline. His left arm reached around her lower back to hold her close, and his right snaked low to the area of their union. Momo felt his fingers gently rub her navel, confusing her slightly.

"Izuku, what are you-" Momo's eyes suddenly shot wide open when she felt him rub her most sensitive nub in unison with his powerful movements, making her hands grip hard onto the edge of the table. "More, grrh, ah, MORE! YES~!" Momo's inner walls clamped down on him even tighter, making him groan even more in pleasure as he took her legs and wrapped them around his back. Her arms followed her legs in wrapping around him, holding onto him for dear life as he sped up his pounding. She felt the familiar piercing of the phallus into her womb, and bit down on his shoulder in pleasure as she knew that the feeling would never get old. After roughly half an hour of pumping his meat directly into her baby chamber, Izuku's plowing into her womb was altered slightly as he suddenly gained an idea. He flipped her over to bend her over the table, with her large breasts mashed into the table. The boxer raised a left hand, and brought it down on her ass, with a resounding _slap_ that made her bountiful backside jiggle. Instead of hearing a yell of disapproval, he herd her mewl, and turn her head to him.

"M-ahn, m-more..." She said, and he followed her instruction without a second thought. He repeated this action by striking her right ass cheek with his right palm, making her moan louder.

"Nnh! More!" _Slap._

"Y-Yes! D-Do it again!" _Slap._

He continued to let his hands produce pleasureful pain within her girlfriend's ass cheeks, repeating this process with five more slaps before raising up her hips. He placed one knee on the table to reach as deep as he could into her, bottoming out to her pleasure and enjoyment.

"I-Izuku, I'm, ahn, c-cumming! C-CUMMING~!" Izuku felt her walls tighten even further as her juices splashed over his member, and he powered through her orgasm to keep fucking her.

After ten more minutes and another orgasm from Momo, the boxer released his load into her, as the girl was enjoying being painted white inside once more. He slowly pulled out of her, and she noticed that his eyes were glazed over in lust. He grabbed the back of her thighs, and lifted her into the air, so that her back was against his and his arms locked her knees to her shoulders. His hands were placed on the back of her neck, after placing the tip of his member within her folds.

"Izuku, I just came! Surely you don't have the energy for- A-AHN!" She moaned, as Izuku slid into her folds once again in the full nelson position. Her pussy was hyper-sensitive due to being fresh from an orgasm, and while Izuku should have been the same he ignored it in order to please his girlfriend even further. Her arms limply hung around his neck while he furiously thrusted into her, her tongue hanging outside her mouth as she yet again leaned back her head. Her eyes rolled back with the overflow of pleasure, as he was slamming into her special spot full force. After roughly another half-hour of this she felt him twitch inside her again, and he moved to sit on a chair while he continued to fuck her in that same position.

"T-THIS IS AMAZING~!" Momo yelled, her thoughts turning to mush as he continued to slam directly into her g-spot.

"Ahn, haah, I-IZUKU!" She screamed five minutes later, cumming once more, but Izuku was still going full-force into her. She had completely blanked out at this point, only feeling pleasure and thinking of Izuku. Without warning, he released inside her again, this time releasing enough into her to the point where a small bulge was seen just barely forming. He released her from his hold after he pulled out of her, this time finally spent, taking a few minutes for the couple to bask in the afterglow of their recent activity.

Momo turned around to lay down with her face pressed into his chest, looking up with an adorable pout.

"If I can't walk out of the plane later, I'm not explaining why." She said, making him chuckle.

"I can say you were tired and woke up from a long nap." He responded, gently placing her onto the chair to walk over to their clothes. He slowly placed his hero costume back on, and walked over to her with her costume in hand.

"Need help?" He asked, and she nodded with a small smile. He dressed her, playfully messing with her as he did this by kissing up her legs when putting on her shoes and the bottom of her leotard, and some more on her shoulders before covering them with the rest of her leotard, as she simply relaxed and giggled to his playfulness. He then finished with a quick kiss to her valley before closing her leotard by its center clasp, and then she was fully dressed. He sat in the seat across form her as the landing signal was announced, chatting about what might occur at the I-Island expo, before landing roughly ten minutes later. They landed, and thankfully discovered that Momo's legs did actually still work, albeit with a slight limp, stepping off the plane to see the one next to them land. Out from it came All Might in his Buff form, Kaito, Uraraka, and Mina.

"That plane ride was fun!" Uraraka said, while Jirou nodded.

"All you two did was listen to music and sleep." Kaito said with a smirk.

"And all you did was chuckle weirdly while reading porn." Mina said, pointing to a small book in his hand. He quickly moved it behind his back, turning away with an indignant huff.

" _Adult novel._ " Kaito said, making the rest of the group chuckle.

"Enjoy the expo everyone. Young Midoriya, I need you and Kaito to come with me. Nothing serious. Young Yaoyorozu may join as well." All Might said, as Mina and Uraraka nodded before leaving to enjoy the expo. The group of four walked through a large garden, as All Might and Kaito began to talk.

"This was certainly a surprise." All Might said.

"Indeed. It's been a while since the three of us were together." Kaito responded.

"The last time was before we were was before he moved here, right?"

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Momo and Izuku asked.

"Oh. We're talking about a close friend who lives on the island. His daughter invited us to the expo, and told us to meet up here." Kairo responded, before seeing something in the distance.

 _Boing, Boing, Boing_

The group of four saw what appeared to be a blonde girl bouncing towards them, riding a red pogo stick.

"Uncle Miiiiight! Uncle Kaitooooo!" She yelled, bouncing into the air once more before her stick glowed, and deconstructed as a ribbon. She flew through the air, landing in the arms of the two men with a chuckle.

"Melissa! It's so good to see you!" Kaito said, rubbing her head.

"Agreed. It's been quite a while." All Might added, as she got off of them.

"It's so great to see you again!" She said. She suddenly turned her head to Izuku, and All Might smiled even further.

"Melissa, let me introduce you to my students-"

"Izuku Midoriya?!" She said with surprise. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small notebook, open to a blank page. "Me and my father are fans! Could you give us an autograph?!" She asked, making the boxer chuckle as well. Momo made a pen for him to sign, and she put away the notebook with gratitude.

"Anyways, this is me and All Might's niece, Melissa Shield. She lives on the island, and attends the academy here." Kaito explained, as Melissa backed away after the autograph.

"Oh right! Let's go meet my father. He should still be in his lab right now." She said, guiding all four on her pogo stick device.

"She's interesting." Izuku said, unwrapping his hands.

"And you're staring." Momo replied, causing her boyfriend to look away with his face red with embarrassment. Momo chuckled, and the four were led to a large building on the island. Melissa led them in, and the group of five were waiting in a rather small room. From a sealed off door emerged a round blond man, with a nametag on his grey vest that read _Sam._ Next to him emerged a taller man, with brown spiked hair, a goatee, and black glasses.

"Papa!" Melissa said, jumping at him.

"What is it Melisa?" He asked, suddenly looking up. His eyes widened when he saw All Might and Kaito, who grinned towards each other.

 **"WE ARE... HAVING A REUNION BETWEEN GOOD FRIENDS LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!"** they yelled dramatically, encasing their longtime friend in a group hug.

"Her father is David Shield?!" Momo exclaimed with excitement.

"Apparently." Izuku said, just as excited as her.

"Guys, it's been quite a while since we last spoke!" David said, after they disbanded the group hug.

"How do you guys know each other?" Izuku asked, gathering the attention of all three.

"Well Young Midoriya, David Shield, Kaito, and myself were friends in college!' All Might said, recalling their past.

 **...Years Ago...**

"You'll never stop us, heroes!" A man said. He was wearing a red suit with a red mask, standing atop his brother, who possessed a quirk which allowed him to transform into a large creature. They had just emerged from a robbery, the brother on top firing rockets from his hands to keep the heroes back as they made their escape. They made their way through the city, the transformed one leaping across the road, jumping once more on a path which led them to fall in the direction of a car filled with a small family. They saw the giant figure slowly falling towards them, but a cry gathered their attention.

"I AM HERE!" The booming voice yelled, as a man in a college jacket rushed in to punch the two villains out of the way.

"Who are you?!" The brothers yelled, one shooting rockets to distract him. The young All Might shrugged it off and began to engage in a chase of the two. They leaped across buildings in a chase across the California cityscape, and the two villains jumped through a building while shooting missiles to make sure that the hero would not catch them. All Might jumped through the fire and the flames, emerging with a new outfit due to his old one being burned away. He was wearing a silver costume, with a flowing cape trailing behind him. The future Number One Hero caught up to the two villains, and with a powerful blow he blew the transforming villain into a wall. This left the other standing in the middle of the street, enraged.

"DIE!" He yelled, missiles flying from his hands. All Might was about to rush in, but a figure blurred past him.

"'Sup Toshi!" The blur said, revealing a young man. He was tan, with blond hair that ran to his neck tied into a tail at the back. He was currently wearing a pair of black boxing sneakers that ran just under his knees, along with a pair of tights that were dark green on the top of the knee to the sneakers. The rest of the tights looked like a pair of shorts, which were black with white rings along the waistband, and the upper and lower thigh, separating where the black ended and the green began. He had on a pair of green boxing gloves, as well as a green knee-length coat with a black interior that hung around his neck, fastened by a silver chain that was connected to both shoulders.

The middleweight rising star known as Kaito Hansuke rushed into the action, activating his Quirk as the world around him began to slow. He saw the rockets flying towards him, and grinned. Dodge left. Dodge right. Duck. Dip. Sidestep. The only thing that hit Kaito was air as he pushed forward, shoulder bumping the villain to make him stumble. Once he stumbled, Kaito deactivated his Quirk, and slammed a nasty right hook into the villain's face, making him fly through the air before landing unconscious.

"Nice punch!" All Might said, with a thumbs up to Kaito.

"Thanks. Just got back from training. Good to see how much it paid off." Kaito responded, before both heard the roar of an engine. They turned to see a long red vehicle rocketing towards them, turning to the left and drifting in a circle before stopping right in front of the two. In it was a young man with long brown hair, wearing a red hoodie under an overcoat.

"We got class in twenty minutes! You wanna be late, or do you wanna hop in?" David Shield asked, as the two boys grinned and hopped in. They sped along the roads, before a radar on Kaito's dashboard went off, attracting All might's attention.

"We're gonna be late, but I know you won't ignore the call." Kaito said, pushing a button to convert the vehicle into a jet.

"H-Hey! This is my car!" David Shield yelled in protest, as he was ignored by the other two.

"Thanks Dave!" All Might said, the trio flying off to help with the issues.

 **...Present Day...**

"Ah, good times." Kaito said, nodding to himself.

"Melissa, why not show Midoriya and the young woman around the island? We have a few events on the island I would think they would enjoy. But first, can me and Melissa get a picture? We're fans of your fights." Davis said, turing to Izuku. The boy nodded, taking a quick picture with David and Melissa before the young girl led them out of the lab.

"Woah, is that the Lizard Giant Hero, Godzillo?!" Izuku and Momo asked immediately after leaving the lab, as the giant lizard man waved to fans as he walked along the fairgrounds of the expo. She led them to a large warehouse where they displayed some of the technologies developed by her father and the scientists on the island.

"So Melissa, what do you do here on the island?" Izuku asked, while looking at a support suit designed to support water based quirks and heroes.

"As you've heard by Uncle Kaito and Uncle Might, I live here and go to the academy. But I also support Papa with development of technology and support gear." She said. I'm trying to become a scientist like my papa so I can help people!" She added, and Izuku grinned.

"That's amazing, Shield-san!" Izuku said, making her blush slightly.

"Oh, I don't think so. Also, I'm fine with you calling me Melissa." She said.

"R-Really? Alright then, Melissa-san..." The boxer responded, as Momo watched them with a new feeling arising deep within her. After watching trying out a few other inventions in the warehouse, the trio saw two friends appear.

"Uraraka-san! Mina-san!" Izuku said, noticing their arrival.

"'Sup Midori." Mina said, removing her headphones.

"You on a double date, Midoriya-kun?" Uraraka joked, and the boxer shook his head.

"No. Melissa-san was just giving me and Momo a tour of some of the attraction on the island." He responded. The three then went to a nearby cafe, where Melissa was chatting with the three girls. Momo explained that her little rock-paper-scissors tournament ended with Uraraka and Mina winning, despite the tears of Jirou and Hagakure. Izuku was reading a guide on his phone to research more about kicks and kickboxing, since Kaito was still with All Might and David.

"MIDORIYA YOU CURLY HAIRED BASTARD!" Was yelled at him, with two familiar voices. He turned to them, seeing Kaminari and Mineta staring at him angrily due to sitting in the center of the girls.

"What are you two doing here?" Momo asked.

"We got part time jobs here as waiters!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah! And we'll definitely meet hot, big-titty babes while we're here!" Mineta said, steam puffing from his nose as Momo was secretly making a small hammer.

"MINETA! KAMINARI! YOU WILL NOT TARNISH THE NAME OF OUR SCHOOL WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR!" They all heard, turning to see Iida approaching, with his signature hand gestures.

"Hey, Iida-kun! How did you get here?" Uraraka asked.

"My family lineage allowed me to possess an invitation. Everyone else was busy, so I am the only one of the Ingenium family line to attend." Iida said. Suddenly the group heard a large explosion, and all but the two who worked as waiters moved towards the Villain Attack attraction where two familiar faces were present.

"Amazing! In a total of thirty-three seconds, Kirishima Eijirou has cleared the field, and in fifteen seconds, which is our current first place record, Katsuki Bakugou!" An announcer girl said, as the trio watched on in fascination.

"Hey look, it's Kacchan!" Izuku said, and Bakugou quickly turned to the source of the voice, blasting up towards the boxer to hand onto the railing in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, as Izuku grinned.

"I got here with an invite from winning the Sports Festival. What about you?" He asked.

"Kirishima-kun's here too! What's up dude?" Mina asked.

"Oh, Mina-bro! Midoriya-bro! Bakubro got an invite from a random hero due to having 'outstanding potential,' which came with a friend pass. he took me along!" He said.

"Oh nice." Izuku responded, looking towards the robot-filled mountain in the center of the arena. "This looks interesting." Izuku said. He cracked his knuckles, and Melissa noticed the scar on his right hand before he wrapped it in Momo's boxing tape.

"I doubt you'll beat my score, shitty Deku." Bakugou said. Izuku simply smirked, and hopped down, immediately gathering attention.

"Oh my goodness. it's featherweight boxer Izuku Midoriya!" She announced, and the crowd started to cheer. Izuku look on to the mountain, and activated his gloves. The announcer immediately knew what he wanted to do, and prepared the timer. Izuku raised his fists, filled to the brim with confidence and excitement, as twelve percent of One for All flowed through his body.

"Ready... GO!" She announced. The boxer immediately jumped in to the fray, bouncing from robot to robot with powerful punches. He slammed a straight into one, causing it to explode, leaping to another to do the same with a left hook, then with a right uppercut to another. The crowd saw a green blur moving across the mountain of robots, leaving only in his wake explosions and robots reduced to scrap metal.

"Dora! Dora! DORARARARARA!" He yelled, now incorporating rush attacks into his arsenal of blows to attack the remaining robots. He didn't even stop, letting his fists fly as he simply just ran at the last robot, until it eventually fell in the way of his endless rain of fists.

"And with a spectacular score of thirteen seconds, Izuku Midoriya takes first place!" The girl announced, as Izuku landed, deactivating his quirk as he slammed his gloves together in his now trademark fashion. The crowd was screaming in excitement, especially with the show Izuku put on with this robot destruction.

"DEEEEEKUUUU!" Bakugou yelled, palms sparking as Melissa turned to Momo.

"Is he always like this?" She asked, and Momo nodded.

"Anyways that concluded this- wait WHAT?!" She suddenly yelled, as the mountain suddenly filled up with ice. They all turned to the source to see Todoroki standing there, using his ice side.

"... Sorry." He said, making Izuku and Momo chuckle slightly.

"A-Ah, no problem. However you _d-did_ achieve a record of f-foureen seconds, securing s-second p-place!" She said, shivering slightly at both the raw power of the last three, as well as the cold.

"Bakugou-san, you must show a good example for our school!" The group heard, Izuku jumping back up to Momo and Melissa, where the blonde was lost in thought.

 _'His power seems very similar to Uncle Might's. But... he was holding back quite a bit, if the scar on his hand is to be seen.'_ Melissa would have not noticed had Izuku not removed his tape, revealing the scar he received from his fight against Bakugou during the Sports Festival.

"Grr... Half-and-Half! What the fuck are you doing being better than me! How the fuck did you even get here anyways!" He yelled, as Todoroki explained.

"Being the son of Endeavor allowed me to get an invitation to represent him. He isn't there though." He said, ignoring the rest of his fellow rival's insults.

"You all are quite amazing." Melissa said, as Izuku watched chaos unfold when Iida ran towards both of them.

"Amazing is one way to put it." Momo added.

"You get used to it." Izuku said in agreement, and the group separated to explore the rest of the island.

 **...David's Personal Lab...**

All Might was currently seen in a dark room, laying within a medical pod which was scanning his deflated body as David was looking over some statistics connected to the data from the pod.

"Why is this happening?" He asked. The statistics were of All Might's Quirk level, and it was seen to decrease continuously over time.

"I don't know, Dave. I don't know." Kaito said, but any lie more blatant would have been caught.

 _'I remember going to the hospital after a hard-fought title defense, where Yagi was recovering from a fight. It just so happened that he deflated when I passed by, but that still meant he had to explain what One for All was to me.'_ Kaito remembered. All Might had stood up then, and turned to David.

"Yagi... why are you getting so much weaker?" David asked. "Kaito. There has to be something we can do to help him." _'And I think I have the answer...'_

 **...With Melissa, Izuku, & Momo...**

"And this is the lab that I use." She said, welcoming the couple inside. It was a medium-sized room, with a shelf on the right side which was followed by a desk. On their left was some miscellaneous items, a plant decorating one corner. In the center was a table with papers scattered about, and she had guided them inside.

"This looks like a professional laboratory." Momo observed, seeing hat the equi9pment looked extremely advanced.

"I can't believe you're doing research in a place like this..." Izuku mentioned, noticing her awards at the top of the shelf. "Melissa, you're really talented."

"Actually, I wasn't very good at research or anything like that before. I wanted to be a hero, actually." She said. "But I can't do that."

"Why?" Momo asked.

"I'm Quirkless, after all." She said, and Momo noticed Izuku's eyes widen slightly when he said "Quirkless...?"

"I didn't have a Quirk even after I turned five, so I was taken to a doctor. I was told that I was the type that would never get a Quirk." She continued to explain, and his mind went even further back, to the day when he was also declared Quirkless.

 _'Just like me...'_ Izuku thought, recalling his struggles before All Might and gaining One for All.

"Hm? What's the matter?" She asked, noticing his expression, two black boxes in her hands.

"S-Sorry." He said. "U-Um... It's just, to be told that you didn't have what everyone else around you had naturally..."

"Of course, I was shocked." She said, walking up to him. "But I was able to learn from my Papa. My papa didn't have a Quirk that would let him be a hero, but he supports Uncle Might and others with the power of science. It's indirect but he is fighting for peace."

"Someone who helps heroes..." Momo said.

"That's right!" She responded. "That's the way I hope to become a hero." She put the boxes on the table and opened them, revealing two red wristbands with a black panel in the middle. "I made this support item before while watching Uncle Might fight villains once." She put them on Izuku's wrists, holding his right hand in her left as she pointed to the black panel. "Try pressing this panel." She said, pointing to it. Momo walked up to get a better view, as Izuku sis what she said. The wristbang glowed a whitish-blue with a hexagonal pattern throughout the device, before it wrapped around his arm, tightening lightly to become a fingerless gauntlet that extended just before his elbow. He looked at it in surprise, as she explained what it was for.

"When I watched you during the Sports Festival and met you earlier, I saw the scars on your hands and saw how you seemed to be limiting your Quirk on purpose at the attraction, I thought that maybe your Quirk was too strong for your body to handle.

'She figured it out!' Izuku thought with surprise.

"I'd call them 'Full Gauntlets', because the name at the very least sounds interesting." She said. "These Full Gauntlets are strong enough to take the full power of Uncle Might's punches three times. If you wear these, I think you'll be able to use your full power. That's why i want you to use them." She explained. Izuku watched her with awe, as she spoke once more. "Become a wonderful hero who can save people in trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" He said, with a bright smile which made her blush slightly, especially with what he said next. "Thank you so much, Melissa-san. You're helping me in more ways than you think." He suddenly heard his phone ring, answering to the sound of Iida yelling.

"Midoriya, where are you?!" The Class President screamed. "Wit's way passed the time when we're supposed to meet!" Izuku's eyes widened in shock, looking to Melissa one last time.

"Momo, I'll start heading over. I'll see you two later!" He said, quickly leaving the room to run back and get his suit. Momo sighed, and turned to Melissa, who was looking at her nwevously.

"I know he has you by his side, and I'm extremely happy for you. But..." She placed her hand on her heart. "I can't help it. Me and papa have been watching his matches since he made his first debut. His fighting without the use of a Quirk, even now, taught me that Quirks aren't necessary to find success. After his fight against Akuma, I realized that there was something more. Not because I'm a fan, and not because of his Quirk's power, but because from the time I now have meeting him in person, I know that he is a kind individual. His past interviews and charity work prove this, as well as his attitude. He's not mean, nor is he only fighting for recognition, but instead because he wants to prove a point. And from that I was inspired to focus on my research, and eventually ... fall in love. I know you may be livid Yaoyorozu-san, but I know for sure you won't even allow me to let him know of these feelings." She said.

"Hold on." Momo said. "I'm happy you see more than just physical appeal from my boyfriend, but you are right. Izuku is mine. However, from what I know of you so far, you don't seem to be the kind of person who would try to steal him. What about this? I trust Izuku, and your feelings are revolving around him, so let's see what he thinks."

"Wait... you mean..." Melissa said, surprise rising in her voice.

"I'll let you talk to him about that. If he says no, than that's that. But if for some reason he accepts your feelings, I will talk with him about what happens next. Now then, we have a party to attend, do we not?" Momo said, as Melissa smiled.

"Of course!"

 _'Izuku, that surprise at her being Quirkless... why did you act like it was so familiar?'_

 **...Later...**

Izuku made his way into the central tower of the Island, where the rest of his classmates were. He planned to bring a red suit with a bow tie and black stripes, but since Momo was with him she picked a new outfit for him. Instead of that, he was wearing a light green suit, with slacks of the same color. His dress shirt was white, with a gray bow tie. He kept red sneakers on his feet, due to the place being organized like a theme park with large amounts of walking. He entered, seeing Iida's blue suit, and Todoroki's white suit. He also noticed that Uraraka was in a pink sleeveless dress with a black bow in her hair, and Mina was in a sparkly black dress with matching flats and a bow of the same color on one of her horns. Kaminari and Mineta were still in their waiter outfits ogling the girls, when the last two walked in. Izuku froze when he saw Momo's light green dress, her hair done in a more special version of her usual flufftail. Melissa was in contacts, in a dress where the top was blue, stopping just above her chest. Her skirt was white with a black edge, and around her waist was a black sash with a white rose on it. She had a red headband on, and her blond hair was in a ponytail tied by a simple black bow.

"So Izuku, what do you think?" Momo asked. He snapped back to reality, and responded.

"Y-You two both look stunning." He said. Momo smiled, and Melissa blushed slightly.

"My phone has no service, and Kirishima-san and Bakugou-san are nowhere to be found." Iida said, before the doors around them suddenly shut, and were blocked by metal panels.

"Elevator access isn't working." Melissa said, trying to access them.

"What happened? " Mina asked. Suddenly, all the screens came on, and it revealed a man wearing a metal mask.

"Hello, people of I-Island. My name is Wolfram, and me and my crew have taken over the central tower. All we want is something on this island, so you better not rebel, or hope that your heroes won't try to fight back, or we will have to... teach them why that's a bad idea." The security drones suddenly started swarming in, surrounding anyone who didn't make it inside before the curfew.

"Villains...?" Mineta and Kaminari said, filled with fear.

"We need to get to the third floor. That's where the party was, so Uncle Might and the others must be held there." Melissa said, and the group nodded. They ran up the stairs to the third floor, Izuku and Mina looking down through the glass ceiling to see All Might and the others tied up.

"Children! Get away! It's not safe here!" All Might whisper-yelled, Izuku being able to understand it by reading his mentor's lips.

"It's okay, All Might! We have a plan. We're going to reach the top floor and disable the lockdown to help you out!" Izuku mouthed back.

"Be careful." All Might said, as he saw them disappear. Smoke started to emit from his body, and he forced himself to remain in his muscle form. _'_ _Oh crap._ _Hold it in Toshinori! You need to keep it together!'_

 **...With the Children...**

Izuku was now seen in a small room with the rest of the students and Melissa, where he was looking at them with determination in his eyes.

"Midoriya, have you not learned from USJ!? If you try and fight them all, you'll die!" Mineta yelled, and Izuku nodded.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can just sit here and do nothing. We can shut down the security while trying to avoid the villains as much as possible. But to do that, I need everyone's support. Who's with me?" The boxer asked.

"Midoriya, I hope we can get out of this without fighting, so I'll join you to make sure we're all safe." Iida said.

"I'm with you, Izuku." Momo said, and Melissa nodded. After that, everyone else began to give support to Izuku, and he smiled.

"Thanks guys." He said. He took off the full gauntlet bracelets and placed them in his pockets, pulling out his special boxing tape. He wrapped his hands, and once they were wrapped, he placed the full gauntlet bracelets over the tape. "Now then, let's go!" He said, and the group pressed onward, to save the expo and hopefully give the heroes the chance to escape and fight back.

 **...**

 **A/N: I'm back! I'm planning to split I-Island into three parts. I'm taking some liberties with dialogue and scenes because, well, I have a somewhat hazy memory of the movie at this point. However, I hope with what I have, I'll be able to provide a good read for those who have, and haven't seen it.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow, maybe a favorite, and hopefully a review. I love hearing what you guys have to say! See you next chapter!**

 **P.S.: What did you think about that scene with Momo and Melissa? At least now I can say it wasn't a romance built off the "knight in shining armor trope... heh...**

 **Fixes: General fixes in grammar and spelling.**

 **I'm gonna try and do something different this time compared to my first attempt, and throw Mina into the mix instead of Jirou.**


	19. Round 19

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 19: Scaling the Tower!**

 **...**

The students and Melissa were currently seen running up a stairwell in order to reach the security room, where Mineta whined.

"How many freaking floors is this place?!" He yelled, and Melissa responded.

"Two Hundred." She said, and the small boy released a groan due to them being only at floor thirty. As they ran up Momo stopped to see Melissa panting slightly, and climbed back down to meet her.

"Here, take these. You'll need them." She said, making a pair of running shoes.

"No thanks. You should save your energy for when we need it the most." She said, throwing off her heels before the duo rejoined the others in their climb.

Making it up to the eightieth floor, they noticed it was blocked off by a giant metal shutter.

"What should we do?" Izuku asked.

"Should we break it?" Todoroki asked.

"If we do that, then the security systems will alert the villains that we're here." Melissa said.

"Then can't we just go from here?" Mineta said, reaching for a door.

"Wait!" Izuku and Melissa yelled, but the boy pulled on it anyways, releasing a signal which alerted one of the villains in the security room. The man scanned it to see the children running through that floor anyways, Wolfram ordering them to close all the security partitions on that floor, while also sending two of his men to find them.

"Dammit Mineta!" Mina yelled.

"Is there another stairwell like that one?" Iida asked.

"Yes, there's another one on the opposite end of this floor." Melissa said.

"Hurry!" They ran, until being forced to stop when a barrier walled off their path forward.

"Shit! The shutter!" Izuku announced.

"Behind us too!" Momo added.

"Todoroki!" Iida yelled, noticing a door behind a shutter that was currently closing.

"On it!" The boy yelled, using his Ice half to force the shutter to stay open.

"I got this!" Mina said, plaguing acid on the door to melt it enough for them to pass.

"Let's cross in here!" She announced, as they ran into a large open area filled with plants.

"What is this place?" Uraraka asked.

"A plant factory. They research how Quirks influence plants on this floor." Melissa said, before Momo stopped them all.

"Look!" She said. They all looked to the elevator, to see that it was slowly going up.

"Are they following us?!" Mineta asked.

"Let's hide until they pass." Izuku said, as they all went to hide within the plants. Even though he suggested that they hide, he still activated his boxing gloves as a precaution.

"Can we use that to get to the top?" Kaminari asked, pointing to the elevator.

"No, only authorized personnel can access the elevators." Melissa said. The elevator door opened, revealing two villains from the party where the heroes were being held.

 _'Please don't find us!'_ Footsteps were getting louder and louder, growing ever closer to where they were hiding.

 _'Go away, go away!'_ They thought, as one spoke up.

"We found you, damn kids!" One yelled, causing panic to fill the students, until they heard a familiar voice.

"Huh? What did you say, asshole?" Bakugou announced, Kirishima standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" The other villain asked.

"That's what I want to know-"

"Leave it to me, okay?!" Kirishima interrupted, walking up to them. "Hey man, we got lost. Where do we go for the reception?" He asked, and the two villains grimaced. The ones hiding watched with nervousness at the scene, and the first villain activated his Quirk.

"I can see right through your act! Don't you dare lie to me!" He yelled, his right arm resembling a giant baseball glove as a ball of air was seen in the palm.

"Kirishima-kun!" Izuku yelled, the ball flying towards him, before a giant mountain of ice interrupted the attack.

"This is..." Bakugou said.

"Todoroki?!" Kirishima said in shock, as the boy emerged from the bust.

"We'll stall for time here. You guys find a way to the top!" He announced, raising them to the top of the floor with ice. "I'll be behind you when we clean up!" He said.

"You guys were here too? What's going on?" Kirishima asked, turning to the Dual-Quirked boy.

"You didn't hear the broadcast?" He asked. "Villains have taken over the tower."

"What?!"

"Huh?" The two responded.

"I'll explain more after we beat these guys." Todoroki said, as the two emerged from the ice, the other villain transforming into a giant beast-like creature. The three prepared their Quirks, ready for a fight.

 **...With the Others...**

"No good either?" Iida said, looking left to see the hallway blocked.

"I'd melt a way through, but they might find us easier if I did that." Mina said with a pout.

"Hey, what should we do?! We're like mice caught in a bag!" Mineta announced. Izuku looked up, eyes widening before he turned to Melissa.

"Melissa-san, do you see something on the ceiling that looks like a door?" He asked, and she looked to where he was pointing.

"the maintenance door for the sunlight system!" She said.

"Wouldn't that have an emergency ladder?" Iida asked, smiling.

"Yes, but the only access is from outside."

"I know what to do." Momo said. She turned to Mina, who nodded and splashed acid on the door to melt it open. "If you go outside through a space in the vent, You can use the outside wall to get to the top floor."

"Then we need someone who is small enough to fit through the door, while also being able to quickly scale the tower..." Izuku said, immediately turning to a specific person. Everyone else also turned to Mineta, as he started to back up.

"M-Me?! No way!"

"Please, Mineta-kun!" Uraraka said.

"You're the only one who can do it!" Mina added.

"What floor do you think we're on?!" He yelled, when Kaminari appeared behind him.

"If you save everyone and become famous, then they'll interview you, and you'll definitely be popular with the girls!" He said, and Mineta immediately perked up.

"Please!" Mina and Uraraka said.

"Harem, harem~" Kaminari added in a singsong tone.

"Dammit! All I have to do is get there, right?!" He yelled. After Midoriya threw him like a football into the now open door, the purple boy used his Quirk to scale the outside wall at full speed, chanting "harem, harem, harem!" to himself for encouragement. He eventually fell through the roof entrance of the maintenance door, and celebrated to himself.

"I did it!" He yelled, lowering down the ladder for everyone else. "Now gimme some love. Just the ladies, preferably them." He said in a perverted daze.

"You did amazing, Mineta." Melissa said, and Mineta swore he saw an angel.

"C'MON, LET'S GET FIRED UP!" He yelled, motivated by that small interaction.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered. They made their way up, when Momo realized something.

"It seems like they've lost us!" Uraraka said.

"Or they're leading us somewhere." Momo said.

"Whatever happens, we'll have to go where they want us to." Izuku said, as the class made their way to floor One Hundred Thirty.

"There's so many of them!" Uraraka said, looking from the window of a door to see a large amounts of security drones on the floor.

"It looks like they went from shutting us in, to trying to capture us." Iida said.

"I'm sure they realized we're U.A. students." Izuku added, clenching his fists.

"If that's the case, then we know what to expect too!" Momo said. She made a white sheet large enough to fit everyone inside.

"Then let's go with Plan A." Iida decided.

"All right! Here I go!" Kaminari said. Iida held onto his wrists, bursting into the room. He started to spin in a tornado with Kaminari in his arms, before throwing him above the security drones. "Take this! Indiscriminate shock... 1.3 Million Volts!" Kaminari yelled, releasing a full power electric shock upon the romots, who retreated into their shells. "Alright then, we're upping the voltage! Two Million Volts!" He yelled, upping the voltage of his electricity.

"Kaminari went dumb-dumb again." Mina said, as Kaminari was now sitting in the center of the robots.

"Wheeeeey..." He drawled out, face and actions in his "fried brain" mode.

"Thankfully, he seemed to disable the drones." The pink girl added. They walked up to the drones, thinking they were disabled, before they suddenly leaped up to attack again. They wrapped Kaminari in capture wires, before charging towards the rest of the students.

"We can disable their communications with this!" Momo yelled, throwing a red tube at the robots, which started to freeze them. The other three girls threw them as well, with Mineta joining in with his Quirk.

"Give Kaminari back! He's got a harem waiting for him!" He said, getting the drones to get stuck and pile up together. The robots jumped over the stuck units, and Izuku took a deep breath. He threw off his blazer, rolling up his sleeves as they jumped at him. He then pressed the panels on the bracelets, the Full Gauntlets wrapping around his arms with a blue light before forming into their normal red color. Izuku activated One for All, letting the power flow off his body as he charged into the robots.

"Full Gauntlets!" He yelled, dashing towards the bots. _'First, thirty_ _-five_ _percent of my power!'_ The thought, right hand reeled back. _"DORA!"_ He yelled, releasing a smash into the drones, causing them to pile up for a second before the impact registered, blowing them all away. _'Thanks to this, I can use even more of One for All without damaging myself!'_ He thought. He saw another crowd of robots run up, and an idea popped into his head. Looking at the Full Gauntlets in his hands, he tried to activate his boxing gloves over them. Thankfully it worked, the gloves wrapping around the Full Gauntlet seamlessly. He then noticed that the swarm double, and upped One for All to Fifty Percent.

 ** _"Corkscrew... SMASH!"_** He yelled, right fist smashing into the crowd to blow away the robots with a small cyclone.

"Where are we going next?!" Iida asked.

"The drones have a set deployment pattern. In case of an attack on this floor, they'd usually come from the left!" Melissa said.

"Right it is!" Izuku said, the group turning to carry on.

"Midori, what's with those new arms! They're so cool!" Mina said as they ran.

"Yeah. Melissa-san, it worked perfectly!" He said.

"You brought them?" She responded.

"Yeah. I wanted to try them out as soon as possible." He said, and the group continued to run through the floor, reaching the server room once Melissa gave them the signal that it was safe.

They made it to the entrance of the room, but the door in front of them opened op, releasing hundreds of drones.

"A trap?!" Iida exclaimed, while Izuku already had his fists up.

"Let's smash them!" The boxer said, before Melissa stopped him.

"Hold on! If the servers here are damaged, it may affect the security system." She said. More robots jumped from the floor's upper areas in front of them, and Momo stepped froward.

"We'll take care of them from here!" She said.

"Momo I can't leave you here!" Izuku said, as Mina grinned.

"Don't worry Midori, she has me! Get going!" The girl said, Momo building an acid-resistant cover next to a cannon.

"Stay safe guys.. Melissa-san, come with me." Izuku said, and she quickly turned to Uraraka.

"Ochako-san, come with us too!" She said, and Uraraka stared at her with shock.

"Huh? But-" "Please, Uraraka-san!" Iida interrupted, making her follow them farther.

"Torque Over... Recipro Burst!" The blue blur yelled, legs releasing blue fire as he slammed a tornado kick into the robots. Momo filled the cannon she made with cannonballs filled with a gluelike substance, making ammunition to shoot at them while Mineta threw sticky hairballs towards them. Mina was closer to the robots to the rest, spinning on her hands in a breakdancing style as she sprayed acid. The only thing that pissed off Mineta about this situation was that Mina was wearing shorts under her skirt.

Momo was starting to pant, mostly due to starting to feel fatigue from Quirk Overuse since the cannonballs only hit one at a time against the wave of hundreds.

 **...With Izuku & Co...**

Izuku heard explosions from the cannonballs and kicks erupt from where they had just left, making him stop for a quick second.

"Midoriya-kun, don't stop!" Uraraka said. "If we get caught, then them staying behind to stall for time would have been for nothing!" She said.

"Right!" Izuku responded, pushing on. He knew she was right, no matter how much he wanted to go back to help out Momo. Back with Iida and the others, the class president kicked his way through the army of drones, until he felt some disturbance within his right leg.

"My engine stalled?!" He exclaimed, seeing a large horde rush at him.

"My scalp's done..." Mineta said, blood coming from his scalp due to overuse, Kaminari still fried behind him.

"Iida!" Mina exclaimed. She ran out of energy after a while and was caught, but was able to hold out with just dripping acid until Quirk Overuse kicked in.

"I may have reached my limit with Creation, but I still have the energy to do more..." Momo said, standing up. She kicked her heels to the side, creating two final things. Around her feet came a pair of boxing sneakers, and around her fists green gloves. With no other plan but to stall for time in her mind, the Yaoyorozu Heiress charged, only to be caught after just a few minutes of weaving through wire and punching away robots by the drones, along with everyone else.

"It's because you kids were being so careless!" Wolfram taunted, watching them be caught from the security room. He then remembered a kiss he saw on the cameras, and changed frequencies to communicate with his subordinate who was running the security system. "Bring the girl with the boxing gear to me. I just thought of a way to pull the boxer out of the game..."

"Damn it, those other three are really annoying me..." Swordkil said, biting the nail of his thumb.

Making it to a large open area filled with turbines, Melissa informed them of the room.

"This is the wind power generator system." She said.

"Why this room?" Izuku asked, Full Gauntlets on, but gloves off.

"If we go up through the tower, the security machines are probably waiting for us. Se we'll go up to the top all at once." She said, and both Uraraka and Izuku immediately knew what she meant.

"Leave it to me." Uraraka said. "Melissa-san, hang on to Midoriya-kun!" She said, using her Quirk on both of them. melissa wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could be anchored to them, Uraraka flinging them upwards towards the top of the tower. Suddenly a large swarm of robots came through the door to charge her, making Izuku and Melissa watch in horror as their friend was going to be captured.

"Ochako, release your Quirk!" Melissa yelled, but she was met with a determined stare.

"No! You two need to get up there!" She said, as Izuku was preparing to use his Quirk to counteract hers, but a pillar of ice blocked the robots just before they jumped at her, making them watch in shock as Torodoki and Bakugou came sprinting in.

"Bakugou-san! Use your Quirk to aim the propeller at Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled, throwing off his blazer, tie, and dress shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugou yelled, using his Quirk to do so anyways. Once the propeller was aimed at the two, Todoroki released a wave of fire towards it, creating hot air which made their ascent even faster.

"Midoriya-kun! You're going to hit the wall!" Melissa yelled, suddenly allowing him to focus on the fact that they were barreling towards a wall. He remembered what she had said about the Gauntlets allowing him to use a full power attack three times each, and knew what to do. The boxer adjusted midair, reeling back his left fist.

"This is no tome to hold back! Hold on tight!" He yelled, as Melissa clung tightly to him. He allowed his body to flow with One for all at fifteen percent, but also increased power in his arm to flood it with one hundred percent, and broke through the wall. Once they were inside, Uraraka released her Quirk and they started to fall towards the floor, but Izuku held tightly to the girl as he took the fall for her. When they landed they laid there for a moment, Melissa still on him before she slowly got up.

"Midoriya-kun, are you alright?!" She asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Just some light scratches." She said. Izuku covered his Full Gauntlets with his boxing gloves again, and tackled her out of the way of a blade that suddenly clashed on the floor where they once were. Swordkil charged at them, and Izuku quickly stood to block the blade arm with his right gauntlet.

"You revolting kids..." The man said, increasing the force of their clash.

"What are you all after?!" Izuku yelled. He turned his arm so that the blade slid off to the side, dodging the blade from the man's other arm before nailing him in the ribs with a left hook. Swordkil stumbled, but when Izuku charged he dodged and kicked, making him fall off to hang onto a ledge of the outside wall. With a laugh the man brought down his sword, intent of finishing off the boxer, but suddenly felt his arm blocked due to Melissa jumping onto it.

"Stop!" She yelled, and he tried to force his arm free.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled, freeing his arm enough to slam an elbow hard enough into her face to push her back, some of her blood seen flying from her as she crashed into the floor with a thud.

"Little girl-" **_"DORA!"_** Swordkil was suddenly interrupted by a fist to the face courtesy of izuku, sending him flying towards the staircase. Before crashing into it, Izuku used his enhanced speed to run to where he man was about to land, and upped his power to thirty percent. **_"DORARARARA_** ** _RARARARARARA_** ** _!"_** He yelled, slamming punch after punch into Swordkil, sending him spiraling through the air like a ragdoll before being forced into a wall, deactivating the boxing gloves afterwards. He quickly ran to Melissa while calling her name, but it was revealed that there was just a cut on her arm along with some minor scratches.

"I'm fine. It's not too bad." She said. Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of gauze.

"Give me your arm." He said, as he started to wrap the cut. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you..." Izuku said, but Melissa's response surprised him.

"You should be saying 'Thanks,' right?" He looked up, to see her dazzling blue eyes staring into his own.

 _'Wait... what's this?'_ He asked himself, feeling his heart skip a beat. _'This feels... odd. Familiar even. Maybe if I talk to Momo about it, she can help me out, but now's not the time to think about this. I need to focus on the objective at hand.'_ He finished tying her arm, and the two stood. With some new motivation in him, he held out a hand for her.

"Let's go save our friends." He said. Melissa took the hand, and the two began to scale the rest of the tower.

"They're here!" Two of Wolfram's troops yelled, emptying their guns into the bottom of the stairs where they were about to appear. Izuku kicked off of the floor, then to the wall on his left, following with a jump to the wall to his right then the ceiling, as he dodged the hail of bullets, making small craters everywhere he jumped. He slammed a jolt haymaker into the first guard, making his head crater into the floor, turning to quickly disable the second soldier, dodging his bullets before blowing him away with a right straight. Afterwards the two were able to climb without distraction to the top floor.

"Melissa, where's the control room?" He asked, as they quickly snuck their way through the top level.

"It's in front of the central elevator." She responded, as they ran towards the target. Peeking a corner they saw an oped door akin to that of a vault, where there were two figures inside.

"Papa?" Melissa asked, seeing her father at work in that room. "Why is he here...?"

"Did the villains force him in for something?" Izuku asked, the two moving to the door to save him. David unlocked block 1147, where his assistant Sam ran up to the block to remove the box, pulling out a metal briefcase.

"You did it professor! Everything's still inside." Sam said, opening the case to reveal an odd device meant to be worn on the head.

"Yeah, I finally have it back..." David said. "This device and the research data tied to itare the only things I would never give to anyone. Never."

"So everything's going to plan? It looks like the villains are doing well." Sam said.

"Thank you. It was because you arranged everything for me, Sam." David responded, running up to him. Before they could be within arms reach however, Melissa grabbed their attention with one word.

"Papa..." She said breathed out, her father freezing with shock.

"Melissa..."

"M-Miss, what are you doing here?" David and Sam asked.

"What do you mean by 'arranged'? Don't tell me that you're the one behind this incident... all to get that device...? Papa, is that true?" Her words of disbelief felt like poison, each step feeling like an earthquake as she slowly walked up towards her father. David took a deep breath, and responded.

"It's true." He said.

"Why?"

"The professor was trying to get back what was stolen from him." Sam explained. "This groundbreaking device which mechanically amplifies Quirks was in testing, since unlike drugs the body is not affected. However, the sponsors for this took the device and the research for it, freezing our own research as well because it was 'a possible liability'. If the device was released, it could drastically change our superhuman society, so the governments of different nations pressured him. So in order to get it back, I suggested to David a plan to get fake villains to take over the party while we were to go in and take back the device."

"No... this is a lie, isn't it papa? Tell me it's a lie!" Melissa demanded, taking a few more steps forward.

"It's not a lie." David said, making both Izuku and Melissa stop.

"This makes no sense... The papa I know would never do anything like that! So why... Why?!" She demanded.

"It's for All Might." David said, after a moment. He's been growing weaker, and his Quirk's been disappearing over time." Izuku's eyes widened, since he was the successor to All Might's power. "However, with this device everything can go back to normal. He can be even stronger than before!" Davis explained. "The Number One Hero... The Symbol of Peace... can regain the light he lost... and save even more people than he can now!"

 _'So because All Might was losing his power, the professor was worried about him losing his power, and... is this... my fault?'_ Izuku thought to himself, as David walked up to Sam.

"Let me deliver this to All Might." The professor said. "There's no time to remake it! After he receives this, I won't care what punishment I'll receive. I've prepared myself-" "They risked their lives!" Melissa interrupted, eyes shadowed by her hair.

"What do you think Midoriya and his friends went through to rescue the hostages!" She yelled, holding up her cut arm towards him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Davis asked, turning to his friend. "The villains were fake, weren't they? It was all supposed to be an act..."

"Of course it was an act. An act pretending to be a fake villain." Wolfram said, a familiar woman held by his companion

"MOMO!" Izuku yelled. He was about to charge right at him, but had to stop since the white haired companion to Wolfram had a gun to her head. Wolfram used his Quirk, which gave him the ability to control metals, to rip some from the ground, forcing him to be bound to a wall.

"Izuku!" Momo yelled, trying to break free to no avail from the wires binding her, the man knocking her out with a hit to the head. Melissa ran up to Izuku, who was struggling to break free.

"Sam, where's the device?" Wolfram asked, Sma quickly grabbing the device from David to hand to him.

"Sam... what's the meaning of this?" Davis asked. "Don't tell me you were going to give it to the villains all this time...?

"I'm sorry David, but you let your research be frozen so easily." Sam turned back to face him, his next words filled with desperation. "If I didn't earn some money out of this, it would have been all a waste of time!"

"Sam... you selfish bastard!"

"Here's the reward I promised." Wolfram said, firing a bullet into his shoulder. Sam flew to the ground, everyone in the room turning to see the fallen man.

"W...Why?" Sam asked, clutching his shoulder. "You did not promise me this!"

"Promised? I can't recall any promise I made to you. But this _is_ your reward." Wolfram fired another bullet, but at the last second Davin intercepted the shot, taking the bullet to his side.

"Professor... why?" Sam asked.

"Run!" Davis said.

"PAPA!" Melissa yelled, running towards him.

"Don't get any closer!" David yelled, but Wolfram pushed her away by hitting her with the butt of his pistol. Izuku was enraged at that point, his already growing anger from having Momo be caught reaching its boiling point as he pumped more power into his body. Wolfram stepped on David's back, grinning.

"Feel like playing hero after all this time? It's no use. No matter what your intentions were, you dirtied your hands with evil deeds. Whether fake or real, your crimes will not disappear. You are no better than us. You can no longer continue your research. Your only path is to join the darkness of us villains. The first thing you can do for us is mass produce that device for me." He knocked David out with a pistol-whip to the head, turning to his companion. "Take them away."

"Give them back. G-Give them back!" Melissa said, still laying on the floor.

"That's right. I have to get rid of all of his attachments first." Wolfram then aimed his gun at her, and Izuku was both powered up and angry enough to break out of his confines to charge. Wolfram placed his hand on the floor, Making Izuku's left fist crash into a giant wall of metal. Still struggling, he turned to Melissa.

 _'Melissa, I'll save them all!'_ He thought. _'So save everyone else...'_ Melissa got the message, stumbling as she got up with a sprint to reach the others.

"Follow her!" Wolfram ordered, blocking Izuku off with several walls while the ally dropped Momo to chase her. Izuku jumped off the sides of the storage room over the walls to land next to the door, in front of the man who was sent to chase after her.

"You won't get past me!" He said, turning right and blocking as a giant pillar crashed into him, forcing him into the wall.

"Don't get carried away!" Wolfram yelled, adding five more pillars to restrain him.

"Everyone... I will definitely... Save you!" Both thought in unison. Melissa shut off the security lockdown, allowing the drones to release all of their captured friends and the citizens left outside. The heroes in the party were able to capture the villains now that they were freed, and Wolfram made one last comment before leaving to the top for an escape helicopter.

"You know... I know quite a few people who would pay big money for the girl. I know a few guys who would _love_ a body like hers." Wolfram said, taking both Momo and David. At that sentence, Izuku went ballistic, Wolfram quickly rushing away to escape. The boxer's One for All turned green once more, and his eyes began to glow, bursting out of the pillars and crashing to the floor.

 ** _"Gr... RAAAAAAAAAGH!"_** Izuku roared, forcing his body to stand. He saw a trail of David's blood, and sprinted to follow the trail to the bastard who stole Momo.

"Uncle Might!" Melissa yelled on her phone, with All Might still in his mucle form answering.

"Papa and Yaoyorozu-san have been taken by the villains, and Midoriya's gone on a rampage to chase after them!" Melissa said, seeing Izuku through the security feed storming along the trail and All Might's eyes widened.

"It's fine... I will go!" All Might yelled, making his way to the top floor as well. Now all the pieces were set, set for one final battle to decide not just the fate of the island, but to reveal the true power of Izuku's anger.

 **...A/N...**

 **Quick Upload of Part Two! The final showdown is next, and I will give an introduction for what will be in a future arc the greatest reference attack I will put into this fic. Here's a hint:**

 **At Zero to Fifty percent, Izuku's attack cry is "Dora** **."** **At any percent above fifty, he has another. "...a". PM your guess, and if you guess the reference move early, then I'll tell you the arc i"m putting it in.**

 **Anyways, leave a fallow, maybe a favorite, but more importantly, I hope you drop in a review! I would love anything you have to say, especially with this arc, since the lines in this were basically taken directly from the movie, with minor differences in dialogue and scenes. See you next chapter!**

 **Fixes: Adapted scenes to use Mina due to replacing Jirou.**


	20. Round 20

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 20: Top of the Tower**

 **A/N: You guys clearly got it, but you were only halfway there. On a second note, anyone want chocolate?**

 **I'm** ** _very_** **excited for Friday.**

 **...**

Wolfram reached the roof of the tower, seeing his assistant already preparing the helicopter. He threw David, the case with the device, and Momo onto it, preparing to hop on until he heard someone yell behind him.

 **"STOP!"** He turned to see Izuku standing there, leaned up against the doorway. He was in his green One for All form, glaring heavily with his eyes filled with green light. **"GIVE THEM BACK!"** He roared, raising his power to twenty five percent. David had awoken to watch this unfold, as Momo was starting to wake up as well.

"I see... did you come back to save this man who has done wrong, or for the woman you love?" Wolfram then started to walk towards Izuku. David recalled that he should have been controlled by nothing but anger after watching the fight against Akuma with Melissa, but the boy surprised him.

 **"No!"** Izuku said, walking forward, gloved Gauntlets tightening. **"I've c-come to save them b-both!"** Izuku was currently forcing One for All to into his brain, the power in his brain evening him out to reach a more controlled mindset, while his body was fueled by the rage and power of his enraged form. Wolfram placed his hand on the floor, grinning.

"I understand saving the girl, but would you really go that far for a mere criminal?!" He launched a pillar towards Izuku, who was now sprinting forward.

 **"I'M GOING TO SAVE EVERYONE!"** The boxer yelled, jumping as the first pillar crashed into the floor. Airborne, Izuku was met with three more pillars shot at him. He swerved to avoid the first, the other two crashing into each other as they went up. **"RAAAAAGGGHHHH!"**

"What are you saying?!" Wolfram yelled, firing another trip at him. Izuku slid along the first in a spiral, leaping onto a second after the one he was on was destroyed, jumping off that one to slam his right fist into one shooting straight towards him, flying towards Wolfram even faster.

 **"THIS IS WHAT HEROES DO! WE SAVE THOSE WHO ARE IN TROUBLE!"**

"How are you gonna do that?!" Wolfram yelled, stopping Izuku's charge by pointing his gun at the professor.

"Don't worry about me, get the girl and get away!" David yelled. Izuku landed in front of Wolfram, who still smiled.

"Jeez, it's so inconvenient being a hero." The villain said. "I barely did anything, but you already can't move." He fired another pillar towards Izuku, who smashed it with a right straight. he slashed a second with a left, fatigue in his arms catching up causing him to get hit by a third, tumbling backwards. Jumping off two more that tried to hit him caused him to fly into the air, but he failed to neutralize another due to his arms burning with fatigue, being slammed from both ends with metal pillars, another shooting him into the air before he fell to the floor of the roof.

"No matter what, being a hero is not a smart way to live. Get us out!" Wolfram said, hopping onto the helicopter.

 ** _'I just mastered this form... but I need more! I need to save them BOTH!'_** Izuku thought. He dropped OFA in his brain just to be safe in the event of causing mental damage, but upped his body over its limit with fifty percent, just like with the Nomu during the USJ. The helicopter started to take off, and Izuku started to spring up one of the pillars that conveniently formed a ramp towards the villains. At the end, he jumped, his Quirk allowing him to fly through the air onto the helicopter, causing it to shake violently.

Melissa arrived at the roof of the tower, looking up to see the helicopter in the sky.

"MIDORIYA!" She yelled. The boxer climbed up the wheel he was holding onto, reaching for Momo and the Professor.

"This is what I deserve. Take the girl and get away!" David yelled.

 **"Melissa... needs you..."** Izuku was able to say through his rage.

"You certainly are a hero." Wolfram said, finally dropping his grin. "But you're also an idiot." He said, grin returning as he fired his gun. Just before Izuku deflected it, Wolfram threw Momo off the helicopter, to prevent Izuku from chasing after them before knocking David out again. He grabbed onto Momo, who was starting to wake up, clutching her tight as they landed. Izuku dropped his rage form, gently rolling Momo off of him as he slowly got to his knees.

"Damn it...!" Izuku yelled, as Melissa ran towards them. "Give... him back! Give the professor back! How can I say that I'm a hero, when I can barely even save the one I love?!" He looked to Momo on the floor next to him, and was about to try to activate One for All again.

"This is the time to smile, Young Midoriya!" A voice boomed, grabbing the boxer's attention. He then turned to see All Might soar into the air above the helicopter, using a blast of air to stop the villains from moving. "It's fine now. Why? Because I AM HERE!" The Number One Hero yelled. "Give back my friend, villain!" All Might boosted himself towards the helicopter, destroying the vehicle with a punch, soaring out of the explosion with an injured David Shield in his arms. He landed, and the helicopter behind them crashed with a second explosion.

"Papa!" Melissa yelled, running up to her injured father.

"M... Melissa..." He said, reaching up to his daughter.

"It's fine now." All Might said.

"All Might... I'm-" David said, interrupted when a pillar batted aside the number one hero. Wires shot from the ground, grabbing the professor and prompting them to turn around to see a metal _monstrosity_ formed of broken pieces of the tower, sucking in the professor. At the very top, encased in the tower's metal was Wolfram, with the device on his head.

"That Sam said All Might's power was declining, and that he didn't have the power he once had." Wolfram's voice was distorted, and the metal mask over his face was gone, now part of his amplified power.

"He's using the device the professor made..." Izuku said.

"Shit! My time is..." All Might said, smoke emitting from his body. He still chose to fight, charging in. "You don't know when to give up, huh?!" He flew up to hit him with a Texas Smash, but it was blocked by a metal wall not even close to the villain.

"What do you even call that pitiful attack?!" Wolfram started to use the rest of the tower, pieces from the upper floors being attracted to the growing heap of metal as All Might was blown away. "As expected of something created by David Shield. My quirk is being revitalized!" His eyes were glowing purple alone with the aura around the metal he was using. "This is great! To raise the price of this thing, why don't I demonstrate how it can destroy even the Number One Hero?!" All Might ran from an army of metal pillars shooting towards him, punching through one only to be hit by another. Melissa was shot into the air by the floor launching her away, but Izuku caught her as he looked back towards All Might, who was blocking against one.

 _'He's at his limit!'_ Izuku thought, seeing the steam erupt from him. Three pillars crashed into All might, and Izuku jumped away from one fired at him, more piling against the hero who was not spitting blood from going over his limit.

"Hurry up and get crushed!" Wolfram yelled, but the pillars were frozen before they could reach their target. Izuku turned to see Todoroki and everyone else there, with Kaito, who had picked up Momo while All Might was rescuing David.

"GO TO HELL!" Bakugou yelled, explosions blocked by a metal wall. He clutched his right hand due to Quirk Overuse for him as well. "How could you get beat up by such a shitty final boss!"

"We'll take care of the giant metal bits! You two just focus on kicking his ass!" Kirishima said. Momo was starting to wake up, and Kaito was releasing her restraints next to the rooftop entrance.

"With my students so motivated, how can I be held back by some stupid limit!" All Might yelled, revitalized by their actions. "I need to push above my limit, and even further beyond! That's right, PLUS ULTRA!" He rocketed towards Wolfram, dodging and smashing his way through the air against the onslaught of pillars that were unfrozen, along with even more. Izuku watched as All Might powered his way towards Wolfram, seeing it similar to a dogfight with the way All might dodged during moments when he was in the air. "CAROLINA SMASH!" All Might yelled, slamming into an army of pillars with arms crossed into an "X" shape. "Prepare yourself villain!" All Might yelled, before his charge was stopped by being caught with wires. Wolfram grabbed his throat, sleeve ripping as he increased his Quirk's power, skin glowing purple and ping.

"'Prepare myself'? You should follow your own advice, All Might." Wolfram's face paint also flew off due to the rest of his skin glowing the same color. Wolfram clutched his scar, making the hero spit out blood, Izuku running towards them as the hero screamed.

"All Might-Aagh!" Izuku suddenly fell to the floor, his body flaring with pain.

"This power enhances muscles. There are multiple Quirks in my system right now."

"Don't tell me..." All Might wheezed.

"Yeah, when we were planning this extortion, that man gave me a call. He said he wanted to work with me. When I asked him why, this is what he said."

 _"If All Might's friend has said he wants to have a hand in something evil, then I definitely want to help. It is unfortunate that I will not be able to see All might's face twist in pain when he finds out though."_ That man's voice resounded in All Might's head.

"All for One...!" All Might yelled, knowing exactly who he was taking about.

"You've finally stopped smiling." Wolfram said, grin widening. "What a wonderful sight!"

"NOOOOO!" The Number one hero increased his efforts to break free, but he was pulled back by the wires and a metal pillar, multiple cubes of metal smashing into him.

"ALL MIGHT!" Everyone yelled, as even more cubes smashed into him, forming a giant sphere around the hero.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU FLAT!" Wolfram released metal pillars which became spiled as they barreled towards the sphere, stabbing through the center.

"UNCLE MIGHT!" Melissa yelled, when a green blur suddenly passed her.

 ** _"SMASH!"_** Using a full powered right fist, Izuku shattered the sphere which held All Might.

"That brat!" Wolfram said, before rubble crashed into him and his metal monster. All Might stood, pushing rubble off of his back, To see Izuku on the floor.

"Young Midoriya! It's too reckless for you to do that!" All Might said, as Izuku was pushing himself up with his hands.

"But a hero has to save those in trouble. You and Kaito-sensei taught me that, remember?" izuku said, turning to face All Might. The hero's grin returned, and he laughed.

"Thanks, Young Midoriya. It's true that I'm in a tight spot right now. Lend me a hand." All Might extended his hand to Izuku, who grabbed it. He was helped up, reactivating his boxing gloves over the gauntlets. He threw off his shirt and tie, slamming his fists together and flaring One for All as he did so. "Let's go!" The two ran towards the top of the second tower as Wolfram was recovering.

"Worthless little brat! You're nothing better than trash!" He said, creating an army of metal cubes. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP! He launched the cubes towards the two.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T!" Bakugou yelled, firing explosions to destroy a dozen as Izuku continued to run. From the back, an awakened Momo made a barrier to protect everyone who stayed back, firing missiles at any extra pillars that were shooting towards them.

"I won't let you get in their way!" Todoroki yelled, seeing metal pillars barrel towards the two. He used his ice to create a giant wall to stop them, All Might jumping high while Izuku stayed on the floor.

"Out of my way!" Wolfram yelled, shaking the tower's floor as he created a metal cube the size of roughly five floors of the tower. All Might sprinted past pillars dropped on him, running across plate after plate, slamming his fist into a wall which immediately burst in a vibrant orange explosion. Meanwhile, Izuku was doing the same albeit somewhat slower, suddenly spiking in One for All usage to become a streak of lightning with the speed he was moving at. He saw a metal pillar in his way, and with a flying kick, the boxer cleaved through it. Izuku then caught up to All Might, and Melissa watched as both were now moving in unison towards Wolfram.

"What... is that?!" Uraraka asked, recovering to see a cube the size of five of the tower's floors being built above the villain. Izuku and All Might jumped towards it, fists clenching with power.

"To overcome the crisis in front of you..." All Might began.

"...and go beyond your limitations..." Izuku continued.

"...and save people..."

"...with everything you've got!"

"That is what makes..."

"A hero!" Izuku finished, the two at full power.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU AND THE TOWER!" The villain yelled, launching the giant cube at them.

 **"Double... Detroit..."** All Might and Izuku continued to fly towards the cube, their fists creating a bright light as they flew closer and closer. **_"SMAAAAAAAASH!"_** Their fists collided with the cube, shattering it and cracking Izuku's right gauntlet in the process. The cube exploded in a brilliant light, the two looking like a crashing comet to David as he was waking up.

"GO!" Uraraka and Mina yelled.

"GET HIM!" Iida and Kirishima cheered.

"ALL MIGHT!" Bakugou and Todoroki yelled.

"MIDORIYA!" Mineta, Kaminari, and Melissa added.

"IZUKUUU!" Momo screamed, as the two prepared a final attack. Izuku's right gauntlet glowed pink and gold, as if he was containing the power of a meteor in his fist while All Might was behind him in a flexing position.

"Go beyond!" All Might said.

 ** _"PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAA!"_** They screamed, colliding into Wolfram with the force and brightness of a colliding star. The impact obliterated Izuku's right gauntlet, leaving only the glove beneath to drive into his stomach. Wolfram flew out of his tower as a result, and All Might ended his attack while his successor's power was still overflowing. He kicked off the tower up towards Wolfram with his right gloved hand clenched, and left still possessing his gauntlet.

 ** _"For the professor, for Momo, for Melissa, and for everyone else on this island, THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HERO! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"_** His fists blurred into the villain's form, releasing every last ounce of power and rage he had built up against him ever the course of the evening as he rapidly bashed and punched at the man who had invaded the island. They emerged from the other side, freeing David as the sun rose up for a new day. David saw All Might from all those years ago, back during a time when he still had his light. Then he saw Izuku, right fist forward, grinning just as Toshinori had all those years ago. The professor's eyes widened in recognition, realizing that a new symbol of peace was in the making. Wolfram's metal construction started to crumble, the rest of the students watching as it fell back to the tower's top floor in bits and pieces.

They did it!" Mineta yelled. In the rubble of the fallen tower of Wolfram, Melissa ran up to the top, where the villain was stuck in an imprint of himself in a wall with the device falling off of his head in pieces. Izuku emerged under a pile of concrete rubble and dust, seeing Melissa running up to him.

"Dave, Dave! Are you alright Dave!" All Might yelled, as he and Kaito were looking over David Shield. The mad woke up slowly, seeing hit two friends. All Might was halfway into his muscle form, the right side of his face deflated.

"We came to save you." The two said, and the professor smiled.

"Thanks..." He responded.

"Papa!"

"All Might! Kaito-sensei!" They turned to Izuku and Melissa, who were standing at the top, waving towards them.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank Young Midoriya and Melissa."

"I'm so glad... I really am..." Melissa said, wiping away tears as Izuku turned to her. "Thanks to you all, we were able to save everyone."

"It's thanks to you too, Melissa." She was shocked at that, and the boxer continued. "I was saved many times by your Full Gauntlets." He raised up his left hand, deactivating everything to leave just the tape and the gauntlet in its bracelet form on. He moved it to his right arm, as he faced her again with a smile. With his next words, her next action would be set in stone.

"In that regard, it makes you as much of a hero as the rest of us." He said, and her eyes widened.

"Midoriya..." She said, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. She placed her hands on the sides of his head, and promptly proceeded to kiss him. Izuku's own eyes widened, grasping Melissa's shoulders and pulling away.

"M-M-Melissa-san?! What are you doing?!" Izuku yelled in shock, face flushed at her action.

"I'm sorry Midoriya. I was given a chance to talk with you, and I'm taking it now. Midoriya, no, _Izuku_ , I like you. I know it seems way to soon for me to feel this way, but I've only understood what me heart was saying recently. Your matches, your demeanor, your... _everything_. I thought it was just simple admiration for you, but when I talked to Yaoyorozu-san before the party I learned that it was more than just that. I know you'll reject me, but I just hope that we can-" Melissa was interrupted by Izuku placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Melissa-san, don't think so fast as to how I feel. After we fought that blade villain, I started to feel something. I don't know what it is, but there's something there. I'm just scared that I'll hurt Momo with this. Why don't we talk to her and see where this takes us?"

"I... I'd like that." Melissa said, and the two then heard a call. They turned right to see their friends start to appear at the bottom of the hill and wave to them. They started to wave back, while the three adults on the other side looked to them.

"My device and research... they were all to maintain your fading light, Yagi. Melissa is desperately trying to be my successor, and my work to maintain what was already there blinded me from seeing that there is one for the symbol of peace as well." David said.

"That's our student." Kaito said. "Kid's got a lotta strength and heart under his belt. The thing he wants first is that belt to read 'Champion'."

"They're going to be amazing people in the future. the students too. Our duty as the previous generation is to guide them to that goal as best as we can." Toshinori said, him and Kaito lifting David up to help him get medical attention.

 **...Later that Afternoon...**

After getting David medical attention and giving everyone the chance to get treated and sleep, the students were resting after their long evening in the tower. They were allowed to explore the expo with no restraint, all but three taking this opportunity to go out and have fun. Izuku, Momo, and Melissa however were in the couple's room, where a very important talk was taking place.

"So Izuku, Melissa-san, you both know why we're here, correct?" Momo asked, the two nodding their heads. "I saw you kiss him, Melissa-san." The Yaoyorozu heiress narrowed her eyes towards the girl, who looked down with shame.

"In my defense, what he said was so heartfelt and kind, I just couldn't resist, Yaoyorozu-san. I'm sorry." Melissa said. "And Izuku, what I said earlier was and is still how I feel. You inspired me by fighting without your Quirk, and I admired you for it. Love evolved from admiration, and it came hard after I finally met you for the first time yesterday."

"Izuku, now that you know how she feels, what are you going to do?" Momo asked as Izuku was also looking down, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I don't know. Momo, I love you to the ends of the Earth and back. It's just... When we were climbing that tower, when I finally got a glimpse of the person Melissa was, something sparked, y'know? I just don't want to betray you in any way, and despite that me even _thinking_ of someone else in a possibly romantic light makes me believe I've already failed. If you think that's disgusting and want to leave me for being a perverted asshole, then-" Momo placed a finger over his lips, prompting him to look up to her.

 _"Izuku, don't think so fast as to how I feel."_ She quoted, a teasing smile on her lips as she recalled Izuku's words from earlier. "I know you wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt me, and I do think that Melissa-san's earned more than just telling you how she feels based on how much she helped us yesterday. Besides, you thinking that way already means you're still a good person despite your feelings, and I could never hate you for being you. Make your choice Izuku, because no matter what you choose, I'll be there to support you every step of the way." Izuku teared up slightly, quickly clearing the water from his eyes to make a choice.

"Thanks Momo. I think... I think I want to see where this goes. As I said earlier, I don't fully know what my feelings are for Melissa-san. But... if you give me the approval to not hurt her and see what these unknown feelings of mine are, then I want to do my best to make you both happy. As much as it sounds like a low-quality harem manga or the response of a disgusting pervert, I want to see where this takes us. All three of us." He placed his unwrapped hands on theirs, Momo's left in his right and Melissa's right in his left.

"Really...?" Melissa's remaining hand was over her mouth with surprise, and Izuku smiled.

"Really." He responded. She leaped onto the boy in an embrace, which he returned with a blush on his smiling face. Pulling back slightly, sapphire blue was staring into emerald green, and both started to close in. Momo watched as the two kissed, blushes on their faces and smiling somewhat into the kiss which cemented the start of their new relationship.

 _'It's going to be strange getting used to this, but I have hope Izuku can make this work. If not, then I can at least say something.'_ She thought.

"No playing favorites now. Won't wanna have to fight with Melissa-chan here for your attention, right?" Momo asked, as the two separated.

"Of course. I'll make time for both of you. Now get over here." He said to Momo, who adopted a smile of her own as she kissed Izuku as well. "So... what are we gonna call this? I don't want to call it a harem, because that seems degrading."

"What if you just say you're in a relationship? It's vague enough that the media and others won't question it, and at the same time it encompasses both of us. The only thing you'll have to worry about is dates, since I don't think the press will be very nice if you're seen on a date alone with me." Melissa said.

"That could work." Momo said. "We can just go on dates as all three of us, so the media won't be able to suspect anything. The only other issue may be my parents." Izuku gulped, remembering her father's arm cannon. "We can talk to father before our time at the island ends." Melissa suddenly adopted a downtrodden expression at that.

"Oh yeah... you guys have to leave soon, huh?" Melissa was about to say more, but Izuku held her in another embrace.

"We'll spend as much time with you as possible until then." The boxer said. Suddenly his phone rang, and Kaito was speaking on the other end.

"Kid, can you make it to the Villain Attack exhibition? The uh, the one with the robots you beat the crap out of yesterday? People both working and visiting caught wind that the champion wanted an exhibition match with you, and they already set up a ring. Change into your boxing gear and get here asap. Seeya kid!" Kaito said, immediately ending the call. Izuku shot upwards, throwing off the casual shirt and pants he was wearing and reaching into a duffel bag he brought, swiftly changing into his new green shorts, red boxing shoes, and black tank top. While he was wrapping his hands, he had the laces for both of his championship gloves, which looked the same as the ones Momo made for him.

"I have to prepare something here with Melissa-chan, so we won't be able to watch. But." Momo walked up to him and grabbed the gloves, kissing him once again before doing the laces for his right glove. "Good luck~" She said. Melissa walked up to him and did the same, but since she didn't know how to lace gloves, Momo did them for his other glove as well.

"I wish you the best of luck in your match!" Melissa said.

"Thanks ladies! Off I go!" Izuku said, bolting out the door to get to the exhibition. Upon reaching the field where there was once a massive mountain of robots, it was instead flat, with a black path leading up from each entrance to the field to a boxing ring in the center. The screens focused on the center, where the man Izuku worked from the ground up to meet was sitting in one of the corners with an old man, his second.

"Kid, there you are!" Kaito said, as Izuku's eyes widened to an almost unhealthy amount.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE CHAMP WANTED TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW?!" Izuku yelled, as Kaito covered his ears.

"Save your breath for the fight, kid. I told you about this a while ago, remember?"

"You never told me when!" Izuku said with a pout.

"I did. Right now." Kaito said. "Now get in there and show him that you have what it takes to get that belt when the actual title fight happens!" Izuku rolled under the ropes and quickly stood, facing the champion with a grin. The

"Alright folks, the exhibition match is about to begin! In one corner is a rising featherweight star, a rising young man who hides tremendous power under his Quirkless fighting style! In the blue corner, IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The crows started to cheer as the camera focused on him, as he was grinning like a madman.

"And in the red corner is the featherweight champion of Japan! With two fists, a dream, and a quirk that allows for swift rotation of the waist, we have the Wind God!" The Japanese champion was a tan man, with black hair and white shorts decorated with red lines, stars across the right leg symbolizing each title victory so far.

"Izuku Midoriya-san, you have no idea how excited I am for this fight!" The tan-skinned man of twenty-three said.

"If anything, this is a dream come true! I'll show you how strong I am!" Izuku responded, both men grinning madly.

"Now then, let us begin! Izuku Midoriya versus the Japanese king of the Featherweights, the Wind God himself, it's..." The champion stood tall in front of Izuku, raising his fists as the green-haired boxer did the same, bumping fists immediately.

 ** _"MAKUNOUCHI IPPO!"_**

 _Ding Ding Ding!_ "FIGHT!"

 **...**

 **A/N: So, yep. The champ's Ippo. Surprise!**

 **I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I think I did alright with the Wolfram ending, but I also think I didn't do a good enough job with the harem segment. It seems way too cliche for me. I'll do my best to make sure later on that I improve upon my handling of the new relationship, since I'm still not confident with that specific part. Maybe I'll go back to it later on and fix it when I have a better idea on how to handle it.**

 **To reviewers Tellemicus Sundance & valdiusmacto:**

 **Tellemicus Sundance: After rereading what I wrote, I agree with what you said about the first meeting. I'll try to think of a better meeting later on, and try to make it fit better into the story.**

 **valdiusmacto: I should have at least changed some more of the dialogue. I was just scared of messing up. At least going forward, I know exactly what to do, so ripping dialogue directly won't be an issue.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow, and hopefully a favorite. Also, leave a review! Your reviews help me improve this story! See 'ya next chapter!**


	21. Round 21

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 21: Battle With a Champion**

 **...**

At the sound of the bell, Izuku's head immediately snapped back as the result of a one-two to the face, courtesy of the champion.

 _'I forgot about that!'_ Izuku thought, raising his arms to block a powered right hook. _'Makunouchi-san's Quirk allows him to quickly rotate his upper body. I forgot that it lets him throw out hard punches that fast!'_ He dodged a left straight and countered with a body blow, making the champion flinch slightly before a quick left hook hit Izuku. The boy backed up, and saw a right straight barrel towards his face. The green boxer swerved his head out of the way, but the champion used his Quirk to pull back the move and instead hit him with a left body blow. Izuku grit his teeth, still grinning against the champion.

Ippo threw a body blow, but used his Quirk before the blow landed to fire off a body blow twice as strong as the original punch. Izuku, having prepared for a situation like this, dodged the punch, getting into Ippo's guard.

Izuku landed three quick body blows, backing up to goad the champion into pushing forward. Seeing Ippo try to get into his guard made him mentally grin, countering a right hook with a left straight that made the champion recoil. He followed this with a right hook and a quick jab thrown like a Gazelle punch. His next punch was countered by a boosted left hook and a right uppercut. Izuku raised his arms as Ippo started to pound on his guard, each punch powered with extra force due to Ippo's upper body rotation. Seeing a rather strong right straight be thrown at him, Izuku barely dodged, the punch barely scratching his left cheek. From his position he threw an uppercut, but the punch was neutralized by a body blow. Stumbling back, the champion slammed a powerful combo of liver blow, rib shot, and a one-two that sent Izuku stumbling to the floor already.

"Down! One! Two! Three!" Izuku got up as fast as possible, shaking himself off before getting back into a fighting pose.

"Box!" The referee yelled, resuming the match. Ippo flew towards him again, Izuku watching his waist closely. Seeing him throw a right hook, Izuku dodged right when he noticed that Ippo used his quirk to turn his blow into a fake. He backed away instead of pushing forward, and ducked under a left straight and slammed a right fist into Ippo's ribs to stun him. Taking a quick look at each other's faces, both men noticed that they were excited at the action, rushing back in to continue the fight. Throwing a boosted right straight, Izuku met it with his own, the fists sliding past the other directly into each other's faces.

 _'I'll beat you in this exchange! Power through it Izuku!'_ The younger boxer yelled within his mind. When the two fists collided, the impact of the blows were deafening, silencing the arena while both boxers fell to the floor.

"D-DOUBLE KNOCKDOWN!" The announcer yelled, as the crowd returned in full force with cheers and screams. At the count of five, both boxers rose, but the bell ending the round rang before they could continue the fight. Returning to his corner, Izuku slammed down onto the chair, taking deep breaths as Kaito treated a small cut on his cheek.

"He's strong..." Izuku said. "This is exactly what I dreamed of!"

"You've been practicing for when _that_ happens, right?" Kaito asked, finishing his treatment.

"I'm more than ready." Izuku said, as Kaito splashed water into his mouth. He spit it out, and stood up ready for more. Walking towards the center, he grinned towards Ippo, who returned the grin with just as much excitement. At the sound of the bell, the champion bolted into Izuk's guard to throw a liver blow.

 _'I know what you're doing, champion! I'll take it all, and deal back just as much!'_ Izuku thought, returning the liver blow with another. Ippo moved in for a Gazelle punch, but Izuku was able to see it and quickly recover.

 _'I'll take you on any time!'_ Izuku was fast enough to slam a Gazelle punch of his own into Ippo's chin, both blows connecting simultaneously. When both men recoiled, Ippo started to weave, and Izuku smiled when he saw the Dempsey Roll finally begin to be unleashed.

 **...One Year Ago...**

"Alright kid. If you want to fight the champion, you need to know how to get past his special technique. The Dempsey Roll is a rapid weaving of the body that Makunouchi-san uses as a powerful attack." Kaito said, showing Izuku a video against Sawamura, a boxer who was able to completely counter the Dempsey Roll. "He weaves between blind spots, and uses his quirk to increase the speed and power of his hooks between each rotation of his body. To counter this, a simple attack used to be enough to neutralize it, but after this fight, you see how it's changed." Izuku watched, seeing Ippo stop his momentum to avoid the counters by forcing his quirk to turn him the opposite way, slowing down but still attacking with an extreme amount of force after Sawamura's punch flew right past him. "Another way to neutralize the Dempsey Roll is to push him away with your shoulder and regain momentum against him."

"Kaito-sensei, I noticed something." Izuku said. "If you can figure out how dodge one of the hooks, it's somewhat easier to dodge the rest since you would know exactly where the next attack is coming from. However, backing away and countering won't work, so the best way to proceed is to force him to stop, dodge the follow-up, and attack with jabs, since he's still able to dodge from any position he ends up in." He was writing in his notebook as he said this, and Kaito beamed.

"Exactly. Now when he uses the Dempsey Roll against you, you also have to beware of the combo he uses to start it..." The lecture took the rest of the day, Izuku being taught everything about the champion's signature move for the rest of the session.

 **...Present...**

Izuku watched the champion continue to weave between his blind spots, remembering the way he chose to counter this powerful blow. However...

 _'That's my best bet at winning, but that's not what I want! I want to prove to Manunouchi-san that I'm just as strong as he is!'_ Izuku thought. Kaito and the crowd were silenced in surprise when Izuku decided to start weaving as well. Ippo's eyes widened in shock, but he continued to weave anyways. Izuku's rotations were like a mirror to his own, where Izuku weaved to the right every time Ippo weaved to his own right.

 _'I accept your challenge, Midoriya-san!'_ Ippo thought, and they released the first punches. When the first hook struck Izuku, he powered through it to return fire at the champion with a hook of his own. The sound of two jet engines reverberated through the arena, the sound of each dual exchange akin to that of clashing aircrafts. Each blow was simultaneous, packing more than enough to knock down opponents of lesser will and strength, but the two boxers powered through it, one with the intent of proving his strength, and the other to acknowledge it.

 _'Keep powering through! If you survive, you'll have the edge!'_ Izuku grit his teeth as another hook landed on his face. Landing another on Ippo, he noticed the champion's knee buckle, taking the opportunity to throw a left hook to finish his own Dempsey Roll, forcing Ippo back. He ran in with a wide overhead left, and Ippo used his Quirk to go for a counter with a right hook. His eyes widened when Izuku's fist was used not to his him, but to instead throw Izuku's upper body close to ground level, the hook sailing over his head. From that position, Izuku shifted his upper body, his right fist carrying the momentum to add power to his KO punch.

 _'Come on, dodge!'_ Ippo thought, but his body was too slow to react, the punch reminding him of Sendo's Smash from his earlier fights with the former featherweight champion. When it made contact, Ippo felt like he was hit with a truck. The punch pushed him into the ropes, and made the champion fall to his knees.

"H... He's down! The champion is downed after the surprising clash of a Double Dempsey Roll!" The announcer yelled, as Ippo started to stand. By the count of five, he was ready again, the ref resuming the match as Izuku noticed Ippo's eyes.

 _'He's still alive! As expected of the champion. Now then, let's see if you can deal with this!'_ The younger boxer said. Izuku lowered his fists, changing his stance to the surprise of everyone except Kaito. He stood with his legs shoulder width apart, right hand by his stomach and his left hand close to his face. His head was bent slightly down, and his waist was bent as a forty-five degree angle, as if he was going to throw kicks as well.

 _'Kickboxing, huh. How will that work here?'_ Kaito thought, noticing thirty seconds still on the clock for the round. Izuku moved towards the champion, who had changed to peek-a-boo style. He moved his left leg forward, Ippo dodging right to avoid what he presumed to be a left punch, only to just barely a right hook.

 _'What?!'_ Ippo was confused, seeing Izuku rushing in and sticking his right foot out. Ippo dodged to the left, but was hit instead with a left hook, as Izuku mentally grinned.

 _'Footwork is a fundamental basic of boxing. With a style that revolves around kicks, I can use that to change my footwork and confuse my opponents! I just figured this out, but it's already showing that it works!'_ Izuku was able to land another two punches before Ippo caught on, weaving through five more feigned punches to hit Izuku with another blow to the ribs. Izuku kept his stance however, ducking under a right swing to counter with a left body blow. From there, Izuku returned to his original stance, and the two decided to go head to head. Ippo's right straight was met with a right hook. Izuku's left uppercut was met with a boosted left liver blow. Both men flinched at the pain, but shrugged off the pain to keep having fun slugging it out with each other. They were about to throw another set of punches, but the bell stopped them from going any further.

"Alright kid, this is the last round. Hopefully you have enough energy to give it all you got one last time." Kaito said, after giving Izuku more water.

"Wait, this is the last round?!" Izuku asked, surprised.

"It's an exhibition match, remember? Just make sure you show him how strong you are."

"That's no longer the issue. The issue instead is how I'm going to beat him, since to be honest... I'm running on low power Kaito-sensei."

"It's just one more round, kid."

"Seconds Out!"

"Welp, there's the signal. Make it a final round the champ'll never forget!" Kaito said, as Izuku made his way to the center of the ring one last time. Raising his gloves to his face, he noticed that the champion's eyes were still alive. Izuku grinned the widest smile in his life as the final round began.

 **...In the Stands...**

"These guys are intense!" A man with short black hair said.

"Holy shit, they're monsters!" A man with red hair and tan skin exclaimed. "Takamura, they're monsters!" He said to a large muscular man with a pompadour, who was watching intensely.

 _'Ippo's got the advantage in speed due to his Quirk, but that kid is more creative, using kickboxing as a base for a feign style.'_ Takamura thought, observing further. _'If he can take the Dempsey Roll and turn it into a slugfest, then he's much stronger than we thought.'_ Takamura remembered watching Izuku's match against Akuma, where Aoki and Kimura commented that the boy's rage was like his own against Bryan Hawk.

 **...Back in the Ring...**

Izuku threw his body to the right to avoid a powered left straight, ducking under a hook that blurred over his head, and launched a fist into Ippo's gut. As the champion doubled over, Izuku went in for a clinch, but instead of grabbing him he busted into Ippo's guard, slamming his sides with body blow after body blow. After five hits landed, Ippo pushed Izuku away and started to roll again. Izuku started to roll again, the two preparing for a second dual exchange.

 _'I'll do this as many times as I have to to-'_ Izuku stopped his thought when his knee suddenly buckled, giving Ippo the opportunity to attack.

 _'He finally felt the damage he collected from the first two rounds. That's the difference between him and the champion.'_ Kaito thought.

 _'Both of them have insane speed and power, but Ippo's dealt with situations like this. He knows how to deal with damage collected from earlier rounds. This kid doesn't, so he's forced himself to where he is now.'_ Takamura added mentally, witnessing the scene in front of him.

 _'Come on body... at least dodge the first blow! We'll be able to dodge the rest, so work with me!'_ Izuku screamed mentally, seeing the first blow of the Dempsey Roll fly towards him. Izuku grit his teeth and moved to sway his body away from the attack, but was a second too slow, the first impact hitting him anyways and enabling Ippo to hit him with a full power Dempsey Roll. Left, Right, Left, Right. Hooks hammered on him from both blind spots without rest and without mercy. _'So this is what it's like... to be hit with the Dempsey Roll!'_ Izuku was happy to finally get this chance to fight the featherweight champion, mentally taking notes on the raw speed and power that comes with the Dempsey Roll.

 _'Midoriya-kun, you're strong! Stronger than I imagined. I'm glad I had this opportunity to fight you!'_ Ippo finished his combo with a right hook boosted by the momentum of his roll combined with his Quirk, creating a powerful blow. Looking like his head was born backwards, Izuku was sent flying tot he other side of the ring, landing on his stomach on the mat.

"Down!" The referee yelled.

"One!" Izuku was laying still on the mat, the only movement seen was his breathing.

"Two!" The younger boxer started to shake, arms slowly beginning to move.

"Three!" Izuku was very shakily starting to lift his torso with his arms.

"Four!" His legs started to follow along, and the boy was now on his knees.

"Five!" Izuku was on one knee, his right foot on the floor, as well as his gloves.

"Six!" The boy was now on both feet, lifting up his upper body up as his buckling legs pushed upwards.

"Seven!" His left foot slipped, but the boy caught himself and was still shakily trying to stand.

"Eight!" He was finally beginning to lift his upper body, managing to life his chest above his waist. Ippo saw his eyes, the signal of them being alive blazing, until...

"Nine!" Izuku fell to the mat once more, eyes blank as he was finally unconscious.

"TEN!" The referee yelled. "The winner is Makunouchi Ippo!" Kamogawa entered the ring next to Ippo, who was watching Izuku be carried away to an infirmary by Kaito.

"That kid was strong, huh." He said, seeing his student continue to watch him.

"Yeah. If he had held on just a few more seconds, I would have lost." Ippo responded, still panting. "I'm ready for his attempt at the belt." Ippo no longer saw Izuku being carried out, but saw a younger version of himself, after the fight against Date. He recalled Izuku's determination when he entered the ring, and in his eyes Ippo saw his own the day he fought Sendo, now understanding what it's like to face that much spirit and determination.

 **...Later...**

Izuku's eyes fluttered open, in what appeared to be another infirmary. Sitting up, he looked around to see that it was much more advanced than the ones back in Japan, and even more than U.A.'s top quality medical facility. Taking a moment to recall the match he just had against Ippo, he took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Makunouchi-san." Izuku said, before hearing the door open. Walking in was Momo and Melissa, each one of them with something behind their backs.

"Hey girls." Izuku said. "I, um, lost..."

"That's alright Izuku. At least he knows that you're ready to challenge him for the title belt." Melissa said.

"Indeed. I have faith that when you challenge him for real, you'll be able to defeat him." Momo added.

"Thanks. On another note, why do you both have your hands hidden?" He asked. Smiling, Melissa and Momo revealed their hands, revealing a few boxes. Melissa was holding a long black box, and in Momo's hands was a briefcase that looked like the costume cases back at U.A.

"I had Melissa-san stay behind with me because I wanted help making you a new costume!" Momo said, handing Izuku the case. He pulled out from the case a black zip-up jacket with green strings, sleeves rolled just below the elbow. He also pulled out a pair of baggy green pants that had the bottoms already rolled up to the middle of his shins, and black lines reminiscent of his new boxing trunks. Finishing off the look was a bandanna that was green, with a hollow black X in front.

"The bandanna actually has an internal filter weaved into the fabric for breathing in rougher areas, and the clothes have silicon carbide discs and ballistic fiber weaved in as well." Momo explained. "It can stop bullets and other weapons villains can use, but it's still going to hurt on impact and is still weak against stabbing."

"We don't want you to get seriously injured Izuku." The two women said, and he smiled.

"Thank you." Izuku said. "But... what's in the other box?" He asked.

"Before meeting you two, it would take months to make the materials I usually use in order to create technology like the Full Gauntlets. With Momo-san's help, I was able to get those materials much faster. As a result..." She opened the case, to reveal two gauntlets. These were the same design as the old ones, the same red color and detailing, but with something different that he couldn't quite place.

"These come with a unique feature that can be accessed through wearing your tape underneath" She said. Izuku wrapped his right hand in the special boxing tape, and over it he placed the gauntlet. When he activated the gauntlet, it began to glow, taking the tape around his hand. When he looked at it again, the gauntlet was white. He then realized what was happening, and activated it as if it was just the tape. Over the gauntlet was a green boxing glove, and he smiled.

"So you combined the tape and the gauntlets?" Izuku asked, reverting them to bracelet and tape form.

"Yep! Now you can fight with either three forms depending on how much damage you want to do or how you want to fight. We also modified your shoes to have traction anywhere you go, so your fighting style isn't impaired in environments like ice." Melisssa said. "Now your boxing style is effective on any type of land!" In gratitude, Izuku gently placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her down slightly for a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Thank you so much Melissa. Momo. You two have done so much for me and my hero dream. Thank you." He said, giving a grateful kiss to Momo as well.

"We did this to make sure you stay alive Izuku. We want nothing more than for you to make it back to us every time you go to fight, so we chose to make you this to further that goal. Besides, the darker green and black color scheme works better than the old costume you had. You looked like you were out for training instead of saving people." Momo mentioned, making the young boxer chuckle.

"Fair point. I'll do my best to stay safe. As safe as my career choices will let me be, of course." He said, and they responded by hugging him.

 **...One Week Later...**

During the rest of the week, news about Professor Shield and Sam was released. Professor David Shield was charged with illegal research and collusion with villains, and as punishment he was put under heavy probation any time he was inside a laboratory. For Sam, he was arrested on the charge of villain collusion, and endangerment of the public for getting real villains into the island, sent to jail on a ten years sentence. Melissa had cried, since she saw Sam as family, but with Izuku and Momo by her side she was able to recover. For the trio, they went on dates all together, Melissa revealing the more fun parts of the island that were not damaged by Wolfram. Godzillo even noticed them, giving Izuku an autograph in exchange for his own. Thankfully for the trio, Izuku was only stopped three times by fans, since Ippo was apparently nearby to draw their attention away. At the end of the week, Izuku and Momo were seen in front of their plane, holding onto Melissa's hands.

"We promise we'll call you sometime this week." Izuku said.

"You better. I might be able to squeeze in a vacation to Japan in a few months, so I'm just letting you know now, Izuku." She said, turning to Momo. "You should call too. I love discussing molecular technology and more uses in Quirk support it can provide." Melissa said.

"It's a date." Izuku said, responding to the first half of her statement.

"Sure. I need someone who knows more than just heroes and punching." Momo said teasingly.

"Hey! Heroes and punching things is our job. It doesn't hurt to know a little more than necessary." He said, pouting. Since Momo and Melissa had never seen this, their immediate reaction was to go "Aww, Izuku!", and glomp him from both sides while chuckling. After a final goodbye, Izuku and Momo finally boarded their plane to return. The students were given two days to rest, before Aizawa called them back in.

"Alright, so I have some news. Everyone is going on the trip." Aizawa said, and those who failed, specifically Mina and Kaminari, screamed with excitement. "However!" He said, silencing their cheers. "Those of you who failed will undergo even harsher training to catch up to your peers!" He said, and Mina's scream of happiness turned into a scream of terror. "Now then, we changed location last second for security. I'm not telling you where it is, but you all should pick up a list of recommended supplies before you leave. I need a nap..." Aizawa said, walking out of the room.

"Hey guys, we should all go together to get the camp stuff!" Tooru said.

"Great idea! I need a bunch of stuff..." Kirishima said, looking at the list.

"How about we all meet at Kiyashi Ward Mall tomorrow and get our stuff?" Izuku said.

"I agree. Let's say... Eleven o' clock in the morning?" Tokoyami said.

"Alright, we have a plan! Do not be late!" Iida said, and the class separated.

 **...The Next Day...**

Now at the Kiyashi Ward Mall, the students split into groups based on what they needed.

"Come to think of it, you can make everything on the list, right?" Izuku asked, turning to Momo who was clinging to his arm.

"I can, but it's not often I'm able to go out and have fun with my friends and boyfriend." She said.

"This is pretty fun." He said, watching Kaminari and Mineta get kicked into orbit by some women they were trying to hit on.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting a drink." Momo said.

"Alright. I'll just wait here." Izuku said. When she left, Izuku was looking over his list.

 _'Alright, I have bug spray. Just need a sleeping bag...'_ His train of thought was ended when a hooded figure appeared.

"Are you the boxer Izuku Midoriya?! Dude, I'm such a fan!" The man said, placing his arm around his shoulder. "I love that you were able to survive against the Hero Killer dude. I never thought I'd be able to see you again!" When he said the word "again", Izuku felt four fingers wrap around his neck, clenching his fists to prepare for a fight.

"I wonder why we were able to meet again. Is it fate? Destiny? I'm not sure, but what I do remember was you somehow being able to beat the shit outta my anti-All Might." Izuku then immediately remembered the man's voice, recalling the voice of the man who led the assault against him and 1-A in the USJ raid, looking up to see a grinning face that was dry and wrinkled.

"Come with me for some tea." Shigaraki Tomura said, dragging Izuku to sit down next to a small planted tree.

"W... What do you want..." Izuku said, glaring at the villain.

"I just want you to answer a question." He responded.

"If you attack me, a Hero will stop you." The boxer said.

"But before that happens, how many civilians can I kill? Ten? Twenty? I just want to talk." Izuku decided to comply, and the man spoke.

"I hate many things. Society, people, authority. However, above all else, I hate the Hero Killer."

"But... I thought he was a part of your League." Izuku said.

"Him? That was media speculation. He was never part of the League. Everything I've worked for recently has been overshadowed by him, and I want to know: What makes me different from Stain?"

"Well, the main difference is that Stain has an ideal." Izuku said cautiously. "He works to force a specific ideology into society through his actions, one that can be understood. As much as I hate it, me and Stain are similar. Both of us are inspired by All Might and everything he stands for. Stain didn't destroy just because he wanted to, like you are, but he killed so that society would be able to see his ideology and change for the better, or at least better according to his ideals. I do respect that Stain worked to uphold and not let go of his ideals, but I disagree with the 'cullings' and the death that he used as a result." He explained, and something in Shigaraki clicked.

"You know, I get it now." He said, confusing Izuku. "I understand why you and him piss me the fuck off. It's All Might." Shigaraki concluded. "The answer was so close, yet I never realized it. I hate society because everyone in it is grinning the same infuriating way that he is. Thanks for the chat." He said, slightly tightening his grip on his neck. Izuku's eyes then widened, seeing Momo appeared, two bottles of green tea in her hands.

 _'Who's he talking too?'_ She wondered, walking closer. He looked into her eyes, trying to tell her to stay away.

"Don't try and chase me." He whispered. "Nice talking to you! Sorry for the interruption." Her released Izuku's neck, standing up and starting to walk away. Momo rushed to izuku, who turned to Shigaraki while holding his neck.

"Shigaraki Tomura... What is All for One's goal?" He asked, and the villain stopped.

"Shigaraki Tomura?!" Momo exclaimed, activating Creation.

"Don't know, don't care. Take care. You'll be dead next time we meet." He said, disappearing into the crowd. Momo called the police immediately. Detective Naomasa appeared, sitting with Izuku in the police station after the police checked the area for the villain.

"What did he say? Did he reveal any information on his location or next actions?" The Detective asked.

"No. He said nothing new. All he did was ask why people focused more on Stain than the League, and I answered." Izuku responded.

"In any case, thank you for being able to stay calm in that scenario. I know it must have been frightening, but you prevented collateral damage and civilian casualties." Izuku was then released, exiting the hospital to reveal All Might in his skinny form.

"Young Midoriya, forgive me. I wasn't there to help you." He said.

"It's fine, All Might. There was no way you would have known." He remembered what Tomura had said, and decided to ask All Might. "Was there ever a time where... you weren't able to save someone?" The Symbol of Peace's eyes shadowed, and he placed a hand on the boxer's shoulder.

"There were... many times. As great of a hero people see me as, I'm only human. I'm not able to save everybody. However, being the Symbol of Peace, my status allows more people to be saved due to me serving as inspiration for heroes to be better and for people to have hope. A limo appeared in front of Izuku, the window rolling down to reveal Momo and her parents.

"Hello Izuku." Her father said. "We're here to take you home." Izuku stepped into the limo, and the car of four made their way to Izuku's house.

"That sounds like a very dangerous situation to be in, being so close to a villain." Momo's mother said, after Izuku recalled the event to them.

"If you need security, we can help you get bodyguards if you need any." Her father replied.

"I'm fine. I can protect myself." Izuku said. "It's just... I want to think of something else right now."

"Then why don't we tell you more about ourselves?" Momo's father said, taking a right turn. "My name is Yosuke Yaoyorozu. My Quirk is Generation: I can use the fats in my body to transform any part of me into a mechanical device. For example, I can create a motorcycle from my legs, or giant mechanical fists. I inherited the company twenty years ago, and expanded from Quirk-based clothing to support items for both heroes and people with Quirks or drawbacks that have difficulty in controlling, like a portable cooling system for magma skin or special glasses for those with echolocation Quirks to see. I met Momo's mother eighteen years ago while visiting one of my facilities, and fell in love at first sight." He said.

"Dear, it took twenty tries before I considered going on a date with you." Momo's mother replied.

"But do you regret it?" He asked with a grin.

"With that attitude? I suppose." She said, laughing quietly afterwards. "Anyways, my name is Akira Yaoyorozu. My Quirk is Molecular Blueprint: I can figure out how to make anything I've seen before on the molecular level. I was a worker in advanced R & D when Momo's father walked in to see if we needed anything. I saw his advances as insufferable at first, but gave him a chance after continuous pestering. From there, I helped Yosuke in his expansion by telling him what is needed to make the things he wanted to create. We married only a year later and I became pregnant with Momo. We've arrived." She said, Izuku looking up from a notebook that suddenly appeared to see that they were in front of his house.

"In any case, We'll be seeing you around." Yosuke said. "Good luck in your future matches!"

"It was nice knowing more about you!" Izuku said, walking to his door with a wave to them. Walking into his house, the boxer grinned at what had happened with Melissa and Ippo. Entering his house with a cheer, he went to sleep that night with an expression of bliss.

 **...With Tomura...**

Returning to the League's base, Tomura sat down at the bar where Kurogiri was located.

"I take it your mission was successful?" He asked, as the blue-haired man grinned.

"Yes. Thanks to that kid, I know what I'm fighting for." He said.

"And that would be?"

"A world where All Might is dead. Kurogiri, get Sensei on the line." A TV screen came to life a moment later, the screen being purple with the outline of his master visible.

"What is it that you desire, Tomura?" He asked.

"Sensei, I need the special unit we've been working on at the warehouse. I'm sure with enough persuasion, we can get his brother ready for our next quest." He said.

"Oh? And those plans would be?" Sensei asked.

"A society where All Might and the shitty ideal he presents is dead. That is my goal."

 **...The Next Morning...**

"-and after the villain attack, I finally got to fight the featherweight champion. It was an amazing fight. I wish you were there to see it." Izuku said, looking over his comatose mother. "Anyways, our class has a training camp. I'll be back as soon as I can." Izuku said. Leaving the hospital with a backpack and a duffel bag of his necessary gear, the young boxer made his way to UA, where he saw his class start to load up in one of two buses. One was containing 1-B students, and Iida was guiding the rest of 1-A onto their own bus. Izuku stepped on and took a seat next to Momo. The bus started to take off, and the students began to converse.

"I saw your fight earlier this week, Kero." Tsuyu said as Izuku was wrapping his hands.

"Oh really? What did you think?" He asked, as Kirishima and Mina joined in.

"You were pretty great bro, but that champion looked _tough_!"Kirishima said.

"Yeah! You were amazing Midori! For a second you made me think it was the actual title match!" Mina added.

"You can say that." Izuku replied. "I went into that fight to tell Makunouchi-san that I have what it takes to fight for the belt. I hope he got that message."

"I'm sure he did, Izuku. Now we can look forward to the title match, whenever that may be." Momo said, leaning her head onto Izuku's. THe bus suddenly stopped, and Izuku turned to Aizawa in the front.

"We're three miles away from the camp." Aizawa said to the students.

"So... why did we stop?" Kaminari asked. Suddenly both 1-A and 1-B were kicked out of the buses, with Aizawa looking at them with all of their luggage with him still.

"You're walking the rest of the way there." Aizawa said, the two buses then driving off with some trying to chase them before they got too far away to catch.

"Dammit, what do we do... now..." Mineta said, slowing down as he saw Izuku now in his pink training outfit. He pulled out the Full gauntlets in their bracelet form, and placed them over his wrapped wrists.

"Good thing I was prepared." Izuku said, lacing his boxing shoes. Momo was next to him, creating a matching tracksuit and running shoes. They were about to start running through the forest, until the ground shook, alerting the students. They huddled together to see that giant dirt golems rose from the ground.

"Looks like we're fighting out way there then." Izuku said. Grinning, he activated Full Gauntlets over his wraps, the two blending together to the new form Melissa made. He activated the gloves over them, and charged in with One for All while Momo stayed behind with a rocket launcher.

"Follow their lead!" Itsuka yelled to the others, and the two classes began to fight their way to the camp.

 **...Eight Hours Later...**

The two classes eventually made their way to the camp hours later, exhausted and sore from fighting golems nonstop on the way there. Izuku and Momo were fine however, due to their added training in boxing due to Kaito.

"Never thought we'd be in the Beast's Forest." Izuku said, as Mina looked up from her spot on the floor.

"You... know this place?" She panted out.

"It's because of his damn hero otaku hobby." Bakugou said. "He's studied heroes so damn much that he knows where every hero and hero team is."

"Wait... you remember that?" Izuku asked, genuinely surprised.

"Because you always mumbled that shit in class!" The explosive teen replied.

"Good observation." The students turned to see Aizawa next to a team of four heroes, all with a specific theme of cats.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes! We've come to lend a paw and help! Coming out of nowhere... Stingingly cute and catlike! Wild, Wild Pussycats!" The four said, ending in a dynamic group pose that Izuku applauded.

 _'After researching a bit on Pixie-Bob, I feel like mentioning how long they were at work would be a bad thing...'_ He thought, remembering watching videos before of her reacting to people recalling her age. He noticed an unenthusiastic young boy next to them, wearing a red cap with horns.

"Hey there... are you alright?" Izuku asked him. The kid swung a foot up towards his sacred area, but Izuku was able to catch his kick.

"Kota, that's not nice." Mandalay, the red pussycat with short brown hair said to the child.

"I hate heroes." he said, before storming off.

"What was that about?" Izuku asked her, when the boy made his way to the Pussycat's cabin.

"Sorry about that. He's my nephew, Kota." She replied. "I'll tell you more later."

"You kids will go take your luggage to your room, then get food. After that, you can go to the bathhouse and relax. Tomorrow is when the training begins." The 1-A teacher said, as the students decided to follow his orders and begin to carry away their luggage.

 **...A/N...**

 **Welcome back! It's been a while, huh? I'm hoping to crank out some chapters during the summer, and maybe another for my Shield Hero fic if you guys are into that (It's currently a one-shot of Naofumi and the Queen).**

 **I was gonna end this later on, but I felt like it would run too long if I did that. Besides, I want to insert more Omakes (though the ideas I have for them dies as soon as I try to write them ;-;).**

 **P.S.: If I said that it was specifically non-canon to this fic's storyline, and I'm stressing this, NOT CANON TO THE FIC'S STORYLINE, would you guys be down for a chapter dedicated to a giant lemon? I just started to have this idea, and I don't know if you guys would be alright with it. Let me know.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow and hopefully a favorite. Also leave a review! I love reading what you guys have to say! See you next chapter!**

 **...Omake: Prediction Master I...**

Class 1-A had currently lived with each other for a month, and in that time they had learned about a scary hidden talent their resident boxer possessed: predictions. Making the predictions weren't what was scary about his talent, rather the fact that he was _always_ correct. Currently the class sans Izuku and Momo were seated around the common room, recounting a handful of the predictions the boxer had made.

 **...**

Kirishima recalled one day during a team battle, where he and Midoriya were against Ojiro and Satou.

"Ojiro is going to jump at you to distract both of us while Satou attacks you from behind." Izuku suddenly said, confusing the boy.

"What makes you say that?" Kirishima said. Suddenly he had to throw his body to the side as a large object flew by him with a flying kick, that object being Ojiro. Kirishima, thinking Izuku's prediction was true, turned around and watched as a sugar-powered fist slammed into Ojiro, since he was now in the spot where Kirishima's head once was.

 _'Wait..._ what _."_ He thought, since his bro's prediction came true down to the exact letter.

 **...**

Jirou was playing guitar in her room, Momo and Izuku there to listen to her musical talent.

"Jirou-san, I think Mineta's in your drawers. That one, to be exact, and holding a bra." He said, pointing to Jirou's underwear drawer.

"How would you know?" She asked, putting down her guitar.

"Izuku's really good at predictions. I think you should trust him." Momo said, as Jirou relented. She walked up to her underwear drawer and opened it, where a _very_ surprised Mineta was holding onto one of her bras.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fuck." Mineta said, before Jirou screamed, stabbing him with her earphone jacks without mercy.

 **...**

"Midoriya-kun, how are your predictions so accurate?" Todoroki asked one day at lunch, after hearing about Jirou and Kirishima's experiences.

"I don't know. It just kinda happens." The boxer replied. "But what I do know is that Momoma's about to try and make fun of Kacchan."

"You don't need to predict that." Todoroki said, seeing Monoma walk up slowly and smugly towards their explosive classmate.

"I wasn't finished." Izuku said. "He's gonna try and provoke Monoma, but Uraraka-san will stop him with her Quirk in three... two... one." They immediately heard the sound of a little girl screaming, which in reality was Monoma, now on the ceiling due to Uraraka's Zero-Gravity Quirk hitting him from behind.

 _'Scary.'_ Todoroki thought, as Izuku casually went back to eating his Katsudon.

 **...**

"Scary indeed." Tokoyami said, as the rest of the students saw Izuku enter the room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We're just talking about how scarily accurate your predictions are." Jirou said.

"Oh, that? It's not that had to explain, actually." The boxer said. "It's because of my training." When they all looked confused, he explained. "One part of my style is counters, which rely on me reading the opponent to see their next moves. When I've seen a person for long enough, or have been in contact with someone for long enough, I can predict exactly how that person will react or act next." He said. "For example, Mina-chan's going to pout as she says and I quote, 'That's bullshit!', followed by Tooru-san nodding her head in agreement."

"That's bullshit!" Mina said with a pout, Tooru invisibly nodding in agreement. Both froze, as well as everyone else who wasn't Izuku or Momo.

"He was right... I nodded..." Tooru said, as Mina's eyes widened.

"So... since you've lived with us for a month now, you can read us?" Ojiro asked.

"I don't want to sound cocky or arrogant, but this is the only way I know how to describe it." Izuku said. "Essentially, I can read all of you like books."

 _'SCARY!'_ 1-A thought, fearful of the true power of this boxer's hidden talent.


	22. Round 22

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 22: Training With Legends**

 **A/N: To that one reviewer who wanted me to stop with the "Dorara" thing, I kinda get where you're coming from, but it's fun to write so I'm just going to keep it anyways. Sorry about that/ Besides, I rarely even do it. I've only used it like... three times.**

 **P.S.: If you guys get kinda pissed with the cameos in this chapter, forgive me. I** ** _really_** **wanted them in my fic for a while now.**

 **...**

After the students placed their luggage away, they were given time to enjoy the bath houses. The order it was to be used was separated by class, with 1-A first. The boy's and girl's side was separated by a giant wooden wall, each one relaxing in the steamy water of the bath house. Izuku let out a deep sigh of comfort as he sank into the water. Taking a moment, he suddenly heard a yell, turning his head to see Mineta staring at them from in front of the wall.

"Don't you get it boys... on the other side is HEAVEN!" Mineta yelled, finger towards the skies. "Mina's _thicc_ thighs, Uraraka's toned stomach, Yaoyorozu's gigantic breasts, all of those are right behind this wall... AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO WITNESS HEAVEN!" He yelled.

"Mineta-san, control yourself!" Iida yelled, but Mineta wasn't having any of it.

"Can it, Robot Legs! Momo's titties are on the other side, and I gotta get a peek!" The purple perv filled with determination, focused solely on reaching the other side of the wall. That determination led him to place two hair balls onto the wall to begin climbing until the overwhelming presence of death and bloodlust overwhelmed his senses and forced him to stop completely. He turned around slowly to see Izuku, who was staring at him with an empty smile, which promised pain and misery without end.

"Mineta-san... I started to gain respect for you after the I-Island attack. Please, don't make me take it back." The boxer said, fists clenched behind his back. Mineta however picked up on an unsaid "or else" in Izuku's tone. He was now at a dilemma: his choices were to either turn away from heaven and try to attract hot babes with his status as a friend to Midoriya, or try to see the boxer's girlfriend naked and get turned into grape juice. Deciding that the long-term potential of being Midoriya's friend was worth more than a quick peek, he turned away from the wall and retreated into the water.

"Thanks Izuku!" Momo said from the other side of the wall. Kota was on top of the wall waiting for the purple pervert to climb up, but now that he retreated...

"Um... can I get some help?" Kota asked, and Izuku walked up to the wall. He activated One For All, and jumped up to the top of the wall, grabbing onto it with his right hand.

"Here. I'll help." Kota was about to balance his way to Izuku, but Mina's voice distracted both of them.

"Hey boys~" She said teasingly, both making the mistake of turning to the voice. Due to this, the two were able to witness the heaven Mineta was describing, with most of the girls submerged into the water except for Mina, who was sitting on a rock in the open steamy air. They could still see most of what they were blocking, and Kota's face erupted into red along with Izuku. The shock and awe caused Kota to slip, and as he fell Izuku jumped from the wall to catch the boy. On the way down, the boxer turned so that when they landed Izuku would land on his feet with Kota in his arms, unconscious due to being scared of the fall, combined with the shock of seeing the girls.

 **...Later, Cabin Office...**

"Thank you, Midoriya-kun." Mandalay said, as Kota was asleep on a bed.

"You're welcome. I do have to ask though, why is it that Kota doesn't like heroes? I remember that he called them 'dumb' earlier today, and I just wanted to know why, if that's alright with you." Izuku asked, and the older woman sighed.

"As you've noticed, he doesn't have the highest opinion of heroes. To be honest, he would have idolized them like any other kid if it wasn't for what had happened to his parents." She said.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"His parents were the hero team Water Hose, who were killed protecting civilians from a powerful villain known as Muscular." Pixie-bob said.

"I remember that. Everyone called them true heroes at the public service. That was two years ago, right?" Izuku said, remembering a few years ago when their funerals were televised.

"Yeah. While that was true, Kota took it much differently. He started to blame heroes for their deaths, because he believes that his parents abandoned him in favor of being heroes. As you can see, that led to his current resentment of them."

"The only reason he came to live with us is because I'm the only family he has left." Mandalay said.

 _'Shigaraki Tomura resents heroes in a similar way. However, Kota isn't anything like him. I'll try and talk to him later, see if I can help him out.'_ The boxer thought, bidding them goodbye and returning to the student lodges.

 **...The Next Day...**

After the briefing from the Pussycats to both 1-A and 1-B, the students were separated in order to focus on different aspects of Quirk Training in order to surpass their limits. For example, Shiozaki Ibara and Kinoko Kimori from 1-B were training in increasing the output of their plant-based Quirks, with the former spreading vines as far as she could go and the latter spreading as many spores as she physically could. More physical fighters, like Ojiro, Itsuka, and Sato, would spar with Tiger to increase their combat capability.

"Midoriya-kun." Tiger said, getting his attention. Since the boxer already had a high degree of combat training due to being a professional boxer, the boy was training more on agility and speed through doing basic leg exercises as fast as he could with his current One for All limit.

"What is it?" The boxer replied, taking a gulp from a water bottle.

"Our original plan was for me to spar with you like I do with some of the other students, but a week before the camp we received a call from two people who wanted to meet you." The male Pussycat said.

"From who?"

"I'm sure you know them. They should be here right about now." Tiger said. Izuku saw something appear from the corner of his eyed, hopping back to avoid a Jolt Haymaker that appeared where he once was. The source was a figure in a pink tracksuit with green boxing gloves, the exact same getup Izuku used for training. Before the boy could process this he had to sidestep a glowing energy ball that came from behind. He turned to see a second figure, clad in a red, orange, and yellow armor, with a green cannon on the right arm.

"Wait... _no_."Izuku said, eyes becoming stars as he turned to Tiger. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" He asked, and the man chuckled.

"Nope. They told me they were impressed by your skills, and wanted to help you with your training." Izuku turned back to the two figures, who revealed themselves. The figure in the tracksuit threw it off, revealing a man with the same boxing suit Izuku used to use. This man was around his height, with black hair swept upwards, and tan skin. This man was Izuku's personal hero besides All Might, the reason he even chose to wear his tracksuit and ring outfit. This man was Little Mac, the youngest boxer ever to beat the world heavyweight champion. The part that made Izuku worship him to roughly the same extent as All Might was because the man was a flyweight, a weight class _below_ his own.

The figure next to the man removed the armor, which transformed into a ball at her side. This person was a woman the same height as Tiger, stun pistol holstered on her right leg and clad in a blue jumpsuit. This woman was Samus: The Bounty Hero.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Izuku said, suddenly holding out a notebook and a pen for them to sign. Mac smiled, taking off his right glove to sign the book. He looked to Samus, who took the pen and added her own signature with a light chuckle.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Midoriya." She said, an accent clear with her Japanese. "Sorry, I'm not the best at Japanese."

"That's alright, I can speak English too." Izuku said in that language, and the two were relieved.

"Oh thank god." She said, taking a deep breath. "I thought I was gonna have to struggle trying to communicating with you."

"Ye." Mac added.

"So... you two came here... for me?" Izuku asked.

"Ye."

"Pretty much. We saw your fights, and Mac here said that you reminded him of his two-year career, so he wanted to help you out." Samus replied.

"Ye."

"Well... thank you. How will we begin?" Izuku asked, as Mac put his glove back on.

"Dodge." Mac said, as Samus drew her stun gun. She started to fire at Izuku, who did his best to maneuver through the incoming lasers. One hit his arm, and the impact slightly shocked the boy.

 _'Ouch.'_ Izuku thought. _'It's just like the punching machine at the gym, except this time I dodge instead of punching. Alright.'_ He activated One for All at fifteen percent, sidestepping and weaving between the blasts, until he had to suddenly force himself to roll to the right as a left hook almost slammed into his face.

"It won't be as easy as just dodging lasers, Midoriya." Samus said. "Keeping spacial awareness is an absolute necessity in this profession, especially since you need to make sure civilians are out of potential danger. To represent that, we have Mac punching at you, to be a reminder that you need to be wary of your surroundings. Izuku nodded, taking a moment to stretch before sinking down back into his fighting stance, activating fifteen percent.

"If that's the price of becoming stronger, then let's go." Izuku said, slamming his gloves together. For the next two hours, Samus would continue to shoot at Izuku, dodging with One for All active. At the same time, Mac would throw a punch for every three shots fired, and those hit way more often than the lasers. The former boxer still hit like a truck, forcing Izuku to prioritize dodging the fists at the cost of getting shocked by Samus. Figuring out a strategy halfway into the session, Izuku activated Sixth Sense. Using one of the trees in the clearing as a reference point, the boxer would use his slowed perception to gain more time to react, only taking hits when he thought they would hit that one tree. After that session was over, Izuku was leaned against the tree he was using as reference while taking deep breaths.

"Good job kid." She said, and Izuku looked up.

"T-Thanks..." He said, still tired from the training.

"We still have something else to do before you're done." Samus said.

"What would that be?" Izuku asked.

"I want you to observe Mac." Samus said. "It's one thing knowing how to fight against boxers, but it's another using that skill against villains. Mac knows how to be creative with his style, so I want you to watch, just in case you think you may be able to learn from this.

"I'm ready when he is." Izuku said. He looked to Mac, who was standing in front of a punching bag.

"I have to train the other students. Keep it up Midoriya-kun." Tiger said, exiting the area to return to the main training area.

"This is more or less a simple lesson." She said. Mac nodded. The retired boxer was observing Midoriya during the session, and so far the boy turned out to be everything he thought he would be. Observant and quick thinking, as well as a kind-hearted soul. Mac saw himself in the younger boxer, to some extent.

Mac used a combination of infighting, outboxing, and slugging to punch his way to then-champion of the heavyweight class, Mr. Sandman. During the boy's fights Mac noticed he was doing the same to rise in the featherweight class. He noticed that the boy wasn't doing it for the money, well, not entirely. He had read up on the boy due to an interview he gave a year ago, and had learned that his money was split into halves. One fourth to his ill mother, half to charity, and the other forth most likely as living expenses. That revealed a goal in the boy that was less selfish than other boxers he had faced before. Combined with what he was seeing now, Mac came to respect the boxer. As such, he wanted to support him by helping him train so that he would be more prepared against any opponent.

The only issue was weight. The boy was closing in on the featherweight limit, so Mac knew that the boy would have to start weight control soon, and that _sucked_. But before than, he wanted the boy to gain as much fighting skill as possible so he still wanted to give the boy some training.

"Watch." Mac said, getting into his fighting stance. His back was hunched forward, with his gloves up to his face and legs spread apart for adjusting footwork in any situation. Mac threw a one-two at the bag, making it fly away a short distance. Before it landed, Mac ran up and grabbed it, slamming three punches into it before grabbing his hands and slamming them down, making the bag bounce off the floor into the air. From there the boxer jumped where it was landing, and swung his fist in a quick arc to keep it in the air, landing before jumping again with a spinning uppercut that launched the former boxer and the bag upwards. He stood the bag up again, essentially resetting it, and turned to Izuku for a moment. Izuku had just finished sketching the combo, and looked back to Mac.

"That looked like a really powerful combo. I'll have to figure out a way to adapt it... maybe I can use kicks as well..." He mumbled to himself, before he heard another grunt from Mac. He saw the former boxer stretch his right arm and test fire his signature punch, which Izuku adopted into his own moveset: the KO punch. Mac crouched down, and threw a punch with his fist almost scraping against the ground, the hit popping the bag into the air, and when it was airborne Mac let it rip, the bag sailing into one of the trees in the clearing. He placed it in front of him again, and charged in. Mac grabbed the bag and threw it forward with a punch, and just as it bounced off the ground he dashed up to it, jabbed it twice, and ended his combo with the KO punch.

Izuku watched in awe at the raw strength his superior displayed. He knew that in his title defense years the man was at his strongest, but that was under boxing rules. In the years after that, the former champion only got stronger due to continuing to train and spar with friends after his retirement. The young boxer was already committing the strings of attacks to memory, as well as creating some of his own in his head. After the display Izuku stood up, closing his notebook.

"That's all for today. Meet back here tomorrow, and we'll practice using the combos you learned today." The tall blond said.

"Actually, I have a request." Izuku responded, and both trainers listened in. "I do want to learn these combos, but can we also work on my endurance? In the ring, I learned that I'm weak against damage accumulated over time, so I want to work to improve that." Izuku said.

"Hmm. I can think of something we can do." She responded, with a nod from Mac. Izuku left the clearing and swore he saw a red shape somewhere in the clearing, but it disappeared before he could see what it was. The boxer shrugged, returning to the main camp.

"Hay, Midoriya-san." He heard a female voice say. He turned to see Itsuka Kendo standing there, slightly nervous.

"I just wanted to ask this, but can I train a little with you? My Quirk focuses on my fists, so I thought that training with someone who boxes would be beneficial." She said.

"Alright. I just need a ring, and some gear for you." Izuku said. He turned around to see Tiger planting some wooden planks onto the floor, finishing the wooden ring he was making. The turnbuckles were wooden poles with some padding on it, with the ropes being actual ropes. The mat was solid wood, and next to it was a table, with a bell on it. Momo placed an extra pair of tape and gloves, as well as a pair of mitts.

"Making the gear is part of my training too." Momo said simply, keeping a straight-faced stare into Izuku's eyes as she slowly took a bite out of a burger and walked away.

"That was odd." Itsuka said.

"True. But anyways, get in the ring. You know how to wrap your hands in boxing tape, right?" She shook her head, and Izuku helped her wrap her hands. he put on the mitts and stepped into the ring, with Itsuka standing in front of him with gloves on. "Alright. It's simple. Punch my mitts with the opposite fists, and duck when I swing towards your head." He lifted a left mitt, which she hit with her right, and vice versa. He started slow, making sure she got into a good rhythm before speeding up. His hands went everywhere: his gut, to the sides, over his face, anywhere his arms could reach. Every now and then he would swing at her head to see if she was on guard or not, and only the first two times hit.

"One two!" He said, and she slammed her fists into the mitts in a left-right combo. "Again." She hit it in the same way again, suddenly ducking under a swing of the mitt towards her face. "Good job, Kendo-san."

"Thanks, Midoriya-san. It's been an honor to train with you." She said, leaving. Izuku then heard a bell ringing in the camp, moving towards the cabins to see the pussycats standing next to a large amount of cooking ingredients, vegetables, meats, and other food items.

"Now, I know you were all probably tired from making your way over here yesterday, but from tonight until you leave the camp, you will have to cook dinner for yourselves." Pixie Bob said. _'Plus it lets me search for a potential husband for when they hit legal age.'_

"This is the perfect opportunity for us students to learn how to cook in the wild! I suggest we make curry!" Iida said.

"Sorry Iida-kun, but I'm making Katsudon. Momo, you want some?" Izuku asked, as his girlfriend looked at him with surprise.

"Izuku, you can cook?" She asked. At the same time, Uraraka was asking the same about Bakugou, who was cutting like a professional chef a short distance away.

"Yeah. When you live on your own for a few years, you pick up a few tricks. Kacchan, gimme a hand?" Izuku asked, as Bakugou reluctantly blew up some firewood under a metal stove to provide heat. Momo made a fryer for Izuku to prep his pork cutlet, after he finished breading the meat.

"I always wondered how Yaoyorozu's quirk worked." Sero said.

"If Momo knows the molecular makeup of an object, she can use her fat cells to create that object." Izuku explained, placing the bowl of washed rice on the stove to cook.

"So like poop?" Sero asked, and Momo froze. She collapsed to her knees, her face in her hands.

"I never thought of it like that..." Momo said, now ashamed of her quirk to some extent.

"My bad, Yaoyo-" Sero was interrupted by the overwhelming presence of death returning.

"Sero-san." Izuku said, that same emotionless smile from the day before on his face.

"I... I'm sorry?" Sero said, hoping to not die in his teenage years. Izuku nodded, turning back to finish making Katsudon. He handed a bowl to Momo and was about to dig into his until two figures appeared.

"Hm. I always wanted to try some of the local foods. Have any to spare?" Samus said in English. She was currently wearing a blue sports bra with matching skintight blue shorts, her stun pistol still at her side. Little Mac appeared next to her in his pink tracksuit, green gloves slung over his shoulder.

"I have a little bit extra. I think I can make another bowl or two." Izuku responded in English.

"Thanks." Samus said. He handed them two bowls of Katsudon, and they dug in. "This is pretty good." She said.

"Ye." Mac added, already halfway done.

"You wouldn't happen to have a notebook entry on those two, would you?" Momo asked. When the two gave thanks and left, Izuku pulled out a notebook.

"Of course." He replied. Momo grabbed it, and opened to the page he pointed out to reveal sketches and entries on both of them.

 **Samus Aran McCarter**

 **Age: 29**

 **Hero Status: On Duty**

 **Current Hero Rank: 31 (In America)**

 **Quirk: Metroid- User summons a green alien-like creature that assists user like a loyal pet. Upon its death, user must wait a day before it can be summoned again. Creature can be returned and summoned at any time unless it is killed. Samus seems to treat it as one would treat a dog or cat, and it seems to possess the same stun capability as her gun when latching on to opponents.**

 **This heroine began her career eight years ago under the name Samus: The Metroid Hero due to her Quirk. Combining military training from early years in the American Military with support companies across America, her hero suit was able to be created, enabling increased mobility, offense, and defensive capability.**

 **Jason "Little Mac" McCarter**

 **Age: 25**

 **Boxing Status: Retired. Former global heavyweight champion.**

 **Win-Loss Ratio: 32-3, 32 KO**

 **Quirk: Adrenaline- User is able to channel the adrenaline formed from their body into raw strength. Unlike the strength given by a normal adrenaline rush, the user of this Quirk gains enough physical strength to take some powerful, and sometimes lethal blows and ignore flinching from those hits. To describe this in a more understandable fashion, the Quirk essentially gives the user "Super Armor" usually seen in fighting games. The downside to this is that the user does not gain natural adrenaline rushes, leaving them in a constant state of stoicism.**

 **Personality: Speaks few words, communicates more through body language and actions. After his marriage, his wife tends to say what he intends to in his stead.**

 **Little Mac rose to fame from the start of his career at age 17. Under the boxing association prior to the QBA (Quirk Boxing Association), which was the WVBA, boxers were not balanced by weight class or physical strength, but their Win-Loss ratio. Little Mac was able to punch his way up to World Class, which was a weird rank for a** ** _global_** **boxing association, and defeat the champion within a year of starting his career. In the second year, he fought them once more, taking up one more year. In his final year of boxing, his trainer declared that he would retire after three losses, which was obtained after one final year of boxing. One year later, it was announced by Metroid Hero Samus that they were getting married, with Mac given a temporary license every now and then by his wife to assist her in missions.**

Momo closed the book after reading the entries on the two, handing it back to Izuku.

"The boxer's record is astounding. How does one achieve a knock out in every fight of their career?" Momo asked.

"His Quirk allowed him to survive many blows that would have easily knocked him out, or worse. He was able to take hits from a man several weight classes above him due to this, and even beat them. That, and he has incredible strength for someone of his weight and size." Izuku replied.

"Amazing. Oh, by the way, Mina-chan said our class and 1-B were doing a test of courage in the forest tomorrow night. Would you like to join us?" She asked. Izuku was about to say yes, but in the corner of his eye he saw Kota walking away into the forest.

"Maybe. Something just came up I'll be back later." Izuku said as he put away his dishes, grabbing a bowl of curry as he went to follow Kota.

 **...Kota's Secret Spot...**

On a cliff overlooking the rest of the forest was a young boy with a horned cap. He was sitting at the edge, simply staring off into space. A bristling from the greenery at the entrance of his secret spot made Kota jump slightly, preparing his quirk against whoever it may be, until Izuku entered with a bowl of curry.

"Hey there. I noticed that you weren't eating earlier. I just followed your footsteps here." Izuku said.

"I don't want anything you're offering me. Just leave me alone!" He said, hoping to deter Izuku with water spheres in his palms.

"I remember that your parents had water-type Quirks as well. They were team Water Hose, right?" The boy's eyes widened at this, angrily looking at the boxer.

"I bet auntie Mandalay told you that."

"No, I had just heard of them before." Izuku replied. "I'm sorry about what happened to them."

"It's their fault." Kota said, as Izuku closed his mouth to listen. "Heroes, villains. I think both are being gigantic idiots. All they do is use flashy Quirks to beat each other up or worse, only for violence against each other and nothing else." Kota said. Izuku took a deep breath after taking this in, slowly walking up to Kota.

"Let me tell you story." Izuku said. "Years ago, there was a Quirkless boy who had nothing. Since he had no power, he chose to reject the reality that he had none through distracting himself in studies and fighting. When this boy learned that having a Quirk didn't matter, he was finally able to accept himself and grow into someone stronger. That I mean to say is, please. Accept reality for what it is. If you reject it, it will only hurt you even further if you keep going on this way." Kota, rather than listen to the story Izuku told him instead became enraged, water orbs appearing in his hands as he splashed the boxer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kota yelled at Izuku, completely angered at the fact that some stranger training to be something that he hates the most told him to just stop thinking of heroes and villains as stupid. Izuku decided to say nothing, putting down the bowl of curry that he kept safe from the water next tot he boy."

"Sorry." Izuku said, finally doing what Kota wanted and leaving.

 **...The Next Day...**

Izuku was currently once again with Mac and Samus, undergoing endurance training. To do this, what Mac did was force Izuku's base stamina to it's limits by making him run. He ran for about two hours straight, with Mac following the boxer. When he would run out of stamina, Izuku would be given three minutes to catch his breath before running once more, until the timer finally stopped. Panting and drained, Izuku was then subjected to standard boxing training, such as mitt work and practicing footwork. The idea behind it was to make him adjust to being in a constant state of fatigue, to simulate accumulation of damage over multiple rounds. And just like against Ippo, Izuku after a while started to feel the fatigue on his body from the run add to the strain he gained from the training after.

Later that evening, class 1-A was once again making dinner for the others. While prepping the ingredients, Izuku turned to Todoroki.

"Todoroki-kun, I need advice." Izuku said.

"What for?" The boy asked.

"It's Kota." Izuku proceeded to tell him what had happened with the young boy yesterday, from the story to his anger, as well as telling him to go away.

"To be fair, I would find it pretentious if a stranger in a profession I hated suddenly told me that everything I believed in was wrong. Give the kid some time. Maybe he'll warm up to you, but you should have done that before trying to change everything he believed in." Todoroki said.

"That... yeah, you're right. I'll try to talk to him later, apologize for being so invasive." Izuku said.

"Does that mean that you're not going to the test of courage later? Supposedly we're scaring the other class."

"I'm not that scary." Izuku said, to which Todoroki replied with a deadpan expression.

"I'm pretty sure you standing like you're about to punch them would be scary for anyone. But if you're not going to join, I guess that's fine."

 **...Later that Night...**

Back at Kota's cliff hideout, the little boy was once again seated at the cliff side by himself. Hearing a rustling in the bushes again, Izuku stepped out much to his annoyance.

"Did you not listen to me yesterday? Leave me alone!" Kota yelled.

"I know, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Izuku said, wrapping his fists as he would do some independent training after this. "I shouldn't have tried to basically change who you are at random yesterday." He was about to continue his apology, when he heard a rustling in the bushes. When a giant figure walked out, Kota froze. He recognized that blond hair, the scar that led to a false eye.

"I...It's him..." Kota shakily said, as Izuku was confused.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, activating his Full Gauntlets, the gauntlets fusing with his tape into their boxing glove form.

"The name's Muscular. And what I'm here for? Heh. It should be obvious." Muscles jutted our from his skin, wrapping itself together around the man's arms and torso. "I'm here to see you bleed!" He yelled, rushing at the boy and the boxer.

 **...At the Same Time...**

Little Mac and Samus were currently patrolling the edge of the forest, when suddenly a blur almost crashed into Mac had he not dodged last second. Turning to the source, Samus drew her gun and aimed.

"Where. Is. Izuku. Midoriya." They heard from the figure. Blood red eyes stared at the couple, as the bloodthirsty man known as Akuma raised his fists. Where there was once boxing gloves was now a cruel version of them, metal plates over the fists for a much more damaging blow. In response, Little Mac activated his Quirk, adrenaline flowing through his body as his fists started to raise.

 **...**

 **A/N: And another chapter's finished! I was honestly debating on whether or not Izuku should fight Muscular because, well...** ** _Akuma_** **, but I think this is a good compromise.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow and a favorite, and hopefully a review! Your reviews help me become a better writer! See ya next chapter!**

 **Btw, has anyone read the fanfic Out-Smasher? It's a Smash bros fic focusing on Mac (my main, of course), and I loved the personality he had there. I tried to do something similar, but let me know if there was anything you thought I could do to make it better.**

 **...Omake (Izuku's Friends I)...**

Within the UA Dorms, it was rather boring for the students. Today was a lazy day for them, and it seemed that everyone in 1-A seemed to share the mood, except for the resident boxer.

Izuku was currently excited, energetic even. He was anxiously checking the clock, much to the confusion of Momo.

"What's got you so excited?" She asked from her spot on his shoulder.

"Some friends are visiting today who I haven't seen since middle school!" He said.

"Shitty Deku, you didn't have any friends in Middle school." Bakugou said. He should know. He was the one stopping them from approaching with either revealing his Quirklessness before, and just threatening them after the boy started professional boxing.

"Not in Aldera. I met them during the summers, when I had to fly out for some fights." He said, when a buzz of his phone made him grin. He checked the new message, and his grin widened. "They're here!" He said, gently pulling Momo off of him before rushing to the door. Curious, the class made their way to the door after Izuku to see who he was talking about, when the boy was now standing in front of three men.

"It's been a while guys!" Izuku said, as the other two nodded.

"Yep. The others wanted to come, but couldn't due to having work to do." Said one of them. The class then took the time to take a good look at each one, soaking in their appearances.

The man left of Izuku was blond, a solid foot taller than Izuku but not much older. He was wearing a black short sleeved hoodie with a bunny logo on the front, as well as two belts holding up a pair of somewhat baggy jeans. He had blue eyes, and in his Japanese was a mix of two accents, one English and the other French.

The man to the right of their boxer was a Japanese man, roughly between the height of Izuku and the blond. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes, as well as a carefree expression on his face. He was wearing a blue school uniform blazer that ended at the stomach, over a beige shirt and small red tie. He had a black belt holding up blue uniform pants, and on his hands were black gloves with metal studs on the back.

In the middle of the two was another student who was Japanese, standing at an equal height to the blond. He was wearing a black uniform with the jacket open, revealing a white dress shirt. He had grey eyes and grey hair in a bowl cut that somehow worked on him.

"Hey guys, come meet my friends!" Izuku said to the class, as the three spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Jaune Arc. I'm a hero in training in France. Nice to meet you!" The blond said somewhat nervously.

"I'm Nomura Fudo. Emphasis on the 'No.'" The black-haired teen said.

"And my name is Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you!" The grey-haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I take it you're the friends my Izuku was so excited to meet?" She said politely, as Nomura grinned.

"'My Izuku?' You have good taste buddy." Nomura said. "But yeah, that's us." Momo blushes at the slip up, when Jaune spoke up.

"At least his 'good taste' didn't end with having my cousin in his harem." Jaune said.

"In my defense, I had no idea Mary was related to you until after she wanted to share me with Rin and Amou. I still have no idea how they got _Amou_ of all people to share." He said quietly to the blond.

"Should we head inside? I don't think we want to stand out here all day." Yu said, and the other three boys nodded, welcoming them in.

"So, tell us about yourselves. What are your Quirks?" Mina asked.

"I'll go first." Jaune said. "So, my academy in France specializes in more than just combat Quirks, training us to adapt to any type of situation with things like weapons training, medical emergencies, and other things like that. Mine amplifies other Quirks at the cost of my stamina."

"I guess I'm next. I'm from Tokyo. My parents had to move constantly due to their jobs, leaving me to bounce from school to school until I eventually found my way to Yasogami High. I asked my parents if I could stay with y uncle while they worked, and they agreed. My Quirk is one rare type, but me and a close friend from my hometown share the rarest subtype." Yu said.

"What would that be?" Momo asked.

"It's called the "Persona" Quirk type. If you haven't heard of it, it's because it's just as rare, if not more than being Quirkless." Yu said. "The Quirk revolves around the Tarot cards, with that friend and me wielding the Fool, the most powerful."

"What makes the Fool so powerful?" Tooru asked.

"The Fool allows me and him to access Persona of any type. If you were born with the Persona Quirk and got something like Fortune or Temperance, then you would only have that. When you are born with the Fool, you have the ability to use Persona of that type, and it even makes you resonate more with people of that subtype. For example, I could interact with someone with the Fortune type much easier if I was using the power of that type at the time." Yu explained.

"What do these 'Persona' look like?" Tokoyami asked.

"I'll show you." Yu said, a tarot card appearing in his hand. "Izanagi!" He yelled, as a figure in a black coat with a metal head appeared, carrying a weapon with blades on two ends of a large wrapped metal staff. After a moment, it disappeared. "I can't activate him for long periods of time unless a set amount of adrenaline is in my body, that amount usually being when I enter a fight.

"What a mad banquet of darkness." Tokoyami said.

"And I guess that leaves me." Nomura said. "You guys know that 'correctional academy' to the north where the delinquents are disciplined so badly they choose to be women, right?" He asked.

"I heard of the rumors there!" Kirishima said. "Is that really true?"

"Yeah. This is my friend Gotou." Nomura replied, showing them a picture of a large man in makeup.

"I mean, he does have nice hair, Kero." Tsuyu said.

"True. Anyways, the Five Swords, my peers who essentially control the school with authority only topped by the headmistress, are my friends. And to be able to leave the school, you need a stamp of approval from all five. And to get them, I had to fight them all.

"Nomura-kun had difficulty doing this because they all have Quirks that amplify their specific fighting style." Izuku said.

"Yep. My cousin Mary is one of them. She uses a rapier, which is scary because her Quirk can make any metal in her hand behave like rubber, meaning that she can stab you in the back just by stabbing at you from the front." Jaune added.

"Then how the hell did you beat them?!" Kaminari asked.

"My gloves helped quite a bit." Nomura said, holding them up. "They're Kevlar gloves with metal studs on the back, which works great against slashing-type swords. My Quirk allows me to fire air from my arm like a cannon, so having these helped me breach defenses to fire what I call my 'Magic Bullets.'"

"Wait, I just had an idea." Izuku said.

"What's the plan, Midoriya-kun?" Yu asked.

"We should have a spar. Me and Nomura against you and Jaune."

"Swords against fists, huh? I like it!" Nomura said, adjusting his Kevlar gloves.

"Let's do it!" Jaune said, reaching into a backpack the class didn't know he brought to reveal a white and gold sheath, tossing a sheathed katana to Yu.

"I agree." Yu said, putting on a pair of glasses.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: This Omake is always in my head. Not as this segment, but more like a group of anime protagonists hanging out together. And while yes, RWBY's kinda gone downhill, I think Jaune's an Anime Protagonist.**

 **Does anyone know Busou Shojo?**


	23. Round 23

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 23: Wrath**

 **A/N: Happy anniversary to Knock Out! Can't believe it's been a year that I've been writing this. I'll do my best to keep writing to the best of my ability!**

 **8/17/19 EDIT: I fixed some things in the following chapters: Remembered to put OFA Origin in chapter 8. Expanded on why Izuku was offered OFA in chapter 2 (though that may be fixed again if I think it's still unsatisfactory). Removed Mineta bashing in chapter 6 (was too OOC), and added some minor editing to the Izu vs Baku fight. Some typo fixes in 7 and 22. Added explanation as to why Izuku though Muscular was stronger than Wolfram in 23.**

 **...**

Izuku had to jump back as the spot where he was just standing became a small crater.

"Hm. You're fast. That's great! That means I can have more fun killing you!" Muscular said, his murderous grin not fading.

"Kota, run!" Izuku yelled, but the boy was frozen with fear. The boxer activated fifteen percent, raising his fists in his traditional boxing stance.

"That's the brat Water Hose had, huh? Don't worry, I'll kill him later. But right now I want to kill you." Muscular suddenly appeared in front of Izuku, who blocked a right fist that sent him sliding backwards.

 _'That hurt, even through my gloves!'_ Izuku thought, observing the villain. _'Those extra muscles over his body must provide his strength and speed, but the speed at which he can add more or fix them is astounding._ ' He tightened his fists. _'There's no other choice. If I want to beat him and keep Kota safe, then I have to fight him head on!'_

The boxer rushed towards Muscular, ducking under a swing of his left arm to deliver blow to his liver. The villain didn't react however, and only grinned wider. Amplifying his body with more muscle, he sent a volley of punches at Izuku who used Sixth Sense to dodge. In retaliation, Izuku ducked under a final left, aiming to hit him with a right to the gut, but one punch sent Izuku flying towards Kota, stopping himself three feet away from the boy.

Izuku then moved away from a giant right that crashed into the floor once again, too distracted to block the left that slammed into his side. Izuku held his ground though, and slammed a punch charged with thirty percent into his face. Muscular only slightly recoiled though, grabbing Izuku and slamming his body into the stone floor. The boxer coughed up saliva and a small amount of blood as he bounced off the floor, only to be slammed into a crater by the villain.

"Die!" Muscular yelled, amplifying his body with more muscles before throwing a volley of punches at the boxer. Izuku responded by powering up to twenty percent, his current limit, before throwing a volley of his own, hoping to neutralize the attacks before they hit him.

 _'This is a really bad spot!'_ He thought, due to his inability to dodge while stuck. He met fist with fist, trying to push himself out at the same time. After a minute of consecutive punches and burning muscles due to growing fatigue, Izuku escaped the crater. He was panting, leaning on his back leg to avoid falling down. His hands were still up, but his entire body was shaking, on the verge on unconsciousness. Despite all that, he activated fifty percent in his arms, and rushed back in.

"Now _this_ is fun!" Muscular said. He met the incoming left head on with a right, the two fists clashing with enough force to sedate a small shockwave. Izuku threw a right that was met with a left, and suddenly Izuku's head snapped to the right with a quick cross from Muscular that sent him sprawling to the floor.

"By the way, before I kill you. You mind telling me where Katsuki Bakugou is? The boss is looking for him." Muscular said, and Izuku's eyes widened.

 _'They're looking for Kacchan?!'_ He screamed in his head. He got up just in time to dodge another powerful attack, zooming behind him to deliver a one-two to the back, then when he turned he slipped under him to slam an uppercut kick into his jaw.

"That hurts!" Muscular said. "But that's nowhere near enough to take me down." He then added even more muscles to his arms and torso, and Izuku was starting to get a little more scared. He slammed together his gloved fists, and went in with a rush attack. The villain dodged every single punch thrown at him, surprising the boxer as he slipped forward with every dodge. Muscular was now in front of Izuku, ducking his desperate left hook, countering with a left uppercut that threw Izuku into the air. A right cross after that sent him rocketing into the wall of the cliff side, and the boxer spit out some blood.

"You're the first in a long time to actually damage me, kid. I like that. But now it's time to get serious." Muscular replaced the fake eye, revealing a black void staring back at Izuku. The villain made his move, Izuku being too stuck to evade as the first round of fists came at him. His punches felt like explosions erupting on his skin, and were thrown at the speed of lightning. Izuku took everything Muscular threw at him, and the price was pure agony. The only reason Izuku didn't scream in pain was because One for All provided a little bit of extra defense, that much combined with his training saving him to some extent.

When the boxer realized what was at stake, his body acted accordingly. Imagining what would happen to Kota if he failed made him angry, and with that anger he activated Sixth Sense to once again control his rage form.

 **"I won't... let you... pass me!"** He grunted out, gloved fists clenched. With his body charged at twenty five percent, Izuku made a beeline towards Muscular, slamming a right cross into his face after a left to the temple. Izuku then tried to slip behind Muscular again, but a swing of a muscle-boosted arm pushed Izuku away. With a roar, Izuku chose to jump at him again, as Muscular threw a powerful right to try and catch him. Izuku slipped past it, landing a left to the gut and a right uppercut, but the villain was still hardly damaged due to reinforcing his body with muscle before the impact.

He then tried to defeat Muscular with speed, channeling power equal to his fights against Akuma and Wolfram, yet the villain was able to match his immense strength with impossible speed, meeting Izuku at every turn, and landing hits on him just as often.

"My turn." He said, the grin still present as he started trading blows with Izuku.

 ** _'He's stronger than Wolfram!'_** Izuku thought when taking a right head on, his mind returning to the villain who attacked I-Island. Comparing the two, he honestly believed Wolfram was stronger, but this sense was different. Against Wolfram, there was a sort of predictability that came, since he only attacked by shooting metal pillars towards his opponents. On the other hand, Muscular was much faster, his physical strength at a higher level than Wolfram's. On top of this his speed made him unpredictable, adding to the endless power provided by his muscle Quirk.

He then tried his new kickboxing style, taking punches to land charged kicks and punches of his own to no avail. Izuku was accumulating damage in their trades, but Muscular's Quirk enabled him to resist everything Izuku had to throw at him, and deal back twice as much. A final trade was a cross-counter, Muscular grinning still as the glove made contact with his face, his own punch strong enough to launch Izuku into a crater in the cliffside wall.

"Here comes the finale!" Muscular yelled, throwing a two-handed punch at Izuku, reinforcing it with muscles without end.

 ** _'Izuku, you have to retaliate! If you don't, then Kota will be killed!_** **'** The boxer thought, freeing himself from the imprint, slipping to the side and reeling back his right arm. **_'One for All... One Hundred Percent! SMAAAASH!'_** He screamed within his head, charging up his right arm with as much power as he could as it met with the villain's attack, a power struggle occurring as it was Izuku against a tide of muscles. Three sets of muscle would add to the endless tide, reinforcing his attack for every one Izuku snapped.

 ** _"RRRAAAAAGGHH!"_** The boxer screamed in defiance against the villain, pumping his full power into his right gloved fist to combat Muscular. Cracks were beginning to appear on its surface, but Izuku still pushed on with a scream, filled with anger and determination to push through and survive.

"What's the deal with that, kid?! That was weak! Weaker than anything you threw out earlier!" The villain yelled, as a crater formed under Izuku's feet. When Izuku was feeling himself get pushed back into the wall, he did his best to push forward, forcing himself to increase the power in his arm to at least repel this attack and survive.

When the gauntlet broke, so did his hope. During the struggle the overwhelming force being fought, as well as the power it was containing overloaded the gauntlet and boxing glove fusion, breaking the gauntlet and reverting it into the standard tape. Muscular's attack kept pushing forward, and the wall behind Izuku was starting to crack.

The boxer was currently in agony, every fiber of his being screaming out in pain and rage as he continued to use full power in his arm, it turning purple with the overflow of One for All. Eventually it broke as well, but Izuku didn't even notice, surging through the pain to try and force his way past Muscular.

"Why... why are you doing this?!" Kota asked. This wasn't directed towards the villain, but rather it was aimed towards the boxer. "I told you to leave me alone. I yelled at you. I used my Quirk on you. So why are you still trying to save me?!"

 **"B-Because... that's what... heroes... do!"** Izuku grunted out, his right arm purple and red, blood seeping from this and his head as he still fought to push back.

"YOU'RE THE BEST KID! I WANT TO SEE YOU BLEED!" Muscular yelled, pushing against the boxer with his absolute limit to ensure that he would die.

 _'Mom! All Might! Kaito-sensei! I'm sorry, everyone! I failed!'_ Izuku thought, as the muscles were slowly overtaking him. He was out of rage form as he was about to be crushed, when a thought suddenly entered his mind. _'Wait! If I die, who's going to help mom?! Who's going to pass on All Might's legacy?!'_ His next train of thought made his eyes widen. _'Oh god, how will Momo and Melissa react?!'_ He envisioned their reactions when they heard of his death, the thought of their despaired faces filling Izuku with dread, until he started to feel something else.

Muscular was about to finish the job and turn the boy into a red paste, until he felt a splash of water hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Kota still shaking, a sphere of water in his hands.

"S-Stop it! Let him go!" The child yelled, as Muscular looked at him with a manic grin.

"Don't worry kid, I'll kill you next, just wait!" He said, eye widening when he felt his attack slowly get pushed back, as a voice erupted from the hole where Izuku was.

 **"As if... I would... fucking let you!"** It yelled, bursting from the hole and pushing back Muscular.

"What the fuck was that?! Are you actually getting stronger?!" The villain yelled, as Izuku appeared from the hole. He was in rage form once again, but major physical differences were present. His One for All lines were green as per his rage, but instead of being randomly spread across his body it was more organized, appearing as something similar to tribal markings. His eyes were glowing pure white rather than bright green, trails of pure energy trailing from his eyes like fire. On top of this, the boxer's hair was starting to flow slightly upwards. It was a perfect combination of Rage and Sixth Sense, able to truly release Izuku's anger while maintaining his ability to think rationally. Around his form, some of the rocks loosened from the fight began to float upwards, Izuku shifting his eyes towards the villain in front of him.

"IT WON'T MATTER! BLEED!" Muscular yelled, rushing the boxer with his strongest once again, reinforcing himself with an endless amount of muscles to crush the boxer once more. Izuku looked at the attack with narrowed eyes, and reeled back his left arm for a corkscrew punch. When his fist met the villain's attack, the muscles seemed to all twist and fold in on the point of impact, confusing Muscular. He then felt himself get pushed back, Izuku's markings glowing a bright green with red highlights as his punch was able to disperse the mass of what was meant to kill him.

"The fuck happened?!" Muscular yelled, reinforcing his left fist and attacking. The boxer said nothing, easily dodging the punch before throwing a cross with his broken arm that made Muscular spin once before he slammed a left hook into his liver. Izuku didn't let up, grabbing him in a clinch. Instead of staying there to recover, Izuku made Muscular bounce off the floor by jumping from his grab into an axe-kick to the back of the head, and crouched down.

With another roar, Izuku jumped with his right foot, right arm by his side as his left fist was extended upwards in another K.O. Punch, this time with One Hundred percent flowing through his left arm. The blow made contact with Muscular's chin, breaking his jaw and flinging his head back as he flew into the air.

 **"I'M NOT FINISHED!"** Izuku roared, jumping up with enough force to create a crater where he once stood, rocketing into the air. With his broken right fist clenched at his side, he took a deep breath. Releasing the air through his nose, he saw Muscular flying up towards him still, and screamed.

 **"ONE MILLION PERCENT! ASURA SMASH!"** Izuku fired his right first towards Muscular's face, followed by another, and another, and another. Rapid-fire punches pummeled into Muscular's entire body, triple the speed and power that the boxer was able to throw before. From this exchange of rapid punches and rage was a torrent of wind while Kota watched the sky, hoping that this would finally defeat the villain that had plagued him for the past two years.

Izuku screamed once more, his right fist glowing with a square of nine different-colored orbs on the back of his hand as the final blow hit, sending Muscular rocketing past the cliff and into a massive crater on the forest floor. The boxer landed on his feet, returning to his normal form while clutching his right arm. He then turned up to the sky, roaring once more in defiance and victory.

 _'All this time I thought heroes were dumb, that they only used their powers to fight and that was it. However, I think now I finally found...'_

 _'My hero.'_

 **...At the Same Time...**

Samus and Little Mac were currently staring down Akuma, who was different from his depiction in his fight against Izuku. The enemy boxer was in his bloodlust form already, darkened skin and red hair completed by furious red eyes. He was also much larger than before. From barely fitting in the maximum weight limit of the featherweight class, the man was now twice as big as before. Mac estimated that he was around the size of a heavyweight boxer, and possibly just as strong.

"My boss gave me some upgrades against the little shit who beat me. Now I want to know where he is to test them out. You're either gonna bring him to me, or I'll kill everyone here until they tell me where he is." Akuma said, the sound of his gloves smashing together making a dangerous clanging sound.

 _'Dammit, my armor's still in the cabin.'_ Samus thought, as Mac simply grit his teeth.

"Over my dead body." Mac said, and Akuma charged. He rushed in to throw a left straight that Mac dodged with a spin to the right, which Samus followed by firing three shots. Akuma blocked them and swing a right hook, but Mac slipped to the side, slamming a Jolt Haymaker into his face. Akuma took a quick step back, and Samus added to that by rushing in and sliding under his legs to deliver a hard kick with her boots to his back. The enemy boxer rushed in with a hard right straight, and Mac swapped with Samus. The woman ducked under the punch into a handstand, twisting her body as she kicked her legs up into Akuma's chest. The man shot up into the air, and grinned. He raised his plated left fist, and dropped like a meteor into the floor immediately.

Samus' Metroid suddenly appeared and tackled its owner out of the way, as upon landing a small wave of energy was launched from the impact that pushed them back anyways.

"Meteor drop and a strength and size enhancement. Two useful tools in my arsenal. Now. Where. Is. The boy." Akuma was gritting his teeth, his bloodlust from his quirk combining with his damage to make him even stronger. He raised his plated gloves, waving both of them invitingly as Mac and Samus looked at each other and nodded. Both rushed in, ducking under large yet lethal swings. Mac would draw his attention with dodges and quick blows while Samus would support with gunfire and kicks from her boots.

Despite his small size, Little Mac was famous in the boxing world for his absurd strength. This was partially due to his Quirk's nature, using his adrenaline for strength, but also based on his training. Doc Louis trained as much muscle into his smaller frame as possible, and as a result the only thing in his body was strength. He watched Akuma carefully, having read up on him after watching the fight against Izuku. Deciding to use it now, Mac's right fist looked like it was on fire. Stepping back with his right leg, he held that fist back while keeping his left arm and leg forward.

"Haaaaaaagh..." He charged up, as Akuma began to charge. He started to slam metal fists into Mac, each one with more than enough power to kill a man, but the armor his Quirk provided saved him from dying, or even flinching from the impacts. He then let it rip, the punch tearing into Akuma's gut and blowing him into the tree line as both were pushed forward by the punch. Mac then returned to his original stance, waiting as Samus returned next to him.

"Is it time for team attack Alpha?" She asked, to which he nodded. Akuma emerged in a wild frenzy, the punch fueling his Quirk to its maximum. Akuma threw punch after punch after punch, and the duo weaves and jumped their way past every single one. Samus started off by using her Metroid to grab Akuma's right fist, keeping him from attacking and distracting him while she charged in. She released a rope of pure energy from her gun, wrapping around him as she pulled him in. She then threw kicks into his side and threw him forward, Mac rushing past her to slam an adrenaline-fueled Jolt Haymaker into him, causing him to slam into the ground. Both ran in still, Samus spinning low with a kick to bounce him back up, jumping and hitting him with two kicks from behind. She then sent out her Quirk again, the floating green membrane-like creature latching on to his back and electrocuting him as he flew away.

Meanwhile, Mac was standing with legs spread wide, bent backwards with his left fist close to the ground, with his other hand up to the sky. When Akuma was about to land, Mac swing his fist upwards, sparking as it quickly slid against the ground and set Akuma aflame as he was sent rocketing upwards. Samus then ran and jumped, Mac assisting her with a push to send her above him into the air. She then used her boots to jump off the air, leaving a small trail of afterimages as she bounced off of Akuma, who was sent soaring down once again. Mac caught Samus when she made it to the ground, with Akuma landing _hard_ , a downside of his Meteor Quirk being that any fall above his height becomes a meteor drop. They both began to walk away, until they heard a low rumbling from behind them. Samus's Quirk reactivated on its own, the green creature flying behind her as something barreled towards them.

In an instant, Akuma appeared, his metal glove slamming into Samus and sending her spiraling into the forest, the creature made from her Quirk dying instantly in a cloud of smoke. Mac turned around, using his adrenaline to clash with a metal fist that was aimed towards the face immediately afterwards.

"Sam!" He yelled, now staring into the devil's eyes with anger.

"DIE!" Akuma yelled desperately, raising his other fist to smash him. Mac was furious, using his adrenaline now to push him away. He then wound up his right fist, standing like a baseball pitcher about to throw a ball. Akuma rushed back in, Mac throwing the punch straight, but aimed towards the liver instead. The blow crippled Akuma, who was now gasping in pain while Mac didn't let up. He slammed three punches into his face, then another wound up punch straight towards the face. He then grabbed Akuma, and slammed fists held together into the back of his head and jumped after him, a quick forward swing of his arm pushing him back before landing, popping up Akuma a final time with a crouched punch before using the remainder of his adrenaline in one final move.

A trail of fire erupted from his fist as he went low, his left leg extended as his burning right was bent towards his opponent. His left fist was at his side, and his right was currently colliding with Akuma's chin. With the true strength of the K.O. Punch, Mac exerted enough force to jump after the hit landed, Akuma being launched into a tree finally unconscious. The retired boxer then fell to one knee, coughing up blood. This was the true drawback to his Quirk. The Super Armor aspect of his Quirk was truly powerful, allowing him to take any hits as long as he had adrenaline in him. However, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Mac felt the full pain from the attacks he was hit with, though his body would never show the damage he would have received, other than small cuts and bruises. He then proceeded to limp to where he saw Samus get launched, finding her sitting on the floor propped against another tree.

"Did you get him?" She asked, to which Mac nodded. "Good. I'll be fine, but you have to carry me to my armor. I think that metal glove made my legs numb." The couple held each other up with an arm around the shoulders back to the class. They moved for about two minutes, until they met two more figures on their way to the camp.

"Izuku?" Samus asked, as the boy was clutching his purple arm, a young boy helping him.

"O-One of my c-classmates, Katsuki Bakugou, is being targeted by the League of Villains. We n-need to find him." Izuku said, pain still in his system from his fight with Muscular.

"Come with us. We're gonna get back to the camp and find your classmate." Samus said, and the four quickly made their way back. Once there, they saw Mandalay fighting a man who looked like he was a lizard dressed as Stain, and another person in red catching sight of Izuku. The person threw something towards Izuku, but was intercepted by a knife from the lizard man.

"Spinner, what the hell was that?!" The person asked.

"Can it Magne, that kid's one of the few people Stain respects! Therefore he's off limits!" The man now known as Spinner yelled, before his moment of distraction caused Mandalay to kick him in the head, knocking him out.

 _'Students! In this time of great need, you have our authority to use your Quirks to defend yourselves and fight!'_ Mandalay used her quirk to relay this message to every student within the camp, as Izuku spoke up again.

"Katsuki Bakugou is their main target!" He yelled, as Mac and Samus rushed to their cabin. "I'm going to go look for them."

"You're too injured to fight!" Mandalay said after relaying the message, as Izuku's eyes were shining green with life, just like in the ring.

"Someone has to find him." He said, running off into the forest once more. He ran a short distance until running into an injured Shoji, who was using one of his arms to talk.

"Tokoyami is on a rampage!" He said.

"What?!"

"He said his Quirk got stronger in the dark. It must have taken over him when the villains appeared."

"We need to get him to light then." Izuku responded, an idea forming in his head a moment later. "If we find Todoroki-kun or Kacchan, then we can lead him to them to help. Where was he last?" Shoji pointed behind him, and Izuku ran towards the rampaging student.

When they arrived, what they saw was a monster. Dark Shadow was enveloping his body, roaring with rage and tearing through anything it laid it's eyes on.

"Run... away!" Tokoyami yelled from within the beast, as Izuku stared back in defiance.

"No! I'm going to save everyone! That includes you too!" Izuku said, as the rampaging Dark Shadow began to chase them. The duo then began to lead the monster, hoping to find Bakugou and Todoroki. After ten minutes of running, they spotted the two of them and Aizawa against a man trapped in a full body straight jacket, the only thing open being his mouth and elongating teeth.

"FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH!" The villain yelled, aiming for Dark Shadow. He tried to bite into the shadow, but nothing happened. Instead, Dark Shadow only grew angrier, and began to fight the villain, breaking the elongated teeh and sending the man into unconsciousness.

"Midoriya, what happened to you?" Aizawa asked, noticing his injuries.

"Villain tried attacking me and Kota. I'll be fine when we're safe." Izuku responded. They saw the villain fly away, finally defeated by Tokoyami's rampaging Quirk and prepared to fight it.

"Todoroki! Use your fire to weaken him!" Aizawa said. Todoroki activated his left side, the fire making Dark Shadow shrink somewhat, raising an arm to crush him.

"If you wanna kill it dead... you do like this!" Bakugou yelled as he flew in, using his explosions to blind Dark Shadow, and he kept flashing until the Quirk was gone, Tokoyami landing on the floor drained of energy.

"T...Thank you." He said, coughing.

"Kacchan! We need to group around him, make sure the villains can't get him!" Izuku said, as Momo finally appeared.

"There was a villain who could create gas during the test of courage, but 1-B was able to take care of him." An injured Momo said, turning to the students and Aizawa. "We need to circle around Bakugou-san, and make sure he's safe!"

"I can take care of myself!" Bakugou yelled, until Izuku spoke up.

"I know you can, but you're their target. We have to be completely sure that you're safe." Izuku said. Momo placed a medical brace and bandages on Izuku's damaged arm, as they formed a tight circle around the explosive teen. Making their way back to the main camp. As they moved, a quick shadow passed overhead. They tightened formation, only to grow confused when they felt each other's backs. They turned around to see Bakugou missing, then to the source of a villainous cackle.

"Stupid heroes, you let him slip away so easily. Now watch as for my next trick, I make him disappear!" Said a villain with a mask and a magician theme, holding a small orb between his fingers. He dropped it into his sleeve and began to dart through the tree line.

"Momo, can you make a slingshot large enough for one person?" Izuku asked. She nodded, making the slingshot and attaching it to two adjacent trees. "Shoji-san, I need you to pull it back.

"Midoriya-san!" Uraraka said, as she and Tsuyu appeared. "We just fought a crazy female villain. What's happening?"

"Uraraka-san, the villains have Kacchan. I need you to do me a favor, and use your Quirk on me." He said. She complied, and he activated Wrath, much easier than his rage form due to Sixth Sense. He was launched like a cannonball through the air, making a mad dash through the trees in hot pursuit of the villain as soon as he was able to find stable footing in the trees.

"Catch!" The villain said, throwing an orb at Izuku. He was about to catch it until it opened, the boxer forced to jump over a wave of blue fire from a villain with purple scars and stitches on his body.

 **"You won't take him!"** Izuku yelled, jumping even closer to the villain.

"You may have me, but do you know which one's your friend?" He said, pulling out two orbs. Izuku's eyes widened, and then lowered into a glare.

 **"Who else did you take?!"** He yelled, until an energy sphere slammed into the villain's hand, making him drop the orb. When it fell, the unconscious form of Ragdoll was on the floor.

"Nobody else." A voice from the side said. Both turned to see Samus in her orange and red armor, smoking arm cannon pointed towards the villain. She sprinted towards the man as Izuku charged, both intending to attack until he disappeared with his hat falling to the ground. They landed confused, turning around to see him running.

"So long, heroes!" He yelled. Samus, in a quick moment of planning used her energy whip in her cannon to grab Izuku and fling him once again at the villain, who was running towards a black portal. Izuku barreled through the air and slammed a fist into the man, forcing him to the ground to drop the orb.

 **"Oh no you don't!"** Izuku said, grabbing the orb. When it opened, he was surprised by a sudden tackle from behind, revealing a blonde villain in a schoolgirl outfit and a strange neck piece, a knife in her hand pointed above his neck.

"Hi cutie, my name's Toga! I think you bleeding every fight is cute, but cutting you will make you _so_ much cuter." She said. The magician stood, grabbing the now released Bakugou as they started leaving through the portal.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled, outside of his new form. Toga jumped through the portal when the others started to appear, and the boxer froze at his old friend's next words.

"Deku... don't. It's not worth it." Bakugou said as he disappeared, the portal now gone as if it never existed.

On his knees and full of despair, Izuku Midoriya could only do one thing. He raised his head to the heavens, eyes shut tight as he roared in anguish at losing his childhood friend.

 _'Today was a success in that we were able to defend ourselves without casualties, but in that moment... we lost more than we could ever know.'_

 **...**

 **A/N: Another chapter is up! Yeah, no rematch between Akuma and Izuku, but I hope that this was a suitable enough replacement. If it wasn't obvious with the super move, then Izuku's new form is based off of Asura from Asura's Wrath. Haven't played it, but I love what I've seen of it.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow and maybe a favorite, and I do so hope you leave a review! Your reviews help me be a better writer.**

 **To those people who wonder why I added Melissa instead of making it purely DekuMomo: I love Melissa. I love her character, her chemistry with Deku, and her ability to relate to him. She's at a tie for best girl in Izuku's peers for me. I wanted to add her because that both A) lets me explore her character more, and B) gives me an excuse to say I'm one of the few to write a Deku x Melissa pairing in a fic where Izuku and her follow the (mostly) canon storyline. Did I mention I love Melissa?**

 **...Omake (Spike)...**

"What did they teach him back in camp?" Sero asked, him and the class watching in shock.

Within UA, Nezu installed a new training room. It was large and spacious, with a large platform in the middle of the room suspended by a retracting walkway and metal pipes. Holes were in the ceiling to dispense featureless robots, made within the holes they dropped from. The purpose of the facility was for endurance fighting, with a large display screen to show the current fighter's eliminations and total time until they landed on the trampolines below. 1-A was currently using this facility, more specifically their resident boxer.

He was punching and kicking left and right, robots flying from his blows with only few making it back. The boxer was testing out some new moves Samus and Little Mac taught him, improving his aerial combat. When launched out of the stage he used One For All to jump off the air itself, then either a Jolt Haymaker or deactivate one of his gloves to use his tape like a whip, flinging himself up and quickly re-wrapping it with the Full Gauntlets.

How he tested the new moves was that he would launch robots off of the platform, and then chase them off if the stage as they flew off. When they tried to get back on, he would do one of three things. When he was facing in front of them, he would swing his arm in front of him in an overhead arc to slam the enemy into the floor below.

Sometimes he would turn back to them before jumping off after them. When this happened he would do something similar to his forward haymaker, turning his body backwards and slamming them into the floor below with his fist.

When they were above him, he would just slam both feet downwards on their heads before using a jump or whip back to the main training area.

"Hit 'em with the funny aerials!" Said Kaminari, laughing with satisfaction at the sound every time Izuku's air attacks landed.

"It's like Supreme Bash Cousins!" Mineta said. "He's jumping after them and finishing the job with spikes!" Watching the boxer grin as he slammed another robot into the ground with a backwards punch.

"For once Mineta-kun, I agree with you." Iida said, as Izuku's K.O. count was skyrocketing into the sixties. The boxer was grinning the entire time, taking ten hits and throwing them back twice as hard. After a total of one hundred and fifty knockouts in one hour and fifteen minutes, Izuku was finally beaten by the overwhelming numbers, laughing as his tired form bounced off of the trampolines below.

"That was fun! I wanna do it again!" Izuku laughed, as he made his way back to the observation deck.

"Perhaps another time Young Midoriya. We still have some other students to go through." All Might said. The top three contenders remotely close to his score were Bakugou, who was beaten when he ended up overusing his Quirk, Sero, due to his tape serving as a great recovery and combat option, and Mina, who set up two pools of acid next to her, only beaten when too many jumped over her traps and knocked her down. After the session the students returned to the Heights Alliance building as a class, most made their way immediately to showers or to bed. For one couple in particular, it was something similar to the latter.

"Izuku, you need to take better care of yourself when training." Momo said, poking at one bruise Izuku had acquired from the recent training.

"My bad. I was just caught up with testing out some new moves I learned. I promise that I'll try not to go too overboard next time in training." He said, as she poked at another.

"You better." Momo said, with a pout he found adorable. "I can't cuddle you when you're too busy hissing in pain all night."

"Fine, fine." Izuku said, chuckling. The couple then fell asleep, with 1-A learning a very important lesson: When fighting Izuku Midoriya, _don't_. He's just as dangerous in the air as he is on land.

 **...**

 **A/N: So basically, Izuku Midoriya with Little Mac's ground game, King K. Rool back air, Mario forward air, Wii Fit down air, and Joker grappling hook. It is the most evil and most fun sounding character ever.**

 **P.S.: Hey y'all. I'm writing this a little over two weeks after the Dragon Quest heroes were added to Smash, and _hoooo boy_. I thought this idea was broken, and then I played Hero.**


	24. Round 24

**Knock Out!**

 **Round 24: A Hero's Final Battle**

 **A/N: Big thanks to Theartofgaf on Instagram for creating the cover for this story! More about that below.**

 **...**

The next time Izuku Midoriya opened his eyes was in a hospital bed. Sitting up slowly, he noticed that his right arm was now healed, albeit not fully due to the remaining bandages. Feeling a weight on his lap he looked down to see Momo, who was sleeping. He placed a hand on her head, smiling knowing that she was alright, before turning his head to the side and seeing the doctor who has been helping his mom.

"Hey there, kid." He said. "You had quite the battle, huh?"

"Yeah..." Izuku said, remembering everything that happened before he had passed out.

"I have some bad news for you." The doctor said. "When you fought, your body was forcing more adrenaline than it could handle through you to suppress the pain from your broken arm. I'm afraid if you shatter your arm to that extent again, then you're not going to be able to use that arm again. You can imagine what would happen to your boxing and hero careers if it happens again."

"I know. I just... that was the only option I had left."

"And I respect you for that decision. It was simply a warning." He replied. "How's mom?"

"She's still comatose, and the poison's not spreading any further. We would do an operation on her, but it's so deep into her system already that even the best medical quirks wouldn't be able to save her from the aftermath of the operation. Your friends from the camp incident are also fine as well, before you ask."

"Thank you doctor." Izuku said.

"You're welcome Izuku." He said, leaving the room as a group made their way inside.

"Midoriya, are you all right?" Todoroki asked, as he was accompanied by Mineta, Kirishima, and Mina.

"We were so worried when we saw you loaded onto the ambulance!" Mina said.

"I brought you a melon." Mineta commented, placing it on the table next to his hospital bed.

"I'm fine now guys. Thanks for the visit." He said, feeling Momo stir from his lap, raising her head sleepily for a second and waking up immediately upon seeing Izuku awake.

"Izuku!" She said, crashing into him and trapping him in an embrace. "I was so worried when I saw your injuries!" He wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head into her raven locks.

"I'm fine Momo. I'm right here." He said, the group giving them a moment.

"I'm glad you're alright bro. Though there is still the issue of Baku-bro..." Kirishima said, and Izuku's eyes immediately became filled with regret.

"Why'd you have to bring that up!" Mina said, thwacking him.

"He was right there when he was captured. You don't know what that does to someone." Todoroki added, turning back to Izuku. "Midoriya, Yaoyorozu was able to stick a tracker on one of the villains from the attack, and we think it will lead to Bakugou. Kirishima-san and I have a plan to save him. If you want to join, then meet us outside." Todoroki said, him and Kirishima leaving. Mina and Mineta remained for a moment longer, until they returned to their homes. Momo recognized the glint in her boyfriend's eyes, and knew immediately what he wanted.

"You want to join them, don't you?" She asked, and Izuku looked at his hands, specifically the new scars on his right arm from his fight against Muscular.

"I was... I was _right there_ Momo. He was just a few centimeters away from my reach, and I failed. I let him get captured."

"But Izuku, it-"

"Wasn't my fault? I was literally at my strongest at that moment. Stronger than that. Even then, I couldn't save him." He then tilted his head towards hers, tears in his eyes as he recalled the events of I-Island. "What kind of hero am I, who can barely save one person just to fail at saving another? I was only able to save you from Wolfram back in I-Island because he let you go to distract me. I barely saved Kota-kun during the villain attack because of a last minute power boost that couldn't even save Kacchan." He sighed, a glint in his eyes surprising Momo despite his self-deprecating words.

"However, despite all of that... I still want to be a hero. I still want to save Kacchan. My dream is to save people, and if I couldn't do that, then what kind of hero would I be?" Izuku said.

"But Izuku, even with Todoroki-kun and Kirishima-kun, going to challenge the entire League of Villains is suicide!" She said. "What would I do if you died?!" She said, turning to tears.

"Momo, I never said I was going to join them to _fight_ the League." Izuku replied. She looked up confused, seeing him with a small smile on his face. "I said I wanted to save Kacchan, not fight the League. I promise that I won't go looking for a fight, as long as you give me the okay."

After about a minute of thinking, the girl made her decision.

"I trust you. I'll allow it, on _one_ condition." She replied.

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"You allow me to watch over you." She said, and Izuku motioned for her to explain. "I was going to go to help them with the tracker, and yes, I know you promised to not go and fight the League, but this time I want to help. You were left alone to fend off that powerful villain while we were dealing with the rest, and after that you were only a hair away from saving him. I want to make sure that this time when we save him, we save him. And since I know you wouldn't accept me trying to prevent you from going, you need someone to keep you from breaking yourself again." She said. He gently got off the bed, standing her up with him.

"Of course." He responded, smiling towards her. He changed out of his hospital clothes into some fresh ones, as he and Momo both exited the hospital to meet Todoroki and Kirishima.

"So, you've come to join us?" Todoroki asked. Momo was about to respond, until they heard Iida bolting his way towards them, specifically Izuku and Todoroki.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" Iida yelled at the group of four, facing Izuku and Todoroki. "Did you not learn from Hosu?! You're yoing to get yourselves all killed!" Izuku was about to respond to his concerns until by reflex he dodged and countered an incoming punch, stopping himself from attacking Iida. "None of you are willing to listen to my concerns into consideration over this. You're planning to go out and save Bakugou-san, but what then? What if you all end up severely injured? It would be Hosu all over again, and you would have not learned from my mistakes." Todoroki walked up to Iida, who was now hunched over slightly, tears of frustration forming.

"Iida-kun, we were never planning to engage the villains." He said, making Iida quickly look up in surprise.

"We're doing this covert!" Kirishima said.

"I came along to make sure Izuku did not get injured again, and I will do so for all of us." Momo added, satisfying Iida somewhat.

"I said this to Momo earlier, but I still feel guilty for his capture." Izuku said. "I have this feeling that I still need to save him, but we will not engage in combat."

"Then let me join you." Iida said, causing Izuku To smile, and Todoroki as well by a small amount. "Yaoyorozu-san will need help keeping you three honest to your words."

"Thanks you, Iida-kun." Izuku said.

"Hold it right there, ribbit." The group of five heard, turning to see Tsuyu.

"You guys... you guys aren't thinking straight." She said. "I know we just came out of a deadly situation, but you all need to remain level headed." She took a deep breath. "Leave it to the professionals. If you guys keep thinking emotionally and go through with this, you'll be no better than villains." They froze at that blunt statement, but Izuku remained resolute.

"Asui-san, I'm sorry. We can't just sit around and wait, not when Kacchan's life is still in danger." The boxer said. "We could leave the professionals to handle this, but we have to do this." Tsuyu gave them one last look before turning around and returning to the hospital to check up on the rest of the class.

"Some of the others thought the same." Todoroki said. "They said we were getting in over our heads."

"I can understand why." Izuku responded. "It's a very dangerous plan we've enacted. Either way, we've made our choice. Let's go." The group of five then started to venture out, following the blinking dot on Momo's phone which was connected to the tracker. They eventually made their way onto a train, arriving in the Kanegawa Prefecture of Yokohama City.

"The League's hideout is nearby." Momo said. She looked to her right, seeing a clothing store. "We should buy some disguises so they wouldn't recognize." The others nodded and went in, getting new clothes and some extra items to disguise themselves. Izuku came out dressed in a thin open black jacket with a pocket on the left shoulder, with a hooded grey jacket underneath to cover his hair. He also had on a pair of sunglasses and some Makeup courtesy of Momo to hide his noticeable freckles. He also had a pair of jeans and simple gray shoes to finish the look, arriving to see Kirishima dresses like Kaminari but with horns, and both Iida and Todoroki dressed as if the worked at a bar. He then turned to Momo, freezing up when he saw her disguise, as it somehow made her even hotter than usual. Feeling his haze from behind his sunglasses Momo then decided to keep the outfit for later use.

"Couldn't you have... made us disguises instead of us having to buy them?" Izuku asked, trying to distract himself from staring.

"I need to put money into this economy to keep it functioning!" She responded quickly, her little stomp and excited smile only making it more adorable.

 _'She totally just wanted to buy clothes with us.'_ Todoroki and Izuku thought. Suddenly they saw a large screen on one of the nearby buildings show a live broadcast, where Nezu, Aizawa, and Vlad were standing in front of the press.

"We at UA would like to offer an apology to not just the Bakugou family, but to all of Japan. You send children to study and become the next defenders of society, yet we failed to protect a student from being captured. Rest assured that we at UA are working closely with the police and heroes to bring him back." Nezu and the other two on the screen gave an apologetic bow, as one reporter spoke up.

"How it UA going to protect it's students after this event?" She asked.

"We are going to increase campus security and improve our school's existing security measures. People didn't seem to buy that in the crowd watching, yelling for more than that for the future.

"We should get going." Iida said, the others nodding and continuing their journey to the League hideout. They eventually made their way to what looked like a warehouse, covered in weeds and vines at the front.

"That's probably a disguise for the hideout." Izuku said. Suddenly they saw two figures staggering their way towards the group.

"Quick, think of something!" Izuku said. Kirishima then grabbed Todoroki and pretended to laugh, the disguised son of Endeavor quickly catching on. Iida then pretended to be the one who told the joke, laughing with them. Meanwhile, Momo grabbed Izuku and slammed her lips against his, while both were in a mix of enjoying the kiss and watching out for the two drunks, who walked past them a moment later. Momo then pulled away to Izuku's disappointment, and the group then decided to move to the back of the base to avoid further detection. The group decided to check over a wall into the warehouse by having two of them stand on the shoulders of two others. Kirishima was watching on Iida's shoulders, while Momo was supported by Izuku. Unlike Iida, Izuku was blind because of this, specifically since Momo's skirt was covering every inch of his field of vision. He then made the mistake of looking up, eyes bulging. Above him was a pair of black panties, and while they did cover up everything it did nothing to ease him since he knew what was underneath.

 _'Focus on the mission, Izuku!'_ He yelled at himself in his head, face bursting red until she told him to let her down.

"It should be right there." Momo said, pointing inside.

"Remember that if there is combat, I will not hesitate to pull us away from the scene." Iida said.

"Hold on a moment." Izuku said. He then jumped over the wall and used One for All to silently speed his way to the window. Taking a look inside he saw tubes. Rows upon rows of tubes lined the walls, each one filled with liquid and dark figures.

"Are those...?" Momo asked, eyes widening under her sunglasses. The others thought the same, when Izuku vocalized their thoughts.

"This facility... it's where the League keeps their Nomus."

 **...Meanwhile, Inside the Real Hideout...**

"Like Hell I'm joining you fugly ducklings." Bakugou said, arms ready against the League. Shigaraki had released him and tried to recruit him to their ranks, but that had failed. They were stuck in a stand off: Tomura knowing words wouldn't be enough to convince him. He turned slightly to a black screen on a video chat.

"Sensei, I'll need your help with this A-rank challenge." Shigaraki said, to which the voice from the screen made a pleased hum.

"A wise decision. I'll be on the way there soon." He said. The call ended, and Shigaraki turned to the glaring Bakugou.

"See? It's hopeless. You might as well let yourself join us." The villains then began to slowly approach, stopping only when Bakugou began to speak.

"Join? Join you losers? No way in hell am I doing that." Bakugou said. "A hero is a winner, and a villain is a loser, that is a fact of life. My goal is to be an even greater hero than All Might, the greatest winner of all , so there's no way I'm joining you fucks!" Shigaraki and the others began to advance, before a sudden knock at the door stopped them all.

"Someone order a large pizza from Pizza-la?" A voice from behind the door asked. The villains looked at each other for a sec, until Shigaraki groaned.

"I thought the guy would take at least ten more minutes." He then remembered that he didn't order from there, and responded.

"Who the hell is this?" The villain asked. The door knob began to jiggle with the sound of someone opening the lock, when suddenly the wall next to the door broke.

"SMAAAAAAASH!" The number one hero yelled, fist immediately colliding with Spinner's face as the lizard villain was pushed away. The door then opened to reveal the pro hero Edgeshot, who possessed a Quirk that allowed him to manipulate and fold his body with ease, something he used efficiently alongside his ninja motif.

"Pizza time." He said, opening the door to reveal a large group of armored police officers. "Not only do we have help with the police, Endeavor and other high-ranking heroes are surrounding the perimeter. I suggest you turn yourselves in."

All Might then turned to Bakugou, and his smile widened slightly.

"Young Bakugou, I commend you for staying brave in this situation. But fear not! I am here." The then turned back to the villains.

"Shigaraki Tomura, you were naive to underestimate us. Now, you are surrounded. Give up."

"Heh. You really think we're outnumbered? Kurogigi, summon the Nomus." Shigaraki said.

"Shigiraki-san... I can't." The mist man said, to his surprise.

"Why not?!" He yelled.

"The Nomus... aren't there. None of them are there." He said.

At the warehouse, Mount Lady was seen in the warehouse, in the roof to be more accurate. She had caved in the roof of the building, and removing Nomu tanks as other pros stormed the warehouse. Izuku and his group watched in shock, shaking it off when they saw helicopters nearby, running towards the scene.

"All Might... I refuse." Shigaraki said. "This is just the beginning of the League. We'll grow stronger and game end you and this shitty society. Kurogiri! Warp us out of here!" Edgeshot then shot a thin limd into Kurogiri's metal body, rendering him unconscious.

"This is where you shall taste defeat!" All Might yelled, until suddenly black liquid began to appear out of nowhere. To the surpride of everyone in the room, it began to spawn Nomus. All Might moved to grab Bakugou, but he was grabbed by the liquid and disappeared before he could save him.

"We need reinforcements!" Kamui Woods said on his intercom, but receiving no answer. He was confused for a moment, before looking outside and realizing why. The police and heroes were currently in a mess of their own, having Nomus outside as well as inside to battle.

Shigaraki grinned at this, knowing that his master was here.

The area between the warehouse and the bar, as well as the buildings themselves suddenly exploded, a giant crater forming. In the center was a man in a black suit, with a respirator helmet covering his head. He stood calmly in the center, the black liquid then covering the League members and sending them away.

"All Might, you disappoint me." The man said. "Tomura was finally beginning to think for himself. He was beginning to become a leader of his own accord, one that I had no need to assist in leadership, until you showed up." The man then released a wave of killer intent that stunned everyone still at the scene. The group of five that had come to save Bakugou had frozen behind their cover as well, fear penetrating them down to their very souls as they felt the raw power of the man.

 _'All Might said that All for One was his nemesis, but in the future, I have to deal with THAT?!'_ Izuku thought, twice as scared at the others knowing his future.

Four large Nomus surrounded All Might, restraining him in their grasp as All for One slowly began to approach, until the hero broke free with an Oklahoma Smash. In a black puddle in front of the nemesis of All Might, Bakugou and the members of the League emerged.

"Katsuki Bakugou, Tomura, I'm sorry." All for One said. "Tomura, you just have to try again. Your Vanguard Action Squad is still with you. Try and try again until you succeed, my successor. It is for your sake, after all Katsuki Bakugou, you are still important to me. I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused." Izuku broke free from the paralysis of his fear for a moment to realize something.

 _'They don't know we're here!'_ He thought. He knew that he couldn't just jump in against the villains, but he had to at least try. He began to charge up, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Iida shaking his head.

"ALL FOR ONE!" All Might yelled, appearing in the skies over the villain. He rocketed down towards the earth with a fist raised, but the man blocked it and pushed him away. "I'm going to take everything back from you, villain!" He yelled.

"Hmm, does that mean you're going to try and kill me once more?" All for One asked in response, sending the League and Bakugou through a portal through forcing Kurogiri's Quirk to activate. After another clash of attacks, All Might and All for One stood in a stand off.

"You've gotten weaker, All Might." The villain said.

"As have you, old man." The hero responded. "I _will_ save Young Bakugou. And this time, I won't do the same thing I did five years ago. This time for certain, I will arrest you _and_ your League of Villains!" All Might then charged, not towards All for One but towards Katsuki Bakugou, who was fending off the rest of the League. Before he could make it however, he was sent away due to a large blast of energy.

 **...Behind The Wall...**

"All Might won't be able to go all out as long as Kacchan's still there. I might have an idea on how to rescue Kacchan without fighting." Izuku said, gathering their attention. "If we can get above them, only Kacchan will have the ability to reach us. However, it needs to be someone he hangs around with enough to trust."

"I do tent to hang around Bakugou-kun, but that is mostly to contain his behavior witht he help of Uraraka-san." He said.

"Then it has to be Kirishima-san." Izuku said.

"Wait, why me?" Kirishima asked.

"You went with him to the I-Island Expo, remember? You're the closest thing to a friend that he has. We need you. Please." Izuku said, and the red-haired teen nodded.

"It's a gamble, but with All Might out htere, this is our best chance." Iida said.

"Alright, let's do this." He said.

"Torodoki-kun! On my signal, I need you to make a large ice ramp. Iida-kun! Grab Kirishima-kun, and we'll be able to get to Kacchan!" Todoroki nodded, preparing his Ice side. Momo made a communicator for Izuku for confirmation after they've rescued Bakugou. Izuku grabbed one side of Kirishima, charging up fifteen percent, while Iida was on the other charging up his Recipro Burst. Kirishime then activated Hardening to protect them, as the trio started to move. They flew through the air like a rocket, flying high above the crater and into All for One's line of vision. He prepared to use a combination of rocket hand, laser palm, and tracking projectiles to take them out, but a fist to the helmet by All Might protected him. Bakugou also took notice, grinning at the yell he heard.

"GRAB ON BRO!" Kirishima yelled, as Bakugou was about to get grabbed by Shigaraki. He blasted away the hand villain, and used his Explosion quirk to rocket his way towards them, grabbing Kirishima's hand with a grin and the words "Shitty-Hair."

"Damn it." All for One said, as Magne launched Compress towards them. He was about to make it, but was intercepted by a giant hand swatting him back to the ground, courtesy of an injured Mount Lady.

"Get him out of here kids! We've got this!" She yelled at them, before shrinking back down and passing out.

"Don't launch me! LAUNCH ME HARD!" Twice yelled, as Spinner and Magne prepared to launch him next. However, swift kicks impacted all three due to Gran Torino appearing.

"Damn it. That kid's starting to act more and more like him..." The elderly hero said, preparing to engage Shigaraki and Toga. The flying group of four were able to land safely, Momo and Todoroki arriving a few moments later to join them and watch the battle.

"Shigaraki Tomura... you're my successor. Finish the battle which I have started." All for One said, forcefully activating Kurogiri's Quirk and warping the League away, despite Tomura's furious objections.

 **...Moments Later...**

All Might and All for One stood apart from each other on opposite ends of the burning rubble of buildings, All Might's trademark grin only there superficially now, hiding the raw anger within him. He then attacked, dust and dirt blowing away as he charged at the villain. The punch he threw was blocked, as well as his next attempted kick. All Might then tried releasing a barrage of punches, which All for One countered with a barrage of his own punches that canceled out each and every one. All Might jumped back, punching the air to launch a wave of wind at the villain, who remained in place by activating Iron Legs.

When All Might charged again, All for One used a Transmission Quirk to send Gran Torino in front of him, forcing All Might to stop his attack to prevent it from hitting his teacher.

"All Might, you can't even fathom how much I hate you. You've brought down the only people I could trust, and you've almost taken even my successor away from me. I've only sunken deeper, while you've risen to the top of society. No longer shall this stand." All for One then charged a purple orb in one of his hands, intent on blowing both of them away. All Might, thinking fast, grabbed Gran Torino and threw him aside, using a Detroit Smash to cancel out the incoming blast.

"That boy..." All for One noticed, seeing a green haired child with something in his eyes other than fear. Vocalizing his thoughts, he spoke as he continued to dodge and block incoming attacks. "I can see it in his eyes: Your fire. He is your successor. Very Interesting. It seems like Tomura will have a great challenge against of him in the future." He then pushed All Might away, a realization coming to mind.

"It seems I've created a large amount of destruction." All for One said, looking around, a grin in his voice. I wonder how many civilians I have to put in your way to keep you from fighting with your full power?"

"Don't you dare!" All Might yelled, rushing towards the villain again. Using a mix of two speed Quirks, one reflex Quirk, and attempted to block All Might's incoming left uppercut, yet it was a feign at the last possible second, a trick learned from Kaito and Izuku. It became a hard right cross that decimated the man's mask, sending him skidding a short distance back. "I shall end your reign of terror and violence once and for all!" When the man turned his face back to All Might, the news cameras revealed that the face was barely even a face. Everything above his mouth was simply a mess of melted skin that showed no nose or eyes.

"All Might!" Gran Torino yelled, as the Number One Hero's face began to deflate, the left half already in its deflated state.

"All bark and no bite. Such words reminds me of your weakling of a predecessor, Nana Shimura." All for One said, suddenly blocking and pushing back an enraged All Might.

"You have no right to say her name!" He yelled, running in for another punch that was blocked and deflected, throwing another.

"She spoke dearly of her ideals and motivation, yet she was too weak to back them up with strength." He chuckled as he dodged and backed up. purposefully making his voice louder so All Might could hear every word. "Such uselessness reflected her death: shameful and embarrassing for a hero." All Might was past his boiling point, charging up the remainder of One for All in him to defeat the villain in front of him.

"One for All... I can sense it in you. It's nothing but embers, isn't it? That makes my job easier. I will crush your mind before destroying the faith of your followers, and then kill you in the most gruesome of ways for taking away what I hold closest to me." All for One grinned, suddenly firing a laser blast that passed him. All Might grew confused for a millisecond, only to realize that a woman was trapped under rubble in the path of the laser. In a burst of speed, the hero blocked the blast with his body, that defense and the burst of speed sapping the remainder of his time and forcing him to return to his normal form, the public still not knowing due to the dust and steam.

When it finally cleared however, the world froze at the sight of All Might's true form. They saw the skinny man for who he truly was, and All for One relished the looks towards his enemy.

 _'T...They know...'_ Izuku thought with dread, knowing that All Might's greatest secret was now revealed to the world.

"Finally, you're no longer wearing that disgusting power. And now the world can see you for what you truly are, All Might: A weak liar posing for the people as a hero, yet now you barely even possess the strength to hide such a pitiful body from the world." He sneered, yet All Might's determined blue eyes still shined with life, as he clenched his right fist.

"Though my body may be weak and fading, though I may be losing power, I shall not falter as the Symbol of Peace! I do not care that the world has been exposed to my rotting body. As long as this broken husk of a man can still save people, **_I AM STILL THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!"_** He yelled. **_"AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO TAKE EVEN A FRAGMENT OF THAT AWAY FROM ME!"_**

"Hmm. It seems that I may have to break your spirit now before I can kill you the way I desire." A sudden thought came to his head, his grin widening. "Before I kill you, I have something I would like for you to hear."

"Are you aware that Tomura Shigaraki is your former master's grandchild?" The villain grinned.

"Wha-"

"Yes. I recall picking him up when nobody else would. How does it feel, All Might? All this time, I've been thinking about how much that fact would disturb you. I created the perfect opportunity for you two to meet, and you mercilessly beat him into submission, didn't you? Without knowing a thing, all the while shining that triumphant smile of yours."

"You're lying..." All Might said, anger growing and smile fading as the villain continued to speak.

"It's the truth. You understand, don't you? This is the kind of thing I would do." He said. "Huh. That's weird, All Might." The villain then mocked his former master's words by pushing up his cheeks in a fake smile. The false smile was not shown due to the man's mask, but the effect was still the same. "What happened to that smile of yours?" He asked.

"Help me, PLEASE!" The trapped civilian screamed from behind him, fear overcoming every sense due to the withered Symbol standing against the world's most powerful villain. Another beam flew towards them, as All Might raised his arms, intent on protecting the civilian to his last breath.

"That smile... it belongs to the people who he supports!" Gran Torino yelled, kicking a large rock in the way of the beam, nullifying it. "Their smiling faces are what allows the Symbol of Peace to do his duty!"

"Don't worry about civilians, All Might. We're still here to help." Tiger said, releasing the woman All Might was protecting from under the collapsed building, an injured Mount Lady holding it up long enough for her to escape before dropping it, returning to her normal size..

"I can't believe this has been what prevented me from becoming number one. Even then, defeat him All Might!" Endeavor yelled, the rest watching screaming along with the heroes to show their support for All Might.

"Enough sentiments. It's time we finished this." All for One released a final blast of energy, pushing away the heroes that were in the crater, leaving just himself and All Might. Suddenly his right arm began to grow, flesh covering flesh, metal and muscle squirming in between to create an arm roughly the same size as the rest of his body, if not larger than that. "Springlike limbs, four Kinetic Boosters, three Strength Enhancers." A red aura of power surrounded the now floating villain, who scowled behind the remnants of his mask. "I will slay you with the ultimate Quirk combination!" He charged at All Might, who blocked the punch with a half-inflated body, his right arm the only muscled limp protecting him against the incoming attack.

"To resist in such a pathetic attempt at life..." All for One said, pushing against the weak punch.

 _'I can't die yet!'_ All Might thought, the giant fist coming towards him again. He narrowly avoided it, the fist a centimeter from contact as he charged into All for One's guard. _'I have to be there to teach him! Until he becomes the next symbol in my stead,_ ** _I AM NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!'_**

 _'I miscalculated, All Might.'_ He was suddenly struck by a left, as All Might's left arm was currently powered by muscle. The cross punch was something Nana had taught him early on in basic training, but spending time observing Kaito and Izuku's training, he had secretly taken lessons and mastered this move. _'One for All... it is nothing but embers left compared to how it was years ago, yet...'_

"That one was weak!" The villain yelled.

"That's because my back wasn't in that one!" The Hero yelled, his now purple right arm drawing back. His right arm, legs, and chest inflated into his muscle form, as he prepared his final move. _'Just as it was then, One for All refuses to weaken in the face of overwhelming odds.'_ All for One had to commend the Quirk he indirectly created, for even as embers it was still as strong as when his brother first held it all those years ago.

 _'The seven wielders before me, give me the strength to finish this!'_ All Might closed in, his next words restoring hope across not just Japan, but the world. Behind him was an explosion from a missed counter All for One fired with his other inflated arm, yet this did nothing to deter the hero from fulfilling his duty.

"I shall finish what my successors have given their lives to accomplish!" All Might's fist was now inches away from All for One, a brilliant light escaping from his body as fist inched closer and closer towards the villain. With every last drop of One for All that was left in him pushed beyond their limits, All Might pushed himself to the brink. "Farewell, All for One! **UNITED STATES OF..."** The punch connected, the villain being carried with it as the impact making the Earth shake. The attack carried All for One into the floor, taking on the full force of eight generations of One for All in a second crater. Wind, rubble, light, all erupted in a final explosion, as only one word could be heard across the entire planet.

 ** _"SMASH!"_** A tornado formed from the impact, pushing away anyone too close to the battleground, and even shooting so far up as to forcing the news helicopters to fly away or else be taken away by the current of wind. When it cleared, and all was finally over, the bottom of the new crater revealed the hope of Japan.

 _'And farewell to you, One for All...'_ All Might was seen at the bottom of the crater, eyes shadowed out as he fully returned to his deflated form, the embers of One for All completely gone within him. He raised his damaged right arm in victory, All for One laying at his feet unconscious. The entirety of the world remained silent, as he then turned to one of the many cameras filming him. Izuku Midoriya's eyes began to fill with tears, yet not the way that the rest of the planet was at his final words as the Symbol of Peace. All Might pointed his once raised hand towards the camera, his eyes maintaining that same glare from against All for One as he said his final words as The Symbol of Peace.

"You're Next."

 **...**

 **A/N: And this chapter is done! I'm decently satisfied by how this fight played out. It's probably a little short, and I feel like ther e was a bit more dialogue than fight, but what can ya do, y'know? I get more and more excited each and every chapter I get closer to the Overhaul Arc, because boy do I have an idea for it that I've been wanting to put in for a** ** _long_** **while, one that I hope you too will enjoy.**

 **Anyways, leave a follow and a favorite, but also please leave a review! Every review helps me become a better writer!**

 **P.S. Once again I want to give a** ** _huge_** **shoutout to Theartofgaf for making the absolutely** ** _amazing_** **cover art he made for Knock Out. Go check him out on Instagram! He makes really good stuff there, and even made an entire MHA MCU! See 'ya next chapter. Later!**

 **BTW, heads up for the Omake:**

 **-Izuku does not have One for All.**

 **-The universe here is regular canon (mostly).**

 **-Deeper explanation will be provided at the end of the Omake.**

 **...Omake (Deku's Bizarre Quirk)...**

"Nice costumes, everyone!" All Might said, looking over the students of 1-A with pride. "Now you're all looking like heroes!" There was suddenly a problem, as one student was missing.

"Where is Midoriya-San?" Uraraka asked, the class turning to the sound of footsteps to see an incoming figure.

"Sorry I'm late! I just needed to make sure my costume was alright." The voice of Izuku Midoriya said, appearing in a strange outfit. He was wearing a light purple shirt that had a heart keyhole revealing his pecs. Two brooches on the outfit were a gold heart and a gold peace sign on the left and right, the zipper having a small blue ladybug design. For pants he had a slightly baggy pair of black pants held up by two green belts. One had a horseshoe buckle, and a green circle with a sun was the buckle of the other.

His hands were dawned with a pair of leather fingerless gloves that extended to just before the elbows, knuckles studded with gold.

Covering this outfit was a large black overcoat, the left side of the collar having a short gold chain. On the left forearm was a purple butterfly patch with a dagger replacing the body, and on the rear of his left shoulder, much like on his actual skin, was a purple star mark in the form of a patch.

"Woah, nice costume dude!" Kaminari said.

"Looking good, bro!" Kirishima added.

"Now that everyone is here, let us continue with the battle training!" All Might said. He explained the roulette system for choosing the teams of heroes and villains, Izuku being paired with Uraraka as heroes against Bakugou and Iida as villains.

"We have five minutes to analyze the building plan, Deku-kun." Uraraka said, pulling out the provided map of the building.

"We should also make a plan. I know that Kacchan will come after me, so I need to be a distraction so that you can intercept and reach the objective. Don't worry about the map, I have just the tool for the job." Izuku said. Suddenly his hair began to glow, an orange hairband appearing.

"Aerosmith!" He said, as his body began to glow with a blue aura. He held out his arms in a T shape as a red and yellow fighter plane suddenly shot out from his arms, a red radar held by a metal arm with a propellor in front of his face.

"Deku-kun, what is that?" She asked.

"Part of my Quirk." He replied, the plane flying around the building with a few rotations. When it rotated around the top floor, his radar showed two dots. "There are two carbon dioxide signatures from the top floor, so the weapon must be there." He concluded, holding his arms out again so that the plane landed on it like a runway, a cloud of dust appearing when the plane went behind his head.

"Wait, what is your Quirk anyways? From the Quirk Test, all we saw was physical enhancement." Uraraka said.

"I'll explain it in full to the class later. I wasn't holding back then, bit I can't be showing off everything I have at once, can I?" Izuku said with a smirk. The trial then begun. "Uraraka-san, I'll go in first to distract Kacchan. As soon as you hear explosions, make your way up to the top." He said, running in.

He made his way up to the second floor before hearing thundering footsteps, grinning.

"Soft and Wet." He said to himself, a sailor hat with a gold palm insignia appearing on his head. He stretched out his hand to the floor to release a plethora of blue bubbles with stars. "And now I shall take friction from the floor."

"DEKU!" Bakugou charged in to deliver a large right swing, but as soon as he stepped onto the floor he fell over and slid into the wall at a high speed. He returned friction to the floor s Bakugou stood up, face twisted into a large scowl. "The fuck did you do?!" He yelled.

"I used a part of my Quirk." Izuku said. "And with my Quirk, I will finally defeat you Kacchan!"

"You've always been a Quirkless loser. Just because you can make the floor slippery doesn't mean you're still not the shitty nerd below me!" He roared, right arm swinging in a large right arc, palm sparking with an explosion.

"Gold Experience!" His hair then glowed, the sailor hat replaced with three curls over his forehead, and a braided ponytail at the back. He extended his left fist to punch Bakugou's incoming right away, landing a sharp right to his face. "MUDA!"

"Deku, the fuck was tha-" Bakugou recovered from the punch, then noticed that Deku was... slow. Painfully slow, in fact. Bakugou grinned, dodging the next incoming punch with eager glee as he readied his palms. "I feel amazing! Thanks for the power-up, you useless fucking nerd! You just sealed your fate DEKU!" Bakugou prepared to launch a massive explosion to destroy the worthless stepping stone, but nothing came out.

 _'Wait, what?!'_ He thought, turning around to see his body still standing there. _'That's... me?! What the fuck is happening to me? I need to get back and-'_ Pain. The fist connected with a slow, agonizing pain spreading from his face to his entire form. _'I-It hurts! Shitty Deku is making me feel pain!'_ The punch sent him flying back, body hitting a wall before standing up again, sparking his palms to make sure he wasn't in the state he was earlier. "What the fuck did you do to me Deku!?"

"I simply overloaded your consciousness. The pain you felt was a hypersensitive consciousness made as a result of giving life to life." His hair returned to normal, and his next words threw Bakugou into a fit of pure rage.

"Kacchan, give up. This fight won't end well for you."

"Won't go well for me? WON'T GO WELL FOR ME?! STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT AND FIGHT ME!" He then aimed his left arm at Izuku, the pin on his gauntlet popping out.

"Young Bakugou, desist! You'll kill Young Midoriya if you hit him with that!" All Might yelled into their intercoms.

"It won't kill him if he dodges!" Bakugou said with a manic grin. A fireball the size of the entire hallway shot towards him, and his response was simple.

"Good grief." Izuku said, his hair glowing once more. On his head was a black hat with a palm insignia and a gold button, the black hat blending into his head to the point that one would not be able ti see where the hair began and the hat ended. "Star Platinum: The World!" The world suddenly flashed with a purple hue, before everything took on a dull grey color and froze to a standstill. Izuku was simply about to move out of the way and counter with an Ora rush, but turning around he saw a problem. Uraraka was there, probably waiting for a safe time to move up from the battleground until unfortunately being in the way of the explosion. Thinking fast, Izuku made his way to her, but the one and a half seconds of frozen time he was allowed only enabled him to get right in front of her before the explosion came barreling towards him once again, shielding Uraraka with his body as a last ditch attempt.

When the blast was over, the floor was in ruins. Walls were cracked and broken, revealing the sunlight from outside creeping in. The roof and floor had giant holes revealing the other sections of the building, and one pile of bricks from the broken building shook before revealing Izuku, with the entire back part of his costume, and some parts of his body, revealing to be severely burned. Ripped and tattered clothes melted onto raw muscle, and exposed skin was either burned, charred, or bleeding. He then released his grip, revealing Uraraka in perfect condition, a gold aura around her body. It then disappeared, the pompadour that formed on the boy's head disappearing as well.

"Young Bakugou, you are disqualified for-" "Don't stop... the match." Izuku interrupted, as All Might and the rest of 1-A grew confused. "I need to... prove that I'm not... weak. Not anymore..." He then turned to Uraraka, motioning for the shocked girl to continue with the mission.

"Hmm... I'll allow it. However! If Young Bakugou does that again, or if you are damaged further to a point that I believe you cannot fight, I will end the match immediately!" All Might said into their intercoms, and Izuku looked into Bakugou's eyes, an aura of raw resolve and determination shining deep within.

"Come at me, Kacchan. You wanted to prove who's stronger, right?" Izuku taunted, but Bakugou was frozen in place, for the first time feeling fear towards the heavily injured Izuku Midoriya.

 _'What is this feeling...'_ Bakugou's body refused to move, victim against the overwhelming force known as Izuku Midoriya. _'Am I... scared? Of Deku?!'_ The bloody and burned boy took a few more steps closer, and when Bakugou wanted to take a step forward and win, his body instead took a step back. Izuku took another forward, and Bakugot took another back. _'No! There is no way in Hell that I'm scared of fucking Deku!_ ' He forced himself to spark his palms, reassuring himself just enough to escape his fear.

"Shitty Deku, you think I won't continue to fight?!" Bakugou said. "I'll still show you yore place, no matter how fucked up you are!"

"Hermit Purple." Izuku said, a green headband appearing on his forehead.

"Aren't you listening?!"

"Yes, I am." Izuku said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Your next line is: Aren't you listening?! I said I'll kick your ass even through your injuries!"

"Aren't you listening?! I said I'll kick your ass even through your injuries!" Bakugou, and the rest of 1-A froze at the accuracy of the prediction, giving Izuku the opportunity to attack. His body glowed gold, hair gaining a purple tint. His left fingers were clenched, while his other by his face was clenched in a tight fist.

 **"My heart resonates! Heat enough to burn!"** Izuku released a deep breath, his body glowing even brighter with the gold aura. **"The beat of my blood is razor-sharp!"** Izuku clenched his other fist as Katsuki charged, a left palm centimeters from contact.

 **"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!"** Fists multiplied and struck multiple in angles as Izuku slammed shining fists into his opponent at blinding speeds. "ZURIYAAAA!" Izuku screamed with a final punch to the face blowing Bakugou away. "I'm not done yet!" Izuku then yelled. "Star Platinum: The World!" Time froze again, the hat once more appearing on his head. "Time to finish this." Izuku cracked his fists, and threw one back. **_"ORA!"_** The right cross landed on his face, Izuku turning around with one hand in his pocket, and the other on the brim of his hat. "Time has begun to move again." When time resumed, the added punch sent Bakugou rocketing away and slammed him into a wall, finally unconscious.

"What... was that?" The collective audience breathed out, witnessing the raw power contained within Izuku Midoriya.

"Objective... complete." Izuku said, coughing out some blood and saliva. He made his way slowly up the stairs to the top floor, where Iida and Uraraka, who were stuck in a game of cat and mouse for the objective, stopped at his entry.

"My goodness... Midoriya-san, overhearing the battle was intense, but... how can you even move?!" He asked, breaking his villain act at his arrival.

"It runs in the family." Izuku said, couching up some more blood. He then stood up straight the best he could, and spoke again.

"You should be sent to the nurse's office immediately!"

"Later. For not, I have a message for you. I, Izuku Midoriya, have a dream that I believe is just." His hair changed to the curls and the braid once more, a determined smile on his face. "And this dream is to defeat you, villain." Iida, despite his concerns about the boy's injuries, smiled beneath his helmet.

"And how will you do that, hero! I'm too fast for you to claim the bomb!" He said, his villain act returning.

"I have just the solution." Izuku charged at Iida, who moved out of the way of a punch. It struck the floor, as the boy ran around avoiding both Izuku and Uraraka.

"You cannot catch me, heroes-" Iida suddenly felt his foot wrapped in something, looking down to see his foot wrapped in vines, extending all the way to his torso and out of the way of the mufflers in his legs.

"I gave life to the rubble, turning some of it into vines. Face it villain, you lost." Iida attempted to power his way out of the vines, but was stopped then Uraraka floated above him and grabbed the bomb.

"HERO TEAM WINS!"

 **...**

 **A/N: Izuku's Quirk is that he has the powers of the seven Jojo Stands, as well as Hamon and Aerosmith. However, he can only use one at a time, and only has the physical power and abilities of the Stand rather than actually having a stand.**

 **He can activate his powers in two ways: Saying the Stand name, or saying the original user's catchphrase ("Your next line is," "Yare yare daze," etc.). For Hamon, he just has to breathe the Hamon way to switch to Jonathan and/or Joseph's powers.**

 **Originally I intended for Izuku to have every Stand minus a select few (Cheap Trick, Superfly, the gun stands), but that would be way more broken than he already is. Plus I was gonna do the King Crimson reveal on Bakugou, but the Onake is already roughly 3k words long in total. I might make another version of this where he has a different set of stands.**

 **He also has Requiem, but I had no place to put it here since it would just be cruel to Bakugou. When he is at the verge of death, Izuku can Requiem any stand power in his arsenal for an hour, unlocking the full power of their abilities. However, for the next week, he cannot use that stand power.**

 **When he takes on a former user's stand or Jonathan's Hamon, he gains two things: A signature object (tattoo, hat) or hairstyle of the character, and their personality.**

 **Backstory if someone wants to write this as a full story: After Part 8, the power of Stands were overshadowed by the rise of Quirks. With that, Stand powers gradually faded away, being excused as Quirks before being totally replaced. Inko Midoriya was a Joestar, and as a result of Izuku's Quirklessness and the tragedy of his youth the Joestar bloodline was resurrected in Izuku, who was the perfect vessel due to his heroic spirit and ties to the Joestar Bloodline. From there the former users train him like how in some other fics he's helped by former users of the power he inherits, allowing him to use their stand powers.**


	25. Round 25

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 25: Evolution and Exams**

 **8/29/19: Season 4 trailer is out, and holy hell am I hyped for Deku's three page ora.**

 **...**

After the final clash between All Might and his Arch-Nemisis, it appeared that the time of All Might has come to a close. One for All had fully disappeared from his body, no longer giving him the ability to be a hero anymore. As a result of one final press conference announcing his retirement, society changed. U.A. kept its dorms, but Nezu increased security by hiring the pro hero Hound Dog to patrol the perimeter of the school.

"I can't believe that All Might had to retire." Mina said, as all the students were now in the common room. Bakugou had gone to sleep to let the events of the past few days clear from his mind, and the rest of the class had decided to stay in the dorms and take some time to de-stress. Izuku was currently looking at his hands, remembering what his doctor had told him about stressing his arms and the consequences of overstressing them.

"Izuku? What's wrong?" Momo asked, the girl currently sitting next to him as they all were sitting in the lounge.

"I'm just worried about what the doctor said about my arm." Izuku said, flexing the fingers in his right hand. "I don't want to force myself too far and ruin both of my dreams, but at the same time I can't show less than everything I've got." Momo then hugged him and laid her head on his right shoulder, gently rubbing her thumb over the scars he's gained since entering UA.

"Izuku, I'm sure that you'll be alright." She said. "I have faith that you'll be able to figure out a way to power through your weaknesses. It hasn't stopped you before." She remembered his Wrath form back at the forest attack, enabling him to overcome blind rage while keeping the benefit of using his Quirk at higher levels without self-injury.

"I hope so too." Izuku said, as they all suddenly stopped at the sound of the elevator arriving. They all turned to the door, revealing a familiar head of long blonde hair running towards them.

"Melissa!" Izuku and Momo exclaimed happily, the rest of the I-Island group smiled as she rushed in, leaping into Izuku and Momo's arms.

"What brings you here?" Izuku asked.

"I saw the news about Bakugou-san's kidnapping and Uncle Might's fight. What *happened* to you guys?" She asked, separating from the other two.

"I'll tell you later. But first, wanna eat? How long was the flight here anyways?"

"I ate on the plane. It was only about two hours, since the Island was passing by." She replied. "Hey, can we go somewhere public? Preferably with Yaoyorozu as well. It's something important." Momo and Izuku then led her to their shared room, Izuku closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed, Melissa ran back into Izuku's arms, locking lips with him for a second before burying her head in his chest.

"I was so scared..." She said, shaking. "When I saw one of my gauntlets were destroyed, I knew you were fighting someone strong. After the news showed the League attack, I thought the worst. What happened to you all out there?" She asked, as Izuku wrapped one arm around her lower back. His other rested on her head, rubbing her hair gently. For the next thirty minutes, they told her everything. Izuku recalled his fight against Muscular to Momo and Melissa's shock, as she recalled almost fighting a Nomu. Thankfully Pixie-Bob had run in to fight it with her earth creations instead, allowing her to help 1-B against Mustard and his Gas Quirk, helping Tetsutetsu and Itsuka by supplying gas masks to them. After that Izuku and Momo told the blonde about their mission to save Bakugou, to which Melissa chewed Izuku out on due to his reckless desire to save him despite his injuries.

"You guys have been through so much the last time I saw you." She said.

"Yeah. It was quite something." Momo replied.

"I do however save some good news." Melissa said, pulling out a black box. It was another wristband for his right gauntlet, which had been destroyed earlier on.

"Thank you Melissa-" She then closed the box, to his confusion.

"Promise me." She said, blue eyes staring into green.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Promise me that if I give you this, you'll be much more careful. Your arm is already in danger of being permanently out of commission. Please don't let it come to that." She said, Izuku delivering a kiss to her forehead as a result.

"I promise, Melissa." She placed the other gauntlet on his wrist, and he activated it to examine it. "It's perfect." He put back in the box, placing it next to the other gauntlet wristband.

"Oh, by the way." She said, gaining the attention of both Izuku and Momo. "To make sure you keep your promise, I'm staying here for a while. The council thought it would do me some good to spend some time away from the island after the fiasco we went through at the expo, and I suggested Japan since you're here."

"That's wonderful, Melissa! Though, where are you staying?" Momo asked.

"I talked with Principal Nezu. He said that I can live here for the time being, and help out in UA's support department if I wanted to keep myself busy. As for where I'm living specifically... I was hoping to share Izuku's room." She said, a blush on her face.

"Actually... Momo and I use my room for storage." He said, to her confusion.

"Izuku lives in this room with me. There's enough space in there still for you to sleep comfortable, unless you wanted to sleep next to our dear Izuku?" Momo smiled teasingly as she finished her sentence, Melissa's blush growing.

"I-I um... y...yes..." She whispered out, as Izuku and Momo smiled.

"That's fine with us." Momo said. "Supposedly we have some special training tomorrow, so I want to make sure me and Izuku get enough rest." Before that though, they heard a knock at the door. Momo opened it up to reveal Tsuyu.

"Can you two meet me outside? It's important, kero." She said, as the two turned to Melissa.

"I'll be fine guys. Go on ahead." Melissa said, as the two nodded and followed the frog girl outside the dorms. Standing there was Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki, the other three who assisted in rescuing Bakugou. They were about to ask why they were called out there, until they heard a sniffle from the frog girl.

"Everyone... I'm *sniff* sorry..." She said, tearing up. "It was just... I was so scared. When I was younger, I was always picked on because my Quirk gives me some physical traits of a frog. You guys were the first ones to treat me equally despite my frog Quirk, and when I heard you were going out to a place where you could very easily die... I couldn't lose you all. So, can you please forgive me?" The group then trapped her in a group hug, where she began to sob in their embrace.

"It's alright, Tsuyu-san. We're still here, aren't we?" Kirishima said.

"Your fears were valid, Tsuyu-chan." Momo said. "And quite frankly, your concern back then was comforting, to say the least."

"Yeah. It just shows how much you care for our safety." Izuku added.

"Everyone... thank you." Tsuyu said, and the group returned to the dorms.

 **...The Next Day...**

In Gym Gamma, Class 1-A and Melissa, who was spectating, were standing in front of Cementoss, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Aizawa, and the now retired All Might.

"Super moves are something we were supposed to teach you all at the training camp, but after the attack we decided that we should teach them to you as quickly as possible to make up for lost time." Aizawa said.

"They're bold! Flashy! Powerful! Super Moves allow you to control the flow of battle and to guarantee the upper hand!" Midnight said. "For example, Midoriya Izuku!" The class then turned to their resident boxer, as he just stood there awkwardly. "He has quite a few super moves that he uses in the way I previously mentioned in both his matches and his hero training so far." Cementoss then placed his hands on the concrete of the training area, raising pillars of different sizes, each one gaining a clone of Ectoplasm.

"Today you will be making super moves of your own." The Ectoplasms said, as students slowly started making their way to join their respective clone. Once they started Kaito appeared, seeing Izuku not moving.

"Kid, you alright?" He asked, Toshinori joining him to meet the boxer.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." Izuku said. In reality, he was conflicted. He had been training in kickboxing to add to his fighting style, but so far all it did was give him more opportunities to feign. However, while this was good and all, the fact that he was in danger of early retirement if he overused his arms scared him.

 _'What if I continue the way I am, but destroy both of my careers by destroying my arm?'_ He thought.

"Kid, I can see that you're in a bit of a pinch. All I can say is that you have what it takes to figure it out." Kaito said, walking up to him.

"I concur." All Might added. "You're becoming your own hero, yet I feel as though you're holding yourself back somehow."

 _'Holding myself back...?'_ As he thought this, others were able to already make moves of their own. Mina was able to spin using her breakdance skills to spray diluted acid to create a field where she is able to fight, while Tokoyami infused his body with Dark Shadow as a sort of armor.

When he saw Iida run in with a new Recipro Burst, his eyes widened.

After that day of training, Izuku was by himself in the dorm's gym, squatting with a kettlebell close to his chest.

"Fourty-nine... fifty." He placed down the weight, taking a drink from a water bottle as he took a short break from his leg workout. An idea then suddenly sprung into his head, turning to his notebook and writing down his new idea.

"Hello Izuku." She said, the boy turning to her. Seeing her in a pink sports bra and skintight shorts, accompanied by a ponytail made his heart stop for a second until he shook himself from indecent thoughts.

"Melissa! I was just about to look for you, actually." He said, walking up to her. "Do you think you can extend the gauntlets to just over my forearms? I need to support my ligaments more, and since you gave me these I was hoping you could give me a hand."

"Of course!" she said, as he placed the wristbands into her hands. "It should be ready by tonight."

"Wait, really?" Izuku asked.

"Extending them actually isn't that hard. I just need to make sure the ligament support works. Besides, it's for your safety after all. I just want to make sure it functions properly." She explained.

"Thanks Melissa. You're the best." He delivered a quick peck to her lips, making her face turn red. "I was going to go head to the support department after this, but do you wanna work out with me first?" She nodded, and he smiled. "Alright then. Just know that I will push you."

"Of course!" She responded. He then put away the kettlebell in exchange for four weights, handing two to her as they began to do lunges, curling the weights upon getting back up from the lunge.

 **...Later...**

Izuku entered the doors of the Support Department, as a large explosion covered him in soot. Wiping his eyes, he looked forward to see the silhouette of Mei Hatsume from the Sports Festival, as well as the Hero Power Loader.

"Dammit Mei, what the hell was that?!" The hero yelled, wiping the soot off of himself.

"The sound of progress, my teacher." Mei said. She then turned around to see Izuku, suddenly right next to him.

"Hey! It's the boxer guy from 1-A! How can I help?" She asked.

"I need some minor adjustments to your costume."

"OOH! I have some things I thing would go perfectly with you!" She said, speeding off for a moment before returning with some items.

"Look at this! A giant arm-sized gauntlet that you can store kinetic energy in to release a powerful blast!" She said, revealing a yellow metal gauntlet with spiked knuckles and a horned shoulder pad.

"Don't need it." Izuku said. "Too bulky for my style."

"Then what about this?" She said, revealing a giant fist made out of brass instruments. The knuckles looked like keys to a brass piece. "This baby can easily form around the arm, releasing steam pressure for a massive punch! It also can open up to hold a person inside!"

"Where would I even fit that?" Izuku asked, as she threw it to the side."But no, that's not what I'm here for."

"Then what _are_ you here for?" Mei asked, hands on her hips.

"I just need you to add reinforcement to my costume's shoes, and some leg guards beneath the pants."

"Fine." Mei pouted. "I'll have it ready for tomorrow. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Izuku said, giving her the case with his costume inside. As he walked away, he opened his notebook.

"Now, how did Iida do it..."

 **...The Next Day...**

Back in Gym Gamma, the students were either making or practicing the super moved they had learned. Momo had on her arms a pair of strange devices on her forearms. On her hands were open-fingered boxing gloves, and in place of her red heels were red laceless boxing shoes. Her arms had small jets on her hands to push them back to a position where they were cocked back.

"Ectoplasm-sensei, I'm ready!" She yelled, as he rushed her. She delivered two quick jabs and a swing from a baseball bat, ducking under a roundhouse kick before the jets on her arms roared to life. She propelled herself forward with springs from her feet into Ectoplasm's guard, the jets roaring to life as she yelled out the name of her super move.

 ** _"ONE THOUSAND FISTS!"_** She yelled, remembering Izuku's ability to throw a barrage of punches at high-speed. With this in mind she created the jets on her arms, requiring her only to punch forward to deliver her punches. The final punch sent the clone barreling back, as Midnight appeared next to the girl after helping Tokoyami with a better name for his super move.

"Such an unexpected move from you, Yaoyorozu. I'm honestly impressed." Midnight said. "Throw in a battlecry and it'll be even more intimidating." The girl nodded, replacing her jets with a mace as she charged the clone once more.

For Bakugou, he was currently grinning while standing in front of a seven-meter thick block of concrete.

"Focus my explosions onto one point in my palm, and release!" Bakugou yelled, placing his hand in front of the block. **_"AP SHOT!"_** His explosion teared through the block with ease, shaking the facility as a result, causing a boulder to rock enough to fall off of its stand and into a group of three.

During the class' training, Melissa had walked up towards Toshinori and Aizawa to get a closer look at the progress the students were making.

"They're really improving. Don't you agree?" Toshinori said, turning to Melissa.

"Yeah. The ones I knew from I-Island seem so much stronger than they were back then!" She said.

"They better. This year, 1-A has all the focus on them. Improvement is necessary not just for their careers, but for them to mature." Aizawa added.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled, as the three turned to see a boulder tumbling towards them. Before they could react, a green streak of light passed them, suddenly flying up into the air.

 **"Manchester... SMASH!"** Izuku yelled, an axe kick shattering the rock as his costume adjustments were revealed. His Full Gauntlets extended under the rolled up sleeves and just over the elbows. Underneath the pants were a pair of black kneepads that extended down to his feet and up to his thighs, and over his shoes were black iron soles. Instead of the bandanna, it was replaced with a metal respirator that covered his mouth and nose, serving the same purpose as the bandana but somewhat better, even if he hadn't used the costume officially yet.

 _'One for All: Shoot Style!'_ Izuku landed in a crouch, his respirator shining. This new style was the result of spending most of the night doing a complete rework of his style. His base for it was the kickboxing stance, combined with his regular boxing style to complement this, with some advice he had gotten from Iida on how he used a kick-based style to create a combination of both of his fighting techniques.

"Ectoplasm-sensei! I have new super-moves I want to try out. Will you allow me to test them out on you?" The man nodded, and Izuku grinned. He rushed the clone, ducking under a quick jab to sweep his leg, backflipping over him to deliver a stomp to the back that sent him back up with a bounce. Izuku's eyes glowed as he jumped above the clone, swinging his leg in an arc downwards.

 ** _"ST. LOUIS SMASH!"_** He released a fifteen percent vertical roundhouse kick to the side that sent the clone flying towards and into one of the concrete platforms. Another clone charged towards the boxer, who clenched his fists and prepared. The students and teachers watching then saw a green flash of lightning and a torrent of dust, then the boxer was in front of the clone.

He blocked a left hook and ducked under a right cross, countering a kick with a liver blow. He then slammed an uppercut into the clone's chin, sending him flying into the air. Izuku jumped up to him, spinning while delivering three kicks to the chest during his final spin, pushing him up even further. The boxer then released steam from his mouth as he flared his Wrath form for a brief moment, using Twenty percent in his legs to form a makeshift double-jump. This led him to rocket through the air until he landed on the ceiling. He kicked off the roof to rocket downwards, spinning vertically before raising his right leg. Bringing it down, he screamed the name of his next new move.

 ** _"SHINRA SMASH!"_** He roared, the foot slamming down onto the clone, who bounced off the floor. Izuku landed in a cloud of dust, kicking up more as he ran towards the falling clone. With a flip forwards he stuck out his legs, skin and eyes glowing and sparking with electricity.

"And now the finale! **Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!"** He then released a barrage of kicks, the same as when he was striking with his fists. Kicks struck the face and torso at lightning speed before gravity took it's course and the boy landed on the floor in a crouched position. Flipping backwards he delivered a final upward kick, sending the clone barreling into the roof of the gym until it crashed, the legs of the clone hanging there for a moment until it disappeared.

"Dude, what the _fuck_ happened to you since yesterday?" Kaminari asked.

"Kaminari-kun, language!" Iida yelled.

"I created a few new special moves yesterday while practicing my new style. I'm trying to not rely on my new Wrath form like I did with Rage, and combining a kick-based style with my boxing created an all-around style for hero work." Izuku explained.

Training to use Shoot Style last night also led his to new discoveries about his Wrath form. With his old Rage form, he only needed to be angry to draw power from it. However, Wrath Form required more. To activate it, Izuku needed to both be angry, but also be fueled with the amount of adrenaline one would gain in a life or death scenario, such as his fight against Muscular. If not for those specific conditions, Izuku was unable to activate it.

"I feel like you should add something to that last combo you did. Maybe add some fire." Kaminari said, making Izuku chuckle.

"Simply amazing, Midoriya-kun." Midnight said.

"You're all progressing at a rational rate." Aizawa said. "Now that you have your moves, we will refine them for the next week until the License Exams begin." The students nodded, returning to their training.

 **...One Week Later...**

After a week of practicing and improving their new special moves, Class 1-A was now ready for the provisional license exams. Melissa had shown up as well, to watch with All Might and Aizawa as the students were now standing in front of the Takoba National Stadium.

"Yo, Eraser! Let's get married!" They heard, turning to see a turquoise-haired heroine with a crowd of her own students.

"Quit fooling around, Joke." He replied.

"Isn't she Ms. Joke, the Hero who takes down villains with her laughing Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Yep. Emi Fukukado. She's a colleague of mine."

"Your Colleague? Better start paying tuition!" Emi said, as she started to laugh.

"Aaaaand you're back to being difficult to talk to."

"A-Anyways, I'm the homeroom teacher for Class 2-2, Ketsubutsu Academy." She said, recovering from her laughing fit. One of her students walked up to Izuku and Momo, smiling.

"You've all been through a lot in the past few months, huh? My name is Shindo. It's nice to meet you!" He greeted. Momo looked to Izuku, who was watching him as if he was an opponent in the ring.

"Nice to meet you." He said cautiously, as the boy chuckled, moving on to Bakugou.

"Get the hell away from me." He said.

"Don't be rude, bro!" Kirishima said, as Shindo left.

"He doesn't seem honest." Izuku said.

"He is competition after all." She said, though she didn't know why he was as cautious as he was.

"Don't forget about us!" A loud presence yelled, causing the students and two teachers to turn to a student in a beret.

"Inasa, calm yourself. You're disrupting the others." Another student with a beret said.

"Sorry! Best of luck!" The now named Inasa said, returning to his class.

"Those extras are from Shiketsu High." Bakugou said.

"And that student: Inasa Yoarashi. He's a powerful student who received top score in the recommended student's exams. He turned down his application to UA." Aizawa explained.

"Wait, why?" Izuku asked.

"I'm not sure. However, I do know that despite his awkwardness, his power and talent is something to not underestimate. Be careful." He said.

"Go get changed, students!" Emi said, dismissing her students.

"You guys should go and do the same." Aizawa said, as 1-A left.

"Hey, you didn't tell them about _that_ , did you?" Emi asked.

"No." Aizawa replied. "As upcoming heroes with so much spotlight on them, they need to learn this lesson on their own."

 **...Inside...**

"Hello students. My name is Mera of the *yawn* Hero Public Safety Commision. I'll be the one watching over your *yawn* exam. Only a hundred of you all will be able to participate in the actual exams, and this event will determine which of you will be in that hundred." The students then tensed up, and Izuku grabbed Momo's hand.

"For the first event, it will be an elimination." Mera said. You will place three targets anywhere on your body that isn't your beet or armpits, and will be given six balls. When all three are hit, you will be automatically disqualified, and the person who hit last be given a point. Your goal is to take down at least two people in order to proceed to the next event. One minute after the preliminary round begins will be when we give you the targets and the balls."

Suddenly the walls began to move, the ground shaking as well to reveal a large open area.

"You will be given the balls and targets now. Make sure you have a strategy in place over the next minute, because as soon as the alarm rings, the game begins." Mera explained, and Izuku's eyes immediately hardened.

"Guys, we should work together." Izuku said, turning to his classmates.

"But everyone'll be after us!" Mineta yelled.

"Exactly." The strands of glowing blue that signified the Full Gauntlets wrapped over his boxing tape, forming his glove/gauntlet combination. He slammed them together, a determined look in his eyes as he faced his class. "They know how we fight, and what our Quirks are. We don't have that luxury. If we all work together, we can pass the preliminaries together." Izuku explained.

"I'm with you, Izuku." Momo said, quickly making shields for her classmates.

"Sorry, but count us out, bro." Kirishima said, next to him Bakugou and Todoroki. "I would be able to use my Quirk much more effectively if I'm not huddled with everyone.

"I'm kicking their asses without your help, shitty Deku." Bakugou growled, walking away. Kirishima ran to catch up with him.

"Sorry, Midoriya, but I agree with Kirishima-san. Grouping up with all of you would only limit me." Todoroki walked off on his own.

"No worries. Let's just hope you guys make it to the next round." Izuku said, placing the last target over his heart, on top of his jacket. "Anyone else?" Nobody responded. "Alright then. On my mark!"

The alarm rung, and everyone who was staring towards other schools and students were now facing them.

"Of all the things that change every year regarding these exams, one thing remains the same. Do you know what it is?" Emi said, turning to Aizawa.

"Yeah. I have to deal with it every year, remember? The crushing of UA." Melissa turned to 1-A, more specifically Izuku, with a look of worry etched on her face.

 _'Please be alright Izuku, Momo-chan!'_ She thought, as the enemies descended.

"Heroes have to overcome impossible odds all the time. This is no different. Now then, let's go!" Izuku covered his mouth and nose with his respirator, and readied his fists against the endless wave of orange in the way of his path to being a hero.

 **...**

 **A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I think it's alright. Hopefully my idea to nerf Wrath Form makes sense, because having technically mastered Seventy-Five percent would make him way too broken. Next chapter I continue the Preliminary rounds, and I have a few ideas for that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you leave a follow and a favorite, and most of all, leave a review! Your reviews help me learn and adapt to make this story better! See you next chapter!**

 **P.S.: Deku's Costume is the Ten-shika Villain Deku design, but with his costume Gamma kneepads under the pants and the Gamma soles on his shoes. The bandana instead is his normal respirator, and instead of the arm wraps he has the Full Gauntlets/boxing tape combo.**

 **Shinra Smash: Based off of Shinra's final four-hit combo against Rekka in Fire Force, minus all the fire.**

 **...Omake (Deku's Bizarre Quirk II)...**

In the annual U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku had so far dominated the first two events. He had managed to secure first place in the race by using the powers of Stone Free and Hermit Purple to swing to the finish. In the second game, he used these powers again to gain points from the attacking teams, Star Platinum helping him dodge while riding on the arms of Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Hatsume Mei. Now was the Combat Tournament, where his opponent Monoma Neito was grinning like a madman.

 _'Now, how to get him to talk...'_ Monoma thought. The tailed boy who gave up had seen him touch Hitoshi Shinsou, and no doubt warned Midoriya about the Brainwashing Quirk. He had the Quirks of Cementoss and Tetsutetsu ready as backups, but wanted to see if he could sucker a win out of the boy in front of him first.

"BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted, as Izuku began to walk towards the boy.

Monoma then remembered something special about the boy. No matter what he wore, there was always a purple star on the left shoulder, over the one supposedly on his skin. He charged, and Izuku kept his mouth shut.

 _'According to Ojiro-san, he took Hitoshi Shinsou's brainwashing Quirk. That sucks, since the trigger to activate that supposedly requires speech, and I have to speak to activate my Quirk. I guess I have to fight with only Hamon for now.'_ He thought, purple tinted hair returning as he released a breath.

"Say, Midoriya-san. What's with the purple star on all your clothes? Looks kinda dumb to me." Monoma said, making Izuku stop. "Did I strike a nerve?" The blond boy asked, a large smirk on his face.

"The fuck did you just say about my patch?!" Izuku said lowly, rage in his words and eyes slowly widening. A pompadour formed on his head, which was odd considering he didn't have enough hair for one.

 _'I can use Brainwash now... but I want to show my superiority over this 1-A simpleton first.'_ Monoma thought.

"Yeah, I think it looks pretty stupid having it on every single outfit you wear. What's the point of having such a tiny little patch there anyways?" Izuku was growing angrier, to the point where Monoma simply walked up to him, using a portion of Tetsutetsu's power to turn his left pointer finger into something akin to a knife, hand on the boy's shoulder. "Such a stupid little star. Here, I'll help you make your wardrobe a little more normal."

Class 1-A paled, the entirety of the class, even those with neutral or negative emotions towards Deku like Todoroki and Bakugou motioned for Monoma to stop what was about to be the greatest mistake of his life, their faces filled with fear to the confusion of their fellow class.

Monoma took the bladed finger, and in a quick circular cut he removed the star from the boy's outfit, revealing the birthmark beneath the patch.

Izuku then reached his breaking point when Monoma stepped on the patch.

"I'm going to fucking kill you..." Izuku said. He raised his fists to strike, when Monoma felt the mental tug from Shinsou's Quirk.

"Got you." Monoma said, activating it. Izuku's eyes went blank for a moment, and Monoma grinned.

"I win-" He was then interrupted by a hard right fist impacting his face, blood spurting from his face before getting sent flying away.

"I thought... that Shinsou's Quirk worked. Why didn't it work...?" Monoma breathed out, readying Cementoss' Quirk next.

"You bastard..." He growled out. "You bastard..." Izuku was starting to look up, and all Monoma saw was killer intent.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!" Izuku's eyes widened with rage, as his star tattoo began to glow. "AEROSMITH!" The red plane appeared, red radar floating in front of his face.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Izuku screamed at a very confused Monoma. "I ONLY HAVE EIGHT OF THOSE FUCKING STAR PATCHES!" Izuku said.

"How dare you?! How dare you?! How dare you?!" The plane started firing live rounds at the boy, who formed a concrete shell around himself. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Izuku was kicking the shell with the gunfire of the plane, Monoma forcing more and more concrete into protecting it when he realized that Izuku's kicks were starting to crack the concrete.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He continued to yell, kicks and bullets still cracking the concrete shell due to raw anger and adrenaline.

 _'Midoriya's gone insane!'_ Monoma screamed inside his head. _'I can't escape the bullets either!'_

The plane then flew over the shell and upwards, a small yellow object dropping down.

"MURDER HIM, AEROSMITH!" Izuku yelled, a final kick added to the explosion of the bomb destroying the concrete shell. Monoma still had steel body and Concrete, yet he was too scared to use either of them. Izuku stuck his arms out in a T to return Aerosmith, and approached the opponent.

"G-Get away!" Monoma screamed, backing up.

"Crazy Diamond!" Izuku yelled, radar switching places with a pompadour.

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Izuku yelled, fists hitting a now steel body over and over. Yet Monoma was even more scared, since he had no time to switch into concrete. Even in he did, Izuku could just use Aerosmith to blow up or shoot the barriers. Shinsou's Quirk was useless now too, since apparently he was too enraged to fall victim to the Brainwashing Quirk.

 _'I know! If I can catch even one of those punches, I can trade out Brainwashing for his Quirk!'_ Monoma thought, raising one of his hands towards the incoming fists. One hit his fist, and he grinned. _'This... this power of his is now MINE!'_ Monoma grinned, backing up.

"I was honestly scared you would be a challenge, you brute. However, it's time I taught you a taste of your own medicine." Monoma said, his hair starting to sweep back, a green headband with a heart on the forehead appearing.

"ZA WARUDO!" He yelled, the world greying out as time stood still. He walked up to the frozen Izuku, and laughed.

"Weak, WEAK! You thought you could defeat the likes of ME?! My Quirk is the most powerful there is!" He then calmed himself, and moved to punch Izuku. "I WIN!" He yelled, before suddenly, a fist found it's way into his side. "What the hell?!" He yelled, the punch pushing him away.

"You think I don't know how my own Quirk works?" Izuku growled out, his black hat on. "Good grief. Hope you have your sunblock." He then froze again for a moment, then time resumed. The blond boy felt off, until suddenly he felt like he was engulfed in flames.

"AAAAAAHHHH! W... What is happening to me?!" He screamed, skin boiling as Izuku stood in front of him.

"You activated the power of Dio, user of The World. He was a vampire, and one of the most fatal weaknesses of vampires is the sun."

"MAKE IT STOOOOP!" Monoma said, forcing the Quirk out of his system. He panted on the floor, as Izuku walked closer.

"Crazy Diamond." His pompadour appeared. Placing a hand on Monoma, he healed him.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, as Monoma pat himself down.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said.

"Good, because I still haven't punished you for destroying my patch." Izuku said. Monoma paled, as his opponent suddenly seemed much larger than before.

"Gold Experience." He said, hair gaining the curls and braid. "Now that you're fully healed, it's as if you never started fighting in the first place. Therefore I still have to defeat you." As soon as the words met his ears, Monoma screamed.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"


	26. Round 26

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 26: All (Classes) Against One!**

 **A/N: So... Indivisible came out, and I've had a** ** _blast_** **with it. Can't really say best girl yet, since the characters are all so good. Current party is Ajna, Thorani, Naga Rider w/palette 2 (Deku), & Kampan.**

 **Also, Jolyne Cujoh. You'll know what I mean later.**

 **...**

"Mina! Acid throw the right! Momo! We need shields to the left! I'll cover front! Everyone else, protect yourselves!" Izuku commanded, as he and his classmates got to work. To the right side of the group hurdle Mina was spraying acid at the incoming balls thrown by the opposing classes. Sero was catching them and returning fire with his taps, and Mineta doing something with a whip made of his hair balls. Shoji held two shields to protect some of the other classmates, who were returning fire upon catching the enemy attacks.

"Midoriya Izuku... you have a strength and enhancing Quirk. If we're faster hitting you, then you won't have a chance!" Shindo yelled, throwing another ball at Izuku.

"I'd like to see you try!" Izuku yelled, a competitive grin on his face despite being the only exposed section of their formation. When the balls started flying towards his targets, he widened his stance, powering up to fifteen percent.

"Sato-san! Help me out for a moment!" Izuku said, tossing him a candy bar from his pocket. Sato caught it, tearing off the wrapper for a moment as he activated his Quirk, muscles bulging while he was adding more sugar into his reserves.

"ALRIGHT!" Sato yelled.

 ** _"SAINT LOUIS SMASH!/SUGAR RUSH!"_** Both boys yelled, fists slamming into balls and pushing them away.

"I'll take care of their defenses. Just make sure you let none of them pass this exam!" Shindo yelled, activating his Quirk. **"WAY OF THE QUAKING EARTH!"** The placed his hands on the ground, causing the earth underneath 1-A to shake and split, throwing off the defending class and shattering their formation.

 _'He's already found out a way to bypass our Quirks, huh?'_ Izuku thought, a grin appearing on his face. _'They must have done their research on us. That just makes this all the more interesting!'_ He slammed his gloves together, deflecting five more incoming balls with a quick rush. He then turned to the other students, a new strategy already in mind.

"Everyone! We have to work together if we're going to pass!" He said, as they nodded back. They formed teams of two and began to split off. Izuku paired up with Momo, looking forward to see two grinning opponents. One was Shindo, and the other was a woman with a white theme, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yo Shindo, was it? My name is Saiko Intelli. Would you like a temporary truce between us to rid of these U.A. students?" The woman asked, eyes closed as she drank from her tea. Opening her eyes again, they began to glow, allowing her intelligence to rival that of a supercomputer.

"I would enjoy that." Shindo replied, preparing his Quirk for another earthquake.

"Momo, let's do this." Izuku said, his grin still on his face.

"Right!" She responded.

"How very interesting." Intelli said, turning to Shindo. "I'll take on Yaoyorozu." She then sprinted towards the girl, the two separating towards a building in the arena for a fight of their own as Shindo looked towards Izuku with a confident smirk.

"Look's like it's you and me!" Shindo yelled, placing his hands on the floor. The earth began to shake again, and Izuku jumped onto one chunk of the floor to another, as Shindo lifted his arms off of the floor to throw a ball at Izuku. The boxer jumped and reflected it with a kick, the ball shooting forward like a bullet until Shindo dodged it, the ball cratering into the wall next to him. Shindo's eyes widened, and in his moment of shock he didn't notice Izuku draw one of his own, throwing it and hitting one of Shindo's targets.

"Agh!" The boy exclaimed from the impact of the ball slamming into him.

 _'Shit, I only got one left...'_ He thought. _'Guess I gotta bust out the trump card early...'_

Izuku activated his gloved over his fists, seeing Shindo's grin.

"To be completely honest, I respect you Izuku Midoriya." Shindo said, making Izuku stop in confusion. "Not only are you putting in maximum effort towards becoming a hero as well, you're putting in double due to being a boxer. However!" Behind Shindo was a wall of shadows, the boxer's eyes widening as roughly half of his opponent's class was behind him, ready to throw. "This is the end for you. Get 'em!" Shindo yelled, activating his Quirk once more. Izuku jumped to avoid falling into a crack that split the floor beneath him, then dodging three incoming balls from Shindo's classmates. He was about to charge in until he suddenly felt something was off, sidestepping to the right to avoid a ball that flew past him due to a girl with the power to fold into herself like a turtle with its shell. That distracted him long enough to get caught by Shindo's incoming move, legs now stuck up to the knees as he was rendered immobile.

"We can do this guys!" Shindo said. "Three on left, three on right! Everyone else in the middle as we throw!" His classmates rallied to his call, shuffling positions until they were ready to attack again. Izuku saw this, and grinned.

"ATTACK!" Shindo yelled, throwing his first ball. His classmates threw the remainder of the balls they had, Izuku's eyes widening as he activated One for All.

 **...In the Bleachers...**

"Izuku!" Melissa exclaimed, worry over her shared boyfriend taking over.

"It seems like your star student is in danger, Aizawa. Even if he's able to escape the floor trap Shindo made, I doubt Midoriya-san is fast enough to deflect all of that." Joke said to her companion, who had a strange look in his eye.

"Joke, you underestimate the power of UA's resident boxer." Aizawa said. "That problem child has more power right now than probably a good amount of pros on the field."

"But even pros would have trouble with this much, would they not?" She replied.

"True. But you forget that getting out of tough spots is basically his career."

 _'Please make it through Izuku!'_ Melissa thought, watching him face the opposition with a glint of determination in his eyes.

 **...With Momo...**

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! You think you can defeat the smartest student of Seiai Academy?" She said, taking a seat. She crossed her right leg over her left, exposing the three targets attached there. "Now as Shindo-san takes care of the boxer, I'll be able to swiftly eliminate you." Intelli then snapped her fingers, as a group of girls appeared at both ends, welding the metal doors shut. Another group was hidden on the roof, throwing the provided projectiles at Momo to eliminate her. Momo blocked the incoming balls with a shield, dropping it to charge towards Intelli. She simply smirked as a ball hit Momo in the back, making her turn around and block another. She then created a shell around her as a random assortment of objects came flying at her, whether it be the balls of this round, loose rocks from Shindo's shockwaves, or even the welding tools used to seal them inside.

Momo was currently stuck. Not just in place physically due to the shell she had built, but also mentally.

 _'I'm running low on lipids, and I don't think her onslaught will end anytime soon. I need to figure out some way I can turn the tides in my favor!'_ She thought, an idea coming to mind. She created one final set of objects with her remaining lipids, Intelli standing up. She walked towards the protective shell, a smile on her face.

"This has gone absolutely _splendid!"_ Intelli said, hearing Momo's pants of fatigue. "My plan to render your Quirk useless has worked. You have nowhere to run, and we'll break the shell off of you is we have to." The other girls from Seiai who stuck with Intelli descended to stand behind her, as she prepared to reach towards the shell. "Ah, I do quite _love_ when one of my brilliant plans comes together."

"I agree." Momo said from the shell, bursting out with a set of jets on her arms facing towards the opponents, open-fingered boxing gloves on her hands.

"What are those things? No matter, you won't have the chance to use them!" Intelli said, as the girls began to throw the orange balls with the intent of finishing her off.

"As a final thing to note, Intelli-san." Momo said, the jets roaring to life as Intelli looked at her with confusion. "My boyfriend is the _best_ teacher." The balls came closer, and Momo stood with legs spread apart in a secure footing, much like Izuku when he did this move.

 **"ONE THOUSAND FISTS!"** She yelled, fist meeting projectile as she had pulled off one of Izuku's punching rush attacks. **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAA!"** She had taken up Midnight's advice for a battlecry, taking some inspiration as well from Izuku's own use of the word "useless." Her punches were less accurate and much more wild in terms of accuracy due to the force of the jets moving her arms when her fists reset to the cocked back position. Either way it still functioned as she had intended, deflecting the balls and reflecting them back to the girls, hitting a few targets but not one consistent enough for her to get her two eliminations. At the end of her rush she was panting, seeing the girls pushed back into a wall due to some of the reflected balls hitting them back.

"What the hell... was that?!" Intelli panted out, as Momo walked towards her. Her opponent's back was to the wall, slumped down to the floor as she had panted out that sentence.

"Like I said, my boyfriend's the best teacher. I'm not as fast as he is, so I can't do that without these," Momo lifted up her jets. "But for now this is the closest I can get." Momo took her own orbs and eliminated her from the game, as well as another girl to claim her two eliminations. "Thank you, Intelli-san. This was a truly educational experience." Momo said, walking away.

 **...At the Same Time, With Izuku...**

The first thing Izuku did when he saw the incoming attacks was activate Sixth Sense, giving hime some space to breathe for a moment. Using his slowed perception of time he pumped One for All into his body at twenty percent. He rotated his upper body in a Dempsey Roll, dodging the incoming objects. While it was working, it wasn't effective enough, as one of his targets was hit anyways.

"YOU CAN'T DODGE FOREVER!" Shindo yelled, throwing another ball. Izuku rolled under that one, swaying back and forth still.

 _'He's right. Eventually I'll have to stop, and as soon as I do, they'll get me!'_ Izuku's slowed vision darted between opponents and projectiles, trying to find the best way to get out of his current situation. _'I could do a rush, but there's too many of them to do it without still getting hit. I need to end this in one blow. Just one.'_ An idea suddenly appeared in his head, and he forced himself to stop, countering all of the momentum he had built up with his rolls.

"Giving up now? I thought a boxer would hold out a little more before giving up." Shido said, tossing and catching his third ball. He then caught it and primed his arm to throw his last ball, smiling towards the boxer. "I respect you, but this is the end!" He yelled, aiming for Izuku's last remaining target, followed by the remainder of his classmates throwing as well. As they soared towards the boxer, his next words would stick with them for the rest of their lives.

"As heroes, our job is to keep the peace that All Might left for us. And UA will be the ones to lead! WE WILL BECOME THE NEXT GENERATION OF PEACE!" Izuku yelled. Charging himself to fourty percent, he broke his feet free, stomping onto the ground with earth-shattering steps. He then twisted his body to the right with his gloved right fist cocked back, a wild grin on his face.

"In honor of All Might, WE WILL PASS!" Izuku suddenly threw up his left hand, middle finger held back by his thumb as he fired off a large torrent of air that cancelled out the speed on the incoming balls. **"Delaware..."** Izuku then suddenly appeared in front of the objects in a flash of green light. **"Detroit..."** He then threw his fist forward, slamming into one of the balls. **"SMAAAAASH!"** The impact from his corkscrew cross created a cyclone that started to pick up the others around it, barreling towards the Ketsubtusu students.

"Oh... shit." Shindo said. He and the other students tried to defend themselves, but Izuku had jumped up and with a series of well-placed kicks, shot them at the students at double the speed they were already flying. This resulted in them slamming either into the student's targets, or themselves since they weren't able to adjust to the sudden speed adjustment, sending students flying left and right.

Shindo was trying to counter with his Quirk, raising his arms to create a shockwave, but the sudden speed change hit his arms, pushing them away as a third ball landed hard onto one of the targets on his chest.

"H-He's too strong!" Some of the students said, rushing off with only one or two hits in order to try and still pass. Shindo and the student who could sink into her body like a turtle were left, Izuku standing over them.

"Shindo-san, that was a decent strategy, if I'm being honest." Izuku said, one of his own orange orbs in hand. "And about what I said just now... I fully intend to keep that promise. U.A. will overcome the challenges in these licensing exams and uphold the peace that All Might left behind." Shindo then smiled, as the orange ball hit his final target.

"Better keep it, cause we'll steal that role from you if you don't." He said, as Izuku claimed his second elimination from the turtling girl.

"Midoriya Izuku and Yaoyorozu Momo have passed!"

 **...Bleachers...**

"Thank goodness..." Melissa released a breath she was keeping in, thankful that Izuku and Momo were able to pass the first round. At the same time, Aizawa and Joke were having a conversation of their own.

"Your students are doing quite well. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu especially." Joke commented, as Aizawa watched Kaminari defeat a student who could turn people into what appeared to be sentient flesh potatoes. "They even seemed to finish their opponents off the same way: meaningful final message into elimination."

"Being two of the most intelligent people in my class, it was only a matter of time before they had started to grow off of each other. Yaoyorozu is learning how to think faster on her feet and fight with less reliance on her Quirk, while the Problem Child is learning how to change his fighting style and adapt to situations even faster than he already did before." Aizawa then sighed. "As much as those two give me a headache, they've shown a very rational rate of growth since the start of the year."

"Now if only my class would do the same." Joke joked, as the first round came to an end.

The students who passes were now in the student lobby. Izuku was currently taking a seat, drinking water as he took a break. His gauntlets were in their bracelet forms, both those and his tape in his pockets so that he could air out his hands.

"The last round was quite exhilarating." Momo said, seated directly next to Izuku. She had removed the arm rockets from her clash with Intelli and her classmates, but left the gloves on.

"I agree." He said. He was watching the crowd to see who else had passes, when suddenly someone walked past him. He then felt a small sting on his left arm, looking down to see a small cut that was bleeding. He then looked up to make eye contact with a grinning girl before they suddenly disappeared into the crowd.

"Izuku, when did you get cut?" Momo asked, already placing a bandage on it.

"I... don't know. Strange." Izuku said, turning back to where he last saw that smiling student. He had no time to focus on it now though, since the next round was starting.

Walking out to the field with the rest of the students who had passed the first round, they were met with a destroyed city. There were fires and rubble everywhere, the area seemingly the result of a villain attack.

At the sound of a microphone being tested, then turned around to once again face Mera.

"Congratulations on making it to the *yawn* next round. This will be a two-part operation featuring live "victims" courtesy of a private labor force specialized in acting as civilians for heroes in training." Next to him appeared a large crowd of people, from children to elders standing in a line. "They will be scattered across the field with various 'injuries' and point values. Your goal is to recognize their injuries, and bring them to the evacuation zone to the southeast end of the field where the paramedics will only be able to help if you state their injury. To pass, you must achieve a high enough score by the end of the timer. There is also a very high valued secret target, so if you save him you will automatically have pass."

"This won't be easy however, as the villains that caused this incident will still be prowling about with their leader, Gang Orca." A man with a whale head appeared, leading a group of men in black jumpsuits with large cement cannons.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP US!" The fake villain leader roared, as the rest of the students simply gushing at Gang Orca's appearance.

"They will do their best to interrupt your efforts, which leads to the next part: Secure the area. While the civilians are being saved, your other objective is to *yawn* clear the area of villains. They can also score you points, but be warned: priorities are of absolute necessity here." Mera finished his explanation as the others already began to formulate plans.

Izuku wrapped his fists again, activating his gauntlets. He clenched his fists in anticipation, as the rest of the passing students prepared.

 _'I predict Todoroki and some others are going to gun straight for the secret target first, so the optimal plan of action is to go for the rest of the civilians and save as many as I can.'_ Izuku thought, taking a moment to glance at Melissa in the stands. She gave a comforting smile which screamed "I believe in you!" to the boxer, making him smile. He turned back to the false ruins at the sound of the bell, and rushed in. Running into the scene there was fire and suited villains everywhere, the sound of roaring flames and crying civilians filling his ears as the mock villains started to shoot their cement cannons at him. Izuku sidestepped their shots, activating his gloves to slam one into one of the villains. He threw a straight to hit one, immediately twisting his body to dodge another cement shot. Using the momentum from that he hit the villain with a left uppercut that sent him flying.

The boxer, now back up, made his way to one source of crying, stuck behind a shell of concrete rubble. He then deactivated his gloves, letting One for All surge through him at fifteen percent, slowly lifting the rubble to place it off to the side. When he saw the crying child, All Might came to mind. He remembered the video he watched as a child of his debut, the one sentence he said sticking to him ever since he was four.

"You don't need to have fear any longer. Why?" The child looked up, Izuku extending a gentle wrapped hand towards the child.

"Because I'm here."

 **...Later...**

Ten minutes into the exam, it was rather fast for the heroes in training to start saving people. Rather than competing against each other, the remaining students were working together, identifying injuries and carrying off injured citizens, while others were holding back the villains from interrupting this, some getting caught in the process.

Todoroki had found the secret target almost immediately, that being a whiny politician with a sprained ankle. Bakugou had been reduced points for refusing to aid the citizens, only fighting the villains even when interrupting the others from saving civilians.

"They're so cool..." Melissa said, eyes shining at the scene. Watching these heroes save people and protect each other despite it being a competition made her happy, if only because this was the closest she could to get to witnessing live hero work without being in immediate danger.

"In terms of saving civilians, Heroes are designed to act as intermediate rescuers until the true rescue teams arrive. How are they doing Mera?" A figure asked the sleepy man, who yawned.

"The HUC people are reducing less and less points due to the work these hero hopefuls are doing." Mera commented. "Let's see if upping the difficulty a little bit will change that."

Suddenly a large explosion shook the arena, the students having sent the last of the civilians to the designated medical area as a tidal wave of villains appeared.

"In order to prepare these upcoming heroes for their future work, recently we've included villains to this segment of the exam." Mera said. "The League of Villains has been on the rise, and we need to prepare them in the scenario that they are attacked by the League. I just hope their cooperation can last even through here."

"DIE!" Bakugou screamed, releasing another set of explosions to defeat a horde of enemies, eliminating their concrete shots as well.

Todoroki launched a wave of fire towards another group, that group immediately being blown away, along with the fire. The boy turned to see Inasa, who was glaring at him.

"Son of Endeavor, stop trying to hog all the credit to yourself." He said, confusing Todoroki.

"What are you talking about?" The dual-haired boy asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're Endeavor's son, so of course you would try and steal all the glory for yourself by beating all the villains!"

"I'm _nothing_ like that man." Todoroki growled at the second Inasa said his father's name, a glare of his own appearing. His eyes then widened as one of his sides was suddenly hit by a cement shot by the villains, falling to the floor.

"I remember the rudeness of the man years ago. He inspired me, thinking that his hot blooded spirit is what makes a hero, yet his attitude betrayed me. I thought him an amazing hero, yet I realized that you are the same as him: a self-centered joke."

"I don't see the point of arguing in front of a villain, especially after your comrade was hit by a free shot as a result of it. But if you're giving me this opportunity I may as well take it." Gang Orca suddenly said, charging towards Inasa, who dodged. Momo, who noticed them from the side, was about to assist by running in, but was held down by her current predicament. She was currently hiding behind a riot shield stuckonce in her arms, now to the floor with cement as on the other side was villains shooting at her only source of cover. Inasa tried shooting another wind blast at the "villain leader," who nullified the attack with his sonar ability.

 _'I could come and help them, but I'll run out of fat cells by the time I make it over there!'_ She thought, as suddenly her vision was red, and in front of her was a torrent of flames. The result of this was Todoroki and Inasa shooting a wave of fire and wind at the same time, the eind pushing the firs aside to accidentally fly towards Momo, who's eyes were wide. Even Gang Orca watched in surprise, already on the way to intercept the unintentional attack on the girl.

The entire stadium then froze when in an instant the wave of fire shot up, Izuku Midoriya in front of Momo in an uppercut position.

His eyes were shadowed by his hair, Todoroki and Inasa, growing somewhat fearful at the sight. Izuku's Quirk lines were emerald green once more, his eyes glowing and his teeth clenched. Steam poured out as he breathed within his Rage Form.

 **"WHAT THE** ** _FUCK_** **ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"** The enraged Izuku growled out, Inasa and Gang Orca stunned due to not having seen this before. **"YOU ALMOST KILLED MOMO BECAUSE YOU TWO CAN'T PUT ASIDE PETTY FIGHTING!"** Izuku roared. **"IF YOU TWO CAN'T PUT ASIDE PETTY ARGUMENTS TO SAVE PEOPLE, THEN DON'T BOTHER BEING HEROES AT ALL!"** Izuku then parried Gang Orca's incoming punch towards Todoroki with a gloved fist of his own, the impact creating a small shockwave. The two boy's eyes widened, as Izuku backed away to reassist Momo.

"I'll be fine, but if you could lessen the enemies by just a little I would be grateful." Momo said, as Izuku nodded. Still in rage form, he jumped out of cover as the villains began to fire towards the exposed hero.

 _ **"WWWWRRRRRRRREEEAAHHHHHHH!"**_ He screamed, fists blurring as his rush attack was strong and fast enough to nullify the concrete shots as Momo rushed in herself, boxing shoes and half-gloves on as she rushed in to attack the distracted enemies with well placed blows. Once they were finished off he turned to see Inasa and Todoroki look to each other for a moment, nodding. They then fires a powerful blast of wind and fire that rose like a tornado around Gang Orca, who used his Quirk to nullify the attack again.

"I'm happy to see you two finally working together despite your fighting, but that's not enough to defeat me!" Gang Orca said, charging at them. With him were more villains rushing to his aid, cannons set on the three until Momo and Izuku rushed them with a combination of punches and kicks.

"Three civilians remain. The exam will conclude upon their rescue." Mera said, as the whale-headed hero grinned.

"I poured water on myself to avoid drying out. What else do you have planned?" The number ten hero asked. Todoroki was held up by Inasa, the two preparing to counterattack with everything they had as their opponent charged. Before they could battle, Izuku showed up once more, intercepting the hero with a wide overhead kick that was blocked.

 **"I'LL SAVE THEM TOO!"** Izuku roared, as the hero looked at his arm brace, seeing a large crack on it.

"Midoriya... give me a good fight!" He responded, fist meeting femur as kick countered punch. Izuku disappeared in a blur, appearing behind Gang Orca with fists raised. The man turned around to use his sonar attack again, but Izuku disappeared behind him again. This time instead Izuku switched to infighter stance, bending himself over to make himself seem smaller as he entered Gang Orca's guard, a K.O. Punch at fifty percent ready to be thrown. The hero's red eyes widened as Izuku's fist came closer and closer, the boy putting his entire body into the uppercut. Just before the punch could connect, Mera's voice rung out through the arena.

"All civilians have been saved. The exam is officially over." Gang Orca looked down, the glove mere centimeters from his chin. All rage and hostility he sensed from this child was nonexistent as his Quirk deactivated. Izuku Midoriya then stood back up, and looked up to Gang Orca.

"Gang Orca-sensei, thank you for this opportunity." The boy said.

"No problem. This was the most fun fighting someone other than villains I've had in a while. You're pretty strong kid." He remarked, making Izuku smile.

"Thanks. Oh! I need to go, my girlfriend's calling me." Izuku said, turning around to make his way to the Yaoyorozu girl, who was waving towards the boy.

"And just like always, when all is lost Midoriya comes in to save the day." Todoroki said, surprising Inasa. The boy was about to ask what that was about, but that would have to wait until later as the exam finally came to a close.

 **...**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, my most recent Komi-san themed upload was kinda the reason why (This arc's got my heart in the emotional blender). Leave a few reviews there too if you can, the ones I have so far are pretty funny. Also, have any of you played Indivisible, LabZero's new RPG? I had a blast with it when it came out, and I want to play it again when Mike Z and the team finish patching and adding the DLC characters! Personally I'm hyped the most for Shantae and Shovel Knight.**

 **Anyways, please leave a follow and hopefully a favorite, but if you can please leave a review! I love reading what you guys have to say! See you next chapter!**

 **P.S.: I mention Indivisible at the start and now because the Omake this time has spoilers for the ending of the game. It takes place in the canon universe, this time in their second year.**

 **...Omake (Izuku's WHAT?!)...**

Starting off the new year for class A was pretty refreshing for the students. They had hung out as a class on multiple occasions during the break, spending time and bonding as a class. They had even gotten Kirishima to drag out Bakugou for some of their hang-outs. However, one student was missing.

"Hey guys, do you know what happened to Deku-kun over the summer?" Uraraka asked, itting in the common room with the girls. Izuku had joined them on the first day of school as if nothing happened, thought he seemed distracted by something. She remembered that just before they had all started preparing for bed that night Izuku rushed out the door, a smile of his face.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, he seems fine. Is a certain someone worried about their crush~?" Mina teased, making the girl blush.

"N-No! I'm just concerned about him is all. Didn't you notice he seemed rather distracted yesterday?" She asked.

"True." Tsuyu responded. "When we did that room reveal yesterday, his room had much less All Might merch. It was just a few posters and figures. Everything else was in his closet in boxes still, though that may have just been him not having finished decorating his room by the time we reached his."

"Midoriya-san not having his All Might shrine fully decorated? That's odd." Tooru said, a cup brought towards her invisible mouth by her invisible hand.

"I'm sure he's fi" "HARK!" Momo was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a dog barking, the rest of the students suddenly stopping to turn towards the sound, when a loud squeal followed.

"BIG BLUE PUPPER!" Jirou shrieked, seeing a blue Tibetan Mastiff asleep by the door. It sported an odd collar, and large amounts of fur that made it's face appear smaller, and therefore cuter to the rocker tomboy as she slowly walked up to it.

"Who brought their fucking dog." Bakugou said, as Jirou slowly placed her hand on it. The dog yawned, making the girl nervous for a moment, before continuing to pet it.

"So soft~" She said, the other girls and Koda making their way to pet it as well.

"Pets are not allowed at the Heights Alliance Dorms!" Iida said.

"Hey Kaminari, how many of the girls do you think I could get if I told them I owned the mutt?" Mineta asked, as the electric boy shrugged.

The rest of the class gathered around the common area to see the mysterious blue dog, until Mineta turned around and froze. Walking out of the elevator was a girl, a beautiful one at that. She had purple wavy hair that stopped just past her shoulders and rounded into incomplete circles at the tips, and bright yellow eyes that was accentuated by her tan skin. She was just wearing an oversized All Might t-shirt, baggy enough to droop down one of her shoulders but form-fitting enough to accentuate her modest bust and shapely hips. The only reason Mineta refused to approach was because he saw the golden ring on her left hand, her wrist of the opposite hand having a string of red beads. The girl yawned as she made her way to the kitchen, tiredly making breakfast for herself.

Out of the elevator followed Izuku Midoriya, the sight making Mineta and Kaminari cry tears of blood as they immediately caught on, the rest of the class slowly turning in silent surprise to witness this. The boy's eyes were half open due to just waking up a few minutes earlier, the only article of clothing on his body being a pair of sweatpants. His upper body revealed lovebites and scratch marks on his backs, clearly showing that he was rather _busy_ the night before. He walked towards the shared kitchen, wrapping his arms around the girl and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Morning Ajna." Izuku said, a slight growl in his voice that made the girl in his hold shiver with delight.

"Morning Izuku." She responded, delivering a quick peck to the lips.

"You know, I never thought we'd be in this situation." Izuku rubbed her sides with a loving gentleness, leaving his eyes closed as he rested on her shoulder. "You, me, together like this. It honestly feels like a dream."

"Yeah. Meeting... Dhar, Ginseng and Razmi and the others, exploring places I've never even thought of, and even making peace with the Kala and becoming one with her, all of it feels like it's been ages ago, despite it only happening over one summer." She said, smiling. "And then I met you." She remembered the day it happened too. The day she met her hero.

 **...Five Months Ago, Tai Krung...**

After Garuda Cruel took over Tai Krung from Mara and increased production of Ohma to make people fight more, Ajna had been traveling to Mara's tower to confront Garuda Cruel with the help of the spunky green-haired thief Kampan, the odd vigilante Naga Rider, and the woman who had come into her life and had essentially become her new mother, Thorani. She was making her way towards the nightclub, which served as an entryway to the tower, until they stopped seeing another green-haired person in front of a group of five Ohma abusers.

The boy was dressed in a green jumpsuit with black decals at his sides and white segments just before his shoulders to hold the rabbit-ear mask hanging behind him. His legs sported black knee pads up to his thighs, and red shoes armored with Iron soles. White gloves with holes over the knuckles extended to just under his shoulders, and a metal respirator was over his neck.

"SAINT LOUIS SMASH!" He yelled, twisting his body to deliver a wide kick that blew two of them away. The other two brandished their knives towards the boy, who simply glowed with more energy before disappearing in a flash, suddenly behind the three opponents. They turned around, and suddenly looked like they were kicked by the air itself as they flew away.

"Woooahhhhh..." Ajna breathed out, catching the boy's attention.

"Oh, sorry for not noticing you! I saw them trying to attack someone, and just had to step in. I came to this city looking for an herbalist who could possibly help my mentor, and ended up finding a lot of chaos here. By the way, my name is Izuku Midoriya, Second-year at U.A." The boy said. He extended his hand out to shake her hand, though Ajna was focused on how his freckles made him look cute, accompanied by sparkling green eyes. Realizing that he was extending his hand out to her, she snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh right! My name's Ajna. I'm from Ashwat!" She said, trying to hid a very faint blush. Thorani noticed though, smiling with the same motherly look she always wore.

"Ashwat? I've never heard of that area before. Then again Loka isn't explored much by anyone outside of the country due to the creatures that roam about... and the only place that _has_ been explored by researchers throughout the rest of the world is Tai Krung due to the technology, and Port Maerifa for the scholar Angwu..." He muttered, an armored man clearing his throat causing him to focus again.

"We're trying to find my former ally Garuda Curel, and end his rain of terror upon this city!" Naga rider explained.

"Oh, then would you mind if for now I teamed up you? This place looks like it needs a lot of help." Izuku said, making the city's protector shed a tear through the blue lens of his helmet in pride.

"The more the merrier!" Leilani said, the blue-haired islander girl appearing from Ajna's head.

"Wait did that woman just spawn from your-"

"More help would be greatly appreciated!" Ajna exclaimed, either ignoring his question or not having heard it. "Let's go!" She yelled excitedly, Izuku chasing after this new-yet-mysterious girl. From there he learned that Ajna was very similar to himself in terms of helping people. She was aggressively helpful, not being able to stop herself when it came to helping others, especially the dozens of friends that lived inside her head. She was able to help each and every one with their troubles, such as rebuilding the city of Lhan with Zebei and Kushi, and helping Thorani give new purpose to Mara's reincarnated form. Izuku himself spent most of his time outside of Ajna's inner realm, interacting with the hotheaded girl with the heroic heart.

He had also been taught of Iddhi by Ginseng and the scholar Angwu, though for a very simple, easy to understand analogy for him was that the people with high levels of Iddhi basically had the equivalent to stronger Quirks.

With all of Ajna's other incarnations, Izuku explained his own part of the world, specifically life as a student in U.A. Naga Rider and Ginseng had stars in their eyes when they learned that there were schools teaching people how to be superheroes, telling the boy that they would want to visit someday to experience live in a society dominated by superheroes. The incarnations who weren't Razmi had all perked up when Izuku had told them of the Symbol of Peace, All Might, and of his feats before his retirement the year previously.

The last course of Ajna's journey took the course of almost two months. By the start of July Ajna, Izuku, and their other companions went through the transformed base of Sumeru, placing down Dhar's sword by the entrance in honor of his sacrifice for the girl to end her rampage. From the base to the summit of the mountain was a gauntlet testing everything Ajna had in her, having to use all of her tools and skills to their fullest to maneuver through the spike-ridden interior of the mountain to end up in a grand golden palace where the Goddess Kala was awaiting..

 **...Moments Before Fighting Kala, Ajna's Inner Realm...**

Izuku Midoriya was the very last person remaining within the girl's Inner Realm, the only place Kala could not reach her. He had personally shed a few tears at Razmi's goodbye, as the monotone woman only truly found friendship with Ajna. Now was his turn, with the tan woman walking up to him much slower than she did with anyone else for the final goodbye.

"Hey there Izuku." She said, looking down.

"Hey Ajna." Izuku responded, nervously fidgeting with his Air Force gloves.

"We've certainly had a lot of fun on this journey, haven't we?" She said.

"Yeah... it was fun. To be completely honest, even back home I don't think I've had this much fun before." Izuku said. "Thanks to you I've made friends with an even more colorful cast of people than back at U.A, and helped both you and them out on their own personal journeys. Remember Leilani's feast?"

"It was amazing! I'm still kinda hungry now though..." The girl responded, Izuku chuckled.

"So am I. And do you remember the time we gave all those people the gold Kampan took back from that bird?"

"Can't believe she bought a gold arm for herself..." Ajna chuckled as well, remembering the green-haired thief with the gigantic metal arm. "I enjoyed spending time with each and every one of them, even Dhar, to an extent. But... Of everyone I've met and talked to so far, I think the person I've enjoyed spending time with the most is you." She said, Izuku's eyes widening in surprise.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Thorani and Razmi are fun to hang around with, but you... I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Ajna's face then turned red at his question, taking a deep breath before responding.

"Being around you is... different. I liked spending time with all of them, but when I spend time with you it's not the same. My heart beats fast and my face burns and- aagh! It sucks even more because we've only known each other for two months, but I don't know why I can't see myself without you!" Realizing what she had just said caused Izuku's face to burn crimson.

"Ajna..." Izuku breathed out. "I know you have to do this yourself, but I still wish there was another way. If there was a way for me to do this instead of you, I would have done so in a heartbeat." In a surprisingly bold move from the usually timid boy, Izuku wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her close to his chest. "I've seen so many new things because of you, and met so many new people. If I'm being serious, I think... I-I think I've fallen for you." Ajna's eyes widened at his sudden confession, as he continued. "Just know that whatever happens next, I'll find you again. Even if it takes years, I'll find you again."

"Izuku..." Ajna shed a tear, a sad smile on her face. "Great. I went from hungry thanks to Leilani to sad because... I want to spend so much more time with you. I want to know what my feelings mean. But I know I have to do this alone, so... goodbye." She said, Izuku feeling the tug of Ajna's inner realm pulling him out.

"I'll see you soon." Izuku said, finally allowing himself to reappear at the golden palace with everyone else, only able to see the aftermath of Ajna and Kala's final battle and the brilliant light that came along with it.

 **...Today...**

"And then two weeks later you found me while visiting Leilani's island with the others, and we got married in Ashwat, spending our honeymoon there for a week before coming here." As she finished recalling her memory, the boy holding her smiled, content with life.

"Yeah. But fusing with Kala certainly had its perks." Izuku said, as the girl gained a teasing tone.

"You mean my thighs? You know I've had these babies even before fusing with Kala, remember?" She said, Izuku placing his hands on her soft thighs, sinking his fingers into her legs. "Besides, you're not so bad yourself, mister 'I can crush a Belu with my biceps.'' Ajna said, her hands resting on his own.

"True, but I never mentioned it since I didn't want to come off as a pervert." Izuku replied. "I personally think that the biggest perk that came with you two fusing was that you came back." He then started to place slow, light kisses along her exposed nape as the girl began to giggle.

"Izukuuuu~" She whined out, happily easing into the boy's touch. She turned around to face him, hands cupping his cheeks to engage in another kiss until a bark from Lanshi brought the two back to reality. They then proceeded to freeze as a result when they realized that there was twenty-one other people staring at them intently, Izuku removing himself from the tan girl almost immediately.

"Oh thank _fuck_. If I had to see you two fucking in the kitchen I would have asked Shitty Hair to throw me out a window." Bakugou said, causing the two teens to blush.

"Y'know, for a minute there I... I forgot this wasn't Ashwat." Ajna quietly remarked to Izuku

"So... I assume after the honestly very heartfelt and sweet backstory, you two found each other again and got married?" Jirou asked. Uraraka in the background was currently sinking into Lanshi's fur, somehow crying tears of sadness while at the same time being elated due to being surrounded by the softness of the blue dog's fur.

"It's... SO ROMANTIC!" Tooru and Mina squealed, Ajna holding Izuku tight due to not knowing any of these strange, strange people.

"Mina-san, please leave Ajna alone. She's not used to urban environments." Izuku replied. "Oh, we had a date planned today, right?" Izuku said, turning back to the girl.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Well, U.A. has this area for testing your combat against robots, and I know you're not for girly things, so..." The grin on the girl's face was contagious.

"Let's go!" She yelled, rushing Izuku back into the elevator to change. The couple disappeared, leaving a behind a _very_ confused 1-A, along with the Lanshi, who went back to sleep.

"I know I seemed like that didn't faze me when I spoke to Deku just now, but what the _fuck_ just happened?" Bakugou asked. He received no answer, not even getting one after Izuku and Ajna reappeared and left out the door to wherever they were headed off to, the girl having an axe, bow, and spear strapped to her back with a sickle. At the very least, the two looked happy. For the students who weren't Uraraka, Bakugou, Kirishima, or Mineta, they believed that the two were honestly very cute together, and while they knew not all relationships worked out or functioned well, their behavior that morning showed that they were truly indivisible.


	27. Round 27

**Knock-Out!**

 **Round 27: Celebrations**

 **A/N: Okay, so I've been gone for quite a while. I'm sorry. I went back and made a lot of changes and added a few more interactions throughout the main story to make Izuku feel more unique to an extent, and got to the I-Island Arc. From now on I'm going to be more aware with my writing quality to avoid any inconsistencies, as well as maintain the same standard of quality the previous ones had before my hiatus. I hope you all continue to support me, and as an apology for being away for so long I have a few good things planned this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S.: All changes will apply as of the uploading of this chapter.**

 **...**

Standing in the arena in front of the area where Mera was again, this time there was a giant screen displaying hero names in front. Mera announced that if a student's name was on the board, it meant that they had passed. When Inasa, Bakugou, and Todoroki noticed that their names weren't located on the board when Gang Orca approached.

"Katsuki Bakugou failed because he refused to soothe the troubled civilians and instead charge at the villains. While sometimes this may be a viable strategy depending on the cause of the situation, saving lives should always be a priority over defeating villains!" The hero said to him, then turning to Inasa and Todoroki. "You two may have had excellent scores during the first round, but your inability to cooperate during the second round almost caused harm to another. Until the two of you can work together, you both fail." Both teens looked towards each other, nodding at Gang Orca's reasoning. The ones who passed then went to gain their license cards and after that return home.

Outside of the testing area was Izuku and Momo, who had stopped for a moment as Melissa was seen running up to them.

"Congratulations you two!" She yelled, encasing both Momo and Izuku in a hug.

"Thanks Melissa." Izuku responded, looking at the card that displayed his Provisional License. On it was a portrait of himself, and in the eyes of his portrait Momo could still see the pride in his eyes combined with the sheer confidence that radiated from the boxer's smile. "I still can't believe that we've gotten this far."

"Well, we're here now." Momo said. "The least we can do now is be ready for the future."

"Agreed." Izuku then looked as though he was in thought for a second before doming to a decision. "Let's go out to dinner tonight to celebrate. It'll be my treat."

"Are you sure? I can pay-" "Momo, please. I want to do this for the both of you."

"Alright then. I'm looking forward to it then." Momo had a small smile as Melissa spoke up.

"Is this going to be fancy? I didn't bring a dress..."

"I can help with that."

"Thank you!"

"I have a reservation set for eight, so we should leave a little earlier than that." Izuku said, the two girls nodding in response as they made their way back to the dorms.

 **...Later...**

Back within the Heights Alliance Dorms, Izuku was currently walking towards the room he shared with Momo and Melissa to prepare for the date they were going to have until he saw Bakugou pass by him.

"Deku... meet me at Ground Gamma later tonight. I need to talk to you about _your_ Quirk." He said, causing Izuku to freeze. The boxer turned to face him slightly, and responded.

"If you want to challenge me to a fight, make it tomorrow. I have a date." Izuku said, starting to walk away. "But for the record, I accept." He made his way back to the shared room while Bakugou continued to glare at his retreating form.

Now within the shared room, Izuku made sure everything for tonight on his end was ready. The reservation was set, his suit that Momo had given him for I-Island was repaired and ready for use again. He tried it on, feeling that it was just as comfortable as the first time he wore it. Removing it, he brought the clothes into the bathroom and took a quick shower, attempting to stylize his usually messy hair. Stepping back into the room in his suit, the approached his All Might clock and opened a panel in the back, removing something and placing it in his coat pocket. He left the room satisfied with his most recent actions, Momo and Melissa quickly rushing into the room to prepare.

As he took a seat on one of the couches of the common area, he could feel Bakugou's glare trying to bore into him from his spot. He did his best to not lat it get to him. He had a date after all. Speaking of, his attention was gained by the sounds of two pairs of heels clacking to his left, the boxer turning only to have his eyes widen when his two dates were absolutely _stunning_.

Melissa was wearing a long dress the same shade of aqua-blue as her eyes, flowing down to her ankles to reveal heels of the same color. Along the dress was a sort of electrical circuit theme done through lines of gold fabric running up towards the blouse to her chest, adding appreciation to her blonde hair which was currently styled the same way as the I-Island expo, the outfit being completed with a custom black choker with a golden design that looked like a hood with a grill, meant to look like Izuku when wearing both his respirator and his hood.

Momo was wearing a backless black dress that revealed bare arms and a low V that just began to reveal cleavage to the man she loved. The torso portion was accented by a silver design which made her appear like a night sky, accented by the navy blue sash around her waist that split into a white skirt that trailed down to her feet. On her right wrist was a silver bracelet which brought out her grey, catlike eyes. Completing the outfit was her hair, which was let loose and trailed over her right shoulder.

"Y-You two... uh..." Izuku couldn't get any words out, causing the two girls to giggle slightly.

"What's wrong Izuku? Run out of words?" Momo teased, as only one word came out of his mouth.

 _"Stunning..."_ He said, causing both of them to blush a light shade of red like he was.

"T-Thank you." Melissa said. "Shall we go?" That snapped Izuku out of his trance, motioning for them to leave. Momo attached herself to his right while Melissa did the same with his left, both holding him lovingly as they left.

Left in the common area was Todoroki, Kirishima, and Mina who were enjoying soba while watching the scene too. Kaminari and Mineta were there was well, their burning jealousy nowhere near hot enough to melt the ice they were currently frozen in in order to stop them from doing anything rash.

"Hey Kiri."

"Yeah, Ashido-chan?"

"If we're still here when they return then remind me to stay in Jirou-chan's room."

"Why?"

"Mine is right next to theirs, and I'm scared."

 **...Later...**

A quick drive courtesy of a limo from Momo had the trio end up at Il Mondo, one of Musutafu's most popular foreign restaurants. It's fame came about as a result of it not only being frequently served by Lunch Rush on his spare time, but also because it possessed a secret area to give celebrities and heroes much-needed privacy. The three were led to this area by staff, as it was through a hallway off of the kitchen itself. They were then introduced to a large room, a circular table surrounded by booth-like seats circling around it. Over the table was a chandelier, one of the only light sources of the room. The walls were speckled with silver spots that made the room appear as if it were beneath a midnight sky, the small traces of violets and blues on the furniture and room amplifying that feeling. They took their seats in same position they walked in, both girls flanking Izuku's sides.

"So Izuku, what prompted you to take us to one of Japan's most popular restaurants for celebration?" Momo asked after their orders were taken.

"Well... I wanted to do something nice for the two of you. It's been a while since the three of us were able to anything together, and since we finally have the chance I wanted it to be amazing." Izuku took a deep breath, pulling two rectangular boxes out from his blazer pocket. "And I also wanted to do something nice for the two of you." After receiving their respective boxes Melissa and Momo opened them to reveal gold necklaces, both sharing the design of an emerald surrounded by a circle of gold, the gold ring featuring a circuit-like pattern similar to Melissa's dress.

"Izuku, it's beautiful." Melissa commented. Izuku grabbed the necklace and helped her put it on, doing the same for Momo afterwards.

"As I said, I wanted to do something nice. I bought these a few weeks ago after training with Kaito-sensei, and they came in a few days before the License Exams." At his next words the boy suddenly grew extremely nervous. "Thank you both, for giving me something I've never even thought I'd ever have. My childhood was... rough, for lack of a better term. Between training with Kaito-sensei, struggling early on in my boxing career to care for mom and being lonely throughout school, I never thought I would be able to find someone who I could say I love wholeheartedly, much less the _two_ beautiful women next to me." Both blushed at his message as Melissa spoke up.

"Thank you as well Izuku. I thought I was going to never leave I-Island, that I would just find someone there and do the same thing over and over. But... you helped save my father, and the entire island with Uncle Might! I admired you since Papa and I started watching your career, because you were able to tell me that a Quirkless person had the strength to do anything they wanted. And... I love you too." Melissa said, stealing Izuku's breath with her heartfelt speech. Sure she said something similar when she had confessed a while back, but hearing once again the impact that he had on her life was astounding.

"I must add to that as well. Izuku, you've been a massive influence in my life ever since we began at U.A. You beat through my insecurities and showed me that I have nothing to worry about. Not just that, you even helped me learn a fighting style to ensure that a weakness I didn't even know I had. And for all of that and everything else we've been through along the way, I love you as well." At Momo's insertion Izuku felt tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Y-Y-You guys..." Izuku said, both girls embracing him as he was finally able to let his tears free. After reorienting himself, their food arrived. They took the time then to talk about the other things they've done in their spare time, such as Melissa meeting Hatsume Mei from the Support Course, a move that sprouted a little fear from Izuku and Momo. Meanwhile Izuku was discussing research for his Shoot Style, moving aside his empty plates to place his notebook on the table and discuss these new ideas. After dinner was a slow walk back to the dorms, though Izuku was confused as to why Momo and Melissa were insisting on returning so soon. Making their way back to the dorms saw the two girl quickly entering the room, leaving Izuku outside because of 'reasons.' These reasons left him leaning against the wall next to the shared room for about five minutes, until he was alerted by the sound of Momo's voice.

"You can come in now!" She said. Izuku entered as instructed.

And once his eyes gazed upon the sight in front of him, they immediately widened further than ever before.

Laying on Momo's bed was both of his girlfriends, one in a scandalous level of clothing, and the other in nothing at all. Melissa was laying on Izuku's side of the bed, wearing a seductive set of lingerie: A red bra that exposed the entirety of her chest, a bow connecting the two cups. Her perky mounds were accentuated by the extra fabric beneath her chest, which was orange cloth outlined in red. Around her waist was a matching red garter connected to a pair of stockings the same orange as the fabric accentuating her assets. What made his eyes widen the most was the fact that there were no panties beneath the garter, exposing her mound to him completely. Her hair was fully let down and her contacts from earlier were removed, giving her a divine look in Izuku's eyes. He then turned his eyes to Momo, her classic ponytail being the only thing she wore besides her seductive smile.

"Izuku... it's been quite some time since we've been able to do these things together." Momo said, a seductive tone following her next words. "Don't you think it's time to fix that?" Izuku said nothing, taking a step forward before the sound of his blazer dropping to the ground met their ears.

"You're right Momo." Izuku kicked off his shoes and socks, his dress shirt hitting the floor immediately afterwards.

"I-Izuku..." Melissa stuttered out, a massive blush on her face at being this exposed in front of him. "I-I-I want to... do lewd things..."

"If that's what you want..." Izuku's shirt hit the floor next, the sound of a buckle being undone alerting Momo and Melissa even further. "Then who am I to refuse?"

"Then come here Izuku..." Momo breathed out, getting up and sitting Izuku down at the edge of their bed. Melissa followed shortly after, both girls on their knees in front of him. "Melissa, would you like to do the honors?" The blonde girl nodded, reaching for Izuku's zipper, pulling it down to remove his pants. Upon removing his pants she was met with a pair of red boxers, a prominent bulge making Momo very happy.

"It's been such a long time Izuku." She placed her hand on his crotch, slightly rubbing him over the fabric. The resulting action caused him to twitch slightly, Melissa noticing that he was straining against the fabric. Momo moved up to kiss Izuku, tongues meeting as he placed one hand on her lower back, and the other on her right breast. Her nipple was pressed between two of his fingers, gently squeezing the nub to make her moan into his mouth as his hand was enveloped in her soft body. His other hand trailed lower, gently sinking his fingers into her ass as Melissa reached for the boxer's waistband. Reaching up she quickly pulled down the cloth, a monster springing loose and smacking her face.

"I...It's _huge_..." She breathed out, marveling at the beast in front of her. he wrapped her hand around it, or at the very least tried to. She slowly pumped her hand up and down the length, causing Izuku to groan into the kiss with Momo. Feeling bold due to the sounds coming out of the boxer's mouth caused Melissa to push further, moving her head forward to deliver a small kiss to his tip.

Momo backed away from their kiss to lower herself down, so that both she could further observe Melissa at work. The blonde had enveloped him in her mouth, taking half in her mouth while the other half was being pleasured by both hands. Izuku had taken to placing his hands on her head, running them through blonde hair as he assisted her in taking even more of his member in. Meanwhile, Momo decided to join in as well. Her left hand was pleasuring herself, fingers diving into the folds that she knew were to be pleasurably abused soon. Her other hand was on the breast left untouched by Izuku, latching onto the side of the remaining inch of Izuku's shaft left exposed, the other ten in the depths of Melissa's throat. Her tongue swirled around his length,

Hearing the two's erotic hums and moans as they worked their magic became too much for the boxer to hands after about ten minutes, both women pumping with their hands to push him just that little bit further to push him over the edge, spraying like a garden hose into the girls' waiting mouths.

"Delicious." Momo said, Melissa taking a moment to reach the same conclusion with an audible sound of her swallowing. " Now then Izuku, I'd like to give the first turn to Melissa. It is her first time after all." Izuku wrapped both of his arms around the blonde's lower back, mouth directly next to her ear.

"Of course. Is there anything special you want, Melissa?" Izuku breathed out, voice filled with lust as he slowly rubbed her back in circles.

"When we do it... would you mind if I was on top?" She whispered back, the sheer amounts of lust in her voice making Izuku want her even more. He responded with a small nod, following that with a kiss. As per her request he allowed her to take the lead, finding the way her tongue explored his mouth very erotic. She began to push him backwards towards the bed, breaking the kiss to push him onto his back.

"Relax Izuku. Allow me to take care of you." Melissa teased, slowly crawling onto Izuku. She peppered his abs with light kisses, slowly taking her time to move upwards. She moved up his abs, over his pecs, and she left a few hickeys at the base of his neck before moving back to his lips with a slow, romantic kiss. She sat up on his lap, pulling him upwards towards her chest. "It's all yours Izuku." She beckoned, and immediately Izuku dived in. His left hand squeezed her right breast, nipple pressed into his palm eliciting a hum from the blonde. The other as now between Izuku's teeth, the boxer nibbling gently in a way that made her go nuts.

"T-That feels so good... more~!" She said, and more he gave. He switched to nibble her other nipple, his free hand with Momo to make sure she received attention as well by having her slowly ride his right middle and ring fingers. More hums and moans came from the two of them, until Melissa decided that she was ready. Pushing him down again, she placed her left hand on his chest to stabilize herself as she fully straddled Izuku, lining him up in her other hand. An audible plop followed a small scream into the boxer's mouth as her hymen was broken through this action. She broke her connection to Izuku's lips, running her hands up her body to entice Izuku further as he twitched within her.

"AAAHN~!" Once the pain from having her first time taken subsided, she released a moan at how _big_ he was. She then began to roll her hips, Izuku's member slowly pushing in and out as a result of her movements. "A-Ah... Izuku..." She cried out, able to feel every throbbing inch inside of her. For Izuku, the only words he could think of at the moment was that Melissa was _tight_. Not as much as Momo during their first time, though still more than enough to drive him insane with how good it felt to be inside of her. She placed her hands on his pecs to keep him down, making sure the two could feel every single second of this pleasurable act. After about twenty minutes of this she switched to bouncing on his lap, the boxer's member slamming into the entrance to her womb as her moans filled the room. Izuku's hands were on her thighs to assist in her movements, grunting and groaning along to her own sounds of pleasure.

Not wanting to be left out, Momo crawled forward towards the two and swung a leg over Izuku's head, revealing her dripping slit to him.

"I can't wait any longer too Izuku!" Momo said, lowering onto his face. For the next hour, the three were stuck in this position. Melissa, having came about ten times while bouncing on Izuku returned control to him, mind scrambled from too much amazing sex to function properly. She was holding hands with Momo, their breasts squishing together as they could hardly keep upright on their own. "S-So goooooood~" Momo mewled out, as Melisa could only moan to acknowledge her words. Momo was currently at her twelfth orgasm, Izuku's tongue continuing to explore her deepest depths and make her feel endless pleasure. Sometime during that hour he was able to find her weak spot, prodding at that with his tongue constantly to make her feel even more than before.

"I-I'm gonna-" Izuku announced, thrusting even faster into the woman above him and resuming to eat out the other. After another three more minutes Izuku finally came, Melissa's insides becoming sprayed with hot white liquid as the two girls let out one last scream. Momo fell to the side while Melissa landed on Izuku's chest, all three panting. He then turned to Momo, who wore a seductive smile as she spread apart her legs.

"Izuku. Ravish me." She said, and the boy responded by crawling over her and lining himself up. Knowing how much she could take, Izuku wasted no time and filled her pussy. "Y-YES!" She screamed, Izuku already into her womb. His thrusts were fast, hammering in and out of her at high-speeds which made her eyes roll to the top of her head.

"OH GOD IZU- AHN~!" She moaned, arms and legs wrapping around him to hold her lover as close to her as possible.

"Ah, Momo, d-do you mind if I try something?" Izuku asked, his movements not stopping whatsoever.

"Ah, G-oh god, give me more~!-Go ahead!" Momo moaned out.

 _'Alright then. One percent should be enough. Here I go!'_ Izuku thought, the bodily glow and lightning appearing. Izuku suddenly doubled the intensity of his fucking, Momo's legs shooting straight up as just as before, her mind was filled with thoughts of only sex and Izuku.

"AHN, AHN, HAAA~! MORE! MORE!" She begged, her words devolving into only moans as Izuku's lightning touched her skin. It conveyed his lust, and all of his affection as the sparks of green caressed her skin. Her tongue rolled out of her wide open mouth, Izuku moving to kiss the woman as he rammed her tight velvet insides for another hour. After another five orgasms on her part, Izuku finally caught up to her with one of his own.

"Momo!" Izuku groaned out, as she could feel hm twitching inside of her.

"D-D-D-DO IT! CUM!" She screamed, Izuku slowing down for his final thrusts as his last one had him push as deep inside of her as he could before delivering a One for All boosted orgasm into her innermost depths. Momo looked into his eyes as he did so, noticing that as he came his eyes glowed bright with the use of his quirk. She thought she had never been more turned on in her life than when she started having sex with Izuku. This one action alone proved to her that he could somehow turn her on even further than that. He got up off of Momo, rolling between her and Melissa as they took some time to rest.

"T-That was... amazing..." The blonde breathed out, having recovered. She then saw something moving in her peripheral vision, turning to see Izuku's member standing fully erect again.

"It's still up?!" The girl exclaimed in surprise, hearing Momo chuckle on the other side of Izuku.

"I... f-forgot to tell you, _haaah_... about his stamina..." Momo panted out. Melissa paled slightly, steeling herself to take on the endless stamina of her lover.

 **...Two Hours Later...**

"AH, AHN, IZUKUUUU!" Momo screamed. She was on her knees, her upper body flat on the mattress as Izuku rammed into her womb from behind. The trio's bodies were covered in sweat, the smell and sound of saw sex flooding the room. The boxer had one hand on her waist, the other fingering Melissa's velvet walls as he made out with the woman from behind. She pressed her chest into his back, cupping his face while also using two fingers to play with Momo's clit, making her feel even more pleasure.

"C-C-C-CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed, Izuku groaning into Melissa's kiss as he filled Momo. She took a moment to breathe, before suddenly feeling everything shift around her. She was suddenly in his lap, the boy's arms under her breasts and around her breasts. "I'm still s-sensitive Izuk-AAAH~!" Momo's eyed widened when he started suddenly thrusting upwards into her, holding onto his head with her right hand as he continued to thrust upwards. Watching the scene, Melissa Shield brought two fingers to her lower lips to pleasure herself in the meantime, also holding on to one of her breasts. As Izuku bounced his raven-haired girlfriend on his cock he possessed a content smile on his face, eyes closed as he continued to please his lover. Momo's ponytail bounced in tandem with her chest, loose hair framing her face in an extremely erotic way. Her eyes were now lidded, welcoming the feeling of Izuku's penis breaching into her womb once again.

"Haah, a-aahn, a-a-amazing..." Momo could say nothing else as she and Izuku came again. He pulled out of her and gently laid her onto the bed, looking back up to see Melissa, fingers spreading herself open to him.

"Please, Izuku." She commanded, and he obeyed.

 **...One more Hour Later...**

"Mmmmmmhhhh..." Melissa moaned, mouth firmly attached to Izuku's. Her legs were held by the back of her knees, spreading her legs to the sides as he thrust into her. Her back was firmly pressed against his, right hand on the back of her neck and left hand on her clit. Melissa broke away, a trail of saliva present as sapphire blue stared into emerald green.

"Haah, haah, I l-l-love you, I-Izuku!" Melissa moaned out, as Izuku's thrust became harder and faster.

"I Love you too Melissa! You and Momo both!" Izuku replied. After ten more minutes of raw pleasure, Melissa reached the end.

"Izuku, ahn, I'm gonna c-c-cum!" Melissa announced, her eyes widening when she suddenly found herself on her back. Her feet were pushed towards her head due to Izuku trapping her in a mating press. "AAAAAAAHN~!" She screamed, Izuku in a position deep enough to give her the same treatment Momo received by slamming through her cervix into her womb. Melissa screamed more in pleasure, his girth showing a visible bump outside as he came for the last time that night, the combination of semen from now and earlier leaking out of her, letting out one last moan as she came together with Izuku. He pulled out, gently laying her next to Momo. He moved them under the covers, covering them all as Momo and Melissa lovingly clung to his sides.

"I love you. Both of you." Izuku said, making them smile before the three drifted off to sleep.

 **...The Next Day...**

The next morning the trio woke up comfortable, the two girls latched on to their favorite pillow. After Izuku assisted two pairs of shaky legs to get ready for the day, he helped them get to the main lobby where he was immediately met with Bakugou glaring.

"Ground Gamma." Was all Bakugou said, leaving the lobby. Izuku looked back to the explosive boy, remembering his challenge yesterday.

 _'If he knows about One for All, then... I need to let Momo and Melissa know about it.'_ Izuku thought to himself, putting on a happy face until the time came.

The rest of the day was fairly normal though. Classes passed on as usual, where Melissa and Mei were constantly thinking and working on new inventions while Izuku helped Momo refine her hand-to-hand skills during Hero Training. He also helped her deal with the inaccuracy of her swings when she used her new "One Thousand Fists" technique. When the night came, Izuku brought Melissa and Momo to Ground Gamma.

"You know that Aizawa-sensei will be mad at us when he find out about this." Momo said, clad in her slightly oversized cream sweater.

"I know, but I need to at least try to talk to Kacchan. If things go too far, I want you and Melissa to be there to stop a fight." Izuku said, wrapping his hands. He was currently in a black tank top that had the word "casual clothing" on it, along with red sneakers and a pair of gym shorts. Melissa was following the pair as well, in her outfit from I-Island.

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked, seeing Bakugou up ahead.

"Well, you'll find out." The boxer replied, reaching the explosive blond. He looked to the two girls behind Izuku, and grunted.

"Why'd you bring them along Deku?" He asked angrily. Izuku took a breath.

"To make sure this doesn't go any further than it has to, Kacchan. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about your Quirk. It was never yours to begin with, was it?" He said, as Momo nad Melissa watched on in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Momo challenged.

"Do you really think that Deku wouldn't use his quirk when boxing?" Bakugou responded.

"Someone gave him that quirk, and I think I know who."

"Kacchan, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Deku!"

"Bakugou, the only one able to give people Quirks was arrested by All Might. Don't tell me Izuku was ever in contact with him." Melissa said.

"Tell me the truth, Deku. Ever since All Might came to this damn school you've had a Quirk. The only reason I know this is because you were fucking Quirkless in middle school."

"Izuku, what's he talking about?" Melissa asked, as Momo continued to observe.

 _'No secrets.'_ Izuku thought to himself, speaking up.

"Momo, Melissa, I have something you two need to know." Izuku them looked towards Bakugou, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"My Quirk is called One for All."

 **...**

 **A/N: It's so good to be back! Neck chapter is Izuku v Bakugou Rematch, and I have a very special surprise for then. I was gonna do it here, but I feel like this chapter has enough for me to be satisfied, and the buildup proper enough to carry over to the next one.**

 **I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I was busy going back to the old chapters and doing some fixes, and then a bunch of other things happened along the way. I'll be going through my other two stories and fixing them in the meantime, as well as some other ideas I've been thinking of.**

 **On the topic of revamping, I've gone back and fixed everything from the beginning of the story to just before the Forest Arc (Chapters 1-22)! I hope the changes I've made have made general improvements to the story as a whole!**

 **I haven't seen the new movie yet, but I have been keeping up with season four, and holy crap I have a ton of ideas for the future.** **For this Omake, I've had too many ideas since I was gone, and I think y'all will enjoy the one I chose.**

 **Anyways, I hope you leave a follow, and hopefully a review. I'd love to hear what all of you have to say having been gone for a few months. See you next chapter!**

 **P.S.: The Omake has spoilers for Season Four, specifically the end of the raid.**

 **...Omake (The Strength of Seven)...**

Today was the day of the Overhaul Raid. So much has happened, where Kirishima fought with Fatgum against Rappa, and Mirio Togata lost his quirk defending Eri. On top of that, Nighteye was severely injured, his injuries possibly fatal.

However, most important part of this all was what was happening at this very moment. Izuku Midoriya was currently standing in front of a mutated Overhaul, fused with the corpse of an associate. Joining Izuku was the girls of 1-A, each one having been part of the agencies that were to participate in this raid.

"I now know the speed at which my body is rewinding itself. Then, if I continuously sustain major injuries at an even greater speed..." Izuku said, surprising the girls. They had forgotten about that side of Izuku's quirk, where using too much would cause harm to himself.

"Wait, so if she's constantly fixing him then that means..." Momo breathed out, Mina and the others watching in shock as Izuku's left bracer suddenly ripped apart, a green aura and lightning emanating from his form as his hair floated upwards.

 _'One For All, Full Cowling! One Hundred Percent!'_ Izuku thought, the very ground beneath him breaking as it was unable to handle to power radiating from his body. "Eri-chan, will you lend me your power?" Izuku asked, as tears fell onto his shoulder.

"We have your back Deku-kun!" Uraraka said.

"Yeah!" Tooru added.

 _'You don't have to face him alone, Midoriya.'_ A voice said, as Izuku's eyes widened.

 _'Who is this?'_ He asked within his mind, the voice responded.

 _'Who I am will be revealed soon. However, I have a way to assist you. I'm unlocking the third's quirk, which allows you to share the abilities of your Quirk with whoever you deem fit. Do not worry about the backlash. The little girl's power is more than enough to assist all of you, even at range.'_ The girls then saw green orbs come out of the boy, shooting into their hearts with their cries of surprise. Then, one feeling erupted.

 _Power._

"W-What's happening?!" Jirou asked, her skin gaining the red lines Izuku's usually did, her ear jacks glowing as well.

"I feel... stronger!" Mina exclaimed, her hair spiking up like Izuku's. In fact, all of theirs were. Their irises glowed as well, each and every one sharing the same style as Izuku in front of them.

"Is this Deku-kun's quirk?!" Uraraka exclaimed, feeling her Zero Gravity quirk become stronger. The rest of them easily understood what this meant, facing Overhaul with that same angry determination Izuku had. With this came names for their versions of one hundred percent, each one coming from the evolution their quirks went through with this enhancement.

"Creation: Requiem!"

"Acid Overflow!"

"Total Refraction!"

"Soundwave Symphony!"

"Apex Evolution!"

"Gravity Well!"

Overhaul responded to this by moving one of his monster body's hands towards the ground, intending to launch a volley of spikes at the seven hero scum. Before he could do so he suddenly found himself weightless, as Uraraka glowed a pink aura and pointed her hands towards him.

"GO!" She yelled, as Tsuyu and Izuku nodded. They disappeared in a flash, suddenly appearing in front of the monster body.

"SMAAAAAASH!" Izuku and Tsuyu yelled, OFA-enhanced muscled combined with the gravity change sending Overhaul soaring into the air. The seven boosted upwards, the girls being held up by Uraraka's radius of gravity control. Overhaul then roared, shaping his excess matter into massive limbs as he attempted to strike at them.

His left leg was melted apart by a torrent of acid so potent the matter melted the instant it made contact. His right was completely obliterated by Tooru, whose Total Refraction allowed her to focus light that bounced off of her skin to essentially use the sun as ammunition for lasers.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Overhaul screamed, using the remaining material to reform a large body around him. Jirou, Momo, and Izuku flew in circles around him, ready to finish off the villain.

 **"If we can't save... the one small girl in front of us..."** Jirou growled, firing an enhanced wave of sound that destroyed the extra arms used to block them.

 **"How can we become..."** Momo and Izuku continued. Out of Momo's skin instantly appeared dozens upon dozens of high-ordinance weaponry, each one firing a plethora of rockets and bullets before it even fully left her skin to deal even more damage to the Yakuza's excess matter. Following on her heavy assault was Izuku's left fist, throwing a barrage of punches that filled the sky with gold and pink fists that rained down on what he had left like a meteor shower. When the fists struck and Overhaul was left with nothing but his base form left, he looked up into the eyes of a merciless god. The last thing he saw was Izuku's enraged eyes, followed by lightning crowned by a slowly forming smile that will haunt him for the rest of his days.

 **"HEROES WHO CAN SAVE EVERYONE!"** Izuku roared, his final blow slamming into Overhaul's face, throwing the mask off as the man crashed back down the hole into the hideout and forming a massive crater upon landing. Izuku and the others landed safely, Eri's quirk deactivating as all seven returned to normal.

With this, the raid against the Yakuza finally came to an end.

 **...**

 **A/N: Sooooo yeah, I gave all the girls One Hundred Percent. I'm not sorry because I think it's badass.**

 **These are how their Quirks evolved with One for All.**

 **Uraraka: Gravity Well. As long as a person or object is within a certain radius of her, she has total control of their gravity. Her eyes and aura glow pink, with accents of celestial colors.**

 **Mina: Acid Overflow. Her output is multiplied by about ten times the strength, and her acid is ten times stronger, able to melt any substance it makes contact with. If used in a non-lethal fashion, her raw output speed is even more effective than a fire hydrant. Her eyes and aura glow yellow/gold.**

 **Jirou: Soundwave Symphony. A reference to Raider867 and Stephano1394's OFA Jirou in** ** _Curious Case of a Heroic Heart_** **. Her sonic blasts are greatly amplified in strength, and her jacks are much stronger and faster than before. She can also map out an entire area to the most minor detail from the sound alone. Her aura and eyes glow purple, with sound waves coming from her aura as well.**

 **Momo: Creation: Requiem. An evolution of Creation that makes her already overpowered Quirk even** ** _more_** **broken. Rather than needing to know the chemical composition of an item, all she needs to know is what she wants to make, and the space to make it. P.S.: For visual reference, her attack against Overhaul was basically summoning a million high-caliber weapons and explosive firearms to rain hell, mecha-style. Her eyes and aura glow grey.**

 **Tooru: Total Refraction. Her ability to reflect light now has the option to refract light, focusing a point of reflection to essentially shoot lasers from her skin as long as she has a light source powerful enough to do so. Her aura glows like a rainbow, and if desired she can become visible when using this evolved version of her power.**

 **Tsuyu: Apex Evolution. Her natural enhancements from her Frog quirk becomes even stronger, where shooting out her tongue can pierce even concrete if desired. Her physical kick strength is greatly amplified, surpassing that of even Mirko's raw power. Her eyes and aura glow light green.**


End file.
